I have a nightmare
by Skayt
Summary: Rien ne va plus dans la tête de Stiles. Déjà qu'avant y avait pas grand chose qui fonctionnait mais maintenant... comment voulait-on sérieusement qu'il ne devienne pas cinglé avec tous les ennuis qu'il pouvait rencontrer ? Comment voulait-on qu'il reste sain d'esprit alors qu'il est contraint de vivre une double vie ?
1. Chapitre 01

_ Bonjour, bonjour,_

_Voici donc le premier chapitre de I have a nightmare qui est la **suite directe de I have a dream**. Il est vivement (très très vivement même) **conseillé de l'avoir lu** afin de comprendre ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre (et dans ceux qui suivront aussi, d'ailleurs). _

_Cette seconde partie comportera une quarantaine de chapitres (environ ; tout dépend si je décide d'en regrouper deux, d'en couper si ça devient vraiment trop long etc.) et est pratiquement intégralement écrite au brouillon (ouais au brouillon donc faut que je refasse tout et tout mais y a déjà toute la trame bien détaillée et tout ça)_

_Je remercie (et toc) LiliEhlm pour sa correction, ses remarques, ses commentaires et sa gentillesse !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Rappel : _

Le monde **A **est le monde **"réel**" tel que nous le connaissons nous. Pas de loup-garou, de kanima, de banshee. Les seuls monstres sont les hommes.

Le monde **B** est le monde de la **série** avec toutefois quelques changements (infimes)

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient toujours pas... et c'est vraiment (mais vraiment) pas plus mal

* * *

Rappel de _"I have a dream"_ :

Stiles pense évoluer, simultanément, dans deux mondes. Un monde où les loup-garou existent et un autre où, au contraire, les mythes restent des mythes. Incapable de déterminer lequel de ces mondes est le "vrai" et lequel n'est qu'un rêve, Stiles ne se méfie pas. C'est à la mort de son collègue, et ami, Peter dans le premier monde et à celle d'Isaac dans le second monde qu'il commencera à vraiment s'interroger.

_Dans le monde A_ : Bien décidé à connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, à savoir qui se cachait derrière le tueur aux lettres, Stiles commence à enquêter. En compagnie de Derek, puis de Scott, il finira par tomber sur Deucalion qui est leur potentielle nouvelle cible. Peu de temps après que le shérif demande à Stiles de se montrer vigilent car tout peut arriver... Stiles se fait tirer dessus en plein entraînement de Crosse.

_Dans le monde B_ : Affecté par la mort de l'autre Peter, Stiles va raconter tout ce qui se passe à Peter qui va, à son tour, chercher un moyen de régler le problème. Parallèlement à ça, la meute cherche à trouver qui est le responsable des meurtres de loup-garou afin d'y mettre un terme.

* * *

**-A**

[_Lundi 13 octobre 2014_]

Stiles ouvrit les yeux quelques heures plus tard. Complètement dans le coaltar, les paupières encore lourdes et ses mouvements partiellement diminués et empêchés, l'adolescent trouva tout de même le moyen de gigoter afin de tenter (_et réussir, d'ailleurs_) de voir où diable il se trouvait présentement. L'hôpital de Beacon Hills. Évidemment. C'était pas non plus comme s'il pouvait vraiment se dire étonné de s'y trouver. C'était un peu, _beaucoup_, la suite logique des événements, après tout. L'hyperactif fronça cependant les sourcils quand il remarqua que la personne installée dans le fauteuil situé dans un coin de la chambre était un chouïa trop féminine pour être son paternel.

« Où est mon père, marmonna Stiles d'une voix plus faible et plus pâteuse qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

\- En voilà un qui ne perd pas le nord, s'amusa gentiment Melissa, pour aussitôt perdre ce brin de bonne humeur. Il est à la machine à café. Il ne tenait plus en place. »

Le lycéen soupira de soulagement et se relaissa tomber sur son matelas. Son père ne tarderait pas à revenir. C'était plus ou moins ce que signifiaient les mots de la mère de Scott. Et sitôt son paternel serait-il là que Stiles pourrait lui faire part de toute son inquiétude.

L'adulte saurait quoi faire et comment agir. Il saurait calmer et apaiser ses craintes. Il saurait faire tout ça car il était son père et le shérif en même temps. Si c'était pas une combinaison de la mort qui tue, ça, franchement !

« J'étais pas seul, lança Stiles sitôt vit-il la porte s'ouvrir. Tu voulais pas que je sois seul et j'étais pas seul.

\- Ce qui devrait t'aider, j'espère, à prendre conscience du danger, répondit gravement le shérif, rassuré au possible de voir son fils dans cet état (_qui était, somme toute, plutôt bon compte tenu de la situation_). Tu ne te rends pas compte de la chance que tu as eu, mon grand.

\- Je pense pas que ce soit de la chance, avoua toutefois le premier. Il détourne l'attention générale à mon avis. Enfin c'est pas vraiment mon avis mais... un peu quand même... vu que je pense que c'est correct de penser ça. »

Et Stiles commença à expliquer en long, en large et en travers à son père les conclusions qui avaient été tirées dans son "autre monde". Le shérif ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, souhaitant l'interrompre une bonne fois pour toute, mais se ravisa à chaque fois. Cet autre Peter, cet autre Derek, cet autre Scott... peut-être avaient-ils raison, malgré leur inexistence.

Attentivement, l'adulte avait donc écouté son fils. Il se demandait si accorder du crédit à ce que Stiles lui racontait était aussi insensé que ça pouvait en avoir l'air. Ça l'était. Insensé. Et pourtant, ça n'était pas pour autant absolument impossible.

« S'il avait voulu me tuer... je serais mort, p'pa, insista Stiles. La question est donc : pourquoi il ne voulait pas me tuer ?

\- Pour te mettre en garde, suggéra l'homme, sans trop y croire.

\- Combien d'hommes sont au lycée ? Poursuivit le premier sans écouter son aîné.

\- Pratiquement tous mes hommes. Le tireur est probablement notre tueur donc... pratiquement tout le monde, oui. »

Le shérif de Beacon Hills, et père du blessé, voyait que son fils était en train de réfléchir. A toute allure, qui plus est. Stiles faisait toujours la même tête lorsqu'il pensait. Ses sourcils se fronçaient, son nez également et sa bouche se tordait étrangement dans tous les sens. L'homme pouvait même actuellement affirmer que les pensées de son blessé attitré étaient particulièrement rapides. Le temps paraissait être compté. Sans doutes l'était-il, d'ailleurs.

« Trouve Derek, supplia Stiles. Scott doit être en route pour ici à l'heure qu'il est et... je vais m'occuper de lui mais... faut que tu trouves Derek.

\- Je vais envoyer un homme chez lui, soupira son père, conscient qu'il ne pourrait réussir à calmer Stiles qu'en cédant à ses demandes.

\- Envoie un homme chez lui, ouais. Mais toi, passe chez Peter. En règle générale, à cette heure-là, il va nourrir l'arche. »

o o o

Ça ne faisait pas bien longtemps que le shérif était parti mais ça lui semblait pourtant être faire une éternité. Une longue éternité, tant qu'à faire. Le temps avançait avec une lenteur exagérée depuis que le père du blessé brillait plus de par son absence que par sa prestance.

Stiles était, pourtant, celui qui avait insisté pour que son géniteur s'en aille à la chasse au Derek Hale. Il était celui qui avait levé les yeux au ciel et singé son père lorsque celui-ci avait demandé à Melissa McCall si elle pouvait rester quelques minutes supplémentaires dans cette chambre, juste le temps que Scott arrive. Stiles était celui qui était à l'origine de tout ce qui se passait actuellement, comme souvent d'ailleurs. Cela ne l'obligeait pas pour autant à accepter et apprécier ce qui se passait, justement.

Le plus gros problème que l'hyperactif Stilinski et l'infirmière McCall rencontraient à l'heure actuelle... c'était Scott parce qu'il n'y avait pas de Scott. Ça craignait, ça. Vraiment. Beaucoup. Surtout lorsque l'on pensait, comme Stiles, savoir pourquoi un cinglé avait tiré sur l'adorable fils du shérif.

Ils attendaient. L'un dans un lit d'hôpital. L'autre dans un fauteuil. Le silence était maître des lieux. Tous deux se posaient des questions, sentaient l'inquiétude croître à mesure que le temps passe mais jamais n'en pipaient mot. Dire à voix haute que Scott aurait, selon toute vraisemblance, dû être ici depuis un moment déjà rendait le problème bien trop réel.

Melissa s'inquiétait. C'était certain. Elle cherchait toutefois des explications rationnelles pour expliquer cette absence remarquée et remarquable. Stiles, quant à lui, se contentait de s'inquiéter. Et si jamais Peter avait eu raison ?

o o o

Quand il arriva devant la porte entrouverte, et désormais bien connue (_pour lui comme pour son fils_), de l'appartement de Peter Hale, le shérif Stilinski fut alors pris d'un terrible doute. Son fils avait peut-être vraiment eu raison de s'inquiéter ? Et s'il avait eu raison de s'inquiéter et de l'envoyer ici ? Que se passerait-il ? Que découvrirait-il ? Non. Impossible qu'il se trame vraiment quelque chose. S'il se trouvait devant cette porte, c'était uniquement pour faire plaisir à Stiles.

Mais alors, pourquoi la porte était-elle entrouverte ?

Derek Hale devait simplement encore être à l'intérieur, comme avait pu le prévoir Stiles lorsqu'il l'avait envoyé vérifier. L'homme avait dû juger qu'il n'en aurait pas pour longtemps et qu'il pouvait donc se permettre de ne pas refermer correctement derrière lui, de laisser la porte entrebâiller. Chats, chien et autres bestioles devaient être dans une autre pièce de l'appartement et ne pouvaient donc, de ce fait, pas s'enfuir. Voilà ! C'était forcément ça !

Pris d'un sérieux doute, l'homme sortit tout de même son arme de service, qu'il brandit droit devant lui, avant de doucement pousser la porte d'entrée. Vérifier « au cas où », d'accord, pas de problème, c'était normal... mais pas sans prendre quelques précautions préalables.

Il était déjà arrivé, et à plusieurs reprises qui plus est, que les doutes de son fils s'avèrent fondés ; que ses hypothèses soient vérifiées ; que ses idées soient justes. Si, jusqu'alors, ça n'avait jamais inclus de monde parallèle aux dimensions surnaturelles et l'avis d'un homme décédé depuis plusieurs semaines... il y avait tout de même un début à tout.

À peine eut-il fait trois pas dans l'appartement qu'il eut le sentiment, désagréable sentiment d'ailleurs, que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Et quelque chose clochait, pour de vrai. Le shérif le comprit sitôt découvrit-il un homme allongé à même le sol, yeux grands ouverts, tête tournée dans sa direction, une flaque de sang se formant autour de son crâne.

Il n'avait plus qu'à appeler ses hommes afin d'avoir du renfort et espérer que... espérer quoi ? Que pouvait-il encore espérer à ce stade ?

o o o

Stiles sursauta lorsqu'un médecin vint chercher Melissa. Il souhaitait s'entretenir avec elle, en privé, juste quelques instants. Ce n'était pas bon signe, ça. Ça ne l'était jamais de toute façon. Ça l'était encore moins lorsque l'on daignait s'attarder sur l'allure du nouveau venu. Comment pourrait-on être rassuré si l'on remarquait à quel point il était tendu ; si on voyait que son regard fuyait activement celui de Melissa ; si on percevait la tension dans sa voix ? On ne pouvait pas.

Le silence, déjà omniprésent et pesant alors que la mère de son meilleur ami était à ses côtés... ce même silence devint d'autant plus pesant maintenant qu'il était seul. Réellement seul. Il ne pouvait plus chercher à se concentrer sur Melissa, essayer de deviner à quoi elle pensait, chercher à trouver toutes les ressemblances et différences qu'il pouvait y avoir entre Scott et sa mère. Il était seul avec lui-même. C'était horrible.

Les deux adultes étaient sortis de la chambre mais ne s'en étaient guère vraiment éloignés. Ils étaient encore si proches que Stiles pouvait voir les lèvre du médecin bouger et la main droite de ce dernier se poser, amicalement, sur le bras de l'infirmière ; le visage de cette dernière, d'ailleurs, s'était décomposé à mesure que le premier parlait. Lorsque l'on réagissait de la sorte lors d'une conversation avec un médecin, ce n'était jamais bon signe. Exactement ce que Stiles avait pensé.

L'hyperactif fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit Melissa soudainement tourner les talons. Elle se précipitait il ne savait trop où, comme si elle avait eu le diable aux trousses. Des larmes coulaient sur ce visage qu'il avait toujours vu si fort. Stiles était certain de ce qu'il avait aperçu bien que ce fut bref. Sans réfléchir, parce qu'il n'aimait pas devoir réfléchir sans arrêt, il quitta son lit.

L'adolescent ne s'était pas encore réellement levé depuis qu'il était réveillé. Pas parce qu'il n'en avait pas eu envie mais parce qu'on l'en avait systématiquement empêché. Quand il mit pied à terre, le monde tourna pendant quelques instants autour de lui avant d'enfin se stabiliser un minimum. C'était sans doutes pour ça qu'on avait souhaité qu'il reste allongé... qu'importait. Stiles grimaça quand il sentit son bras immobilisé, ce qu'il avait presque su oublier. Quelle galère ça allait être, ça. Exactement ce qui pouvait manquer à son palmarès du « pas de bol ». il se reprit pourtant bien vite. Trouver Melissa, c'était ça sa mission.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passé ? Demanda-t-il, la gorge nouée, à la mère de son meilleur ami, sitôt lui mit-il la main dessus.

\- Ton père a appelé des agents en renfort. Ils sont passés devant une voiture et... ont été interpellés par quelques traces de sang autour... et dedans.

\- La voiture de Scott, comprit aussitôt Stiles. »

L'infirmière hocha la tête tandis que le monde de Stiles était en train de s'effondrer. Ce n'était qu'une fois de plus, au fond. En moins de trente mots, tous les espoirs de l'adolescent avaient été réduits à néant. Son père, qui était allé chez Peter pour voir Derek, avait appelé du renfort. La voiture de Scott contenait des traces de sang. Ça s'annonçait mal. Ça sonnait mal, en tout cas. C'était comme si la mort était toute proche. Trop proche. Proche de ceux qu'il aimait et non de sa propre personne.

Était-il condamné à tous les perdre ?

D'abord Peter, ici.

Puis Isaac, là-bas.

Maintenant Derek et Scott ?

C'était trop. Beaucoup trop.

« Scott va...

\- Ils ne l'ont pas trouvé, murmura Melissa. Il n'était pas dans sa voiture. Ni au lycée. Un de tes camarades a dit que Scott était pourtant parti dès que possible... il y a quelques heures. L'équipe de Crosse s'est mise à sa recherche. »

Stiles regardait Melissa, étonné par ce qu'elle venait d'ajouter. L'équipe de Crosse ? Pour de vrai ? C'était pour le moins étrange. Dans l'autre monde, l'équipe avait cherché Lydia, puis Isaac... ici elle cherchait Scott. Scott. Il ne pouvait pas être bien loin, Scott.

« Ils le trouveront, assura le fils du shérif, ne sachant toutefois pas vraiment s'il s'adressait à Melissa ou non.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Stiles ? Questionna l'infirmière. Dans quoi vous êtes vous encore fourrés ? Je pensais que vous perdre dans la forêt vous aurait servi de leçon...

\- C'est le cas. Plus ou moins. C'est compliqué. »

o o o

Stiles avait longuement hésité avant de, finalement, décider de s'éclipser de l'hôpital afin d'aller vérifier, lui-même, une hypothèse. Il n'était sûr de rien. Il pensait, espérait, être en train de complètement se fourvoyer. Il préférait pourtant s'en assurer. On est jamais trop prudent, disait-on.

C'était une chance pour lui que l'hôpital de Beacon Hills ne soit pas trop éloigné du cinéma et de l'Eleventh Hour. C'était un fait qu'il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer le jour où Peter s'était fait tirer dessus... même si ça lui avait laissé un arrière-goût amer en bouche, vu la manière dont tout ceci s'était terminé. Stiles ne mit pas bien longtemps, mais quand même beaucoup trop, à arriver sur ce grand parking qu'il fuyait le plus possible. Il en fut bien heureux. Si, à l'hôpital, il avait eu l'impression de se porter _presque_ comme un charme... après près de dix minutes de marche, il avait l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon à cloche-pied.

Il continua malgré tout. Il continua à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Il continua à s'approcher de l'Eleventh Hour pour vérifier. Il continuait parce qu'il le devait. Il n'avait pas le choix. Pas dans sa tête, en tout cas.

« Hép, Stilinski ! Le ceintura Jackson en arrivant, furtivement, derrière son camarade. Je suis pas sûr que t'éclipser de l'hosto soit une bonne idée compte-tenu de ton état et de la... situation.

\- Scott a disparu, rétorqua Stiles comme si ça justifiait tout. »

Ça justifiait tout.

« Et bien sûr le chevalier, blessé, veut aller sauver sa princesse en détresse, railla Whittemore. On s'en occupe, OK ? Enfin, Danny va s'en occuper tout seul pendant quelques minutes, le temps que je te ramène à l'hôpital. Puis on s'en occupe. Avec le reste de l'équipe.

\- Emmerdeur, marmonna l'hyperactif en tentant de se dégager d'un coup d'épaule (_ce qu'il regretta bien vite_). Y a que les chevaliers qui peuvent sauver les princesses. Tu sais ce que tu es, toi,... »

Jackson ne sut jamais ce qu'il était. Son téléphone portable commença à sonner pile à cet instant précis. Tentant de faire fit du regard étrangement appréciateur du fils du shérif à l'entente du « _Who can you call ? Ghostbusters ! _», Jackson décrocha. Danny, son meilleur ami, était en train de l'appeler et le capitaine de l'équipe de Crosse du lycée se demandait bien pour quelle raison.

Ils étaient tous les deux venus fouiner, à défaut de chercher, dans les parages à l'initiative de Jackson. Le gardien de but n'avait pas vraiment compris les motivations de son ami mais l'avait suivi. Ils s'étaient quittés i peine quelques minutes. Rien ne pouvait justifier son appel.

« Quoi ? _(…)_ Sérieusement ?_ (…) _Putain... _(…) _Ouais, fais donc ça. _(…)_ Non._ (…) _Je ramène Stilinski à l'hosto_. (…)_ Bien sur que non._ (…)_ Je suis resté avec toi tout du long, crétin. Puis pourquoi j'aurais voulu m'encombrer de ce boulet blessé ?

\- Hey, je te permet pas, s'offusqua mollement Stiles qui s'était installé contre une voiture et attendait que le temps passe.

\- Non. _(…)_ Hors de question. _(…) _Je ne lui dirais rien.

\- Lui dire quoi à qui ? Interrogea l'hyperactif. »

Stiles était peut-être blessé et fatigué... mais il n'était pas sourd ni idiot.

« On est sûrs de rien._ (…) _Tu n'es pas médecin que je sache. _(…)_ Non. T'as rien vu, Danny.

\- Il a trouvé Scott, comprit enfin le second en se redressant d'un bond. Il a trouvé Scott ! J'avais raison.

\- Je raccroche. _(…)_ Parce que cet abruti est en train de me fausser compagnie, s'excusa (plus ou moins) Jackson tout en coupant la conversation. Stilinski ! Aux pieds !

\- Je suis un chevalier qui assure ! »

Rien n'était moins sûr.

o o o

**-B**

[_Lundi 13 octobre 2014_]

Quand Stiles ouvrit les yeux, la place à ses côtés était vide et froide. Son occupant avait dû se réveiller, et se lever, depuis un sacré moment déjà sans que l'adolescent ne remarque rien. Et peut-être n'était-ce pas plus mal. S'il se réveillait en sursaut dans un monde où il était supposé encore dormir, est-ce que ça signifiait que, dans l'autre, il s'effondrait sans crier gare ? C'était peu probable, mais on était jamais trop prudent.

Comme ça avait pu finir par devenir une habitude, Stiles se leva, piqua la couverture du lit, s'enroula dedans bien moins dignement qu'un Benedict Cumberbatch (_mais il n'en était pas loin_) puis descendit en traînant les pieds. Là, encore une fois comme d'habitude, on l'attendait avec une tasse de thé dans les mains. Par contre, ce matin, ce n'était pas Peter mais Derek. Dommage.

« T'es sérieux ? S'étonna Stiles en louchant sur le mug. C'est en quel honneur ?

\- Peter sait se montrer très convaincant quand il veut, marmonna Derek entre ses dents. Et il le veut souvent. Prends, sinon je t'ébouillante avec.

\- Ça ne m'a pas l'air très sympathique tout ça, grogna le premier. »

Stiles aurait aimé aller s'installer dans le canapé mais c'était une idée à exclure. Ce dernier était, en effet, inutilisable dans la mesure où Scott était toujours affalé dessus en train de ronfler comme un bien heureux, endormi comme un bébé-garou. Amusé, l'hyperactif jeta un coup d'œil vers l'Alpha qui leva les yeux au ciel avant de se replonger dans sa lecture.

« Peter est toujours sur son ordinateur alors que toi t'es toujours le nez dans tes bouquins, fit remarquer le plus jeune histoire de faire avancer le schmilblick. C'est marrant.

\- Très.

\- Tu fais la gueule ? Tu m'aimes plus ?

\- Je ne t'ai jamais aimé, Stiles.

\- Menteur.

\- Peut-être.

\- Tu m'apprécies plus ? Poursuivit le plus jeune.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais apprécié non plus.

\- Menteur.

\- Peut-être.

\- T'es méchant ? Continua l'adolescent, l'air de rien.

\- J'ai jamais dis que je ne l'étais pas.

\- Tu peux pas être un peu plus loquace ? finit par soupirer Stiles, souriant malgré tout. T'es chiant, tu sais...

\- Ça, par contre, je ne peux pas le nier.

\- Où il est Peter ? »

Derek soupira, agacé. Après avoir prit la peine de marquer la page où il se trouvait, le loup-garou ferma d'un geste brusque le livre qu'il tentait de lire. Avec Stiles dans les parages, c'était même pas envisageable ! Le lycanthrope ne faisait rien pour masquer son exaspération. Si Scott et Peter n'avaient pas autant apprécié l'humain, Derek aurait renvoyé l'adolescent de chez lui depuis bien longtemps... avec ses remerciements et une paire de coups de pieds aux fesses au passage.

« Sous la douche.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Non. Il est en train de tuer un gamin de sept ans afin de le cuisiner et te le donner à manger.

\- Derek ? »

Les épaules de l'Alpha s'affaissèrent. Il s'enfonça un peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà dans son fauteuil puis Derek attendit que Stiles poursuive. Ce que l'adolescent ne fit pas.

« Quoi encore ?

\- Je crois que tu es mort. »

Le plus jeune Hale fronça les sourcils. Son livre qui, bien que fermé, était toujours posé sur ses genoux glissa tout à coup sur la table basse. Toute l'attention du loup-garou était à présent tournée vers l'humain. Celui-ci était agaçant, c'était plutôt clair, mais n'en était pas moins intéressant... parfois... pas toujours... certainement pas toujours.

« J'avais envoyé mon père te chercher en me disant que Peter avait peut-être raison et que t'étais peut-être effectivement en danger et... et Scott a disparu. C'est pas parce que Scott a disparu que je pense que t'es mort mais... disons qu'on a su que Scott avait disparu quand des hommes que mon père avait appelé en renfort ont trouvé sa voiture. Et s'il appelle du renfort, je doute que ce soit pour prendre un thé. Ça serait bizarre.

\- Ce qui est réellement bizarre c'est de dire à un Derek parfaitement vivant qu'il est mort et que Scott a disparu alors qu'il ronfle à côté de vous, fit remarquer Peter en arrivant, les cheveux encore trempés. »

Ni Stiles, ni Derek ne réagirent à ce que venait de dire le plus âgé. Le visage de l'Alpha était tellement fermé qu'il était tout bonnement impossible pour les autres de savoir précisément ce qu'il était en train de penser. S'il pensait ! Peut-être avait-il eu un bug du cerveau et qu'il resterait indéfiniment bloqué avec cette sale tronche.

« Au final, je suppose que c'était quelque chose d'assez prévisible, soupira finalement Derek. Y a qu'un seul crétin qui peut courir après des criminels et ne pas se faire tuer. Toi.

\- J'ai peur pour Scott ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il n'y a qu'un seul crétin qui peut courir après des criminels et ne pas se faire tuer, et que c'est pas lui ? »

C'était une conversation pour le moins étrange qu'ils étaient en train d'avoir, tous les trois. Depuis quelques semaines que ça durait, ils avaient pourtant eu le temps de s'y faire. Maintenant, ils savaient plutôt bien gérer les différents Peter, Scott, Derek, Jackson et autres compagnons.

Et pas uniquement parce qu'ils tombaient comme des mouches.

« Je suis sorti de l'hôpital et Jackson m'a trouvé et Danny l'a appelé et il, Jackson hein, a fait attention aux mots qu'il disait et il semblait refuser que j'aille voir. Il m'a limite kidnappé pour me ramener à l'hôpital et je ne sais pas comment est Scott, je sais pas si il est mort ou pas, j'ai peur, je veux pas avoir peur, et... »

La personne de l'autre côté de la porte, en revanche, n'avait absolument pas eu le temps de s'habituer à ce genre de discussion.

* * *

_Et ici se termine le premier chapitre de cette seconde partie..._

_N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques ; de vos impressions ; de vos interrogations ; si jamais vous avez du mal à passer d'un monde à l'autre (d'autant plus que les changements de monde devraient être plus fréquents sauf si je découpe différemment les chapitres) ; si parfois vous trouvez que je m'éloigne un peu trop (je m'éloigne souvent un peu trop) ; fin... hésitez pas quoi =)_

_Je ne sais pas à quelle fréquence je compte poster, par contre. Je compte au moins mettre à jour une fois par semaine mon autre fic donc... un tous les quinze jours c'est sur mais j'essaierais de faire un par semaine (voire plus mais j'en doute un peu, là, par contre). _

_A bientôt !_


	2. Chapitre 02

_ Bonjour, bonjour,_

_Ce chapitre n'était vraiment, mais vraiment pas supposé prendre autant de temps à arriver. Il était brouillonné, quasiment terminé et tout ça, j'ai pas radicalement changé mes plans en cours de route (non parce que souvent c'est ça qui se passe quand je fais traîner un chapitre), j'avais juste à le retravailler (donc la partie la plus "fun") mais bah oui mais bah non. _

_Je vais quand même essayer de me tenir à un chapitre tous les quinze jours/toutes les semaines (ouais on verra et ouais c'est ce que j'avais dit la dernière fois)._

_Je remercie LiliEhlm qui me motive (si si ! Elle me motive) et qui me grogne dessus (ce qui, en réalité, entre dans la case "motivation" même si ça démotive aussi car c'est marrant). Qui corrige. Qui me fait rire avec ses remarques. Elle est super gentille, super cool et super gentille (non je ne me répète pas) et elle fait des fics géniales et ses traductions sont... bah géniales ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Rappel : _

Le monde **A **est le monde **"réel**" tel que nous le connaissons nous. Pas de loup-garou, de kanima, de banshee. Les seuls monstres sont les hommes.

Le monde **B** est le monde de la **série** avec toutefois quelques changements (infimes)

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient toujours pas... et c'est vraiment (mais vraiment) pas plus mal

* * *

****Chapitre 02 :****

* * *

****\- B****

[_Lundi 13 octobre 2014_]

Stiles avait une grande langue. Pas que sa langue soit nettement plus grande que la moyenne nationale, non. Ce n'était pas là quelque chose à prendre de manière littérale car, après tout, personne n'avait encore jamais songé à mesurer cette fameuse langue un peu trop bien pendue. Mais non littéralement parlant, Stiles avait bel et bien une grande langue. Une très très grande langue.

L'adolescent parlait beaucoup. Parlait toujours. Parlait trop. Parlait toujours beaucoup trop. Aujourd'hui n'échappa pas à cette règle, qui n'existait pas, et Stiles parla. Trop. Évidemment ! Ce n'était pas drôle de toujours devoir faire attention à ce que l'on disait, à ce que l'on faisait, à ce que l'on racontait. Pas drôle et, surtout, vraiment pas très pratique.

« Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que c'est que ce merdier, encore ? Grogna un Jackson Whittemore debout sur le pas de la porte, tentant vainement d'avoir l'air de ne pas craindre la réponse qu'on allait lui donner. Vous parlez de quoi, là, au juste ? »

Les deux personnes qui étaient en train de se parler s'arrêtèrent aussitôt. À la place, ils dévisageaient le nouveau venu comme si celui-ci arrivait tout droit d'une planète lointaine et méconnue de tous pour leur demander où étaient rangées les clés de la soucoupe volante. Trop occupé qu'il était à essayer de comprendre tout ce que pouvait lui raconter Stiles, Derek avait, une fois n'est pas coutume, légèrement relâché son attention et n'avait de ce fait pas pu entendre que Jackson était sur le point d'arriver.

L'autre loup-garou, celui qui n'était pas en train de papoter autour d'un café au lait avec Morphée, ne l'avait pas remarqué non plus, soit dit en passant. Ou peut-être que si mais qu'il avait préféré ne rien leur dire, juste pour voir leur réaction. Ou peut-être qu'il avait tenté de les avertir mais qu'ils n'avaient strictement rien écouté. Tout était possible, après tout... et à plus forte raison encore lorsque Peter s'avérait être le loup-garou en question.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Insista le bêta. De quoi il parle, l'autre andouille ?

\- D'un endroit où tu as définitivement l'air un peu moins cloche, marmonna le fils du shérif, tout en allant finalement s'installer sur le canapé (et que Scott aille au diable) toujours emmitouflé dans la couverture piquée un peu plus tôt. Tu as entendu quoi, exactement ?

\- Euh... que tu étais à l'hosto, que je t'ai trouvé, que je t'ai caché un truc au sujet de la Belle au bois dormant et que je t'ai ramené à l'hosto. Du gros n'importe quoi, en fait. »

Jackson ne comprit pas le pourquoi du large sourire qui vint soudain illuminer le visage cerné de l'hyperactif. Les deux Hale non plus, d'ailleurs. Ils ne s'en formalisèrent pourtant pas plus que ça. Après tout, c'était loin d'être la chose la plus étrange à l'heure actuelle !

« C'est marrant, parce que l'autre toi aussi s'amuse à comparer Scott à une princesse, sourit Stiles. Par contre, pour l'autre, je suis un chevalier.

\- L'autre... moi ? Répéta Jackson, la bouche entrouverte, avant de se tourner vers les deux plus âgés et les regarder d'un air paumé. Il a pris quoi ?

\- Un thé, répondit Derek.

\- Un sérieux coup sur la tête, se moqua Peter, en même temps. »

o o o

****\- A****

[_Lundi 13 octobre 2014_]

Inconfortablement calé au fond du fauteuil qui se trouvait dans la chambre de Stiles, toujours en tenue de service, le shérif de Beacon Hills regardait son fils unique dormir. Quand Melissa McCall lui avait téléphoné, paniquée et en larme, pour lui annoncer qu'un Stilinski junior avait trouvé judicieux de s'enfuir de l'hôpital... l'homme avait bien cru qu'il allait devenir fou. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas encore totalement abandonné cette idée et se demandait si ce n'était pas précisément l'objectif qu'avait son fils.

Un bon millier de questions tourbillonnait dans sa tête et elles menaçaient toutes de le rendre complètement cinglé. La plus importante de toute, et celle à laquelle il peinait le plus à accepter la réponse, était comment diable Stiles avait pu savoir que Derek Hale et Scott étaient, eux aussi, en danger. Comment son garçon avait-il aussi facilement su faire ces liens alors qu'il avait été inconscient la plupart du temps ? À peine s'était-il réveillé qu'il avait balancé cette hypothèse à son père et pratiquement ordonné d'aller la vérifier.

Une seule explication semblait plausible, et pourtant... comment Stiles aurait-il pu penser à ça alors qu'il dormait ?

Perdu, et ça commençait à devenir vraiment trop fréquent à son humble avis qu'il ne pouvait donner à personne, l'homme cherchait également la meilleure manière de parler à son fils. De quelle façon était-il supposé lui annoncer que ses doutes étaient fondés, réels, justifiés ? Comment lui avouer qu'il avait même eu un peu trop raison ? Le shérif cherchait comment il pourrait expliquer à son fils, un adolescent mais son enfant avant tout, qu'il était arrivé trop tard.

Tout le monde était arrivé trop tard... tandis que deux personnes étaient parties trop tôt.

« Papa ? Marmonna Stiles tout en commençant à s'agiter dans son lit avant de s'immobiliser et gémir de douleur, s'étant malencontreusement appuyé sur son épaule blessée. Tu es là ?

\- Comment tu te sens ? Ça va mieux ? »

L'hyperactif haussa les sourcils et dévisagea brièvement son père d'un air « _T'en as d'autres des questions à la con de ce genre ? Non parce qu'il faut le dire, hein. _». Il finit cependant par doucement hocher la tête de bas en haut, faisant attention au moindre de ses mouvements et manquant singulièrement de conviction. Le visage de l'adolescent, pourtant, affirmait le parfait contraire ; hurlait que rien allait. Aux yeux du shérif, il était un peu trop évident que son fils souffrait mais qu'il ne lui en piperait mot.

Stiles en parlerait à n'importe qui... mais certainement pas à lui.

À n'importe qui... donc à Scott.

Scott.

« Dis rien, souffla le lycéen qui avait parfaitement compris à quoi songeait son père. Steuplait. Ne dis rien.

\- Stiles..

\- Non, le coupa-t-on aussitôt. Ne. Dis. Rien. Pas maintenant. Juste... maintenant. »

Stiles connaissait ce regard désolé. C'était celui que les faux policiers essayaient toujours d'avoir à la télévision lorsqu'ils allaient annoncer un décès à une famille. Un regard désolé, un regard compatissant. Et puis même, il savait parfaitement ce que son père avait à lui annoncer. L'adolescent n'avait eu qu'à le regarder pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé ; pour lire sur ce visage qu'il voyait tous les jours et qu'il comprenait mieux que quiconque.

Le lycéen savait aussi que son père finirait par le lui dire. Il devrait le lui dire. Il ne pourrait pas éternellement se taire. Pour l'instant, pourtant, le shérif pouvait ne rien faire et ne rien dire. Il pouvait se contenter de se taire et attendre. Attendre que Stiles soit un peu plus prêt.

« Il y a tes amis devant la porte, finit par murmurer l'adulte, cédant face au regard implorant de son fils. Tu veux que je leur dise de repasser ? »

Stiles fronça les sourcils. Il se demandait qui pouvait bien se trouver de l'autre côté ; qui pouvait bien avoir accepté d'attendre dans un couloir qui pue les médicaments et tout ce qui peut faire qu'un hôpital est un hôpital et qu'on déteste avoir à y aller. Le jeune homme aurait, éventuellement, pu voir par la grande vitre de sa chambre... si son père n'avait pas jugé judicieux de tirer les rideaux lorsqu'il avait senti son fils sur le point de se réveiller.

Il avait dit ses amis.

Ses amis.

Pas un ami.

_Ses _amis.

Son seul ami est Scott.

_Était _Scott.

« Non. Ils peuvent venir, grogna Stiles, sans entrain.

\- Tu es sûr ? Ils comprendraient, je pense, si... tu sais...

\- Ils peuvent venir.

\- Stiles ! »

Stiles soupira bruyamment, tout exaspéré qu'il était. C'était évident, pourtant. Son père voulait qu'il ne veuille pas les voir. Mais lui, il voulait les voir. Il voulait voir qui voulait le voir. Il voulait savoir.

Le jeune homme fit alors semblant, non sans un certain plaisir, de chercher à quitter son lit. Il avait parfaitement conscience que son shérif de père comprendrait la signification de ce geste. Il priait silencieusement pour que l'adulte n'insiste pas davantage et cesse de dire à son fils qu'il n'était pas obligé de voir _ses amis_. L'hyperactif fut ravi de constater qu'il avait eu on ne peut plus raison et que son paternel avait immédiatement compris.

En vrai, il ne se sentait absolument pas capable de se lever une nouvelle fois pour aller s'amuser dans les couloirs de l'hôpital et faire n'importe quoi avec n'importe qui. Si jamais il avait eu la brillante, mais non pas moins stupide, idée d'aller jusqu'au bout de son geste... il se serait fort probablement effondré dans les bras de son père. L'adulte n'aurait alors même plus eu besoin d'essayer de le convaincre de quoi que ce soit.

o o o

Contre toute attente, Jackson et Danny furent les premiers à entrer, côte à côte, dans la chambre de Stiles. Le premier semblait étrangement plus à son aise que le second... alors même que l'entente entre Stiles et Danny était nettement plus cordiale qu'avec le premier. L'hyperactif, s'il fut surpris par leur apparition, le fut plus encore quand il remarqua qui diable se trouvait avec ces deux-là.

Un peu en retrait, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, les yeux rivés vers le sol, le nez enfoui dans son écharpe, les mains enfoncées au fin fond des poches de son jean, Isaac Lahey semblait bien peu à son aise. On aurait dit qu'il cherchait à disparaître de la surface de cette planète, purement et simplement. Le gardien de l'équipe de Crosse fit un petit signe de tête à son camarade blessé avant d'aller chercher Isaac. Danny espérait le voir un peu plus confiant. Peine perdue.

« Ça ira mieux une fois que son connard de père aura arrêté de le tabasser, marmonna Jackson en fixant Isaac. Bientôt. »

Stiles et Danny fixèrent Jackson d'un air sincèrement étonné. Il avait dit ça d'un air tellement naturel, ils espéraient qu'il disait vrai et qu'il avait finalement pris conscience du fait qu'il pourrait faire la différence en faisant le premier pas. La raison d'un tel revirement ? Ils l'ignoraient. Ce n'était pas plus mal.

Les mains d'Isaac commencèrent à trembler. Afin de se redonner un peu de contenance, il passa une main malhabile dans ses cheveux frisés mais grimaça à ce simple contact. Malheureusement pour lui, sa réaction n'échappa à aucun des trois autres adolescents présents. Ils préférèrent pourtant tous faire comme s'ils n'avaient rien vu. Isaac était déjà suffisamment mal à l'aise, inutile de l'embarrasser davantage.

Jouer à l'autruche était tellement plus simple qu'essayer de faire bouger les choses de manière significative.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- Je voulais m'assurer que tu ne t'étais pas de nouveau enfui, se moqua Jackson. Tu m'as sérieusement foutu la trouille, tu le sais ça ? Faut être particulièrement demeuré pour s'enfuir de l'hôpital alors qu'un taré nous a tiré dessus... quatre heures plus tôt.

\- Et on a croisé Isaac sur le parking, ajouta Danny pour faire taire son ami et souriant gentiment au premier concerné. Il hésitait à entrer. »

Décidément, Jackson et Danny rencontraient tout le monde sur un parking ! Si le fils Lahey avait été en mesure de se faire tout petit pour pouvoir être de taille à disparaître dans un trou de souris, ou même une simple fissure dans un mur, Stiles ne doutait pas que son immense coéquipier l'aurait aussitôt fait. Isaac n'aimait pas se mêler aux autres, c'était quelque chose qu'il avait rapidement constaté dans ce monde-ci...

« Je peux peut-être demander à mon père si tu peux venir passer quelques jours à la maison, proposa finalement Stiles. 'Fin, ça sera pour quand je pourrais officiellement partir d'ici, hein. Si je m'enfuis, il paraît que ça compte pas vraiment... et qu'on peut m'attacher à mon lit.

\- Mes... mes vieux sont partis quelques jours, marmonna ensuite Jackson en détournant le regard. Si ça te tente... »

Danny fixait son meilleur ami, les yeux ronds. Stiles aussi.

Sauf que Stiles, lui, il n'était pas l'ami de Jackson, donc il était en davantage en droit de penser qu'il était une belle enflure. Il se demandait pourquoi le Jackson de ce monde était aussi sympathique... puis se disait que l'autre, le loup-garou, méritait peut-être aussi qu'on lui accorde une chance.

Un peu comme Peter.

Mais en radicalement différent.

Fallait pas pousser, sérieux !

« Mon... mon père, murmura Isaac, mal à l'aise.

\- Bougez-pas, je reviens.

\- Y a pas de risque que je bouge, bougonna Stiles. Andouille. »

Jackson s'éclipsa de la chambre pour n'y revenir qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard. A son retour, il fut étonné (même s'il en montra le moins possible) de trouver Danny enfoncé dans le canapé du coin de la chambre et Isaac assit, et vraiment mal à l'aise, sur le bord du lit.

Était-il mal à l'aise à cause de sa place ou parce qu'il devait supporter l'impressionnant débit de parole d'un Stilinski pas si mal en point que ça ? Nul ne saurait répondre avec certitude et seules des hypothèses pouvaient être faites.

« Il faudrait que tu viennes avec moi, Gigantor, lança Jackson, souriant. Le shérif va s'occuper de prendre ta plainte.

\- Je peux pas, souffla Isaac en se recroquevillant presque.

\- Hey, Isaac, appela Stiles en posant la main de son bras valide sur l'épaule de Lahey. Tu veux qu'on aille d'abord le menacer de porter plainte avant de réellement le faire ?

\- Mais c'est déjà fait, ça, grommela Jackson. Va pas non plus croire que je suis un parfait connard, hein. »

Pour la énième fois, Danny et Stiles regardèrent avec surprise le capitaine de leur équipe... accompagnés d'Isaac qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Non mais j'allais pas réellement rester sans rien faire alors qu'un taré enferme son gosse dans un congélo, s'indigna Jackson. Vous me prenez vraiment pour une ordure, en fait !

\- Bah... je pensais que t'étais la version moldu de Voldemort, la version humanoïde de Sauron, la version idiote de Moriarty et... et tout ça, quoi... 'Fin... tu vois ? Tu vois, hein ? Dis-moi que tu...

\- Et toi, tu viens chez moi ce soir, coupa le premier en fusillant le blessé du regard. Je te passerais des affaires si t'as besoin et on ira chercher les tiennes quand ton père sera au boulot. »

Stiles réfléchissait à toute allure... parce qu'il ne savait réfléchir que comme ça. Vite. Vite et pas forcément bien... mais vite quand même.

« Vous pouvez aussi aller voir Matt, murmura-t-il en se souvenant que le photographe était toujours en vie, ici. Je pense qu'il pourrait vous aider si vous menacer Lahey pour qu'il laisse Isaac partir. Et au pire, il sera toujours un atout supplémentaire dans le dossier que fera mon père.

\- Matt ? S'étonna Danny. Le photographe ? Daehler ? »

L'hyperactif hocha la tête.

« Pourquoi lui ? Voulu savoir Jackson. Il est flippant ce mec.

\- Parce qu'il a failli mourir à cause de mon père, murmura Isaac. »

Deux parurent indignés.

Le troisième se demanda, quant à lui, si l'autre Isaac aussi l'avait toujours su.

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques ; de vos impressions ; de vos interrogations ; si jamais vous avez du mal à passer d'un monde à l'autre (d'autant plus que les changements de monde devraient être plus fréquents sauf si je découpe différemment les chapitres) ; si parfois vous trouvez que je m'éloigne un peu trop (je m'éloigne souvent un peu trop) ; fin... hésitez pas quoi =)_

_Comme j'ai pu le dire dans la note au début : je vais essayer de poster au moins une fois tous les quinze jours... La seule fic qui est "sûre" d'être hebdomadaire pour l'instant est Wolfchester :D_

_A bientôt !_


	3. Chapitre 03

_Hello,_

_Je suis désolée d'autant faire traîner les chapitres... d'autant plus que, bon, c'est pas comme si je partais de rien. C'est brouillonné et tout ça. Donc vraiment désolée. Et du coup on peut aussi oublier le "un chapitre tous les quinze jours" parce que... bah oui mais en fait pas trop._

_Je remercie LiliEhlm qui corrige, motive, grogne, est adorable, et tout ça parce que... bah parce que tout ça !_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

_Rappel : _

Le monde **A **est le monde **"réel**" tel que nous le connaissons nous. Pas de loup-garou, de kanima, de banshee. Les seuls monstres sont les hommes.

Le monde **B** est le monde de la **série** avec toutefois quelques changements (infimes)

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient toujours pas... et c'est vraiment (mais vraiment) pas plus mal

* * *

****Chapitre 03 :****

* * *

****-B****

[_Mardi 14 octobre 2014_]

Jackson arriva de bonne heure, de très bonne heure même, chez Derek, son ordinateur portable sous le bras. Lorsque, la veille, l'Alpha et l'hyperactif lui avaient laborieusement expliqué quel était la nature exacte du problème de Stiles : beaucoup de choses avaient alors trouvé leur sens et de nombreuses questions avaient, enfin, su trouver réponse. Spontanément, il s'était proposé afin de leur donner un coup de main. Ça permettrait peut-être d'alléger la charge de travail de Peter et Stiles. Derek et Scott ayant, de leur côté, l'air de préférer donner leur avis... souvent étonnamment utile et pertinent, d'ailleurs. Qui l'eût cru ?

« Donc... on commence par quoi ? Demanda-t-il à l'ancien Alpha, motivé.

\- Tu vas commencer par me résumer la situation, histoire que je sache tout ce qu'ils t'ont expliqué hier, où t'en es, ce que t'as pigé... ou pas pigé, quel angle de recherche tu comptes avoir, énuméra Peter sans daigner lever les yeux de son ordinateur, continuant à pianoter sur son clavier comme si de rien n'était. Et que je t'annonce les derniers événements.

\- Stilinski peut pas le faire lui-même ?

\- Tu vois Stiles quelque part, peut-être ? »

Le jeune Whittemore accorda un point à son interlocuteur. Difficile de ne pas le faire. Pas s'il souhaitait se montrer beau joueur.

« Stiles pense vivre dans deux mondes et il ne sait pas vraiment où est la vérité. Ce qui est un peu logique sinon on en serait pas là. Il le sait encore moins depuis que... depuis que l'autre toi est mort et qu'Isaac est mort. Les deux mondes sont plutôt proches et les événements sont sensiblement les mêmes. Les morts sont les mêmes aussi et tout ça. En fait, la différence la plus notable c'est ton comportement. _C'était_. Euh... _l'autre_ Scott, _l'autre_ Derek et lui fouillent de leur côté afin de trouver ton meurtrier qui est certainement, du coup, le cerveau des chasseurs ici. Ou pas loin d'être le cerveau. C'est l'essentiel, ça, je crois. Faut aussi que j'entre dans les détails à la con genre toi faisant le...

\- Attends ! Quoi ? Coupa Peter, sourcils froncés, relevant la tête d'un seul coup. Qui c'est qui...

\- Euh... Derek et Scott et Stiles fouinent et...

\- Non. Non. Tu as dit que le meurtrier était sans doute le cerveau des chasseurs, répéta l'aîné.

\- Je me suis peut-être un peu emballé. Désolé.

\- Non, non, souffla Peter. Je pense qu'on peut tenir quelque chose, là. »

Jackson regarda l'aîné, étonné. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son interlocuteur l'écoute réellement ; et certainement pas à ce que celui-ci accorde réellement un crédit quelconque à ses paroles.

« Les deux premières victimes étaient les mêmes. Les dates concordent aussi. Tout concorde. Sauf ma mort et celle d'Isaac mais même là-dessus la date coïncide. Les autres ont trouvé un homme. Deucalion. C'est peut-être lui la prochaine victime officielle. La cinquième.

\- Et ? Si les victimes sont les mêmes à chaque fois alors ça sera lui ici aussi, non ?

\- Deucalion est un loup-garou. Un Alpha, même, poursuivit Peter, agréablement surpris par le fait que Jackson suive aussi bien. Par contre, pour ce que j'en sais, Stiles n'a jamais entendu parler de lui ici.

\- Et pourquoi "prochaine victime officielle" ?

\- Parce que Derek et Scott sont morts. »

Quelques minutes plus tôt, le lycéen s'était installé dans le canapé et avait commencé à allumer son ordinateur. Sitôt cette bombe lancée, il quitta des yeux son écran qui était encore en train de s'allumer. Il savait que Peter lui disait la vérité, qu'il ne le menait pas en bateau, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. Si le plus âgé des Hale disait que les deux autres étaient morts, alors les deux autres étaient morts. C'était aussi simple que ça et ce n'était pas pour rassurer Jackson. Beaucoup de choses semblaient s'être passées en une seule nuit.

« Comment ils sont...

\- Balle dans la tête, soupira Peter. Le shérif a retrouvé Derek à l'appartement de mon autre moi et... et d'après ce que j'ai pu tirer de Stiles, ton ami Danny a trouvé quelque chose aussi. »

La gorge serrée, Jackson s'enfonça dans son siège. Il se disait, depuis quelques mois, déjà que sa vie était vraiment devenue un joyeux bordel, et il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même, c'était bien ça le pire. Depuis la veille, il avait pourtant l'impression qu'il était passé à un tout autre niveau.

Cette histoire le dépassait, purement et simplement. Elle semblait être totalement farfelue et impossible. Elle l'était. Ce nouveau problème auquel il se trouvait confronté le laissait perplexe. Jackson n'avait, pourtant, pas pensé une seule seconde à en douter. Comment aurait-il pu ? Stiles semblait y croire dur comme fer à son histoire. Peter l'aidait depuis des semaines, au détriment parfois de son propre sommeil. Scott l'épaulait de son mieux, mais il n'était pas forcément une référence. Derek le croyait. Si les deux Hale ne remettaient pas en doute l'hyperactif, Jackson n'avait aucune raison de le faire.

Il le croyait, donc, et pourtant... pourtant cette histoire de double lui faisait tourner la tête. Whittemore avait l'impression que tout le monde autour de lui était en train de perdre la raison ; l'impression qu'il n'allait plus tarder, lui non plus, à sombrer. Tout était si absurde et si logique à la fois. L'adolescent ne pouvait pas douter pour autant. Aussi tordu puisse être Stiles, Jackson doutait fortement que ce dernier soit capable d'inventer pareille histoire... et réussir à embarquer les deux Hale dans son délire, pas si c'était un minimum fondé.

Quel intérêt aurait-il eu à le faire, d'ailleurs ? Pour faire face à la mort d'Isaac ? Certainement pas. A l'en croire, tout avait commencé bien avant son décès. Pour rendre sa vie plus palpitante ? Quel intérêt dans la mesure où ses amis étaient des créatures surnaturelles ou des chasseurs d'êtres surnaturels. Stiles n'avait pas le moindre intérêt à mentir...

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Souffla Jackson. Qu'est-ce que j'ai... manqué ?

\- On avait raison de se méfier. Le meurtrier semblait bel et bien vouloir détourner l'attention afin de faire... ce qu'il avait à faire, murmura Peter, tendu. Stiles l'a vite compris. Actuellement il est à l'hôpital, toujours blessé, et tu viens de lui rendre visite avec Danny et Isaac. »

L'adolescent semblait de plus en plus perdu. Le fait qu'il soit passé voir Stiles à l'hôpital en compagnie de Danny passait encore, après tout c'était de l'ordre du plausible ; en revanche, qu'ils y soient allés avec Isaac ? C'était surprenant.

« Vous avez croisé Isaac à l'hôpital, en fait, se corrigea Peter, tout en se décidant à vraiment donner les nouvelles informations à Jackson. Apparemment, il hésitait et vous l'avez incité à entrer. L'autre Jackson et Stiles se sont également proposés pour l'accueillir et tu es allé parler de ses problèmes au shérif. Tu as proposé d'aider Isaac à faire chanter son père pour qu'il le laisse partir, après que Stiles ait proposé l'idée... et tu vas aussi, apparemment, aller voir Matt pour qu'il vous aide.

\- Matt ? Répéta Jackson, sceptique. Le taré qui m'a poussé à tuer des gens ? Le taré qui a tiré sur Scott, enfermé madame McCall dans une cellule, menotté le shérif, assommé ce même shérif, paralysé Stiles... et Derek aussi... et pas mal de monde avant ça. Ce Matt-là ?

\- Ce Matt-là, confirma Peter. L'autre Jackson souhaite aider Isaac et maintenant que Stiles a proposé cette solution, je doute que tu en démordes. Puis, ce n'est pas le même Matt. Il n'est responsable d'aucun meurtre.

\- Sauf que ça reste Matt.

\- Non, ça ne reste pas Matt, soupira l'aîné en tournant la tête vers son voisin de canapé. Au même titre que l'autre Peter n'était pas moi. Cet autre Matt n'a tué personne. J'admire Stiles pour avoir compris ça seul et aussi facilement. »

o o o

Stiles serrait Scott contre lui. Il le serrait tellement fort que le loup-garou commençait à se demander si son meilleur ami n'avait pas comme cruel dessein de l'assassiner dans les minutes à venir. Il continua cependant à se taire et finit même par rendre à l'hyperactif cette étreinte étouffante.

« C'est ma faute, murmura l'humain. Si l'autre toi est... c'est moi qui l'ai mêlé à cette histoire. Je suis désolé. T'as pas idée comme... merde ! T'étais qu'un humain, là-bas !

\- Stiles, chuchota le lycanthrope. Il faut que tu élimines un monde. Ça me semble urgent, là. Tu peux plus faire ça.

\- Je veux pas retourner dans l'autre, avoua, toujours à voix basse, le premier. Y a Isaac mais... mais je sens que je vais le perdre, lui aussi. Je vais perdre tout le monde. Je veux pas perdre tout le monde. Je peux pas perdre tout le monde. J'ai déjà trop perdu... »

Le jeune McCall ne savait que dire. Il n'y avait pas de réponse miracle à sortir de son chapeau en pareille occasion. Le livre "1001 conseils à donner à votre meilleur ami si celui-ci pense vivre dans deux mondes et qu'un psychopathe s'amuse à éliminer ses amis dans l'un... et dans l'autre aussi parce que c'est plus drôle comme ça" n'était pas encore sorti. Peut-être devrait-il l'écrire et essayer de le faire publier. Ça pourrait faire un malheur, non ?

« L'autre Jackson commence aussi à mettre son nez dans ce bordel, gémit Stiles, le nez dans le cou de l'autre. Il veut pas seulement aider Isaac, ce crétin.

\- Stiles...

\- Non. Non. Il va tuer Jackson. Il va le tuer s'il fouine lui aussi. Il va le tuer et... je veux pas qu'il le tue. Je veux plus qu'il tue. Personne. Il manque plus qu'il me prenne mon père et il aura pris toutes les personnes auxquelles je tiens le plus. Et je peux pas... »

Scott essayait d'apaiser Stiles. Il espérait, naïvement, qu'être là, à l'écoute, suffirait pour le calmer. Le fils du shérif devait retrouver ses esprits et pouvoir être... être Stiles, tout simplement.

Le téléphone de l'hyperactif commença soudain à vibrer dans sa poche. Son propriétaire, pourtant, ne semblait pas enclin à décrocher ce qui n'était pas de l'avis du lycanthrope. Sans daigner demander la permission à son légitime propriétaire, et sans jamais recevoir la moindre remarque cinglante de la part de ce dernier, Scott récupéra l'objet et décrocha de son propre chef.

« Oui ? _(...)_ Je pense pas que ce soit trop possible pour l'instant _(...) _Je lui dis de te rappeler après les cours, si tu veux _(...) _Y est pas en état, là !_ (...)_ Tu l'as vu ce matin. Tu sais que... _(...) _Peter... »

Le nom de l'ancien Alpha fit instantanément réagir Stiles qui arracha aussi sec son téléphone des mains de son meilleur ami afin de le porter à son oreille. Malgré lui, Scott sourit. Enfin, il retrouvait un peu de son ami. C'était infime, y avait pas à dire, mais c'était toujours ça de pris.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Figure-toi que Jackson est loin d'être totalement con, sourit Peter, à l'autre bout du fil. Je pense qu'il a mis le doigt sur un détail qu'on a loupé depuis le début, idiots que nous sommes.

\- Comment ça ?

\- L'avocat qui est mort dans l'autre monde était le premier oméga tué ici. Le libraire était le second. Quand je suis mort, Isaac est mort sensiblement au même moment. La quatrième victime ? Idem. Deucalion est la prochaine cible de ton meurtrier... et notre Deucalion est dans les parages à en croire Argent, expliqua Peter à toute allure. Les morts sont les mêmes. Les dates sont les mêmes !

\- Et ? Ça je le sais déjà... et tu le sais déjà... et Derek le sait déjà... et même Scott le sait déjà. Tout le monde le sait déjà.

\- Et si le meurtrier, là-bas, était le cerveau des chasseurs, ici ?

\- Les morts sont les mêmes . Les dates sont les mêmes . Le meurtrier est le même. »

Scott, toujours debout aux côtés de Stiles, mais l'ayant tout de même relâché et profitant de cet air tout juste retrouvé, vit celui-ci se figer. Le regard dans le vide, le téléphone toujours collé contre son oreille, l'hyperactif semblait être en train de peser le pour et le contre de quelque chose. Probablement ce que venait de lui dire Peter.

« J'arrive, souffla-t-il finalement. Tant pis pour les cours... je... ouais, non, tant pis.

\- Stiles ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Je pense qu'il est plus que temps de mettre les autres au parfum. On a besoin d'un regard neuf sur tout ça. Derek, Scott et moi sommes bien trop impliqués et tu commences aussi à impliquer Jackson.

\- Je n'implique rien du tout... enfin... j'implique personne, coupa Stiles. C'est l'autre Jackson qui s'impose.

\- Stiles, désespéra le loup-garou. Tout le monde commence à mourir dans le monde que tu souhaitais faire disparaître. Ce n'est pas un hasard. C'est jamais un hasard.

\- Ça t'arrangerait bien, marmonna l'adolescent, plus agressif que nécessaire. Ça voudrait dire que t'es pas vraiment mort vu que tout ça serait qu'un stupide rêve. Oublie pas que c'est toi qui aurais dû mourir ici, pas Isaac. »

Seul le silence répondit à Stiles.

Le silence.

Comme si le silence pouvait répondre.

Le silence fut cependant rapidement remplacé par la tonalité d'un téléphone. Peter venait de lui raccrocher au nez.

« L'enfoiré ! S'indigna Stiles en fixant l'objet qu'il avait entre les mains. Il a... je vais lui en faire baver et il pourra en vouloir qu'à lui-même. Je vais parler et je vais pas arrêter de bouger pendant qu'il dort ! »

C'était radical, ça, comme vengeance. Non ?

« S'il avait osé dire, ou insinuer, ou même juste penser ce que tu viens de lui dire... tu l'aurais plutôt mal pris toi aussi, souligna Scott, à voix basse, conscient que les mots de Stiles avaient dépassé sa pensée. T'as quand même clairement insinué, et du coup tu l'as pas insinué, qu'il aurait dû mourir à la place d'Isaac. Et... on aurait dit que... que c'était ce que tu voulais.

\- Bien sûr que c'est pas ce que je veux. Voulais. Peu importe. Tu sais que c'est pas ce que je veux, t'façon.

\- Il le sait pas forcément, lui. Je suis certain qu'il est pas encore totalement convaincu du fait que tu l'apprécies pour... pour lui et pas parce qu'il ressemble vaguement à l'autre Peter. »

Stiles se figea, encore une fois. C'était comme si son cerveau s'était soudainement arrêté.

« Faut que j'y aille ! »

Scott hocha la tête. Oh que oui, fallait qu'il y aille.

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques ; de vos impressions ; de vos interrogations ; si jamais vous avez du mal à passer d'un monde à l'autre (d'autant plus que les changements de monde devraient être plus fréquents sauf si je découpe différemment les chapitres) ; si parfois vous trouvez que je m'éloigne un peu trop (je m'éloigne souvent un peu trop) ; fin... hésitez pas quoi =)_

_A bientôt !_


	4. Chapitre 04

_Hello,_

_Dire que je suis désolée des délais a-t-il encore le moindre sens ? Peut-être, peut-être pas... en tout cas je suis désolée. Car c'est toujours pas comme si je partais de rien, en plus, c'est ça le pire._

_Je remercie, pour pas changer, un super-héros super-héros (ouais parce que même les super-héros ont des super-héros) : LiliEhlm qui est... bah un super-héros ! Elle corrige, motive (si si), est gentille, adorable, géniale et touuuuuuuuuuuuut un tas de trucs encore mais déjà qu'elle va grogner et mordre donc on va pas jouer avec le feu (car ça se fait pas !)_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

_Rappel : _

Le monde **A **est le monde **"réel**" tel que nous le connaissons nous. Pas de loup-garou, de kanima, de banshee. Les seuls monstres sont les hommes.

Le monde **B** est le monde de la **série** avec toutefois quelques changements (infimes)

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient toujours pas... et c'est vraiment (mais vraiment) pas plus mal

* * *

****Chapitre 04 :****

* * *

****-B****

[_Mardi 14 octobre 2014_]

Dans l'appartement que se partageaient, bien que ça ne soit pas tous les jours facile, les deux Hale, le silence avait presque su s'imposer comme seul maître en ces lieux. Presque. Parce qu'il ne fallait pas trop en demander, non plus. D'autant plus que cette prise de pouvoir n'avait pas été bien difficile au vu du peu d'âmes actuellement présentes. Ce calme fort appréciable fut cependant brisé, sans le moindre scrupule, par un hyperactif un peu trop... actif, justement.

C'était en courant, essoufflé au possible après avoir voulu gravir quatre à quatre les innombrables marches qui le menaient jusqu'ici, que Stiles pénétra dans la pièce principale. Des yeux, il cherchait Peter. Il devait s'excuser. Maintenant. Coûte que coûte. C'était impératif. Vital, même. Ça l'était même tellement que faire une glissade, pas forcément maîtrisée, sur les genoux à travers toute la pièce pour ensuite supplier un loup-garou d'accepter de lui accorder son pardon devenait presque une idée acceptable. Presque.

Parce que, honnêtement, Stiles aimerait tout autant ne pas avoir à en arriver à de telles extrémités. Ses genoux lui en seraient fort reconnaissants.

L'adolescent, pourtant, ne sut trouver celui qu'il cherchait. Pas de Peter à l'horizon. Pas de Peter affalé dans le canapé, les pieds sur la table basse, l'ordinateur posé sur les cuisses, le fixant d'un air moqueur. La seule personne que put apercevoir le fils du shérif fut un autre adolescent, Jackson, qui était en train de le fusiller du regard. Voilà qui changeait. Il fallait croire qu'un mini-Stilinski avait encore trouvé le moyen de faire, ou de dire, une connerie... voilà qui serait étonnant.

« Dis-moi, t'en as pas marre d'être un idiot, toi ? Soupira le lycanthrope. Peter se casse la tête depuis je-ne-sais combien de temps pour toi, pour t'aider, pour éviter que tu deviennes _réellement_ cinglé... et t'as vu ce que tu as encore le culot de lui balancer dans la figure ? À sa place, je te tuerais illico. Déjà que même quand tu dis rien j'ai envie de te tuer...

\- Où il est ? Demanda l'autre lycéen, pas plus perturbé que ça par ces menaces de mort absolument pas voilées. Y est en haut ?

\- Il est parti. Je suppose qu'il doit être dans la forêt, répondit Jackson, tout en secouant la tête et donnant l'impression de considérer cette question comme particulièrement stupide. S'il tue le petit chaperon rouge, ça sera ta faute. »

Le fils Whittemore vit aussitôt son camarade de classe faire un demi-tour sur lui-même presque parfait pour mieux pouvoir détaler tel le lapin qu'il n'était pas. Il sourit. Impossible de ne pas deviner ce qu'allait aller faire l'hyperactif ; de ne pas comprendre où il comptait se rendre et qui il espérait y trouver. Après tout, n'était-ce pas lui qui venait de le mettre sur la piste ?

« Oh et par pitié... faites quelque chose. J'en ai ma claque de vous écouter et de vous regarder faire comme si de rien était. Ça va bien deux minutes mais là... si je voulais vraiment voir ça : je regarderais The Notebook avec Lydia.

\- C'est pas déjà ce que tu fais ? Lança innocemment Stiles tout en franchissant la porte, qu'il laissa grande ouverte.

\- Je t'emmerde. »

o o o

Non sans quelques difficultés, Peter avait su franchir les quelques marches ayant résisté aux flammes ayant ravagé son ancienne demeure quelques années plus tôt.. La maison où il avait grandi. Où il avait toujours vécu. Où toute sa famille avait toujours vécu. Sa maison, tout simplement. Le loup souhaitait atteindre l'étage. Sa prudence l'avait souvent retenu au rez-de-chaussé mais, pour avoir tout de même déjà plus d'une fois cédé à la tentation, il savait que l'étage n'était pas aussi inaccessible que ça.

Même si vouloir s'y rendre était une idée stupide.

Rester dans la forêt était une option bien trop prévisible. Quiconque ayant la volonté de le chercher (pour le trouver, évidemment, et non juste pour se donner bonne conscience) aurait tôt fait d'y parvenir. Même un simple humain. Surtout un simple humain. Bien que, pour cela, encore fallait-il que quelqu'un ait quelque chose à faire de ses états d'âme... et du reste. Rien n'était moins sûr, pourtant.

Ici, chez lui, à l'étage qui plus est, Peter pouvait vraiment espérer avoir droit à quelques heures de tranquillité. Seul. Sans personne autour de lui pour lui reprocher ceci ou cela. Si jamais un loup venait pointer le bout de son nez, celui-ci n'oserait probablement jamais monter, jugeant l'ascension bien trop dangereuse, et ferait ensuite demi-tour.

Quand son téléphone sonna, Peter ne décrocha pas. Pas plus la première, que la deuxième ou la septième. Qui que soit la personne qui s'acharnait de la sorte, l'ancien alpha ne souhaitait pas lui parler.

Allongé à même le sol, dans ce qui fut autrefois sa chambre d'adolescent, le regard du lycanthrope s'arrêtait partout et nulle part à la fois. Il observait le plafond quelques instants puis son regard se trouvait attiré par autre chose. Par un détail qu'il pensait avoir oublié mais qui restait, pourtant, bien gravé dans sa mémoire. L'emplacement de son ancien lit, avec sa couette toujours en vrac. Son ancienne armoire, avec sa porte qui fermait mal. Son vieux bureau, toujours envahi de feuilles, livres, cassettes vidéos en tout genre. Peter se souvenait de cet affreux sweat jaune qui traînait systématiquement derrière sa porte ; n'oubliait pas le ballon de basket abandonné au pied de son lit et qui avait le don d'agacer les autres occupants de la maison. Tout était frais dans sa mémoire et, pourtant, l'homme avait également l'impression d'avoir perdu tout ça depuis une éternité.

Le téléphone de Peter décida de sonner une huitième fois.

Il laissa sa messagerie répondre à sa place.

Encore.

« Peter ! Viens ici, tête d'abruti ! Cria une voix bien connue qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel mais guère plus. C'est déjà hyper dangereux d'entrer là-dedans mais aller à l'étage... c'est de la connerie à l'état pur. Comme ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. C'est pour ça qu'on s'aime bien, hein ? Parce qu'on est deux idiots ? On s'aime bien, hein ? Peter ? Bon sang, Peter... Descends. Maintenant. Tout de suite. Allez ! M'oblige pas à venir te chercher sinon ça ira mal pour ton matricule. Peter Hale ! Peter, je sais que tu es là. J'entends ton téléphone sonner. Je t'entends ne pas me répondre. Je t'entends me dire que tu ne peux pas me répondre pour le moment mais que je peux laisser un message. Donc voilà mon message : descends Peter. »

Stiles était en bas, au pied de la maison, les yeux rivés vers l'étage. Il appelait désespérément l'homme qu'il avait aidé à tuer quelques mois plus tôt. Il s'inquiétait sans oser mettre sa menace à exécution. Sans plus réfléchir, il débloqua son téléphone et fit défiler sa liste de contact jusqu'à un prénom bien précis. Ce n'était plus celui de l'homme qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui et qui le snobait avec talent. Non. Il avait changé de cible, cette fois.

« Jackson ? Tu peux venir chez les Hale, demanda-t-il. Je pense qu'il est arrivé un truc à Peter _(...)_ Il est à l'étage_ (...) _Non, je l'ai pas appelé_ (...)_ Lui non plus_ (...)_ Non plus _(...)_ Non_ (...)_ Ouais, t'as été le premier auquel j'ai pensé. Et alors ? _(...) _Merci. A tout de suite. »

Las de tout ce cirque, Peter abandonna la partie. Lentement, il se leva et descendit, rejoignant ainsi l'adolescent qui venait tout juste de raccrocher.

Même dans un endroit supposément dangereux, où il aurait normalement dû être tranquille, il ne l'était pas. Plus. Même lorsqu'il allait trouver refuge en un lieu où personne ne devrait le soupçonner d'être, ou si peu, on venait le déranger. Stiles était bon. Un peu trop, peut-être.

« Peter, soupira le lycéen, soulagé, en le voyant enfin sortir. Tu m'as foutu la frousse, bon sang, t'as pas idée. »

Durant les quelques minutes qui suivirent, les deux restèrent exactement là où ils se trouvaient. L'un debout près de sa voiture ; l'autre sur le perron d'une maison calcinée, vestige d'un passé qu'il ne saurait oublier. Sans bouger, sans parler, sans rien faire, ils se contentaient de se regarder droit dans les yeux. Sans être le miroir de l'âme, ces derniers en disaient déjà bien long.

Le loup-garou, conscient que ce petit jeu pouvait durer encore un moment, inspira un grand coup. Surtout, ne rien dire pour ne pas envenimer la situation.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir dit ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, murmura Stiles tout en shootant dans les cailloux et les branches à ses pieds. C'est Scott qui m'a fait remarquer l'horreur de ce que j'ai pu te dire et... et je suis désolé. Parce que pour que même cette andouille le remarque, c'est que c'est... fin... tu sais que je le pensais pas, hein ? Vraiment pas. Vraiment, vraiment pas. Je veux pas que tu meurs. Je veux que personne ne meure mais toi... encore moins que d'autres. je... je veux juste pas, en fait, et je, bah, et je suis désolé d'avoir dit quelque chose qui laissait penser que si. Être désolé ça changera rien, parce que j'aurais quand même dit ça mais... j'le suis... désolé... tu vois.

\- C'est rien, marmonna Peter, mains dans les poches, sans entrain, haussant les épaules. T'es pas le premier à le penser. Ni le dernier.

\- Je devrais, pourtant. Je devrais être le premier à le dire et le dernier à le penser. Je devrais être le dernier à le dire et le premier à le penser. Je tiens à toi.

\- Non mais... vous vous foutez de moi, là, en fait ! S'écria un troisième individu. »

o o o

****-A****

[_Mardi 14 octobre 2014_]

Stiles eut le plus grand mal à retenir ses éclats de rire lorsqu'il vit Isaac et Jackson debout, côte à côte, dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre. Le premier était affublé de vêtements qui devaient, selon toute vraisemblance, appartenir au second et, il fallait le dire, l'hyperactif n'était pas vraiment prêt à voir ça. Bon dieu non. Lahey et Whittemore étaient bien trop différents pour se permettre de porter les fringues de l'autre.

« On a pas encore pu passer chez lui, crut bon d'expliquer Jackson, une fois qu'Isaac fut sorti chercher deux cafés et un chocolat chaud. Je pense que son père a pas forcément dû apprécier le fait qu'il soit pas rentré hier soir et que, là, il attend qu'Isaac se pointe.

\- Comment on va faire, du coup ? »

Stiles était toujours enfoui sous ses couvertures et ne se sentait pas encore capable d'en sortir. Pas après sa dernière petite escapade qui l'avait mené droit à la case départ, sans qu'il puisse pour autant recevoir les quelques dollars qui lui étaient dus. Puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il voulait vraiment bouger, après tout, donc ce n'était pas bien grave en soit. Il ne pourrait rester prostré dans ce lit d'hôpital éternellement mais pour l'instant... ne pas s'y trouver, dans ce monde-ci, était impensable. Jackson, quant à lui, venait de s'installer sur le fauteuil dans le coin de la chambre et réagissait aux derniers mots du blessé.

« On ? Toi, tu te reposes, Stilinski. Je gère. Je vais continuer à lui filer des affaires en attendant. Le lycée est fermé pour quelques jours donc, pour les cours, on a encore le temps d'y penser et... je vais trouver une solution. Je sais pas encore quoi mais je vais trouver.

\- Si tu pouvais aussi trouver une solution pour ses fringues, ça serait pas du luxe, railla l'hyperactif. On dirait un... pas lui.

\- Je pourrais lui prêter des affaires de mon... hmm... mon père. »

Le fils du shérif regarda longuement Jackson. En temps normal, il se serait étonné de cette hésitation quant à l'emploi du mot "père"... mais la normalité était un concept bien relatif, surtout en ce moment.

« Faites attention.

\- T'en fais pas, sourit Jackson. On...

\- Laisse-moi deviner : tu gères ?

\- J'allais dire "on gère" mais ouais... je gère. »

o o o

Stiles était en train de somnoler dans son lit. Il n'attendait qu'une seule chose : s'endormir afin de retrouver ses loups-garous et pouvoir suivre la piste émise par Jackson. Son camarade avait peut-être raison. S'ils trouvaient le cerveau des chasseurs là-bas, peut-être qu'il saurait ensuite trouver le meurtrier ici... et ainsi faire disparaître ce monde dont il ne voulait absolument plus. L'hyperactif somnolait, donc, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit doucement.

« Je peux entrer ? »

L'adolescent se tourna doucement. Il ne devait pas oublier de faire attention à ne pas faire de mouvements de brusques, de peur de réveiller la douleur dans son bras blessé. Stiles écarquilla les yeux en découvrant qui se trouvait sur le pas de la porte, confirmant ainsi ses soupçons.

La chose la plus difficile à gérer dans cette histoire de double réalité était la différence dans ses relations. Si Scott restait toujours Scott, c'était bien là la seule relation qui ne changeait pas d'un iota. Isaac, Jackson, Lydia, Erica, Boyd, Allison... Stiles les connaissait dans un monde mais s'approchait à peine d'eux dans un autre. Quand il s'adressait à eux, il devait systématiquement faire attention à ce qu'il disait, plus encore qu'à l'ordinaire.

« Lydia ? S'étonna-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu t'es trompée de chambre ? Tu cherches Jackson ? Il vient de partir mais... il devrait plus tarder, je pense, et... il est juste parti chercher Isaac.

\- Jackson est ici ? »

Si elle n'était pas là pour Jackson... alors pourquoi ?

* * *

_N'hésitez pas, comme d'habitude (ou pas xD) à me faire part de vos remarques ; de vos impressions ; de vos interrogations ; de vos suppositions ; si jamais vous avez parfois du mal quand je passe d'un monde à l'autre aussi (par exemple hein) ; si... si autre chose aussi, c'est toujours bien d'avoir des retours pour savoir ce qui plaît/déplaît, va/va pas, bref..._

_Sinon, j'ai récemment posté un one-shot. En ce moment je suis plutôt motivée pour bosser sur des petits trucs "à côté" (ouais bon à qui je vais faire croire ça, hein ?)_

_A bientôt (j'espère) _


	5. Chapitre 05

_Hello hello,_

_Oui, j'ai bloqué pendant des semaines (littéralement) sur Wolfchester et I have a nightmare... et en deux jours j'arrive à faire deux chapitres de Wolfchester et un de I have a nightmare... comme quoi..._

_Je vais utiliser la même excuse à deux balles pour justifier ce retard énorme : les Enfers, Castiel, tout ça tout àa_

_Je remercie le super-héros des super-héros : LiliEhlm qui a corrigé ce chapitre eeeeeet c'était pas du luxe :) et qui, et c'est encore mieux, est aussi adorable qu'un Castiel en mode adorable (ouais parce qu'il a aussi son complexe de Dieu qu'il faudrait pas oublier hein)_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

_Rappel : _

Le monde **A **est le monde **"réel**" tel que nous le connaissons nous. Pas de loup-garou, de kanima, de banshee. Les seuls monstres sont les hommes.

Le monde **B** est le monde de la **série** avec toutefois quelques changements (infimes)

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient toujours pas... et c'est vraiment (mais vraiment) pas plus mal

* * *

****Chapitre 05 :****

* * *

****\- A****

[_Mardi 14 octobre 2014_]

Stiles fixait Lydia. Silencieuse, l'adolescent ne la quittait pas des yeux, elle non plus. Le fils du shérif se demandait pourquoi diable la jeune Martin était venue à l'hôpital, d'autant plus si elle ignorait que Jackson s'y était rendu. Dans ce monde, Lydia et lui n'avaient rien à voir. Ils ne se parlaient pas ; ne se côtoyaient pas ; il ne pensait même pas que cette Lydia-là ait conscience de son existence.

De toute évidence : il s'était trompé.

« Hum, je...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es venue faire ici, Lydia ? Souffla Stiles. »

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement. La tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, les sourcils froncés, elle observait l'hyperactif sous toutes les coutures. C'était comme si elle cherchait à voir un détail qui n'avait pas lieu d'être, comme si elle s'attendait à rencontrer l'absurde d'un moment à l'autre.

« Lydia ?

\- Hmm, je voulais voir comment tu allais. »

Le blessé ouvrit grands les yeux et la regarda d'un air soupçonneux. Avait-il bien entendu ? Venait-elle vraiment de dire ce qu'il pensait qu'elle venait de dire ? Non. Impossible. Lydia ne le connaissait pas ; se moquait royalement de qui il était et de ce qui pouvait lui arriver. L'autre Lydia, la Banshee, s'en serait moquée donc pourquoi pas elle ?

« Je vais bien... merci... répondit-il, incertain. Mais tu n'es quand même pas venue ici juste pour ça. Si ? »

La bouche légèrement sur le côté, les yeux légèrement tournés vers le ciel, passant d'un pied sur l'autre : tout dans le comportement de sa camarade de classe montrait à Stiles que non, elle n'était pas venue uniquement pour ça.

« Tu... enquêtais bien sur les meurtres ? Demanda-t-elle, peu sûre d'avoir le droit de poser la question. »

Stiles cligna plusieurs fois des sourcils. Hein... que... quoi ?

o o o

****-B****

[_Mardi 14 octobre 2014_]

Séparés en plusieurs petits groupes, les loups-garous et les humains étaient partis fouiller sur le terrain. C'était bien beau de faire des recherches en tout genre, d'éliminer des choses, de préparer des plans... mais, parfois, mieux valait les mettre à exécution ! Sinon, ces fameux plans tendaient à fortement perdre de leur intérêt.

Allison s'était, sans surprise, mise avec Scott. Boyd avec Erica. Jackson avec Lydia. Les choses s'étaient compliquées à ce moment-là. Peter n'était absolument pas contre l'idée d'avoir à faire équipe avec Stiles et Derek, au contraire même : il était persuadé que ce serait là un trio formidable... les deux autres, par contre, ne partageaient pas vraiment son avis, notamment son neveu.

C'est que Derek refusait catégoriquement de devoir supporter Stiles plus que nécessaire, considérant qu'il avait déjà énormément donné de sa personne ces dernières semaines et fait montre d'un self-contrôle hors-norme lorsque l'hyperactif avait débarqué chez lui à moitié nu ou à deux heures du matin (tous les autres ayant paru intéressés et ayant réclamé l'histoire à corps et à cris... sans succès). Stiles, lui, n'était pas non plus particulièrement contre, à la base... mais si l'Alpha n'était pas contre lui non plus. Sinon, l'ambiance serait intenable !

« Cesse de faire l'enfant, s'agaça finalement Peter, foudroyant son neveu du regard. C'n'est l'affaire que de quelques heures. On te demande pas de passer ta vie avec lui. Nous. Qu'importe.

\- Quelques heures avec Stiles, fit fort justement remarquer Jackson. Y a quand même de quoi réfléchir à deux fois avant d'accepter de faire équipe avec ce tordu... sauf si on est son meilleur ami, bien sûr, ou qu'on l'aime... bien. »

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. Les remarques de Whittemore se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes et, évidemment, de moins en moins subtiles. Non qu'il ait un jour considéré ce loup-garou comme une personne subtile... mais quand même !

« Vous êtes pénibles, marmonna l'ancien Alpha. Vous voulez faire comment alors ? »

Silence.

Critiquer ce qui était fait c'était facile... proposer autre chose nettement moins.

« Je ne suis pas certain que faire des duos soit une bonne idée, grogna enfin Derek. Des groupes de trois ou quatre me semblent déjà un choix plus judicieux.

\- Et tu espères que je me mette avec Allison et Scott, c'est ça ? Soupira Stiles, pas dupe. J'suis pas taré, tordu ou j'sais pas quoi hein. Je peux très bien rester calme...

\- C'est ça, ouais, marmonna Scott, pour le plus grand plaisir de Jackson. »

o o o

Une fois que tous les binômes furent détruits afin que des trinômes soient constitués, tout le monde sembla être plutôt convaincu par les équipes qui s'étaient formées. Erica et Boyd avaient, avec plaisir, accueilli la chasseuse Argent dans leurs rangs, conscients qu'elle pourrait être un atout de taille (même si la première avait tenté de faire croire l'inverse).

Lydia et Jackson s'étaient regardés un bref instant et avait failli demander à Scott de les rejoindre afin d'agacer l'Alpha de la meute... ils s'étaient toutefois abstenus et avaient proposé à Derek, justement.

Le troisième et dernier trio était donc constitué de Peter, Scott et Stiles. Deux loups-garous par équipe et un humain, c'était là une répartition plutôt équitable, avait fait remarquer Peter.

o o o

Stiles réagit instantanément lorsqu'il comprit que la respiration des deux loups qui avançaient à ses côtés commençait à se faire anormalement laborieuse. Les deux serraient des dents, serraient les poings, tentaient de garder le contrôle d'eux-même mais ils peinaient à y parvenir. L'humain du groupe s'empara donc du poignet des deux et les contraignit à faire demi-tour afin de retourner à l'air libre.

« J'y vais et si jamais y a quoi que ce soit d'intéressant, je reviens vous chercher illico.

\- Et s'il t'arrive quelque chose ? Marmonna Peter. Tu reviens nous chercher aussi ? »

Le fils du shérif entrouvrit la bouche. Il cherchait quelque chose à répondre à ça.

« Non. Je hurle et vous ramenez vos fesses. »

Bon gré, mal gré, bien obligés d'admettre que Stiles n'avait pas non plus totalement tort, les deux lycanthropes finirent par accepter l'idée de leur humain (presque) préféré. A contrecœur, ils allèrent prendre place contre un arbre, situé juste en face de la sortie de la petite grotte qu'ils souhaitaient explorer, et durent voir Stiles les abandonner.

« Tu ne m'enlèveras pas du crâne l'idée que cette idée est une... idée de merde, marmonna Peter une fois que le troisième fut loin. On aurait jamais dû l'écouter et le laisser. On pourrait ne pas l'entendre crier s'il venait à ne pas être seul.

\- On fait quoi du coup ?

\- On y retourne, suggéra l'aîné. Et on masque notre visage afin de limiter les effets de cette merde ? »

Le jeune McCall accepta l'idée. C'était ce qu'ils auraient dû faire dès le début... plutôt que d'accepter de laisser leur ami foncer dans la gueule du loup, seul. Mais non ! Il avait fallu qu'ils y pensent avec trois trains de retard... mais mieux valait tard que jamais, non ?

« C'est dans ces moments-là qu'on regrette de ne pas faire comme Isaac...

\- Hein ? »

Peter tourna brièvement la tête vers le garçon qu'il avait mordu puis leva les yeux au ciel. C'est vrai. L'espace d'un instant, il avait su oublier que Scott était du genre lent à la détente.

« Avoir toujours une écharpe. »

o o o

Alors qu'il avançait d'un pas ferme, sûr qu'il ne pouvait rien lui arriver de fâcheux dans cette grotte, Stiles se figea et son cœur commença à battre un peu plus rapidement. Deux personnes approchaient. Il pouvait entendre leurs pas qui résonnaient. Il pouvait même deviner qu'ils étaient en train de se parler sans que, étrangement, leur voix ne porte suffisamment pour qu'il puisse distinguer exactement ce qu'ils se disaient.

Il fut alors pris d'un doute. Il n'y avait qu'un seul passage dans cette grotte donc pour que deux personnes soient derrière lui : ils avaient obligatoirement dû passer devant Peter et Scott.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là, tous les deux ! S'énerva Stiles en voyant Peter et Scott arriver vers lui. Merde ! Ça pue l'aconit quoi...

\- Te laisser te mettre stupidement en danger alors que je peux couvrir tes arrières ? Même pas en rêve. »

BOUM !

Quelqu'un venait de se cogner la tête contre les parois de la petite grotte. L'humain et l'ancien Alpha sursautèrent de concert, se demandant pourquoi diable Scott avait soudainement décidé qu'il voulait se faire mal.

C'était... stupide.

« Jackson a raison... J'sais pas moi... faites quelque chose parce que là...

\- De quoi il parle ? Murmura Stiles à l'adresse de Peter. »

L'autre loup haussa les épaules.

« Après vous dites que je suis cucul avec Allison mais... est-ce que vous vous êtes vus, un peu ? »

Ah. C'était de ça qu'il parlait.

o o o

Ce fut finalement Stiles qui, le premier, eut la chance toute relative de découvrir le corps qui était dissimulé au fin fond de la petite grotte. Son mouvement de recul instantané, associé à son « oh la merde... » alertèrent autant Peter que Scott. Les deux loups-garous regardèrent aussitôt dans la direction que le troisième désignait de son doigt tremblant... et ne purent manquer le cadavre.

« C'est un chasseur, marmonna Peter après avoir regardé le corps, sans aller jusqu'à le toucher.

\- Comment tu peux le savoir ? Interrogea Stiles, dubitatif. Si ça tombe, c'est un loup-garou hein. Ou simplement un mec qui a été blessé par une... bébête des bois et... qui est... hmm... venu crever au fond d'une grotte... au lieu d'essayer d'aller à l'hosto.

\- Tu connais beaucoup de loups-garous ou de "simple mecs" qui utilisent des balles en argent ? Questionna de manière rhétorique le premier, montrant une douille au sol. D'autant plus que la plupart des décès bizarres à Beacon Hills sont des loups-garous ou des chasseurs... très peu de personnes non concernées par le Surnaturel... pour l'instant, en tout cas. »

L'humain hocha la tête. Il commença ensuite, doucement, à se baisser afin de s'asseoir à même le sol, juste à côté de Peter qui ne quittait plus le cadavre des yeux. Sans dire quoi que ce soit, il dénoua l'écharpe qu'il avait autour du cou et la plaça devant le nez de son voisin. Si Scott avait gardé son bras sur son visage depuis le début, Peter avait arrêté voilà quelques minutes... sans que Stiles en comprenne la raison.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Deucalion n'est pas que dans les parages, soupira Peter, la voix étouffée par le tissu. J'espérais qu'il ne vienne pas à Beacon Hills même, ça aurait pu vouloir signifier que le groupe de chasseur allait enfin partir mais... Deucalion est ici.

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Regarde sa paume de main. »

Le fils du shérif s'empressa d'obéir, pour une fois.

« Génial, marmonna-t-il. Maintenant, on a un loup-garou psycho qui signe ses crimes. »

o o o

Le trajet du retour leur parut être interminable et bien plus long que l'aller. Trouver une nouvelle victime, avoir confirmation de la présence d'une meute d'Alpha dans les environs : ils se seraient volontiers passés de ça. Vraiment. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin pour pimenter leur vie. Ils s'en sortaient très bien seuls. Lorsque, enfin, ils arrivèrent au niveau de la sortie, les trois soupirèrent de soulagement.

Retrouver la lumière du jour et avoir de nouveau le droit de goûter à l'air pur leur fit le plus grand bien, tant aux loups qu'à l'humain. La luminosité ambiante donna également l'occasion à Stiles de s'apercevoir de la pâleur du visage des deux loups qui l'accompagnaient. Même si l'aconit n'avait pas eu son effet habituel, il sentait que ses deux amis étaient considérablement affaiblis par leur petite excursion.

« Ça va aller, vous croyez, pour retourner jusque chez Derek ? »

Les deux hochements de tête auquel eut droit Stiles furent peut-être positifs mais, à aucun moment, ils ne purent réellement signifier « oui » aux yeux de Stiles. Pourquoi diable n'étaient-ils pas venus en voiture comme l'aurait fait n'importe qui ?

Bon. OK. Techniquement : ils étaient venus en voiture... ils n'avaient simplement pas gardé le véhicule en question. Jackson s'était chargé de les déposer avant de repartir de son côté. Que ce maudit bêta soit pendu !

Ou peut-être pas... ça semblait un peu radical, ça.

« On va passer la nuit au manoir ? Proposa Stiles. J'enverrais un message aux autres pour les prévenir, vu que je doute que ces enflures viennent nous chercher maintenant. Ça ira pour marcher, dites ? C'est tout près... d'après ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure... et je suis pas sûr d'avoir raison. »

Les deux loups-garous parurent soudainement plus confiants et Ô combien plus honnêtes. Stiles les aida donc à se redresser, vu qu'ils s'étaient laissés glisser le long du tronc du même arbre qu'un peu plus tôt. Le fils du shérif les regarda commencer à avancer.

Il avait vraiment intérêt à avoir raison.

o o o

Lorsque, en pleine nuit, Scott se réveilla à cause du froid, il commença instinctivement à regarder partout autour de lui. Il cherchait ses deux compagnons d'infortune et souhaitait, surtout, se rassurer et vérifier que Stiles et Peter étaient toujours à ses côtés.

Se retrouver seul dans cette bâtisse calcinée ne lui disait rien.

Collés l'un contre l'autre, ils étaient, eux, toujours profondément endormis. Ils ne semblaient pas plus dérangés que ça par le froid.

Bah voyons...

o o o

****-A****

[_Lundi 20 octobre 2014_]

Tendu, incertain, inquiet, son sac de cours à la main et non sur les épaules : Stiles se trouvait juste devant le lycée et hésitait vraiment à y entrer. Nombre de ses camarades de classe lui étaient déjà passés devant, non sans oublier au passage de le pointer du doigt et de chuchoter entre en le voyant. Depuis le temps qu'il se trouvait là, rien à faire... Stiles ne réussissait pas à entrer.

Il n'avait pas peur. Non. Ce n'était certainement pas la peur qui était en train de le paralyser ; excepté, peut-être, la peur de ce que pourraient dire les autres... et encore, même pas

Non. La raison qui le poussait à rester ici, planté en plein milieu du passage, c'était qu'il ne tenait pas à découvrir ce que serait le lycée sans Scott.

Bon. D'accord. Il était littéralement terrifié et voulait s'enfuir en courant.

« Tu espères quoi à regarder le bahut comme ça ? Demanda-t-on à l'oreille de l'hyperactif. Même si tu te concentres beaucoup, je doute que tu sois capable de le faire disparaître... »

La gorge nouée, Stiles se tourna lentement vers le capitaine de l'équipe de Crosse du lycée. Jackson était debout derrière lui, en compagnie de Danny et Lydia... que c'était surprenant. Le fils du shérif ferma les yeux quelques instants... qui parurent durer une petite éternité.

Le trio qui se tenait à ses côtés avait trouvé le temps de s'agrandir. Isaac était à présent avec eux. Incertain. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment à sa place. Il n'avait rien à voir avec les populaires Whittemore, Martin et Mahealani. Il n'était que Isaac, celui dont le sort n'intéressait personne.

Allison avait, elle aussi, rejoint le groupe en retrouvant Lydia.

Erica et Boyd demeuraient les seuls absents. S'ils venaient les retrouver ici aussi, alors les deux mondes se ressembleraient énormément au niveau des relations... tout en demeurant radicalement différents.

« Vous avez eu le temps de passer chez lui ? Demanda, à voix basse, Stiles à Jackson. Les vêtements ont l'air d'être à sa taille et de pas être.. fin... on dirait les siennes, de fringues, quoi... mais j'ai pas l'impression que ce soit son... sac.

\- Lydia a été le rhabiller, il en a bavé pendant des heures, le pauvre... et, pour le reste, c'est effectivement pas ses affaires, marmonna Jackson, de mauvaise humeur. Je suis à deux doigts de m'infiltrer chez les Lahey en pleine nuit pour lui prendre ses trucs... j'en peux plus du vieux taré.

Stiles se força à sourire.

Il aurait aimé que ça lui vienne naturellement mais.. bordel ! Scott n'arriverait jamais

Plus jamais.

C'était fini.

Ici, c'était fini.

* * *

_N'hésitez pas, comme d'habitude (ou pas xD) à me faire part de vos remarques ; de vos impressions ; de vos interrogations ; de vos suppositions ; si jamais vous avez parfois du mal quand je passe d'un monde à l'autre aussi (par exemple hein) ; si... si autre chose aussi, c'est toujours bien d'avoir des retours pour savoir ce qui plaît/déplaît, va/va pas, bref..._

_A bientôt (j'espère) _


	6. Chapitre 06

_Hello hello,_

_Ouais, bon... on va peut-être abandonner l'idée d'avoir des chapitres régulièrement pour I have a nightmare, hein =/_

_Eviiiiiiiidemment, je remercie super-LiliEhlm qui gèèèèèèère autant qu'un bébé chat qui ronronne !_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

_Rappel : _

Le monde **A **est le monde **"réel**" tel que nous le connaissons nous. Pas de loup-garou, de kanima, de banshee. Les seuls monstres sont les hommes.

Le monde **B** est le monde de la **série** avec toutefois quelques changements (infimes)

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient toujours pas... et c'est vraiment (mais vraiment) pas plus mal

* * *

****Chapitre 06 :****

* * *

****\- A****

Stiles était affalé sur sa table de cours et n'écoutait pas un traître mot de ce que pouvait être en train de raconter Finstock. Il pouvait bien aller se faire voir avec son effet de levier, ses capitaux propres, sales, entre les deux, les deux à la fois ! L'enseignant voyait bien que l'étudiant n'était pas des plus attentifs mais laissait couler. Exceptionnellement, il allait laisser Bilinski tranquille et éviter de lui bousiller les tympans à coup de sifflet.

L'hyperactif commençait à somnoler. Il baillait de plus en plus souvent, se frottait continuellement les yeux, se forçait à garder les yeux ouverts. Il avait beau commencer, ces derniers temps, à accueillir avec grand plaisir les fois où il s'endormait, cela signifiant qu'il allait retrouver presque tout ceux qu'il aimait... mieux valait pourtant éviter que ça se produise alors qu'il était en cours. S'il venait à se réveiller d'un coup et à paniquer, expliquer le pourquoi du comment aux autres ne serait pas tâche facile ou amusante.

« Lahey, emmène donc ton voisin prendre un peu l'air, beugla le coach, faisant sursauter Stiles. Y a pas l'air bien.

\- C'lui qui est pas bien de hurler comme ça, marmonna Jackson, installé juste derrière eux.

\- Un problème, Whittemore ?

\- Non m'sieur. »

C'est en traînant des pieds, aussi motivé que Garfield à arrêter les lasagnes, que Stiles quitta la salle d'économie aux côtés d'Isaac. Ce dernier semblait être un peu plus à l'aise lorsqu'il n'était qu'en présence du fils du shérif ou, plus étrange, de Jackson.

« Ça va, Isaac ? Ça se passe bien chez Jackson ou tu serais pas contre venir squatter un peu notre chambre d'ami ? Ou pas qu'un peu, hein.

\- Ça se passe bien, se contenta de répondre l'autre. Merci.

\- Alors... qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Dans l'autre monde, Stiles s'était régulièrement pris la tête avec Isaac ; avait souvent demandé à Scott et Lydia ce que tout le monde trouvait à Isaac et pourquoi diable tout le monde semblait être incapable de résister à son regard de pauvre petit chiot apeuré...

Il se posait nettement moins la question maintenant.

« Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi tout change maintenant ? Pourquoi tout semble s'améliorer pour moi d'un seul coup... alors que tout le monde crève autour de toi ? Pourquoi je... j'ai... j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un truc de pas normal. C'est comme si rien de tout ça n'était réel et que j'étais juste dans... dans un foutu rêve, tu vois ? Là, j'me dis que je vais me réveiller et que je serais chez moi dans... dans mon lit. »

Appuyé contre un casier anonyme, Stiles écoutait Isaac s'exciter. A ses yeux, il s'agissait là d'une scène inédite. Jamais encore, que ce soit ici ou dans l'autre monde, il n'avait vu Isaac agir de la sorte et ainsi perdre ses moyens.

« Dans ton lit, répéta Stiles.

\- Non. Bien sûr que non, bafouilla Isaac, glissant aux côtés de Stiles et se prenant la tête entre les mains. J'ai juste l'impression que n'est réel ; que ça ne peut pas être réel. Jackson peut pas être aussi gentil et tout ne peut pas s'améliorer aussi facilement pour Matt et moi.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu sais ? Pour Matt ? »

Isaac inspira un grand coup puis tourna, lentement, la tête vers Stiles. Ce dernier croisait mentalement des doigts pour ne pas avoir commis d'impair. Ce serait bien son genre, ça, tiens.

« Mon père m'a fait promettre de pas en parler et... il avait des arguments... convaincants.

\- Des arguments, répéta l'hyperactif, sourcil haussé.

\- Tu sais très bien quel genre d'argument, souffla le premier. Mais la vraie question n'est pas tant depuis quand je le sais mais comment toi tu le sais. »

o o o

****\- B****

Scott s'était réveillé étonnamment tôt ce matin-là, tout courbaturé et frigorifié comme jamais. Après être allé marcher quelques minutes afin de se dégourdir les jambes et se changer les idées, il s'était contenté d'aller s'installer sur le porche de la maison puis d'attendre.

Il aurait tout aussi bien pu rentrer à pied, au point où il en était, mais il savait que, bientôt, quelqu'un viendrait les chercher. Le jeune bêta préférait, de très loin, profiter du confort des sièges de la voiture de Jackson ou de Derek (ou, à moindre mal, de Lydia et Allison) ainsi que du chauffage... plutôt que rentrer à pieds alors qu'il faisait un froid de canard.

Ce fut donc avec grand plaisir qu'il accueillit Jackson qui venait tout juste de se garer près d'un amas de feuille morte devant la maison. Le lycéen, petit-ami de Lydia, voyant qu'un seul membre du trio l'attendait, quitta son véhicule et alla à sa rencontre. Qu'est-ce qui se passait donc ? Connaissant les deux autres : tout était possible.

« Ils t'ont abandonné ?

\- Ils dorment encore, marmonna Scott, désignant la maison du menton.

\- Ensemble ?

\- A ton avis... »

Les deux capitaines de l'équipe de Crosse du lycéen n'avaient jamais semblé mieux s'entendre qu'en cet instant.

o o o

Jackson entra dans la bâtisse en ruine. Après s'être moqué de Scott, qui avait été suffisamment bête pour rester à l'écart et laisser ces deux-là à deux en train de préparer dieu seul sait quoi... il avait la ferme intention de réveiller les deux dormeurs de la manière la moins délicate qu'il pourrait trouver en trente secondes. A mi-chemin, il s'arrêta, étonné.

Il n'y avait plus personne.

Les yeux ronds comme des ballons, il fit un demi-tour sur lui-même lorsqu'il entendit un moteur se mettre en marche. Au vu de ce qu'il avait pu voir en arrivant : il avait la seule voiture des environs.

Et c'était pas comme s'il y avait beaucoup de passage par ici.

« Je vais les tuer... »

Jackson se précipita à l'extérieur. Il arriva juste à temps pour voir sa voiture bien aimée reculer avec un Stiles au volant, et visiblement on ne peut plus fier de son coup. Les deux autres loups-garous ? Oh ! Ils avaient bien évidemment suivis l'humain de la bande et se trouvaient donc, eux aussi, dans le véhicule.

« Je vais vraiment les tuer, grogna Wittemore, serrant des poings. »

o o o

Allison et Boyd avaient été les deux seules personnes à considérer que les trois membres de la meute qui avaient passé la nuit à l'extérieur (à l'intérieur d'une maison, certes, mais à l'extérieur tout de même) méritaient bien une boisson chaude et un petit quelque chose à manger ! Thé et café avaient donc été préparés par l'une tandis que l'autre avait rapidement été chercher quelques bricoles à grignoter.

Lorsque Derek esquissa un geste afin d'aller chiper une des viennoiseries posées sur la table basse du salon, Allison avait sournoisement retiré le plateau de sous son nez.

« Hun hun, sourit-elle. C'est pas pour toi. C'est pour redonner des forces à Stiles pour qu'il puisse parler... beaucoup... beauuuucoup parler. »

Tandis que la chasseresse s'amusait à embêter l'alpha de la meute, Lydia, elle, s'était éloignée du reste du groupe afin de prendre un appel. Pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement : Jackson était en train d'essayer de la joindre.

« Ils t'ont piqué ta voiture ? Répéta-t-elle. Comment as-tu pu être assez stupide pour laisser tes clés sur le contact et quitter ta voiture alors que Stiles ET Peter étaient dans les parages ? [...] Non. Je ne viendrais pas te chercher. [...] Débrouille-toi tout seul. [...] Ce n'est pas mon problème, Jacks. [...] Oh mon pauvre p'tit loup, tu as froid ? [...] Très froid ! Eux ils ont passé la nuit dehors et n'en sont pas morts, que je sache [...] Oui, je sais, tu aurais préféré... mais dans ce cas-là tu aurais découvert trois cadavres et tu n'aurais pas fait le beau après non plus. [...] Tu n'as qu'à appeler Danny [...] Non. Je ne viendrais pas. »

Sidérée par la conversation téléphonique qu'elle venait d'avoir avec son petit-ami, Lydia refit glisser son portable dans son sac à main puis retourna avec les autres. Intrigués, eux aussi, par ce coup de fil matinal, ils attendaient de savoir pourquoi Jackson avait téléphoné.

Y avait-il un problème ? Était-il arrivé quelque chose à Scott, Stiles ou Peter ?

« Ils lui ont piqué sa voiture, expliqua-t-elle, sérieuse. Et ils sont partis.

\- Ils lui ont... commença Erica, bouche bée. Attends... sérieusement ?

\- Apparemment, cet abruti est sorti de sa voiture pour aller réveiller Stiles et Peter. Ils ont dû l'entendre arriver et en ont profité pour faire le tour de la maison et... lui piquer sa voiture.

\- Puis ils sont partis ? Réellement partis ? Ils ne se sont pas simplement un peu éloignés afin de lui faire peur ?

\- Vu toutes les saloperies qu'il a pu nous faire et nous dire... on a encore été gentils de ne lui faire que ça, s'enthousiasma un nouvel arrivant, s'affalant dans le canapé après s'être emparé d'une viennoiserie. Hmm. Ch'ai pas qui a pensé à nous comme ça mais j'ai presque envie de l'épouser, ajouta-t-il, yeux fermés, savourant totalement. Sauf si c'est une idée de Derek. »

Tandis que Peter allait, à son tour, s'enfoncer dans le canapé, un café dans les mains, Scott alla voir Allison pour la remercier. Lui ne se demandait pas qui avait eu la gentillesse de penser ainsi à eux.

o o o

Scott, Peter et Stiles s'en étaient donnés à cœur joie ! Il n'avait pas fallu leur dire deux fois que ce qui était sur la table basse était pour eux. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour tout préparer et acheter, tout avait disparu. Les trois compères s'étaient toutefois mis d'accord pour laisser à Jackson un petit quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent sitôt serait-il de retour.

« On devrait peut-être aller le chercher, non ? Suggéra Peter, après avoir regardé par la fenêtre en grimaçant. Il va déjà être furax en arrivant mais si, en plus, on le laisse sous la pluie... le Kanima risque de nous manquer.

\- Je bouge plus, marmonna Stiles, s'allongeant sur les jambes du premier. Et toi non plus, de ce fait. »

Un sourire moqueur collé au coin des lèvres, Peter se releva prudemment afin de ne pas faire inutilement mal à l'humain... tout en ne cédant pas à son caprice. Il prit un oreiller afin de le mettre sous la tête de Stiles, qui grognait et marmonnait quelques insultes, guère méchantes, à l'encontre de son aîné qui venait de le trahir !

« Je prends ta voiture, Derek.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Tu prends ma...

\- J'ai les clés, sourit Peter, lançant le trousseau en l'air. C'était pas vraiment une question. »

Stiles regarda, boudeur, l'ancien alpha partir.

« Il a quand même un problème, lui. Il pique toujours les clés des gens.

\- Il s'est amélioré. C'était pire avant. »

o o o

Il ne fallut guère plus de dix minutes pour, finalement, voir apparaître un Jackson sauvage, furax et trempé dans l'appartement. En le voyant arriver dans cet état, Stiles eut le plus grand mal à contenir son rire qu'il, du coup, ne contint pas... tout en prenant soin d'ajouter, l'air de rien, que ça sentait le chien mouillé, même pour lui, pauvre humain.

Tous se dirent que Peter et Jackson avaient dû se louper de peu. L'ancien Alpha, ne croisant le lycéen nulle part, finirait bien par revenir. C'était vraiment à regretter d'avoir voulu se montrer gentil !

« Bon, vous avez trouvé quelque chose, vous, sinon ? Voulu savoir Stiles, maintenant qu'ils étaient au complet.

\- Non, se contenta de dire Boyd.

\- Non plus, marmonna Derek.

\- Nous on a trouvé un cadavre. C'est toujours pour notre pomme, les cadavres, t'façon. C'était un chasseur tué par Deucalion d'après Peter... donc, je suppose que c'est effectivement un chasseur tué par Deucalion. »

Jackson et Derek réagirent instantanément au nom que venait de donner Stiles. Les autres, eux, ne comprirent pas ce soudain intérêt pour un illustre inconnu.

« Stilinski, je pense que là... y a plus trop le choix. Faut qu'tu l'dises à tout l'monde. »

Stiles hocha la tête. Étrangement, le voilà parfaitement d'accord avec Whittemore.

* * *

_N'hésitez pas, comme d'habitude (ou pas xD) à me faire part de vos remarques ; de vos impressions ; de vos interrogations ; de vos suppositions ; si jamais vous avez parfois du mal quand je passe d'un monde à l'autre aussi (par exemple hein) ; si... si autre chose aussi, c'est toujours bien d'avoir des retours pour savoir ce qui plaît/déplaît, va/va pas, bref..._

_A bientôt (j'espère) _


	7. Chapitre 07

_Hello hello,_

_Eviiiiiiiidemment, je remercie super-LiliEhlm qui gèèèèèèère autant qu'un bébé chat qui ronronne !_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

_Rappel : _

Le monde **A **est le monde **"réel**" tel que nous le connaissons nous. Pas de loup-garou, de kanima, de banshee. Les seuls monstres sont les hommes.

Le monde **B** est le monde de la **série** avec toutefois quelques changements (infimes)

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient toujours pas... et c'est vraiment (mais vraiment) pas plus mal

* * *

****Chapitre 07 :****

* * *

****-B****

Tout au long des explications de rigueur, la bouche de Lydia resta bée, formant un O presque parfait. Stiles était, à l'occasion, coupé par Scott, Peter ou Jackson, voire même, mais c'était rare, par Derek. Les quatre loups-garous souhaitaient tous ajouter un petit quelque chose qui manquait selon eux ; donner une précision supplémentaire ; formuler de nouvelles hypothèses, aussi, pourquoi pas. Ils n'en avaient pas encore suffisamment, fallait croire.

« Et Isaac va bien, là-bas ? Interrogea Erica à voix basse. »

Telle était la première question que la jeune blonde avait finalement osé poser. Elle n'avait, étonnamment, pas l'air de considérer comme plus étrange que ça le fait que son camarade pense vivre dans deux réalités. Erica avait attentivement écouté ce que Stiles leur avouait, comme fascinée. Boyd, assis à ses côtés, donnait l'impression d'être déjà au fait de tout ça et de simplement suivre un résumé de ce qu'il connaissait déjà.

« Jackson l'a pris sous son aile, yép, confirma Stiles, souriant maladroitement et jouant avec ses doigts. Il est entre de bonnes mains, maintenant... je pense.

\- Et Peter est mort à peu près au moment où tu as commencé à _vraiment _agir bizarrement, releva Allison. Bien, bien plus qu'avant... étant donné qu'avant tu te contentais de coller Peter. »

Au bout du compte, une bonne partie de la meute était déjà au courant. Seuls Lydia, Allison, Erica et Boyd venaient d'être mis au parfum. Une petite moitié, en sommes. C'était quand même là une quantité non négligeable. Stiles, ainsi que ses quatre compères, s'était attendu à davantage de questions de leur part. Tous donnaient l'impression de très bien prendre la nouvelle. C'était pour le moins étrange.

Ces quatre cerveaux supplémentaires arrivaient pourtant à point nommé ! Ils pourraient aider à confirmer, ou infirmer, les nombreuses extrapolations qui avaient déjà pu être faites... mais aussi en ajouter.

« C'est Peter qui aurait dû mourir à la place d'Isaac, ici, en fait, murmura Erica, plus pour elle-même qu'à l'attention des autres. Si les morts sont toujours les mêmes et que l'autre Peter est mort avant... c'est que c'était Peter, ici aussi, qui était initialement visé et qui devait...

\- Personne ne devait mourir, Erica, coupa Stiles, fixant durement la louve et serrant les doigts de Peter qui tentait de dissimuler son agacement en ne levant pas les yeux au ciel ni ne soupirant plus bruyamment que nécessaire. Ni Peter là-bas, ni Isaac ici. Personne.

\- J'entends bien... mais c'est peut-être un élément à prendre en compte quand même. La non-mort de Peter ici a peut-être complètement chamboulé l'ordre des choses. Pour que tout retourne à la normale, il faut peut-être que notre Peter meurt et que l'autre Isaac aussi, non ? Rééquilibrer la balance, en quelque sorte. »

Silencieux, Stiles et Peter se regardèrent, inquiets.

o o o

****-A****

Face à face, ni Stiles, ni Deucalion, ne savait que dire à son interlocuteur. Être aussi silencieux n'était pourtant dans les habitudes ni de l'un, ni de l'autre. Ah ça non ! Alors que le lycéen, talentueux fouineur, avait l'étrange impression d'avoir rencontré son aîné voilà déjà une petite éternité... le banquier, quant à lui, était loin de penser la même chose. Les yeux rivés sur le fils du shérif, Deucalion était pris de remords, qui n'avaient pas lieux d'être, pourtant, se sentant partiellement responsable du décès des deux jeunes.

« Je suis désolé pour vos... amis.

\- Vous les avez pas tués, marmonna Stiles, fixant ses pieds. Mais je... je suis pas venu pour vous parler de ça. Je... hmm... j'aimerais vous demander quelque chose et c'est.. . Ça vous paraîtra bizarre, étrange, peut-être même flippant et je sais pas quoi mais... surtout bizarre. Ouais. Bizarre.

\- Je t'ai rencontré une seule fois... et j'ai pourtant la très nette impression que c'est normal venant de toi. »

Stiles eut un petit sourire en coin. Il était, malgré lui, amusé par cette réplique. Derek et Peter, et les autres évidemment mais dans une moindre mesure, avaient paru inquiets à l'idée d'avoir un Deucalion loup-garou dans les parages. Sa version humaine était pourtant on ne peut plus sympathique. C'était amusant de constater que nombre de personnes, ici, dans cet univers non-surnaturel, semblaient plus agréables et aimables que dans l'autre.

« Est-ce que vous connaissez cet homme ? »

Le fils du shérif sortit de la poche intérieure de son blouson une feuille de papier, pliée en huit. Il la tendit ensuite à son hôte qui s'empressa de l'accepter. Deucalion était curieux de voir qui pouvait bien être sur la photo que l'adolescent tenait à lui faire voir.

Stiles avait passé de nombreuses heures sur l'ordinateur de Peter, puis sur le sien, à chercher, à fouiner, à passer en revue des centaines de photos afin de trouver son homme. Il pouvait d'ailleurs remercier son père et les dossiers que le shérif pouvait garder dans son bureau. Ça lui avait permis de trouver la bonne personne alors qu'il commençait à désespérer. Ce damné chasseur ne pouvait pas être un parfait fantôme sur le web, après tout ! L'adolescent n'avait ensuite plus qu'eu à faire la même chose ce matin, avant de partir rendre visite à Deucalion.

« Sa... tête me dit quelque chose, murmura Deucalion, après un moment de réflexion. Samuel Campbell, non ?

\- Oui, souffla Stiles, perturbé par le fait que le banquier ait su faire l'identification. Oui. C'est bien lui. D'après sa page facebook mais bon. »

Deucalion fronça les sourcils. Il ne voyait pas où voulait en venir le lycéen.

« Et, juste pour vérifier une théorie... vous connaissez cet homme ? Demanda finalement Stiles, montrant une nouvelle photo.

\- Il travaille à la banque avec moi, confirma l'adulte. Mais pourquoi tout ça ?

\- Je pense que le premier homme peut nous mener au meurtrier, avoua le premier. »

Le propriétaire de l'appartement écarquilla les yeux, cette fois. Il s'enfonça ensuite dans son siège et ne quitta pas du regard celui installé dans le canapé. Deucalion cherchait à savoir si Stiles était sérieux ou non. Le problème, dans cette histoire, était que la balance penchait très nettement pour le « oui ».

« Arrête tout ça, ordonna Deucalion. Arrête de mettre ton nez partout. Arrête. Ce mec rigole pas. »

o o o

Jackson avait attendu Stiles dans la voiture. Il avait, bien entendu, proposé à l'hyperactif de l'accompagner, dans la mesure où il n'avait rencontré Deucalion qu'une seule et unique fois quelques jours avant la mort de McCall, mais, sans surprise, il avait refusé son offre. Calé sur le siège conducteur, le capitaine de l'équipe de Crosse écoutait la radio, envoyant des SMS (il était en pleine dispute avec Lydia qui tenait, encore une fois, A-BSO-LU-MENT à regarder « N'oublie jamais »). C'était étrange à penser, et encore plus à dire, mais il attendait impatiemment le retour de l'autre garçon.

Stiles refit enfin son apparition. L'air de rien, l'hyperactif était venu frapper au carreau de Jackson afin que celui-ci déverrouille les portières. Whittemore ne manqua pas de remarquer que son camarade, il était peut-être encore un peu tôt pour dire « ami », n'avait pas l'air d'être au top de sa forme ; bien au contraire, même !

« Et c'était qui, exactement, le gus que tu devais aller voir ?

\- La prochaine victime, se contenta Stiles.

\- La pro... quoi ?

\- La prochaine victime, répéta-t-on. Je devais vérifier un truc.

\- Ce que je vais faire, moi, c'est vérifier que t'es pas complètement taré, siffla Jackson. Qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond, chez toi, Stilinski ! T'attends quoi, exactement, en allant le voir ? Te refaire tirer dessus ? »

Stiles fusilla Jackson du regard. Son bras en écharpe était bien la seule chose qui, présentement, le retenait d'en coller une à son chauffeur... ça et le fait qu'il soit son chauffeur, justement. Il faudrait qu'il songe à se venger sur l'autre Jackson, tiens.

« Je cherche à éviter qu'il se fasse tuer.

\- Laisse faire les flics. Laisse faire ton père. Ou laisse-moi t'accompagner, merde !

\- J'ai mêlé Derek et Scott à tout ça et ils sont morts, siffla Stiles, le tuant du regard. Je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour que tu ne te fasses pas tuer toi-aussi, abruti.

\- Et si c'est toi qui te fais tuer ? Je fais quoi, moi ! Je dis quoi, moi ! À partir du moment où tu m'as demandé d'être ton chauffeur, tu m'as mêlé à tes embrouilles... alors assume jusqu'au bout. On la joue pas solo comme ça, Stilinski ! S'énerva Jackson. Mettre ton nez dans ce truc c'est stupide... mais le faire tout seul c'est d'une connerie sans nom !

\- Tu t'inquiètes ? Se moqua Stiles.

\- Non. »

o o o

Les jours passaient et les choses stagnaient. Ce n'était pas une sensation très agréable, que de patauger dans la farine, la semoule et tout ce dans quoi on pouvait patauger. C'était ça qui, entre autre chose, empêchait Stiles de dormir ce soir-là.

Les « autres choses » étant le fait qu'il était bien trop occupé à regarder sur son ordinateur quelques séries conseillées par Peter quelques semaines plus tôt pour daigner tout éteindre et aller se reposer. Pour une fois qu'il souhaitait tenir un peu plus longtemps dans ce monde, le normal, il n'allait quand même pas précipiter les choses ! Si ?

Stiles sursauta lorsque les pas, anormalement bruyants, de son père commencèrent à arriver jusqu'à ses oreilles. Prudemment, il bougea son ordinateur, posé sur son ventre, afin de le mettre directement à-même le matelas. Il quitta ses couvertures afin d'aller voir ce qui se passait du côté du paternel... ce n'était peut-être pas important... mais peut-être que si. Mieux valait s'en assurer.

« P'pa ?

\- Jordan vient de m'appeler, expliqua le shérif à son fils. Retourne dans ta chambre, Stiles, et dors. T'as cours, demain, je te rappelle.

\- J'ai toujours cours, marmonna l'hyperactif, quelque peu boudeur. Même quand je dors, j'ai cours, en fait. Vu que j'ai cours dans l'autre monde vu que dans l'autre monde je suis plus en train de dormir et que, quand je dors dans l'autre monde, je dors plus dans ce monde-ci et c'est ici que je dois aller au lycée. Le commun des américains va en cours huit heures par jour, même pas... et bah, moi, j'y vais seize heures par jour ! Vu que, comme j'l'ai dis, quand je dors, j'y vais quand même ! C'est pas commode, ça, j'te l'dis. En plus, du coup, ça fait que je me tape deux Harris et que je m'en prends deux fois plus dans la tronche et que je me fais coller deux fois plus et...

\- Tu retiendras mieux tes cours, comme ça, sourit le père, posant une main sur son épaule. Et va dormir, Stiles. Tu vas être en retard en cours, sinon. »

Pour le coup... Stiles se demandait de quels jours il pouvait bien être en train de parler. Ceux de ce monde-ci, et donc de demain matin... ou alors ceux de l'autre monde qui pouvaient très bien être dans cinq minutes.

o o o

Affalé sur le canapé, en mode baleine échouée sur une plage de sable blanc, l'hyperactif attendait son père de pied ferme. Trois heures s'affichaient maintenant en chiffres rouges sur la box du salon. C'était principalement pour cette raison que Stiles commença à s'inquiéter... et à se demander pourquoi diable le téléphone fixe était-il en train de sonner. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de se lever pour aller décrocher mais la curiosité était un peu trop forte pour qu'il y résiste.

« Allô ?

\- Va dormir, Stiles, entendit-il de suite. Même si tu fais nuit blanche, tu iras en cours demain... donc va dormir.

\- Si ça se trouve, j'étais en train de dormir et tu m'as réveillé en me téléphonant pour me dire de dormir alors que si tu n'avais pas téléphoné pour me dire de dormir j'aurais continué à dormir. Là, maintenant, je vais peut-être avoir du mal à me rendormir alors qu'avant je dormais très bien, comme un gros bébé, et si demain je suis fatigué, du coup, ça sera ta faute vu que je dormais mais que tu m'as réveillé pour me dire d'aller dormir. J'aurais très bien pu ne pas quitter mon lit... mais en fait non. C'était pas trop, trop possible, vu que le téléphone sonnait et que ça aurait pu être important. Y a pas beaucoup de cons qui téléphonent à trois heures du mat', tu vois ? Et je dis pas que tu es con, hein... mais y a pas beaucoup de casses-bonbons qui appellent à trois heures du mat pour te vendre des trucs.

\- Tu dormais ? Se contenta de demander le shérif.

\- Non.

\- Donc voilà.

\- Oui mais...

\- Donc voilà. »

* * *

_N'hésitez pas, comme d'habitude (ou pas xD) à me faire part de vos remarques ; de vos impressions ; de vos interrogations ; de vos suppositions ; si jamais vous avez parfois du mal quand je passe d'un monde à l'autre aussi (par exemple hein) ; si... si autre chose aussi, c'est toujours bien d'avoir des retours pour savoir ce qui plaît/déplaît, va/va pas, bref..._

_A bientôt (j'espère) _


	8. Chapitre 08

_Hello hello,_

_Wouaw ! Il est presque arrivé rapidement, ce chapitre ! Je vais essayer de me motiver un peu plus car j'ai vraiment pas d'excuse pour autant faire traîner I have a nightmare..._

_Merci, comme toujouuuurs, à Super-Lili, qui n'a pas fait que corriger ce chapitre (elle ne fait jamais que corriger, de toutes façons, l'est trop géniale pour ça **)_

_Bonne lecture_

_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_

* * *

_Rappel : _

Le monde **A **est le monde **"réel**" tel que nous le connaissons nous. Pas de loup-garou, de kanima, de banshee. Les seuls monstres sont les hommes.

Le monde **B** est le monde de la **série** avec toutefois quelques changements (infimes)

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient toujours pas... et c'est vraiment (mais vraiment) pas plus mal

* * *

****Chapitre 08 :****

* * *

****\- A****

Stiles ne s'endormit pas tout de suite, cette nuit-là. Il avait beau se tourner et se retourner dans son lit, pas moyen pour lui de trouver le sommeil. Il avait pourtant tout tenté ! Vraiment, vraiment tout.

Il avait tout compté. Les moutons. Les grenouilles. Les chouettes. Les ornithorynques. Les chauve-souris. Les canards poilus. Les lapins à plumes. Les martiens. Les loups-garous... et la liste était encore longue.

« Flemme de compter mes cheveuuuuux, gémit-il en s'allongeant dans son lit, les bras le long du corps, fixant le plafond. J'veux dormiiiiir. Dor-miiiir ! »

Il avait cherché à faire réciter l'alphabet avec les personnages de Harry Potter. Albus. Bertie. Cadmus. Dedalus. Elphias. Firenze. Gregory... pour recommencer une fois arrivé à Z.

« Aloooors... i. Y a qui avec la lettre i... Ignatus ! Ouais Ignatus. Il est cool Ignatus, sourit-il bêtement avant de froncer les sourcils. Y a un Ignatus dans Harry Potter ? »

Il savait à présent combien il y avait de dalles à son plafond ; de sous-dalles dans les dalles ; de trous dans les dalles ; de sous-dalles dans les dalles en tout ; de trous dans les sous-dalles dans les dalles en tout. Il avait tout compté. Il connaissait son plafond par cœur et, pour un peu, se serait senti tel Malcolm dans _Malcolm in the Middle_... en moins génie.

Il avait aussi essayé de commencer à ranger son bureau. Ça avait toujours le don de lui donner envie de retourner se coucher, ça, ranger.

« Oh c'est dégueu... qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? »

Il avait pris un livre de philosophie que lui avait donné son père. « Y a pas plus efficace pour t'endormir, Stiles. C'est comme un somnifère sans somnifère. Ça marchait à tous les coups quand j'avais ton âge ». Jusqu'à ce soir, ça avait aussi fonctionné à tous les coups pour lui. Le truc... c'est que c'était justement _jusqu'à ce soir_.

Il avait pris grand plaisir à monter et descendre les escaliers. À se fatiguer autant que possible. Puis il s'était calmé et s'était contenté de sauter sur place... toujours dans le but de s'épuiser... et toujours sans succès.

« Faut pas que j'passe à travers le plancher. Faut pas que j'passe à travers le plancher. Bien que... je serais assommé ! »

Il avait tenté d'apprendre les premiers mots du dictionnaire afin d'occuper son esprit. Un peu comme le livre de philo, en fait. Et comme pour le livre de philo : échec total.

« C'est un mot anglais, ça ? J'pensais que c'était du Klingon. J'aimerais bien apprendre le Klingon. »

Il s'était amusé, même si c'était beaucoup dire, à parcourir de cent manières différentes sa chambre. Pas normaux ; pas de géant s ; pas de souris ; pas d'éléphants ; pas de bourré ; pas chassé ; en rampant ; en kangourou ; sur les mains, et force était de constater qu'il était pas très doué ; sur les fesses en se tirant comme les bébés ; sur le dos ; en tournant sur lui-même ; en sautant, et non ce n'était pas comme le kangourou ; en moonwalk... tout ce qui pouvait le faire avancer avait été tenté. Enfin, tout ce à quoi il pensait, en tout cas.

Il avait imaginé plus de quatre-vingt façons de mettre un terme à la vie de son très cher professeur Harris. Ou autre hein. Une autre victime restait tout à fait envisageable. Il avait l'esprit très ouvert, le Stiles, ce soir.

« Hmm... faudrait voir le pourcentage de risque que ça foire... marmonna Stiles. Peter est pas mort dans l'incendie donc ça pourrait très bien replanter. »

Puis, ayant l'impression de tourner quelque peu en rond, il avait voulu apprendre les numéros de téléphone de tout son répertoire. C'est quand même quelque chose de nettement plus intéressant et important à connaître que le début du dictionnaire. Non ?

« Pff, ça doit même plus être ça son numéro, t'façon. Derek ? Il est mort... Erk, pourquoi il est dans mes contacts, lui ? »

Il avait cherché à remarquer des choses amusantes. On ne trouvait jamais rien d'amusant quand on cherchait à penser à un truc amusant, c'était scientifique. Mais il avait essayé quand même... et sourit en constatant que, quand même, il connaissait énormément de personnes ayant un prénom en cinq lettre. Danny ; Derek ; Erica ; Isaac ; Lydia ; Laura, tant pis s'il ne la connaissait pas ; Peter ; Scott ; Talia, qu'il ne connaissait pas non plus ; Chris, qui n'avait pas vraiment un prénom en cinq lettres mais presque. Les deux nouveaux de ce monde, aussi, Ethan et Aiden. Ouais, c'était amusant... quand on savait pas dormir.

« Bizarre, Ethan et Aiden sont présents que dans ce monde-ci... »

Mais, vraiment, la seule chose qu'aurait voulu l'hyperactif... c'était dormir.

Stiles ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne s'endormait pas.

Il se demandait ce que cela pouvait bien signifier.

Il s'interrogeait et aurait aimé savoir si ne pas dormir dans un monde signifiait ne pas se réveiller dans l'autre.

Il s'imaginait que, peut-être, il lui était arrivé quelque chose de pas cool dans l'autre monde. Que ce _quelque chose_ de pas cool l'empêchait de se réveiller, de retourner parmi les vivants... et que, et ça devenait logique, c'était pour ça qu'il ne savait pas s'endormir.

Mais la question à douze bonbons et deux sucettes : pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas se réveiller dans l'autre ?

o o o

Le lendemain matin, Stilinski père et fils avaient bien peu fière allure ! Ils étaient tous les deux assis dans la cuisine, somnolant sans même chercher à le cacher. À quoi bon se fatiguer alors qu'ils savaient l'un comme l'autre qu'ils n'avaient pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit.. Les yeux rivés sur sa tasse de café, plus très chaud, d'ailleurs, le shérif regarda brièvement son fils avant de soupirer.

« Retourne au lit, marmonna-t-il. Mais c'est la dernière fois.

\- Ça sert à rien, souffla Stiles. J'sais pas pourquoi mais je peux pas m'endormir. C'est comme si ça bloquait dans l'autre monde et...

\- Tu voudrais pas arrêter avec tes deux mondes ? Se désespéra le premier. Tu vas me rendre fou.

\- Bah on en sera au même point, comme ça. »

o o o

Le shérif alla ouvrir afin de voir qui était l'abruti qui s'excitait sur la sonnette de sa porte d'entrée depuis quelques instants. Il fut étonné de découvrir trois garçons de l'équipe de Crosse ; trois garçons avec lesquels Stiles n'avait jamais paru avoir d'affinité particulière, qui plus est. Le fils Lahey, qu'il identifiait facilement compte tenu du fait qu'il était venu au commissariat quelques jours plus tôt avec l'un de ses amis, était de loin le plus mal à l'aise du trio. Les deux autres, l'ami avec qui Isaac était justement venu et un autre, inconnu au bataillon, se contentèrent, eux, de sourire et de demander si Stiles était présent.

L'adulte se décala afin de les laisser entrer. Il alla ensuite chercher Stiles, dans sa chambre depuis le début de la journée. Le lycéen avait décidé, une fois n'était pas coutume, de laisser son père remplir sa maudite paperasse seul, sans jamais chercher à fouiner et mettre son nez partout.

« Il va nous tuer, marmonna Danny à Jackson. Isaac avait raison sur ce coup, hein, on aurait pas dû s'en mêler.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Siffla l'autre à son meilleur ami. Stiles avait su trouver les bonnes pistes... on a fait que les exploiter.

\- On aurait quand même pas dû mettre notre nez là-dedans, insista le premier. McCall s'est fait tuer à cause de ça. L'autre gars aussi. Stiles s'est fait tirer dessus. Bon sang, Jackson, il te faut quoi de plus ? »

Difficile pour Jackson de trouver quoi que ce soit à y redire. Deux morts et un blessé, le résultat n'était quand même pas particulièrement bon et aurait dû dissuader n'importe qui de venir se mêler de tout ça. Ils arrêtèrent de se chamailler à voix basse lorsque le shérif redescendit et les autorisa à monter... non sans les prévenir que Stiles risquait de se montrer désagréable, mais qu'il ne faudrait surtout pas s'en formaliser.

Bah voyons !

« Stilinski, debout ! S'écria Jackson sans s'annoncer au préalable, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Nous partons pour une aventure !

\- Fous l'camp si c'est pour m'briser les tympans, grogna Stiles, cachant sa tête sous son oreiller. Saleté de Hobbit ! T'es un barbare, en fait, pas un Hobbit ! Isaac est un Hobbit. Un grand Hobbit. Un très grand Hobbit.

\- Je pense que tu voudras rapidement entendre ce que le barbare a à te dire, railla le premier. Je pense que... qu'on a trouvé qui était... fin... le... tu vois quoi. »

Stiles se redressa dans son lit. Les yeux ronds, intéressé comme jamais, il regardait les trois nouveaux arrivants... puis grimaça. Il avait peut-être bougé un peu trop vite ; peut-être pas fait suffisamment attention car un faux mouvement venait de raviver la douleur à son épaule. Vivre à mi-temps dans un monde où il n'était pas blessé tendait fortement à compliquer les choses.

« Comment vous avez fait.

\- On a passé une petite annonce dans le journal, s'agaça Jackson. À ton avis, abruti ! Suffisait de suivre le mec que tu pensais être le suivant. Si le mec est prévenu qu'il est le suivant sur la liste... alors le mec qui l'a prévenu le garde forcément à l'œil. Il te connaissait, toi. Nous, non.

\- Bon sang, bon sang, bon sang, murmura Stiles, se jetant hors de son lit pour attraper Jackson par la capuche de sa veste. Vous deux vous v'nez aussi hein. Papaaaaaaa ! »

o o o

****\- B****

Stiles se tourna. Marmonna. Grogna. Souffla. Agrippa un oreiller afin d'y enfouir son nez et dormir comme un bébé qu'il rêvait de redevenir, juste un instant. Il ouvrit aussitôt les yeux en grand. Il venait de remarquer qu'il aurait, normalement, dû avoir mal mais qu'il n'en avait rien été. L'adolescent comprit alors qu'il était de retour dans l'autre monde, il ne savait trop comment.

Génial ! Pile quand il ne voulait pas y aller.

Avachi dans le canapé, Scott somnolait. Il lui fallut bien quelques minutes pour remarquer que le fils du shérif avait les yeux ouverts et le fixait comme s'il avait une corne au milieu du front. Un immense sourire, soulagé, étira ses lèvres tandis que le jeune loup-garou quittait précipitamment la chambre.

« Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, mon gros ! Cria Stiles, se redressant sur ses coudes, jouissant de cette mobilité retrouvée. T'as pas besoin de t'enfuir en courant pour me le faire comprendre. Je sais que ton amour pour moi est inconditionnel et éternel ! Il a intérêt à l'être, éternel, si tu veux pas avoir un coup de pied aux fesses pour chaque journée passée à ne pas m'aimer.

\- La ferrrrrrme, grogna son voisin, poussant l'hyperactif hors du lit. Parle pas autant, barbare ! »

La joue contre le sol, les fesses en l'air, Stiles ferma les yeux et soupira. Après s'être redressé, histoire de retourner s'affaler sur le matelas, l'hyperactif décida de se taire. Il voulait rester ici, après tout. Il voulait se rendormir -ou ne pas se rendormir-.

« L'autre Jackson a peut-être trouvé une piste, murmura Stiles à l'oreille de son voisin. Mon père a apparemment failli l'attraper hier et...

\- Mais tais-toi, gémit-on. Repose-toi. Parle-pas. Sinon j'te jure que la prochaine fois tu finis avec Derek. »

o o o

****\- A****

Stiles ne songea pas un seul instant à retenir l'insulte qu'il avait sur le bout des lèvres lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux et qu'il se retrouva, une nouvelle fois, dans sa chambre et non plus chez Derek. Chez Derek qui était, d'ailleurs, chez Peter dans ce monde merveilleux mais pas trop. Il aurait aimé comprendre un peu plus de choses avant de revenir ici.

Comprendre, par exemple, pourquoi il avait dormi aussi longtemps... et donc pourquoi, paradoxalement, il avait eut autant de mal à trouver le sommeil ici. Comprendre pourquoi Scott avait paru soulagé en le voyant réveillé. Comprendre pourquoi il dormait auprès de Peter.

Bon, pour Peter, il pouvait encore réussir à trouver la réponse tout seul, comme le grand garçon qu'il était. C'était presque devenu monnaie courante pour eux de dormir ensemble, de se réveiller l'un à côté de l'autre (parfois prisonnier dans les bras de l'autre). C'était une habitude nouvelle qu'il ne pouvait pas ne pas apprécier.

« Stiles ? Appela quelqu'un penché au-dessus de lui. Ça va ? Tu veux qu'on appelle ton père ? On va appeler ton père. Jackson, va chercher son père ! »

Stiles grogna après Danny qui se montrait anormalement surprotecteur. Le gardien était quelqu'un qui se souciait facilement des autres, c'était d'ailleurs à se demander comment il pouvait être aussi proche de Jackson, mais quand même !

On était obligé d'apprécier Danny. « Tout le monde aime Danny » comme le disait si bien le Coach Finstock, même si tout ce qu'il disait était loin d'être parole d'évangile ! Tout le monde aime Danny, certes, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que l'on est obligé de _toujours_ l'aimer !

« Non mais ça va, marmonna Stiles en se redressant, choisissant d'ignorer la main tendue. »

Les trois levèrent les yeux au ciel, absolument pas convaincus par ce que venait de dire l'hyperactif. Ils ne firent pourtant pas le moindre commentaire. Anxieux, ils le regardèrent se remettre debout. À les avoir ainsi, on aurait aisément pu croire qu'ils attendaient le moment fatidique où Stiles tomberait, juste sous leurs yeux.

Il ne tomba pas.

o o o

Le shérif regardait alternativement les quatre adolescents qui se trouvaient devant lui. Le fait que Stiles fouille et enquête ne l'étonnait pas ; que les trois autres s'y soient mis eux-aussi, en revanche, était une toute autre affaire. Jamais encore il n'avait vu son fils en leur compagnie alors qu'il fouinait !

« Vous avez... suivis mon agent, répéta l'adulte, sidéré.

\- Techniquement non. On suivait l'autre gars.

\- Peu importe... à quoi ressemblait la personne que vous avez vu ? »

Stiles fut heureux de voir que son père ne rejetait pas d'emblée l'idée même que ces trois abrutis aient pu voir le responsable des meurtres à Beacon Hills. Il acceptait de les écouter. Il leur laissait le bénéfice du doute... pour l'instant.

Danny, Isaac et Jackson ne le savaient pas encore... mais ils allaient rapidement regretter de s'être mêlé de tout ça.

* * *

_N'hésitez pas, comme d'habitude (ou peut-être pas) à me faire part de vos remarques ; de vos impressions ; de vos interrogations ; de vos suppositions ; si jamais vous avez parfois du mal quand je passe d'un monde à l'autre aussi (par exemple hein) ; si... si autre chose aussi, c'est toujours bien d'avoir des retours pour savoir ce qui plaît/déplaît, va/va pas, bref..._

_D'ici quelques jours, un article "spécial" sera posté sur papionini dans la partie bonus de I have a dream : tous les objets (et plus encore) présents dans l'appartement de Peter-humain ! (oui, bon, c'est une excellente excuse pour se faire du mal sur etsy &amp; co)_

_A bientôt !_

_PS. Tous mes OS, fics, textes en production sont dispos sur papionini . wordpress . com_


	9. Chapitre 09

_Hello hello,_

_Je vais wouawe-ter deux chapitres de suite mais c'est presque un miracle, à ce niveau ! Moins d'un mois entre deux chapitres de I have a nightmare ? J'aurais même plus osé croire ça possible ! Mais je suis remotivée, reboostée pour cette fic... peut-être parce que dans le prochain chapitre je fais apparaître un personnage qui me manque énooooormément dans la série et que j'avais prévu dès le départ ? Possible, oui. En tout cas : le chapitre 10 est d'ores et déjà en cours !_

_Comme d'habituuuuude, un énormissime merci à LiliEhlm qui a corrigé ce chapitre ! Tenem groooos coooomme çaaaa !_

_Bonne lecture_

_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_

* * *

_Rappel : _

Le monde **A **est le monde **"réel**" tel que nous le connaissons nous. Pas de loup-garou, de kanima, de banshee. Les seuls monstres sont les hommes.

Le monde **B** est le monde de la **série** avec toutefois quelques changements (infimes)

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient toujours pas... et c'est vraiment (mais vraiment) pas plus mal

* * *

****Chapitre 09 :****

* * *

****-B****

Toute la meute était installée dans un coin légèrement reculé du fast-food dans lequel ils étaient allés se restaurer – après de longues minutes passées à se concerter et, surtout, à se disputer. Un plateau pratiquement rempli devant chacun d'eux, adolescents comme adultes étaient en train de mettre à plat les maigres connaissances qu'ils avaient. Ils répétaient ce que venait de leur apprendre Stiles, au sujet de sa double-vie étrange. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être réussiraient-ils à y voir un peu plus clair.

Lydia, évidemment, avait proposé de noter tout ce qui pouvait être dit. Tout serait ainsi bien plus simple. Ils retiendraient mieux, comprendraient peut-être davantage... et qui sait, peut-être réussiraient-ils à relier divers éléments entre eux. Alors que Jackson était sur le point d'acquiescer, Peter avait choisi de sortir son ordinateur portable à cet instant précis. Tout sourire, quelque peu narquois, il l'avait ensuite fait glisser sous le nez de la jeune banshee. Pour lui, nul besoin de l'avoir devant les yeux pour savoir ce qui se trouvait sur l'écran.

« Première colonne : tu as tous les éléments qui concernent l'autre monde de Stiles. Seconde colonne : ce qui s'est passé ici. Troisième colonne : j'ai décidé d'y mettre les différentes hypothèses qu'on pouvait avoir afin d'en garder trace et pouvoir les infirmer, ou confirmer avec un peu de chance, par la suite. Quatrième : on a les faits vérifiés, certifiés, ceux dont on peut pas douter mais dont on doutera quand même. Les colonnes trois et quatre pourraient éventuellement être inversées mais afin de confirmer on doute donc... chaque ligne correspond à une journée. Journée où il s'est passé un truc marquant, évidemment... Stiles n'a pas daigné se souvenir des jours où il ne s'est rien passé.

\- Hey ! Protesta mollement l'hyperactif.

\- Tu peux voir, et les autres verront après donc pas besoin de se tasser bon sang, qu'un meurtre dans un monde signifie un meurtre dans l'autre... en général, l'autre, c'est nous. Les deux premiers corps du premier monde étaient les deux premiers corps du notre. Lorsque _je_ suis mort dans l'autre monde... nous avons perdu Isaac. Mais... on sait tous que j'étais la cible principale, continua difficilement Peter. J'ai cru un moment que la vraie grosse exception était pour Derek et Scott. Je pense que j'avais tort. Du moins en partie.

\- On a retrouvé un corps, ce jour-là, termina Lydia, les yeux grands ouverts. Un seul.

\- Un seul, ouais, confirma Peter. Il nous en manque donc un. »

L'ancien Alpha se tourna vers son voisin, afin de voir quelle serait sa réaction. Depuis leur arrivée, Stiles était plutôt calme. Un peu trop, peut-être, pour que Peter ne trouve pas ça étrange... surtout compte-tenu du fait que tous étaient au courant maintenant. Comme le loup-garou s'y était attendu, l'hyperactif écarquilla les yeux, mais garda toutefois le silence. Comme s'il refusait d'espérer avoir une quelconque chance.

« Si on laisse de côté ce petit problème de chiffre, on sait que Derek et Scott ont été tué car ils fouillaient un peu trop, rappela Peter. On peut donc supposer que l'homme que nous avons trouvé, et qui n'était pas marqué par Deucalion, hein, je parle de l'autre, fouillait lui-aussi. Ce n'était pas une personne que nous connaissions, _nous_, mais...

\- Mais tu penses que monsieur Argent pourrait le connaître, termina Lydia, les lèvres pincées, les yeux rivés sur l'écran. Pourquoi c'est dans la quatrième colonne et pas dans la troisième ?

\- Parce que je suis allé voir Argent, répondit simplement le premier, haussant les épaules. Et qu'il le connaissait bel et bien. »

Tous les autres, lycanthropes comme humains, s'étaient contentés d'écouter les explications de Peter, et les rares interventions de Lydia. Aucun d'entre eux n'étaient au courant de tout ce qu'avait pu stocker leur aîné, bien qu'ils auraient pu s'en douter. L'ancien alpha était toujours fourré avec son ordinateur, ne cessait de répéter qu'il fallait impérativement garder une trace de tout ce qui se disait... qu'il l'ait bel et bien fait était, somme toute, plutôt normal.

« La vache... c'est que tu prends ça vachement à cœur, en fait, fit remarquer Jackson, moqueur. »

Stiles et Peter, qui n'avaient pas eu le moindre mal à comprendre où souhaitait en venir le jeune Whittemore, levèrent les yeux au ciel et le tuèrent du regard de façon totalement synchrone. Cette réaction, identique, fit doucement ricaner Jackson qui ne se défaisait plus de son grand sourire.

« Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, siffla Lydia à son oreille, lui donnant un coup de pied dans le tibia par la même occasion. Mais vous savez, pas besoin de vous retenir quand on est là, hein. »

Les deux compères, heureux de voir Jackson être rappelé à l'ordre de la sorte, déchantèrent bien vite suite à la remarque de la jeune femme.

« Peu importe, marmonna Peter, récupérant son ordinateur. On aurait donc Jackson, Isaac et, _hmm_, Danny qui pensent avoir trouvé le meurtrier et ils pensent que... c'est... que c'est... Stiles ! C'est le moment où tu dis son nom, là.

\- Euh... »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'Erica et Boyd s'affalaient un peu plus sur leur siège.

« _Euh_ quoi ? On connaît pas son nom, c'est ça ?

\- Si, on connaît son nom, gémit Stiles, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son voisin et lui attrapant discrètement la main. On le connaît. J'suis sûr qu'on le connaît. »

Peter fronça les sourcils. Cette réponse n'était pas celle à laquelle il s'était préparé, ou même attendu. Du coin de l'œil, il regardait le lycéen qui ne bougeait pas, ne s'éloignait pas. Vu sa position, il était difficile pour Stiles de voir les mimiques et réactions du loup-garou... pourtant, il savait que celui-ci le fixait, un brin désespéré, attendant sans oser le demander davantage d'explications.

« Tu vois Harris ?

\- Oui, grinça Peter.

\- Bah c'est pas lui.

\- Tu m'en vois ravi, marmonna-t-il, entre ses dents.

\- Tu vois Matt ? Celui qui manipulait Jackson ? Bah c'est pas lui non plus. Tu vois Deucalion ? Bah c'est pas lui puisque c'est lui la future cible. C'est quelqu'un qu'on connaît mais... mais je connais plus son nom, là. J'me sens nuuuuul.

\- Tu es nul, confirma Peter. Mais on s'y fait, à force, et ça devient même plutôt sympathique. »

Stiles grogna.

« Sympathique d'être avec un nul ?

\- Ouais. »

L'hyperactif grogna une seconde fois, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose, Ceci dit. En même temps, il était plutôt difficile d'être crédible lorsqu'on avait le visage caché dans le cou de celui après qui on en avait. Stiles ne pouvait pourtant pas rester ainsi indéfiniment.

Une seconde suffit pour que tout bascule. Tous le savaient, Stiles y compris. Lorsque la vitre du fast-food, celle près de laquelle se trouvait tout le petit groupe, vola en éclat, il ne fallut guère plus qu'un instant pour qu'ils réagissent. Tous se jetèrent sous les tables le plus rapidement possible. Les loups-garous veillaient, plus ou moins discrets, à ce que les trois humains soient les mieux protégés.

Lydia et Allison se trouvaient entre Jackson et Derek. Un peu malgré lui, Derek s'était retrouvé protecteur d'Allison, Scott étant de l'autre côté de la table. Erica et Vernon, un peu plus en retraits, faisaient tout de même barrage de leur corps.

Scott et Peter, quant à eux, surveillaient tout particulièrement Stiles. Le troisième humain, pas plus inquiet que ça, était déjà en train de râler comme quoi il en avait plus qu'assez d'attirer les ennuis de la sorte, qu'il allait finir par s'exiler en Alaska ou dans le Sahara (il n'avait pas encore décidé s'il préférait mourir de froid ou de chaud) afin d'avoir, peut-être, enfin un peu la paix. Le second loup-garou avait été jusqu'à passer un bras dans le dos de l'hyperactif afin de s'assurer qu'il ne tente pas, stupidement, de se redresser afin de voir où ça en était.

« J'y avais pas encore eu droit à la fusillade, tiens, grommela le fils du shérif tout en levant les yeux pour regarder comment allaient les autres. Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? Pourquoi vous faites cette tête bizarre ?

\- Stiles... grogna Derek.

\- On m'a tiré dessus au lycée, la dernière fois. C'était pas une fusillade comme dans les films donc pas une fusillade, je suis désolé. »

Que ce soit Lydia et Jackson, Erica et Boyd, Allison et Scott ou encore Derek, tous regardaient, les yeux ronds, vaguement inquiets, les deux derniers. L'hyperactif ne comprenait pas la raison de ce brusque intérêt pour leur petite personne... jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un poids sur son dos et qu'un gémissement de douleur lui vienne aux oreilles.

« Lui, par contre, il y avait déjà eu droit à la balle en argent, marmonna Stiles, tentant aussitôt de soutenir Peter (ce qui était loin d'être tâche aisée lorsque l'on était planqué sous une table en compagnie d'une dizaine de personnes). T'en as pas marre d'être blessé, toi, dis-moi ?

\- Toi tu attires les ennuis et Peter attire les projectiles, fit remarquer Jackson, passant un bras du loup pour l'aider à son tour. Nous claque pas entre les doigts, hein... je te laisserais pas réutiliser Lydia pour revenir à la vie, cette fois. »

Pour une fois, ce ne fut pas le duo Stiles-Peter qui se retrouva à fusiller du regard le co-capitaine de l'équipe de Crosse mais le trio Stiles-Peter-Lydia. La différence était infime mais pourtant belle et bien présente. Ils n'appréciaient que moyennement la remarque, et l'humour plutôt limite, de Jackson. Des claques qu'il méritait, ce crétin !

« C'est superficiel, marmonna finalement Peter, s'agitant afin de s'éloigner des deux autres. Lâchez-moi. J'ai pas besoin de votre aide pour me cacher.

\- Tu m'étonnes, grommela Derek, dans sa barbe. »

Oncle et neveu entamèrent alors, bien que ça ne soit absolument pas le lieu ni le moment, un combat de regard noir. Les lycéens alentours ne sauraient dire lequel était le plus inquiétant. Ils préférèrent donc tous jouer la carte de la prudence et faire profil bas.

o o o

« C'est bon, là, non ? »

À l'image des quelques autres clients présents au fast-food, la meute quitta son petit abri de fortune une fois que le silence se fût de nouveau installé et que les hommes du shérif soient arrivés. Il n'y avait pas à dire, c'était là le pire abri auquel ils avaient eu droit jusqu'alors. Une simple table, bon sang ! À quelques éléments près, pourtant, on peinerait à dire qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

Jackson n'avait jamais paru aussi attentionné vis-à-vis de Lydia. Boyd n'avait jamais autant parlé qu'en cet instant. Derek n'avait jamais semblé aussi humain qu'actuellement. L'alpha allait de l'un à l'autre, s'assurait qu'ils n'avaient rien, qu'ils allaient bien, qu'il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal... puis soupirait de soulagement lorsqu'il comprenait que ce qu'on lui disait était la vérité.

« Vous êtes blessé, monsieur ? Monsieur ? »

Stiles donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes de Peter, histoire de lui faire remarquer qu'il était celui à qui l'on s'adressait. Après tout, ce n'était pas Lydia, Erica ou Allison que l'on allait appeler « monsieur », quand même ! Le loup-garou grogna ; il n'appréciait pas vraiment la violence dont pouvait parfois faire preuve l'humain. Ça avait beau ne pas lui faire mal, ce n'était en rien une raison.

Peter se tourna ensuite vers l'agent qui lui avait posé une question et lui offrit un sourire crispé.

« Votre bras, insista l'homme. »

L'hyperactif écarquilla les yeux. Il savait Peter blessé. Son dos l'avait su le premier, d'ailleurs. Stiles n'avait pourtant pas pu prêter plus attention que ça à la blessure de son ami. Caché sous la table, l'adolescent s'était contenté d'espérer que Peter ne soit pas grièvement blessé et qu'il saurait tenir le coup jusqu'à ce que tout soit terminé et qu'ils puissent filer chez Deaton.

Une fois la fin du cauchemar, pourtant, Peter avait paru tellement bien que Stiles avait fini par le croire lorsqu'il affirmait que sa blessure était superficielle et sans importance.

Apparemment non.

« Ton bras, chuchota Stiles, horrifié. À quelques jours de différence mais... ton bras.

\- Je sais, se contenta de souffler Peter. Putain. »

Le fils du shérif chercha des yeux la raison de ce juron. Il n'eut pas grand mal à la trouver. Abandonné sur la table où ils parlaient tous quelques minutes plus tôt, l'écran de l'ordinaire portable de l'ancien alpha était fichu. Une balle l'avait transpercé. Le projectile avait d'ailleurs dû les manquer de peu et aurait probablement pu, et dû, être fatale à Peter si elle avait été tirée quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Si tu veux, j'connais des gens qui... qui pourraient récupérer ce que t'avais sur ton disque et...

\- Pas la peine, marmonna l'aîné. J'ai des sauvegardes un peu partout des dossiers importants mais merde... c'était un nouveau !

\- Ça aurait pu être ta tête, fit remarquer Derek, pragmatique. Estime-toi heureux.

\- C'est supposé me rassurer ? Savoir que le trou dans mon écran aurait dû être un trou dans mon crâne ? »

Stiles posa une main sur l'épaule de Peter qui, étrangement, se calma un peu à ce contact.

* * *

_Comme annoncé à la fin du chapitre 8 : un article "bonus" pour I have a dream/nighmate a été posté sur papionini. Il s'agit de l'appartement de Peter (bon des objets de son appartement). Il n'est pas encore terminé mais sera modifié au gré de mes envies :D_

_Comme d'habitude, ou pas comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé ! Vos remarques, vos impressions, vos interrogations, vos suppositions, vos envies, aussi..._

_A bientôt !_

_PS. Tous mes OS, fics, textes en production sont dispos sur papionini . wordpress . com_


	10. Chapitre 10

_Hello, hello_

_Encore une fois moins d'un mois entre deux chapitres de I have a nightmare ! Y a du progrès, hein ! Et c'est même mieux que ça car je suis en train de faire le chapitre 13 ! Et qui dit chapitres en avance dit... publication plus régulière, bingo ! Donc je vais essayer de poster un nouveau chapitre au moins tous les vendredi (et essayer de m'y tenir, pour une fois, hein) ou, en tout cas, un chapitre par semaine, voilàààà_

_Quand je disais la dernière fois que j'étais vraiment remotivée, c'était pas des carabistouilles... _

_Pourquoi ce regain de motivation ? Dans ce chapitre je fais apparaître un personnage qui me manque énormément ; tout s'enchaîne assez vite, maintenant (mais on est encore loin de la fin, ah ah) ; eeeet j'ai une furieuse envie de commencer une nouvelle fic (pas bien) mais je me retiens dooonc... c'est I have a nightmare qui trinque à la place_

_Comme d'habitude, un énooooorme merci à LiliEhlm qui a corrigé ce chapitre et qui m'a fait remarquer (mais pas de cette manière hein, l'est trop gentille pour le dire comme ça) que ce qui est clair pour moi ne l'est pas forcément pour les autres... donc si jamais c'est pas clair : hésitez surtout pas hein :D_

_Bonne lecture_

_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_

* * *

_Rappel : _

Le monde **A **est le monde **"réel**" tel que nous le connaissons nous. Pas de loup-garou, de kanima, de banshee. Les seuls monstres sont les hommes.

Le monde **B** est le monde de la **série** avec toutefois quelques changements (infimes)

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient toujours pas... et c'est vraiment (mais vraiment) pas plus mal

* * *

****Chapitre 10 :****

* * *

****\- B****

Quitter le fast-food ne fut, sans surprise, pas une tâche facile. A chaque fois qu'ils essayaient de filer, et sur le point de réussir, un agent venait les arrêter. On demandait alors à Peter s'il avait été montrer son bras aux secours dépêchés sur place, si tout allait bien pour lui. Le trou dans son sweat et les traces de sang étaient plutôt difficiles à dissimuler.

Bon gré, mal gré, et principalement pour faire taire un Stiles qui n'avait de cesse de le lui réclamer, Derek avait fini par tendre sa veste à son oncle. Avec celle-ci, au moins; les gens auraient plus de mal à voir que Peter avait été touché et arrêteraient de les stopper.

« T'as pas intérêt à foutre du sang partout.

\- Bien sûr, Derek. Je vais demander à mon sang de faire très attention sinon il sera privé de sortie, d'accord ? »

Pour ne pas changer, Derek lança un regard assassin à son oncle, qui semblait n'en avoir cure. L'Alpha ne quittait pas Peter des yeux tandis qu'il enfilait la veste, légèrement grimaçant ; il grogna même un peu lorsque l'autre alla mettre ses mains dans les poches tout en lui offrant un petit sourire narquois.

« T'as l'air idiot avec cette veste, ricana Stiles à l'oreille de Peter.

\- N'importe qui a l'air d'un idiot avec une veste pareille. »

o o o

Comme d'habitude, la meute était allée trouver refuge chez Derek. Alors que tous entraient afin de récupérer les meilleures places, Stiles était resté un instant dans l'entrée, à zyeuter étrangement la pièce. Ce que la décoration pouvait être nulle, ici. Il n'y avait que le strict nécessaire, et encore !

« Pourquoi essayer de tuer Peter dans un lieu public ? Interrogea Jackson, se laissant tomber sur le canapé. C'est genre... super débile. Y a la masse de témoins et tout. »

L'oncle et le neveu se regardèrent du coin de l'œil. Ils avaient tous deux compris ce qu'il en était réellement. Le premier plus que le second qui n'avait pas toutes les cartes en main.

« Ils n'ont pas essayé de me tuer, annonça l'aîné, poussant Jackson sur le côté afin qu'une troisième personne puisse prendre place à leurs côtés. Je serais mort, sinon. Et ce n'était même pas une balle en argent. »

Debout au milieu du loft, Stiles fronça les sourcils. Il se souvenait parfaitement avoir parlé d'une telle balle, au fast-food, alors qu'ils étaient tous cachés sous la table. Il se souvenait également que Peter n'avait pas cherché à le contredire.

« C'est pour ça que t'as pas l'air de trop souffrir, fit remarquer Stiles avant de comprendre davantage encore. Et t'étais pas la cible, c'est ça ?

\- Je crois. Ouais. »

L'humain hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas encore décidé s'il devait, oui ou non, être rassuré par ça. Une chose était certaine, après tout : c'était leur table que l'on visait. Tout en commençant à se mordiller la langue, anxieux, Stiles essayait d'en comprendre davantage. Ça commençait à vraiment sentir mauvais, et ce n'était pas pour lui plaire.

« Pourquoi tirer des balles normales ? Qu'elles soient en argent ou non, elles tueraient un humain... et s'ils loupent, baah, ils tuent un loup-garou et j'suis pas sûr qu'ils seraient tristes, marmonna Jackson.

\- Je sais, Jackson, siffla Peter. T'aurais qu'à leur poser la question quand on leur mettra enfin la main dessus, d'accord ? »

Le co-capitaine de l'équipe de Crosse leva les mains en l'air. Il regardait, du coin de l'œil, son voisin de canapé qui s'agitait. Mieux valait ne pas l'énerver davantage.

« Donc on visait soit Lydia, soit Allison... soit Stiles ? Demanda Vernon.

\- Probablement Stiles, d'ailleurs, grogna Peter »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Stiles qui, lui, fixait toujours Peter.

« Pourquoi moi ?

\- Tu es humain. J'étais juste à côté de toi. C'est sur toi qu'on a tiré dans l'autre monde. Je continue ou ça te suffit ? »

L'hyperactif se passa une main sur le visage. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette histoire. Il allait devenir fou. Vraiment. Il avait l'impression que plus ça allait et moins ça allait ; que plus les jours passaient et plus c'était insensé.

« Je ne suis pas sûre, souffla finalement Lydia. Que Stiles ait été visé, j'veux dire. »

Peter haussa les sourcils. Il invitait la jeune Martin à en dire davantage.

« Dans l'autre monde, le tueur a blessé Stiles. Dans ton tableau, tu as supposé que c'était comme ça que ça devait se passer, qu'il ne voulait pas tuer Stiles.

\- Effectivement.

\- Et si c'était la même chose ici ? »

L'aîné fixa Lydia pendant quelques instants. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'elle venait de dire et, il était bien forcé de l'admettre... elle avait peut-être raison.

« Vous pouvez traduire ? Ronchonna Erica. Qu'on fasse pas juste office de déco, quoi.

\- Ce que Lydia essaie de dire, corrige-moi si je me trompe, c'est que j'étais peut-être bien visé. Mais qu'on ne voulait pas me tuer. Utiliser une balle normale limitait considérablement les risques que je ne m'en sorte pas.

\- Pourquoi on voudrait te blesser mais pas te tuer ? Grimaça la première. Sérieux, si on a l'occasion de te tuer... faut pas la louper, hein.

\- Merci beaucoup, Erica. Tes mots me vont droit au cœur. Vraiment. »

Elle soupira.

« C'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

\- A d'autres, ricana Peter, pas plus blessé que ça.

\- Non mais sérieux. Je voulais pas le dire de cette manière... c'est juste qu'ici, c'est évident que ce sont des chasseurs qui sont responsables... et j'vois pas pourquoi ils décideraient de simplement te blesser au lieu de te tuer.

\- Ils nous ont tirés dessus en plein jour, dans un lieu public... ils montrent qu'ils passent aux choses sérieuses, qu'ils ne reculeront devant rien et sont prêts à tout. Ils savent probablement que l'on sait qu'ils en ont après Deucalion...

\- Ils veulent qu'on les mènent à Deucalion, chuchota Stiles, écarquillant les yeux. »

****\- A****

Matt regardait, complètement figé sur place, les quatre autres joueurs de l'équipe de Crosse qui lui faisaient face. Pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement, Jackson, Danny, Isaac et Stiles avaient commencé à traîner ensemble quelques jours plus tôt. Depuis qu'un taré avait trouvé amusant de tirer sur un joueur en plein entraînement, en fait. Et, fait plus étrange encore... ils venaient de le tirer dans une salle de classe vide à cette heure-ci car « on a quelque chose à te dire, enfin à te proposer, enfin à te dire puis à te proposer, roh et puis merde, suis-nous ! »

C'était quoi, ça, encore ? Depuis quand venait-on le voir ? Lui parler ? Tout le monde, ou presque tout le monde apparemment, savait pourtant qu'il appréciait sa solitude ; qu'il préférait son appareil photo aux contacts avec d'autres êtres humains... au même titre que Lahey fils appréciait la sienne, de solitude. Enfin il l'appréciait avant, en tout cas.

« Il faut que t'en parles, Matt, insista Stiles. »

Le jeune photographe leva les yeux au ciel. Son sac de cours mal fermé sur l'épaule, son appareil autour du cou, l'adolescent ne semblait pas partager l'avis de l'agaçant Stilinski. Il n'était absolument pas convaincu que parler soit la solution aux problèmes d'Isaac et lui.

Les gens pensaient toujours que parler était une bonne idée. Que raconter ce qui s'était passé, expliqué un événement traumatisant pouvait permettre de mieux vivre avec... comme si c'était aussi simple !

« Hors de question, refusa net le garçon, sans regarder celui à qui il était en train de s'adresser, préférant de loin fixer Isaac, silencieux depuis le début. Je vis très bien avec et... »

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de hausser les sourcils, dubitatif. Il n'en croyait pas un traître mot et ne le croirait toujours pas même si Matt venait à lui prouver par A+B que c'était là la plus stricte vérité. Jamais l'hyperactif ne pourrait croire son camarade... pas sur ce sujet.

« En témoigne ta voix incertaine, tes mains tremblantes et ton regard fuyant, confirma Stilinski, un peu plus sèchement qu'il l'aurait voulu. Ouais, j'confirme, tu l'vis très bien. Dis, ça te dis qu'on aille à la piscine tous les cinq, demain, après les cours ? »

Danny soupira. Il n'approuvait pas la méthode qu'était en train d'employer Stiles... au contraire de son meilleur ami qui, de son côté, semblait être à deux doigts d'aller réclamer un high-five au fils du shérif.

« C'est trop tard, souffla le photographe. Pourquoi en parler maintenant alors que ça fait des années que... c'est... trop tard, ouais.

\- Trop tard ? S'indigna Stiles. Il est jamais trop tard, bon sang ! Il a failli être responsable de ta mort. Il a laissé des lycéens picoler comme pas permis. Il... t'étais qu'un gamin, bon sang... tu penses réellement qu'il peut être trop tard pour ça ? Genre... sérieusement ?

\- C'est trop tard, oui, trancha le premier. Je suis désolé mais c'est non. »

Toujours sans une parole, Isaac tourna les talons pour quitter la salle. De base, déjà, il n'avait pas eu grands espoirs mais entre ne pas en avoir et ne plus en avoir... il y avait une sacré différence. Matt ne parlerait pas. Matt ne l'aiderait pas. Et qui était-il pour lui en vouloir ?

Danny, lui, ferma les yeux. Il se demandait s'il devait ou non suivre son camarade sur le départ. Il décida que oui. Isaac ne paraissait pas être bien.

Jackson et Stiles, eux, restèrent auprès de Matt qui, pourtant, voulait s'en aller lui aussi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Grimaça-t-il.

\- Peur. Comme toi. Il a peur de parler. Peur de devoir retourner chez son père. Peur de perdre le peu qu'il vient de gagner, énuméra Stiles, désolé. Tu peux l'aider et t'aider en même temps. En parlant, en racontant ce qui s'est passé. Çafera pas disparaître ta peur de la flotte et tout ça mais... mais ça peut t'aider. Je pense. J'espère. En tout cas, ça peut pas te faire de mal.

\- Me force pas la main, Stilinski, chuchota Matt. C'est ça qui fait mal, là.

\- Tu peux pas rester éternellement dans cet état. Cette peur, elle... elle te bouffe. Si tu fais rien, un jour, tu vas perdre les pédales et aller tuer tous les responsables. »

Jackson, debout à côté de Stiles, fronça les sourcils. Il avait beau être d'accord, et ce depuis le début... là, en revanche, il trouvait que son camarade abusait un peu. Comme si Matt pouvait tuer qui que ce soit !

« Mes parents sont pas au courant et... et j'aimerais autant que ça reste comme ça, les gars.

\- Mais pourquoi ! Pourquoi tu te sens responsable alors que tu sais que tu l'es pas ? Insista Stiles. Pourquoi tu refuses de parler alors que tu serais pas tout seul ? Tu ne seras pas tout seul... promis... j'compte bien t'emmerder encore un moment et tu devras m'assommer avec un appareil photo pour avoir la paix.

\- Si j'avais accepté les cours de nata-

\- Mais bon sang, Daehler ! S'énerva alors Jackson. Même si tu as refusé ces foutus cours de natation et que c'est à cause de ça que tu savais pas nager : ça excuse en rien son geste, merde ! Ils auraient pas dû boire. T'aurais pas dû finir dans la flotte. Il aurait pas dû réagir comme ça... et quand bien même tu aurais su nager, hein, la panique aurait pu te paralyser et ça n'aurait absolument rien changé ! »

La tête basse, les yeux rivés vers le bout de ses chaussures, Matt ne savait plus quoi penser ou quoi dire. Il était tiraillé entre tout et son contraire. Parler et se libérer d'un poids ou garder le silence et la sécurité toute relative que ça lui offrait.

« C'est trop tard et... ça reste ma faute. Je...

\- C'est la faute d'Isaac si son père lui tape dessus ?

\- Non, s'indigna Matt.

\- Si quelqu'un se fait agresser dans la rue, c'est sa faute ?

\- Non.

\- C'est pareil ici, souffla Stiles. »

Les mains de Matt tremblaient. Elles tremblaient tant et tellement qu'il alla les camoufler dans les poches de son pantalon, priant silencieusement pour que les deux autres chieurs n'aient rien vu.

« Stilinski, fais-lui un câlin. »

* * *

_Et doooonc voilà Matt ! Bon sang que je l'aime ce petit :( et je suis contente qu'li débarque enfin parce que booon, l'est bien gentil, mais il était prévu depuis l'début :)_

_Comme annoncé dans les derniers chapitres postés : un article "bonus" pour IHAD/IHAN a été posté sur papionini (j'en parle en haut et en bas donc pour l'adresse c'est en haut ou en bas). D'autres bonus seront à venir (notamment ceux qui seront postés à la toute fin de IHAN maiiiiiis qui ne spoilent pas IHAN, ah ah !)_

_Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Si c'est clair, pas clair. Si vous aimez ou n'aimez plus. Si vous comprenez pas et que vous avez envie de me lancer un "Hey, t'es bien gentille cocotte (ou pas bien gentille cocotte, vous décidez) mais on pige que dalle hein" vous pouvez aussi. Les suppositions, les tout ce que vous voulez vous pouvez (sauf les poissons pourris)_

_A bientôt !_

_PS. Tous mes OS, fics, textes en production sont dispos sur papionini . wordpress . com_


	11. Chapitre 11

_Hello, hello_

_Bon, le chapitre 10 a pas trop trop plut, on dirait... j'espère que ça va s'améliorer =/ n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous n'avez pas aimé, hein :o_

_Je sais que ça contredis déjà ce que j'ai pu dire la semaine passée mais je sais pas si je posterais toutes les semaines... juste le plus souvent possible. J'ai envie de reprendre I have a nightmare correctement, de vraiment m'y mettre (car faire les trois chapitres à la suite ça m'avait vraiment reboosté, remise dans le bain, tout ça, tout ça) sauf que... bon... on verra quoi ! Parce qu'à côté faudrait vraiiiiment que je me remette au bonus de Vol 815 (celui avec Derek !) et que je reprenne un peu HP6..._

_Encore une fois : UN ENORME MERCI A LILIEHLM (c'fou comme il parait différent quand il est tout en majuscule...) ! TENEEEM_

_Bonne lecture_

_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_

* * *

_Rappel : _

Le monde **A **est le monde **"réel**" tel que nous le connaissons nous. Pas de loup-garou, de kanima, de banshee. Les seuls monstres sont les hommes.

Le monde **B** est le monde de la **série** avec toutefois quelques changements (infimes)

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient toujours pas... et c'est vraiment (mais vraiment) pas plus mal

* * *

****Chapitre 11 :****

* * *

****\- B****

« Oh la vache... j'aurais adoré pouvoir voir ça, riait Erica, les yeux rivés sur un Jackson boudeur. Cet abruti finis faisant un câlin réconfortant à Matt... non mais c'est énorme. Tu me vends du rêve, là, Stiles !

\- C'était assez ridicule, marmonna l'humain. Mais au moins Matt a accepté de parler... à condition que Jackson le lâche. »

Le fils Whittemore foudroya l'hyperactif. Bon sang, ce qu'il pouvait avoir envie de lui encastrer sa petite tête vide dans un mur... ou n'importe quoi d'autre. C'est qu'il comprendrait presque le plaisir que pouvait ressentir Derek à menacer cet agaçant personnage.

« Quand il se passe quelque chose dans un monde, il se passe quelque chose de similaire dans l'autre, rappela Peter. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ici, hein ? Y a plus Matt, y a plus Isaac... alors quoi ? »

Assis à quelques mètres des autres, à la table de la salle à manger (qu'il avait obtenu après de très, très longues heures à parlementer avec son neveu), l'ancien Alpha suivait d'une oreille distraite la conversation en cours. Il essayait de récupérer quelques dossiers sur feu son nouvel ordinateur. Les principaux avaient beau toujours être en sa possession, il n'avait cependant pas les versions les plus actualisées.

Régulièrement, Peter insultait ces « enfoirés de mes deux » qui lui avaient pris son « cher petit ordinateur » qu'ils avaient éliminés sans le moindre état d'âme. Les autres ricanaient systématiquement ; Stiles, lui, se disait qu'il y avait vraiment de plus en plus de points communs entre les deux Peter.

« Ça va peut-être rien changer ici mais ça va carrément améliorer leur vie dans l'autre monde, fit remarquer Scott. Par rapport à ici.

\- C'est sûr, oui, vu qu'ils sont morts, claqua Peter. »

Derek le foudroya du regard. L'oncle haussa les épaules. C'était peut-être dit crûment mais ça n'en demeurait pas moins un fait.

« Merci pour ta... délicatesse, Peter, murmura Stiles du bout des lèvres.

\- Rien ne pouvait être fait, ici, grogna Peter. Isaac a été mordu assez rapidement une fois Derek devenu Alpha. Parler perdait de son intérêt, pour lui, vu qu'en peu de temps il pouvait considérablement améliorer ses conditions de vie. Et y avait Jackson. On a plusieurs scénarios possibles. Le premier, Matt et Isaac n'ont jamais parlé. Matt reste le mec discret que Jackson va voir pour une caméra. Matt observe Jackson. Matt devient le maître. Matt tue les responsables. Gérard tue Matt... et tout le monde s'en fout, bande de monstres.

\- Et c'est lui qui dit ça, marmonna Boyd, faisant ricaner ses voisins.

\- Le second, Matt et Isaac ont parlé et... on va dire que leur vie sont effectivement légèrement différentes. On va se dire que Jackson ne pense pas à Matt pour la caméra. Matt ne devient pas le maître. Jackson en trouve un autre. Il en trouve forcément un autre. Gérard Argent, peut-être. »

Ils grimacèrent tous de concert. À leurs yeux, Peter ne pouvait plus trouver pire scénario. Pas après avoir, aussi vite, usé la carte « papy psychopathe ».

« Pour moi, Isaac et Matt auraient dû en parler bien avant... non seulement parce qu'il _fallait_ parler de ce que ce taré a fait.

\- De mieux en mieux, souffla Vernon. Il se fout de qui, là ?

\- S'ils avaient parlé avant ma mort, par exemple, là, tout aurait été différent. Ou beaucoup de choses, en tout cas. Isaac n'aurait sans doute jamais été mordu par Derek. Matt n'aurait pas eu de raison pour devenir le maître du kanima... ou, peut-être que si, mais il aurait peut-être pas eu envie de tuer tous les responsables. »

Les regards de Peter et Stiles se croisèrent. Et, soudain, la similitude des parcours de Matt et Peter sauta aux yeux du plus jeune.

« Et si Isaac n'avait pas été transformé et Matt embarqué dans le monde surnaturel avec le kanima...

\- Isaac et Matt seraient toujours en vie, comprit Allison.

\- Possible. Peut-être. Certainement, corrigea Peter. Après tout... on est à Beacon Hills... »

L'hyperactif ne parlait pas. Pour une fois, il n'y allait pas de son petit commentaire. Pour dire quoi, hein ? Peter venait de leur faire comprendre que c'était parce qu'ils avaient été embarqués dans toutes ces conneries surnaturelles que Matt et Isaac avaient été tués...

Et quel était l'équivalent des emmerdes surnaturelles dans l'autre monde ? Le taré aux lettres, oui.

Et que venait de faire Stiles ? Il venait d'embarquer Jackson, Danny et Isaac dans ses conneries.

Il ne referait pas l'erreur avec Matt, en tout cas.

« Tout va bien, Stiles ? Demanda Peter.

\- Hein ? Euh. Ouais. Ouais. »

o o o

Confortablement calé contre Peter, Stiles ne céderait sa place pour rien au monde. La présence du loup-garou à ses côtés était bien trop rassurante pour laisser n'importe qui en profiter à sa place ! La tête posée sur l'épaule de son aîné, l'hyperactif avait les yeux fermés et était calme. Encore.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, tout à l'heure ?

\- Rien...

\- On doit pas avoir la même définition de « rien », soupira le lycanthrope.

\- J'ai juste... compris, murmura Stiles, levant les yeux vers l'autre. Ce que tu voulais dire mais que tu refusais de dire, t'vois. Compris pourquoi tu grimaçais à chaque fois que je te parlais d'en parler. C'est pas un peu bizarre comme phrase, ça ? 'fin passons. C'est... juste ça... enfin ça et le fait que j'ai l'impression que tu comprends nettement mieux que moi tout ce qui se passe.

\- J'ai un regard extérieur, contrairement à toi.

\- Il a cessé d'être extérieur dès l'instant où je t'ai laissé t'en mêler, murmura Stiles. T'es limite aussi concerné que moi... limite, hein, me fais pas dire c'que j'ai pas dit. »

Peter ricana. C'est qu'il commençait à prévoir ses réactions, en plus !

« Je voulais pas te faire culpabiliser tout à l'heure.

\- Je sais. C'est juste que j'ai pas envie de perdre d'autres personnes. Pas envie que Isaac ou Danny, ou même Jackson en fait, se fassent tuer comme Der' et Scotty. J'ai... perdu presque toutes les personnes auxquelles je tenais dans l'autre monde, souffla Stiles, la voix enrouée. J't'ai perdu toi. J'ai perdu Scott. J'ai perdu ma mère. J'ai perdu le gentil Derek. Je t'ai perdu toi, et je m'en fous de t'avoir déjà cité, murmura-t-il. J'ai perdu plein de personnes et je pense, j'ai peur que ça soit pas encore fini. Et j'recommence en prime à me demander si je veux _vraiment_ sacrifier l'autre monde. »

Le loup-garou le laissait parler.

« Jackson est sympa. Isaac est heureux. Matt est libéré... et vivant. C'est des gens dont j'étais pas spécialement proche ici mais... tu vois... ils méritent... si tu te fous de moi j'te jure que j't'en colle une... mais ils méritent leur happy-end.

\- Et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. »

Stiles tint promesse. Il donna un coup de coude dans le ventre de son dossier humain, et loup-garou s'il-vous-plaît !

« Tu sais, pour l'instant on sait pas grand chose. Rien ne prouve que l'autre monde cessera d'exister si toi tu ne t'y trouves plus, souffla Peter, sans plus réagir que ça devant la violence de son vis-à-vis. Cet autre monde a peut-être aussi son Stiles... et tu ne ferais que rendre sa place à l'autre Stiles. L'autre monde continue d'exister... sans toi... mais avec toi.

\- Et si je suis le Stiles de l'autre monde, supposa l'humain. Si je suis le Stiles de l'autre monde et que l'autre Stiles est le Stiles de ce monde-ci. Si je suis le Stiles de l'autre monde et que je suis obligé d'aller vivre dans l'autre monde vu que l'autre monde sera mon monde et qu'en fait l'autre monde, du coup, bah ça serait ce monde ? Et si je suis obligé de rester dans l'autre monde alors que tu n'y es plus ?

\- Avec des si... on referait le monde. »

On le foudroya du regard. Pourquoi tant de haine !?

« Et siiiiiii, reprit Stiles, insistant sur les premiers mots. Et si le Stiles de ce monde-ci est en fait un Stiles-garou infect et qu'il t'énerve.

\- Le Stiles pas loup-garou infect m'énerve, tu sais, sourit Peter.

\- Et puis y a un tas d'autres trucs aussi... du genre : est-ce que je suis prêt à laisser un autre Stiles souffrir de ton absence alors que je profite allègrement de la tienne ici. L'autre Stiles c'est un peu un autre moi qui n'est pas moi mais quand même un peu moi... et es-ce que je suis prêt à me laisser vivre dans un monde où je ne t'ai pas ? »

La bouche entrouverte, Peter ne s'attendait pas à ces quelques mots. Il avait évidemment compris que Stiles tenait à lui, à l'autre lui, de là à se poser pareilles questions ! Il laissa quelques instants s'écouler, le temps de trouver quelque chose à lui répondre pour le rassurer un tant soit peu.

« Ta question n'est valable que si tu es le Stiles de ce monde. Si tu es le Stiles de ce monde, alors tu prends la place du Stiles de l'autre monde depuis quelques mois déjà... et le Stiles de l'autre monde ne m'aura jamais rencontré. Il n'aura pas à... faire avec.

\- Ouais, peut-être, mais... mais admettons que tu ais tort et que... »

Plus il parlait, plus il pensait, plus Stiles s'agitait et accélérait son débit de parole. Peter passa alors un bras derrière les épaules du jeune Stilinski et le ramena contre lui. Le lycan fixait le mur en face de son lit et songeait à tout ce que pouvait dire l'adolescent. Il en disait tellement, en même temps !

« Heureusement que j'n'ai pas tort, alors.

\- J'veux pas d'un monde sans toi alors j'pense pas qu'un autre moi voudrait plus que moi d'un monde sans toi.

\- Je te répète que l'autre toi ne connaissait pas l'autre moi.

\- Ah mais ça on sait pas, hein. Si ça tombe l'autre moi connaissait l'autre toi sauf que comme j'ai pris la place de l'autre moi, je savais pas que je connaissais l'autre toi et...

\- Stiles, le coupa Peter, sourcils froncés. Stop. J'ai raison, point.

\- Et comme je savais pas que je connaissais l'autre toi alors j'ai cru que je connaissais pas l'autre toi du tout et...

\- Comment Scott peut-il être ami avec toi depuis autant d'années ? Murmura le loup-garou, dubitatif. Il ne doit pas comprendre la moitié du quart du huitième de ce que tu lui racontes. »

Un petit sourire naquit sur le visage de l'hyperactif... pour disparaître aussitôt. Scott !

« Je peux pas non plus obliger un autre moi à vivre dans un monde sans l'autre Scott ! S'écria-t-il. Et là ta théorie de l'autre Peter n'est pas valable car l'autre Stiles connaissait, connaît, bref, forcément l'autre Scott. Et... et si ça tombe l'autre moi... il voudrait pas s'entendre avec Jackson ! Il voudrait pas non plus aider Isaac et Matt et il...

\- Pourquoi l'autre toi ne voudrait-il pas les aider ?

\- Bah j'en sais rien, moi. C'est pas moi c'est l'autre moi. Puis l'autre moi c'est peut-être un connard, hein, on sait pas car on le connaît pas. Mais regarde : Jackson est gentil. Derek était plus gentil. Tu étais... moi-esque. J'ai peut-être en moi toute la méchanceté de Jackson et de Derek, qui n'est pas méchant-méchant juste... pas très gentil, quoi.

\- Stiles... soupira Peter qui sentait venir le mal de crâne, ce qui n'était pas fréquent pour un lycan.

\- Sauf que, si ça tombe, l'autre monde c'est mon monde et ce monde le monde de l'autre Stiles. De méchant Stiles. Le méchant Stiles serait donc pour ce monde-là et, du coup, ça voudrait dire qu'il y a un monde pour les bisounours, qui se font zigouiller mais c'est parce que c'est flippant un bisounours c'est comme un télétubbies... et puis y a l'autre monde, qui est ce monde-ci, pour les méchants. Sauf que ça irait pas car y a... y a... euh... y a qui qui est pas un peu méchant dans ce monde ? À part moi ? »

Une nouvelle fois, Peter préféra ne pas répondre. À quoi bon, franchement ! Quoi qu'il dise, ça ne ferait que redonner une bonne raison à Stiles pour parler et repartir dans ses délires. Le loup-garou se contentait de serrer l'humain contre lui et... et c'était tout. C'était amplement suffisant.

« Dis... tu crois que je suis le Stiles de l'autre monde ?

\- Peu importe à quel monde tu appartiens, assura Peter. Je te garde ici.

\- Un moi-moi ou un moi-pas-moi ? Un autre moi ça t'irait ou...

\- Pourquoi voudrais-je d'un autre toi ? »

Le lycéen leva doucement la tête afin de mieux voir le visage de son interlocuteur. Il lui offrit ensuite un immense sourire. Stiles observait Peter et pouvait presque certifier qu'il était sincère. Il espérait qu'il le soit, sincère, en tout cas.

o o o

Peter avait fini par s'endormir. Il devait bien être le seul à ne pas se méfier et à pioncer alors qu'il y avait Stiles dans la même pièce que lui. Assis sur les jambes du loup-garou, l'humain le regardait dormir, un petit sourire en coin.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit soudain et quelqu'un apparut. Évidemment. Il y avait forcément quelqu'un de l'autre côté, dans le couloir. L'appartement n'était pas hanté, aux dernières nouvelles ! Les yeux ronds, la bouche entrouverte et prête à gober des mouches, Scott se figea.

« Euh... je... repasserai. Ou je repasserai pas. Dé-désolé, je... faites ce que vous avez à faire, bafouilla-t-il. Putain de merde, j'aurais aimé ne jamais voir ça. »

Les yeux froncés, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, Stiles se demandait, une nouvelle fois, ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans l'étrange cerveau de son tout aussi étrange meilleur ami.

Et non, ce n'était pas l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité !

* * *

_Bon... je posterais le chapitre 12 dans quinze jours (le temps de me remotiver un peu...) sauf si j'oublie_

_Comme annoncé dans les derniers chapitres postés : un article "bonus" pour IHAD/IHAN a été posté sur papionini (j'en parle en haut et en bas donc pour l'adresse c'est en haut ou en bas). D'autres bonus seront à venir (notamment ceux qui seront postés à la toute fin de IHAN maiiiiiis qui ne spoilent pas IHAN, ah ah !)_

_Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Si c'est clair, pas clair. Si vous aimez ou n'aimez plus. Si vous comprenez pas et que vous avez envie de me lancer un "Hey, t'es bien gentille cocotte (ou pas bien gentille cocotte, vous décidez) mais on pige que dalle hein" vous pouvez aussi. Les suppositions, les tout ce que vous voulez vous pouvez (sauf les poissons pourris)_

_A bientôt !_

_PS. Tous mes OS, fics, textes en production sont dispos sur papionini . wordpress . com_

* * *

**Une nouvelle fic est en cours.** Je compte prendre un peu _(voire beaucoup)_ d'avance pour celle-ci afin de ne pas faire comme pour I have a nightmare _(ou Wolfchester)_ et poster tous les 36 du mois _(parce que, mine de rien, y en a pas des masses, des 36, dans une année)_.

Elle est, cette fois, davantage centrée sur Peter. Oui, je sais, y a toujours Peter dans mes fics (_et quasi toujours dans mes OS..._) mais cette fois ça sera vraiment lui au coeur de tout (_même s'il ne sera pas forcément toujours présent_)

**Stiles**, **Derek**, **Scott**, Kira, Malia, Lydia, blablabla_ (ça rime, pas ma faute... en fait ça doit être pour ça qu'ils ont tué Allison, en vrai... parce que son prénom finissait pas par A... LAURA, TALIA...) _serontévidemment présents eux aussi_. _Et Deaton (_et je ne le précise pas pour rieeeen ;-D il sera vraiment pas mal présent_). Chris et Isaac aussi (_ça c'est surtout parce que je peux pas me passer de ces deux-là... puis, bon, Isaac y va pas rester glandouiller toute sa vie à Tataouine les oies, hein.. bien qu'il pourrait... et devrait vu tout ce qui se passe à Beacon Hills)_

Le **Steter** sera déjà établi. Ils seront ensembles depuis quelques années, habitent à deux, tout ça, tout ça

Composée de **flash-back**, de **souvenirs**, de **rêves**... _(oui, j'ai un problème avec les flash-back, les souvenirs et les rêves...)_

Je reprendrais quelques **OCs** _(bon... juste **Alex**, dans We are family, mais il sera vraiment pas mal présent dooonc il compte pour plusieurs)_ pour le passé de Peter _(flash-back, tout ça, tout ça, hein)_ mais aussi **Kieran** et **Hestia** (_les parents de Talia et Peter, toujours dans We are family_)

Les chapitres devraient, normalement, être plutôt longs... environ **5000 mots** _(sauf que mon actuel chapitre 01 en fait 7000 donc à voir si je le coupe -quitte à le rallonger un peu-)_ soit à peu près le double de ceux pour I have a nightmare _(5k c'est à peu près la taille du chapitre 3 de Vol 815 ; 7000 la taille de mon OS Olycka privé de mon blablatage_).

Niveau taille... elle devrait au moins être** aussi longue que I have a dream** (_en terme de mots_)... elle le sera probablement plus (_ouais, à part ça, je voulais finir I have a nightmare pour me remettre à ma méga-longue fic Harry Potter... j'aime me mettre des bâtons dans les roues et me contredire donc c'est normal_)

Et comme la personne que j'aime le plus contredire s'avère être... moi (contrairement à la croyance populaire)... bah je prendrais certainement pas beaucoup, beaucoup d'avance dans cette fic xD


	12. Chapitre 12

_Hello, hello_

_Comme annoncé, voilà le chapitre 12... _

_Un gros gros groooos merci à Liliehlm qui a corrigé ce chapitre et, histoire de pas changer, m'a rassuré à son propos_

_Merci aussi à ceux qui restent et continuent de lire xD (et y en a plus beaucoup)_

_Bonne lecture_

_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_

* * *

_Rappel : _

Le monde **A **est le monde **"réel**" tel que nous le connaissons nous. Pas de loup-garou, de kanima, de banshee. Les seuls monstres sont les hommes.

Le monde **B** est le monde de la **série** avec toutefois quelques changements (infimes)

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient toujours pas... et c'est vraiment (mais vraiment) pas plus mal

* * *

****Chapitre 12 :****

* * *

****-A ****

Stiles était installé à la cafétéria du lycée, à la table que Jackson et Danny occupaient la majeure partie du temps. Entre Lydia et Isaac, et face aux deux derniers, Stiles regardait son assiette mais n'y touchait pas. Enfin si, il y touchait... il jouait avec une de ces ignobles pomme de terre en boîte qu'on essayait de leur faire ingurgiter au moins une fois par semaine. il baladait l'aliment avec les dents de sa fourchette, éparpillant les quelques haricots verts que Danny ne lui avait pas piqué, et n'allait jamais plus loin. Le trajet entre l'assiette et sa bouche ne se faisait pas. pas même juste pour faire semblant, donner le change. A quoi bon puisque les quatre autres n'étaient pas dupes.

« Mange, ordonna Lydia, désignant l'assiette du doigt, non sans grimacer.

\- Je préférerais encore manger de la pâté pour chat que ce tr... commença Stiles, dégoûté. Merde ! Merde ! Faut que j'aille nourrir R2D2 et Gizmo ! »

Les trois garçons alentours, qui, jusque-là, continuaient à manger sans plus s'intéresser au duo Stiles-Lydia, levèrent les yeux intrigués. Il y avait des phrases, comme celle-ci, qui ne pouvaient laisser indifférents trois adolescents.

« Gizmo ? Comme dans Gremlins ? Demanda Isaac.

\- Ouais, sourit légèrement Stiles, avant de s'affaler sur la table du self en grognant et gémissant. Nààààn, faut qu'j'aille acheter la bouffe avant, en plus. J'suis foutu. Foutu. Foutu. »

Chaque « foutu » était ponctué d'un nouveau coup de tête sur la table. Amusée malgré elle, Lydia avait toutefois fini par passer son écharpe sous la tête du fils du shérif afin qu'il cesse son cirque. Ou, au moins, qu'il arrête de déranger tout le monde en faisant tout trembler.

Pourtant loin d'être gênés par les patates qui glissaient et l'eau qui giclait sur les plateaux, Jackson, Danny et Isaac regardaient le dernier se cogner... sans broncher. Ils ne comprenaient pas tout, là. Les grandes lignes, oui. Le reste ? Absolument pas. Il était question d'animaux, avec des noms géniaux certes mais d'animaux, de nourriture et d'une évidente absence de courage mais... et après ?

« Peter avait quelques animaux, marmonna finalement Stiles, le front posé sur l'écharpe de Lydia.

\- R2D2 et Gizmo, comprirent aussitôt tous les autres.

\- Ouais. Et Voldemort, et Leia, et Jabba, et The Doctor, et Hedwige, et Dark Vador.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? »

Vu le regard qu'était en train de lui lancer Stilinski, Danny comprit que l'autre ne se fichait absolument pas de lui. Ni des autres, d 'ailleurs.

« Et c'est... c'est quoi ? Comme bêtes, j'veux dire ?

\- R2D2 et Gizmo sont des chats. Voldemort, le serpent. Jabba le chien idiot qui bave partout. Leia la tortue. The Doctor le... hamster. Hedwige, le canari, énuméra Stiles.

\- Et Dark Vador ? »

Mais voulaient-ils vraiment savoir ce qu'était Dark Vador ?

« Le lapin. Blanc.

\- Ah bah... oui... oui, c'est... logique. »

Danny, Isaac, Lydia et Jackson avaient refusé que Stiles se rende seul à l'appartement de Peter. Le dernier avait d'ailleurs, étrangement, était le plus inflexible à ce propos. Après discussion, ils avaient décidé qu'il valait mieux que ce soit Isaac qui l'accompagne. Jackson et Lydia étant Jackson et Lydia, et Danny ne se sentant pas particulièrement à l'aise avec tout ça.

L'hyperactif n'avait pas spécialement peur d'y aller non-accompagné. Aussi insensé cela puisse-t-il paraître aux yeux des autres : se faire tirer dessus en plein terrain d'entraînement semblait avoir à peine chamboulé le fils Stilinski. Bah tiens ! Quand ils disaient qu'il était pas net, ce mec ! En revanche, Stiles avait peur d'y mettre les pieds.

Il s'était déjà rendu à l'appartement seul. Sans Derek. Mais jamais _sans_ Derek. Et ça changeait foutrement tout, ça.

« Euh... t'es sûr que personne les a nourris ? Interrogea Isaac. Ils ont pas l'air affamé, là, j'trouve.

\- Je pense que Laura a dû passer une paire de fois.

\- Laura ?

\- La sœur de Derek... la nièce de Peter... elle est venue passer quelques jours ap-après et... fin... bref. Tu m'aides à les nourrir ou t'es v'nu faire la potiche dans le salon ? »

Le jeune Lahey hocha la tête. Il récupéra les sacs de nourriture qu'il avait posé à ses pieds en arrivant et comptait bien se mettre au boulot le plus tôt possible. Nourrir tout ce petit monde n'allait pas se faire en un claquement de doigts, après tout.

« Hmm, je... je devine où est Voldemort mais... Leia ? Demanda-t-il, incertain.

\- Dans la chambre. Tu montes et c'est la... je... j'vais m'occuper de... de Leia, balbutia Stiles. »

Du coin de l'œil, Isaac surveillait son camarade de classe. Il voyait bien que son ami n'était pas au top de sa forme ; qu'être ici lui demandait de faire de gros, très gros efforts. Il ignorait comment l'autre réussissait à tenir, d'ailleurs. Qu'il ait pu, su, voulu revenir ici semblait insensé, surtout après tout ce qui s'était passé pour lui ces dernières semaines.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont devenir après ? Je suppose que tu viendras pas éternellement les nourrir.

\- C'est à Talia de décider, murmura Stiles, Dark Vador dans les bras. La sœur de Peter.

\- J'pensais pas que... j'savais que t'étais plutôt proche de ce gars mais... j'ignorais que c'était au point de connaître toute sa famille. Et leur prénom. Et de le retenir.

\- C'est compliqué, avoua l'hyperactif, caressant le lapin, se retenant de pleurer. C'est vraiment compliqué, Isaac. »

Le garçon aux cheveux bouclés hocha simplement la tête. Il n'insista pas. Stiles, même s'il paraissait ailleurs, répondait à toutes ses interrogations (même si chaque réponse augmentait le nombre de questions) ce qui l'étonnait beaucoup. Isaac s'était attendu à ce que l'autre l'envoie chier dès la première. Éventuellement la seconde, s'il était de bon poil.

« Je sais pas ce que deviendra cet endroit... poursuivit pourtant Stiles. On avait commencé à emballer des trucs, avec Derek, mais... à chaque fois on finissait par se poser dans la chambre ou le canap' pour parler de lui. De Pet'. Il me racontait comment ils étaient plus jeunes, des anecdotes, tout ça... et j'balançais toutes ses conneries au boulot, sourit-il. J'avais même fait développer des photos de Peter dans des positions abracadabrantes car Derek l'avait demandé et... fin... on a ensuite commencé à fouiner et... on a plus vraiment avancé, tu vois. Mais c'était pas grave. C'était bien quand même. Ça nous semblait bien. Ça me semblait bien. »

Isaac ignorait comment le fils du shérif faisait pour réussir à parler aussi facilement, aussi librement. Lui-même n'aurait pas pu. Il avait déjà du mal à parler de son père qui, pourtant, était on ne peut plus vivant !

« Je venais ici et j'savais que je pourrais parler de Peter ; que j'pourrais en apprendre énormément sur lui ; que j'serais avec quelqu'un qui me... comprends et qui souffre aussi ; que je pourrais... que je pourrais justement dire qu'il... me manque, tu vois et... que... et que j'peux pas sans lui. Ici, je pouvais le dire et ça me permettait de pouvoir ne pas pouvoir ailleurs, continuait Stiles. Derek pouvait comprendre que je me sois attachée autant et aussi vite... pas les... pas les autres. C'est stupide, d'ailleurs... parce que j'pense que t'aurais adoré Peter. Tout le monde aurait dû adorer Peter.

\- Stiles ?

\- Si j'ai raison, si ce que je pense est bon... ça aurait tout aussi bien pu être moi. J'aurais voulu que...

\- Mais lui n'aurait pas voulu.

\- Je sais, souffla l'autre. »

Lahey s'était approché de Stiles et avait pris le lapin pour le remettre dans sa cage. Le bras gauche de Stiles commençait à trembler ; ses mains à s'agiter un peu trop.

« T'as pris un cachet ?

\- Pas la peine. C'est pas ça qui fait mal, souffla Stiles, se recroquevillant contre le canapé, assis par terre. J'ai mal partout sauf... là.

\- Retourne à la voiture. Je termine ici et je te rejoins.

\- Non. Être ici ça fait mal mais c'est un mal qui fait du bien et ça doit te paraître sacrément stupide tout ce que j'dis mais tu dois commencer à avoir l'habitude et...

\- J'ai pas l'impression que ce soit stupide, ce que tu dis, perso. »

Stiles leva légèrement la tête et adressa un infime sourire à son ami. Il l'aimait bien, cet Isaac. Franchement, ouais, il l'aimait bien. C'était un Isaac sympathique, agréable, humain et qui n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de se construire une carapace comme l'autre Isaac.

« J'ai peur pour toi, tu sais, murmura Isaac après un instant. J'veux dire... te voir réagir comme ça c'est flippant mais c'est aussi... presque rassurant. T'as enfin l'air de réagir... normalement. Même s'il n'y a pas de bonne ou de mauvaise réaction.

\- J'ai peur aussi, avoua Stiles, les jambes ramenées contre lui. J'ai peur d'un tas de trucs qui te sembleraient totalement hallucinants si j'te racontais et qui te pousseraient à penser que je suis bon pour Eichen. Et peut-être que je suis bon pour Eichen. J'ai... peur d'un tas de trucs mais, la plupart du temps, j'arrive à oublier que j'ai peur de ce tas de trucs. Y a qu'ici que j'arrive pas à oublier ma peur de ce tas de trucs. Parce qu'il y a, en plus, la peur de perdre cet endroit. J'ai peur que Talia décide de vendre l'appartement de Peter et qu'il soit vidé. J'ai peur de ne plus pouvoir venir ici pour avoir l'impression d'être encore avec... le taré avec qui j'ai bossé quelques mois. J'ai pas envie de... perdre ça. Cet appartement c'est Peter et s'il est vide...

\- Y a plus de Peter.

\- Y plus de Peter. Y a déjà plus de Peter. Plus de voiture de Peter. Plus de pleins de trucs de Peter. J'ai pas envie qu'il n'y ait plus d'appartement de Peter ou qu'il n'y ait plus d'animaux de Peter. J'ai envie d'avoir du Peter dans ma vie. J'ai besoin d'avoir du Peter dans ma vie. Et... autrement qu'en allant au cimetière. »

Gizmo s'était approché des deux lycéens et était venu se pelotonner tout contre Stiles, qui avait commencé à le caresser machinalement, sans même paraître se rendre compte de son geste. R2D2, de son côté, était installé depuis un moment déjà sur les genoux d'Isaac et ronronnait de tout son saoul.

« Sa famille vendra probablement tout. Pourquoi ils garderaient l'appartement alors qu'ils ont déjà la maison ? Pourquoi ils... garderaient l'appartement alors que ça ne ferait que leur rappeler, à chaque fois, qu'il n'est plus là. Pourquoi ils garderaient sa décoration qui est, faut quand même le dire, assez particulière. Pourquoi ils iraient s'encombrer de toute cette animalerie ?

\- C'est vrai que ça fait... beaucoup de bestioles, sourit Isaac. Et pas des petites.

\- Jabba, Voldemort, Leia, Hedwige... qu'est-ce qu'ils vont devenir, hein ? Dark, Gizmo, R2, ils peuvent facilement trouver quelqu'un mais... qui voudrait d'un gros chien moche qui bave à part Peter, hein ? Ricana, douloureusement, Stiles. Pourtant, tout ça, eux, c'est Peter. Et... je profite que tout soit encore là sachant que demain tout aura peut-être disparu. »

Isaac ne comprit pas que cette phrase signifiait bien plus qu'il n'y paraissait.

****-B****

Lorsque Peter et Stiles descendirent enfin, l'humain à la suite du loup-garou, tous les regards se tournèrent aussitôt vers eux. Certains étaient clairement amusés, tels que celui de Jackson ou Erica ; d'autres étaient ravis comme Lydia ou Allison, peut-être qu'ils allaient enfin arrêter leur cirque ; d'autres s'en fichaient éperdument comme Boyd et Derek, ou faisaient merveilleusement bien semblant d'en avoir rien à faire. Le dernier, Scott, avait, quant à lui, plutôt l'air d'avoir envie d'être partout... excepté là où il se trouvait à l'heure actuelle.

« On nous cache des trucs ? Lança innocemment Erica. Vous avez pas honte ? »

Peter fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas le sens de cette remarque. Il était bien le seul.

« Des semaines que Stilinski me dit d'aller me faire voir, insista Jackson. Alors que vous vous envoyez tranquillement en l'air dès qu'on a le dos tourné.

\- Pourquoi ? T'aimerais les voir en pleine action ? Ricana Reyes. »

Tandis qu'Erica et Jackson commençaient à se chamailler à coups d'insultes bien senties, Stiles foudroyait son meilleur ami du regard. Il lui reprochait de ne pas avoir su tenir sa langue et de s'être senti obligé d'en parler à tout le monde. À Jackson, Erica, Lydia... mais à quoi s'était-il attendu, hein ! Évidemment qu'ils allaient en parler, les chambrer par la suite. Le pire étant que ce serait pour rien.

Malgré son regard plein de reproches, l'humain avait tout de même du mal à ne pas rire.

« Personne ne va regarder personne, coupa Lydia, faisant taire les deux idiots. Vous voyez pas qu'ils sont paumés et qu'ils voient pas de quoi vous parlez, là ? Enfin... Peter ne le voit pas. Pourquoi Stiles le voit et pas Peter ? Stiles ! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait comme connerie ?

\- Il se pourrait bien que... hmm... que Scott soit accidentellement, enfin accidentellement... Non. Il voulait entrer. Il est surtout accidentellement entré au moment où j'étais sur Peter... et il se pourrait bien que Peter ne soit pas au courant... et que j'ai accidentellement oublié de lui dire.

\- Attends... quoi ? Souffla Peter, dévisageant l'humain à ses côtés. »

Jackson ne faisait rien pour cacher son amusement et semblait sur le point de pleurer de rire. Enfin, peut-être pas, tout de même. Le loup-garou savait que Stiles était capable de se mettre dans les pires situations possibles. À partir du moment où un mec est capable d'abandonner son meilleur ami en pleine forêt et en pleine nuit à deux pas d'une moitié de cadavre ; est capable d'identifier, en un instant, que la blessure montrée par le meilleur ami en question est une morsure de loup-garou (même s'il n'était pas sérieux à ce moment) ; est amené à vivre dans deux univers... peut-on encore sérieusement être étonné par quoi que ce soit ?

Stiles c'était ce gars... celui qui peut se mettre dans les pires situations qui soient et qui trouvera encore, malgré tout, une explication logique à tout ça. Ce mec que l'on voit dans les sitcoms qui arrache toujours quelques « non, nooon, là c'est trop grooos, c'est pas possible ». Stiles était ce mec qui arriverait à faire entrer un éléphant vivant dans une chambre de neuf mètres carrés au quatrième étage d'une résidence universitaire et qui trouverait encore normal d'expliquer sa méthode. Stiles était ce mec qui vous étonnait tous les jours... et toujours plus que la veille.

« J'ai un paquet de questions à te poser, Stilinski, mais la première sera... qu'as-tu encore foutu ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais sur moi ?

\- Je... voulais... Je voulais réveiller Peter, figurez-vous, mais je ne savais pas comment et j'étais en train de réfléchir à toutes les possibilités que j'avais... sauf que je savais pas laquelle faire, ce qui est logique car j'ai dis, au début de ma phrase, que je savais pas comment le réveiller et que je réfléchissais aux possibilités que j'avais... donc j'étais installé, à réfléchir, tout ça, quand Scott est venu m'interrompre et...

\- Et laisse-moi deviner : tu réfléchis mieux lorsque tu es installé sur les jambes du mec que tu harcèles depuis des semaines. »

Le regard noir que lança l'hyperactif à l'un des deux capitaines de l'équipe de Crosse valait bien toutes les réponses. Il n'appréciait que fort peu les innombrables remarques de Jackson, bien que celles-ci soient loin d'être injustifiées.

« Ecoute, Jackson, en toute amitié : va pondre un œuf, va le faire cuire, puis mange-le ! Et cesse de m'enquiquiner !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais sur moi ? Redemanda Peter.

\- Une pâte à gaufre ! Bon sang... pourquoi vous voulez toujours tout comprendre. Je cherchais comment te réveiller, c'est tout. Vraiment tout.

\- Et t'étais obligé de...

\- Oui. »

* * *

_Heureusement que ce chapitre est fait depuis bientôt trois semaines sinon je pense que vous auriez pu l'attendre un moment... (ou alors que j'aurais zappé toute la partie entre Stiles et Isaac chez Peter)_

_Comme annoncé dans les derniers chapitres postés : un article "bonus" pour IHAD/IHAN a été posté sur papionini (j'en parle en haut et en bas donc pour l'adresse c'est en haut ou en bas). D'autres bonus seront à venir (notamment ceux qui seront postés à la toute fin de IHAN maiiiiiis qui ne spoilent pas IHAN, ah ah !)_

_Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Si c'est clair, pas clair. Si vous aimez ou n'aimez plus. Si vous comprenez pas et que vous avez envie de me lancer un "Hey, t'es bien gentille cocotte (ou pas bien gentille cocotte, vous décidez) mais on pige que dalle hein" vous pouvez aussi. Les suppositions, les tout ce que vous voulez vous pouvez (sauf les poissons pourris)_

_A bientôt ! Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver, une fois encore, d'ici quinze jours (j'espère)_

_PS. Tous mes OS, fics, textes en production sont dispos sur papionini . wordpress . com_

* * *

_HS/ Quelques question, juste pour savoir :_

_\- Quel est, pour vous, le "meilleur" délai de publication pour une fic avec de "longs" chapitres ? Deux chapitres par semaine ? Un chapitre par semaine ? Un chapitre tous les quinze jours ? Un chapitre par mois ? Autre ? _

_\- Quelle est la taille "idéale" pour un chapitre ? 2000 mots ? 4000 ? 5000 ? 7000 ? 10000 ? Autre ?_

-_ Selon vous, mieux vaut-il un long chapitre (5000-7000) dans un "long" délai ou un chapitre plus court (2000-3000 mots) toutes les semaines ?_


	13. Chapitre 13

_Hello, hello_

_Après de nouveau une attente... beaucoup trop longue, revoilà I have a nightmare. Histoire d'avoir tout de même un petit rythme, il devrait y avoir un chapitre tous les quinze jours (le jeudi/vendredi) lorsque ce n'est pas une semaine Harry Potter 6 : actuellement au cinéma._

_Et c'est marrant parce qu'aujourd'hui on a demandé de me demander quand la suite arrivait. Ah ah ! Aujourd'hui, donc ! (oui, les miracles existent). _

_Un gros gros groooos merci à Liliehlm qui a corrigé ce chapitre (et y avait du boulot !)_

_Merci aussi à ceux qui restent et continuent de lire (et doit plus en avoir des masses xD)_

_Bonne lecture_

_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_

_PS. J'ai une page facebook (Skayt &amp; lien sur le profil) où je mettrais quelques extraits des futurs chapitres, des OS à venir, des petits concours/jeux/tout ça etc etc eeeeeetc :D (et, le mieux, je mange personne - sauf les lardons)_

* * *

_Rappel : _

Le monde **A **est le monde **"réel**" tel que nous le connaissons nous. Pas de loup-garou, de kanima, de banshee. Les seuls monstres sont les hommes.

Le monde **B** est le monde de la **série** avec toutefois quelques changements (infimes)

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient toujours pas... et c'est vraiment (mais vraiment) pas plus mal

* * *

****Chapitre 13 :****

* * *

**\- A**

Le sang de Stiles se figea. Il entendait du bruit venant du rez-de-chaussé. L'hyperactif avait beau savoir qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour que ce soit son père qui en soit à l'origine... une petite partie de son cerveau ne pouvait omettre que ça pouvait très bien être un dangereux psychopathe venu tuer tous les Stilinski pendant leur sommeil. Stiles sauta donc hors de son lit et se précipita en bas, sans manquer de faire le plus de bruit possible (ce qui, il s'en rendit compte après coup, n'était pas son idée la plus judicieuse vu que ça revenait à hurler « attention dangereux psychopaaaathe ! J'arrive ! »)

\- Retourne au lit, soupira un shérif fatigué à la seule vue de son fils. Et ne m'attends pas. J'en aurais probablement pour un moment.

L'homme était habillé de son uniforme, qu'il n'avait pas dû retirer plus de quelques heures, et préparait son arme. Clairement, ce n'était pas la vision la plus rassurante du monde.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Une pâte à pancakes, grinça son paternel.

Levant les yeux au ciel et mimant une personne agacée, ou peut-être n'était-ce pas que du mime et qu'il l'était réellement, Stiles en demandait davantage à son père. Une réponse qui ne répondait pas à sa question n'avait qu'un intérêt très, très limité.

\- Parrish ne répond pas sur son portable. Je vais simplement voir ce qui se passe. M'assurer que tout va bien.

\- Alors pourquoi tu as dit que tu en aurais pour un moment ? Interrogea Stiles. Si c'est juste une petite visite nocturne et... c'est pas juste pour que j'aille dormir, hein ?

L'adulte soupira. Évidemment, Stiles avait relevé ça.

\- Parce qu'il n'est pas impossible que je puisse en avoir pour quelques heures, tout simplement.

Stiles fronça les sourcils et grimaça. Les bras croisés, il ne semblait pas vouloir cesser de questionner son paternel... quand bien même celui-ci fût sur le départ, prêt à partir sans demander son reste.

\- J'ai pas envie de rester seul, avoua enfin Stiles, dans un murmure. Une fois que je dormirai ici, ça ira, mais... mais là je dors pas et... je saurai pas dormir si t'es pas là.

Le shérif fixait son fils. Ce n'était pas là pure invention de la part du plus jeune. Son fils semblait totalement honnête et ça le tuait. Ça le tuait parce qu'il n'avait jamais vu Stiles dans cet état, qu'il aurait aimé ne jamais le voir dans cet état et, surtout, parce qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'aider.

\- Essaie de joindre un ami et vois s'il peut passer.

\- Et s'il peut pas mais qu'il veut bien que je passe, moi ?

\- Alors vas-y, mais envoie-moi un message... et tu ne conduis pas, rappela-t-il, sévèrement. Ça me semble évident dans ton état mais, j'préfère me méfier, avec toi, mon gaillard.

Stiles eut la gentillesse de paraître un minimum gêné. Juste un minimum. Fallait pas pousser non plus, oh !

**-B**

Stiles courait partout. Littéralement partout. Tellement partout que même ceux qui ne couraient pas partout étaient fatigués à force de le voir comme ça. Il ne devait pas y avoir un mètre carré de l'appartement qui n'avait pas encore été cogné, au moins une fois, par les pieds de Stiles au cours des dernières heures.

Une fois, il allait à l'étage pour se chercher une veste. À mi-chemin, il redescendait les escaliers, se rappelant qu'il n'avait pas laissé de veste ici. Stiles recommençait à gravir les mêmes marches une minute plus tard, après que Peter avait soupiré qu'il avait qu'à prendre une des siennes. L'humain finissait par l'enlever, après l'avoir portée une dizaine de minutes, car, tout bien réfléchit, il n'avait pas si froid que ça. Ah mais finalement si.

La fois suivante, Stiles gagnait la cuisine pour se prendre un petit quelque chose à boire. Histoire de limiter ses déplacements, il avait embarqué la bouteille avec lui. Puis avait été la ranger car il n'avait pas si soif que ça et que ça ne le tuerait pas de lever un peu ses fesses. Sitôt de nouveau posé dans le canapé, Stiles avait de nouveau soif . Mais en fait non. Puis finalement si. Non et si à la fois. _Ah, et, tu veux que je te ramène un truc, au fait _?

Encore après, l'adolescent alla fouiller dans le premier tiroir du bureau de Peter afin d'y prendre quelques feuilles. Après quelques minutes à jurer et insulter une malheureuse boîte de trombones, Stiles était redescendu les mains vide. Nope. Il avait cherché mais rien trouvé du tout. Derek avait grogné quand l'agaçant fils du shérif était remonté vérifier les dires de son agaçant oncle qui jurait que si, c'était dans le tiroir. Évidemment, Stiles qui re-dévalait les marches en hurlant « Ah ah aaaah j'avais raisoooon y a rien du touuuuut ».

Quand Peter était monté vérifier par lui-même et était revenu, les dites feuilles en main, Stiles avait bien sûr roulé des yeux, se défendant à coup de « bien sûr, si elles sont pas dans le tiroir que j'ouvre, aussi, hein ! »

Ah ! Et il ne fallait pas oublier les fois où Stiles sautait sur le dos de Scott ou de Jackson afin de mieux voir les plans étalés sur la table. « Oh et tu ne vas pas râler, en prime, hein ! Ça te fait les muscles, mon gros », ce qui lui valait invariablement un grognement.

\- Je vais lui couper les jambes, finit par menacer Erica, qui n'en pouvait plus, elle non plus, alors qu'elle n'était même pas victime des frasques de son camarade.

Derek, Stiles et Scott se jetèrent un petit regard en biais. Tous avaient spontanément pensé à la même chose. Aux mêmes personnes. Laura et Peter. C'était comme un automatisme sur lequel ils n'avaient aucun contrôle.

\- Gerard argent aussi coupe les gens en deux, marmonna Erica, qui n'avait manqué les réactions.

Tous avalèrent de travers leur salive suite à cette remarque plutôt inattendue. Gerard, plus que n'importe quel autre problème qu'ils avaient eu à traverser, était un sujet tabou.

\- Mon père a peut-être attrapé le tueur cette nuit et s'il l'a attrapé on doit l'attraper aussi pour que ça se... s'équilibre. Non ?

\- Et ton père n'a peut-être pas trouvé le tueur et, ici, on va le chercher, peut-être le trouver et il va nous tuer.

Stiles ouvrit grand les yeux.

\- Tu crois qu'il va tuer mon père ? Ou Deucalion ? Bordel, on doit trouver Deucalion !

Et, sans aucune surprise, toute la meute se tourna, une fois de plus, vers Peter. L'ancien Alpha roula des yeux. Comme s'il avait la science infuse ! Il était certain que, comparé à cette bande d'andouille, il n'en était pas loin... mais quand même !

\- Ouais, soupira le loup, qui aurait préféré ne pas aller dans le sens de Stiles. Trouver Deucalion peut effectivement être une bonne idée.

Le fils Stilinski sourit.

\- Bonne idée que j'ai déjà eue.

Stiles souffla. Sa joie avait été de courte durée. Pourquoi n'était-il pas au courant, en plus ? Il était le premier, voire même le seul, concerné par ce problème. Les autres ne devenaient pas tarés à vivre dans deux réalités parallèles, après tout. Enfin, Stiles pouvait toujours voir le bon côté des choses... pour le moment, il n'y avait pas encore de vortex qui permettait aux habitants de l'un d'aller rendre une petite visite à ceux de l'autre univers, c'était toujours ça de gagné.

\- Et non, et non Derek, nous n'irons pas le voir.

\- Pourquoi ? Grognèrent-ils en même temps.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Stiles et Derek semblaient être du même côté. À croire que non, contrairement aux craintes de la meute, Stiles et Peter n'étaient pas toujours d'accord et ne partageaient pas le même cerveau. C'était préférable, d'ailleurs.

\- Dans chaque monde, les victimes sont...

Silence.

\- _Sont _? Insista Peter.

\- Les mêmes ? Suggéra Jackson. À une exception. Et la mort de Derek et couille droite.

\- J'ai toujours cru que c'était moi, couille droite, souffla Stiles, avant de grimacer devant la petite dizaine de regards noirs qu'il recevait.

\- Peu importe. Ce sont les mêmes, oui. Et, Stiles, tu veux trouver Deucalion parce que...

\- Parce que c'est probablement la prochaine victime.

\- Bien. Nous sommes d'accord.

Allison fronçait les sourcils. Elle ne voyait pas, et ce n'était pas la seule, la logique dans le raisonnement de Peter.

\- Isaac et moi, nous sommes tombés dans...

\- Un guet-apens, termina Boyd, déjà lassé par le jeu de question/réponse de l'oncle Hale.

\- Donc nous sommes...

\- Probablement suivis, comprit finalement Allison. S'il y a plusieurs chasseurs, et il y a plusieurs chasseurs, ils peuvent très bien nous suivre.

Le plus âgé félicita la chasseuse du regard. Il y en avait au moins une qui avait compris et qui n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui fasse un dessin.

\- Et si on va retrouver Deucalion, parce qu'il est la prochaine cible, alors que nous sommes suivis... qu'est-ce que nous faisons...

\- On facilite la tâche de ces enfoirés.

\- Félicitation, bande de taches. Il vous aura fallu moins de dix minutes pour comprendre.

Stiles n'était toujours pas convaincu. Les sourcils froncés, le poing devant la bouche et les yeux rivés sur la carte, il soupira.

\- Deucalion pourrait vraiment nous être utile, pourtant, marmonna-t-il. Ça m'a l'air d'être un mec pas facile à tuer.

\- Tu m'étonnes, John, ricana Peter. Un peu qu'il est pas facile à tuer. Si je peux me permettre l'exemple, c'est Harry Potter qui essaie d'échapper aux mangemorts.

Derek haussa un sourcil. Pour avoir vaguement entendu parler de Deucalion, il ne l'aurait certainement pas comparé à Harry Potter.

\- Et sa meute rend la chose d'autant plus ardue, termina Peter, tout sourire. Même si, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, Deucalion est le plus malin. C'est Harry, Ron et Hermione mélangés. En plus dérangé. C'est pas pour rien qu'il est l'Al-

\- Attends-tends-tends, coupa Stiles. C'est pas un oméga ?

Vu le regard de l'ancien Alpha, c'était comme si l'hyperactif venait de sortir la plus grosse connerie du monde.

\- Oh que non. Il est à la tête d'une meute d'Alphas.

\- Quoi ? S'étrangla Erica. Une meute d'Alphas ? C'est... que... c'est quoi ?

\- Une meute constituée d'Alphas, expliqua Peter, un brin agacé. Je vois pas ce qui n'est pas clair.

\- Mais c'est, genre, ses Bêtas c'est des Alphas ?

**\- Non. Ses Bêtas sont des cerises. Bien sûr que ce sont des Alphas. Dans une meute uniquement constituée d'Alphas, il n'y a que des Alphas. Ça me semble pourtant évident. Non ?**

* * *

_Bon, je pense que vous êtes malheureusement habitués à ces délais faramineux et beaucoup, beaucoup BEAUUUUCOUP trop longs. Du coup les chapitres seront, maintenant, un peu plus courts et, à défaut d'être toutes les semaines, tous les quinze jours. N'hésitez pas à venir me botter les fesses si je ne le fais pas, à me le rappeler par mp, facebook, ce que vous voulez (y a qu'en me bottant l'arrière-train que vous pourrez être certains que... ouais bref)_

_A bientôt pour le chapitre 14 (déjà rédigé dooonc)_


	14. Chapitre 14

_Hello, hello_

_Je suis désolée du retard... et encore j'aurais (peut-être) pas dû le poster aujourd'hui mais bon..._

_Merci à LiliEhlm pour sa correction :D !_

_Merci aussi à ceux qui restent et continuent de lire (et doit plus en avoir des masses xD)_

_Bonne lecture_

_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_

* * *

_Rappel : _

Le monde **A **est le monde **"réel**" tel que nous le connaissons nous. Pas de loup-garou, de kanima, de banshee. Les seuls monstres sont les hommes.

Le monde **B** est le monde de la **série** avec toutefois quelques changements (infimes)

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient toujours pas... et c'est vraiment (mais vraiment) pas plus mal

* * *

****Chapitre 14 :****

* * *

**\- B**

En petits groupes absolument pas ordonnés, ils avançaient tous dans la réserve. Ils n'oubliaient pas de regarder où ils mettaient les pieds pour ne pas tomber comme n'importe quel humain – que la plupart d'entre eux n'étaient plus. Peter ne cessait de marmonner dans son inexistante barbe. Il grommelait. Il ronchonnait. Il en voulait à ses cadets, dont son satané neveu faisait bien évidemment partie, de l'avoir harcelé jusqu'à ce qu'il cède et accepte finalement de les emmener voir Deucalion.

De son point de vue, emmener ces petits crétins à la rencontre de la meute d'Alphas de Deucalion était une très mauvaise idée. Du point de vue des-dits crétins ? C'était aussi une très mauvaise idée... mais n'était pas non plus considéré comme bonne idée le fait de ne rien faire. Peter s'était incliné, à regret.

Bon. Il s'était surtout incliné face au regard suppliant et digne du Chat Potté de Stiles. Ça, par contre, même sous la torture, il ne l'avouerait pas.

\- Mais arrête un peu de râler, raaah, sourit Stiles, à ses côtés. Il fait beau. Le soleil brille. Les oiseaux... les oiseaux chantent !

\- Où est-ce que tu vois un piaf, toi ? Marmonna Peter.

L'humain ne répondit pas. Ou peut-être que si. Un peu. D'une certaine manière. Il n'usa pas de la parole mais son immense sourire était l'équivalent silencieux, non ?

\- Imagine-les et ils chanteront.

\- Ouais. En attendant, j'ai pas besoin d'imaginer avoir les pieds gelés et les cheveux pleins de neige parce qu'un imbécile a jugé qu'il serait drôle de me pousser et... et je suis quasiment certain que j'ai de la neige dans le pantalon.

Stiles ricana. Il était fier de lui, le bougre !

\- Et l'imbécile persiste à penser que c'était effectivement très drôle de te pousser dans la neige, s'enthousiasma l'adolescent. Allez Peter... ça te ressemble pas d'être aussi rabat-joie.

L'ancien Alpha leva les yeux au ciel. Rabat-joie. Il lui en foutrait du rabat-joie, non mais. Le seul rabat-joie dans l'histoire, c'était Derek. C'était d'ailleurs son deuxième (non officiel) prénom. Derek « Rabat-joie » Hale.

Si Talia et Derek n'avaient jamais paru approuver cette décision prise par Peter... Laura avait toujours suivi son oncle avec grand plaisir. Elle avait régulièrement appelé son petit-frère ainsi, au plus grand plaisir de Peter.

Le loup-garou ne voulait pas répondre à Stiles. S'il le faisait, l'enquiquineur sur pattes qui évoluait à ses côtés continuerait assurément à le considérer comme le rabat-joie qu'il n'était pas. Plutôt se taire, non ? Peter commença à lever ses mains et à les frotter énergiquement l'une contre l'autre afin de les réchauffer. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pris de gants, bon sang ?

Ah. Oui. Parce qu'il ne pensait pas finir à plat ventre dans la neige. Merci qui...

Sans se départir de son sourire, agissant comme s'il était tout à fait normal de le faire, et peut-être que ça l'était, Stiles attrapa la main droite du loup-garou et la serra. Perdu, Peter le laissa faire, sans rien dire. Il fallut parcourir quelques mètres supplémentaire pour qu'enfin le loup-garou daigne demander à l'humain ce qu'il faisait et pourquoi diable il le faisait.

Raaah et toujours ce sourire.

\- Tu as froid. J'ai chaud, répondit simplement Stiles, haussant les épaules. Et je savais pas que les loups-garous pouvaient avoir froid et tout ça et comment ils font les loups-garous suédois quand il fait moins dix-neuf et que...

\- J'en sais rien, le coupa Peter. Tu demanderas aux loups suédois comment ils font.

\- J'ai froid, Stilinski ! Ricana Jackson à ses côtés, lui tendant une main.

Lydia soupira bruyamment. Elle accéléra la cadence afin de rejoindre son petit-ami et, par l'écharpe, le tira en arrière. Qu'il laisse les deux autres un peu tranquille, à la fin ! Pour une fois qu'ils étaient rien que tous les deux et n'enquiquinaient personne.

\- Mais Lydia ! Fit mine de s'indigner Jackson. Stiles se propose de réchauffer les mains des loups-garous frileux et...

\- Va demander à Derek de te les réchauffer, alors. Je suis sûre qu'il ne sera pas moins bon que Stiles.

\- Derek a rien proposé.

\- Stiles non plus, répondit de suite l'hyperactif sans se retourner pour le regarder.

o o o

****\- A****

Lorsque le shérif Stilinski rentra enfin chez lui, des heures après être parti s'assurer que Jordan et Deucalion allaient bien tous les deux, il ne sut trop s'il était ou non surpris d'entendre du bruit en provenance de la chambre de son fils. Son fils qu'il avait laissé tout seul. Son fils qui s'était fait un ennemi mortel – un vrai ennemi mortel. Son fils qui avait, accessoirement, demandé s'il pouvait inviter un ami à passer à la maison pour ne pas y rester seul.

Avec un peu de chance, Stiles s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas _si_ peur que ça et était seul.

Lentement, tentant de faire un minimum de bruit, l'adulte gravit les escaliers. Sur la pointe des pieds, il traversa le palier pour aller jusqu'à la chambre de son fils. La pièce était plongée dans le noir. Pas de lumière qui passait sous l'interstice de la porte. Il y avait fort à penser que, pour une fois, l'adolescent avait suivi ses consignes et était sagement retourné dormir.

Pour être honnête, le shérif n'aurait jamais cru vivre assez vieux pour voir ce jour arriver. Son fils ? L'écouter ? Faire ce qu'il avait demandé ? Non. Pas possible.

\- Grmpf. Isaac ? Tu t'en occupes ? Grogna une voix. T'es juste à côté de lui.

\- Toi aussi, marmonna ce qui devait forcément être Isaac. Je suis déjà allé le calmer la dernière fois.

\- Et moi la fois encore avant.

Au temps pour lui. Apparemment, Stiles avait bel et bien demandé à des amis de passer... et su les faire venir ! Le shérif n'aurait absolument pas parié là-dessus, vu l'heure tardive à laquelle il avait tenté de les joindre.

Et que faisaient les parents ? Avec tout ce qui se passait en ville ces derniers temps, ce n'était pas le moment de laisser sortir leurs bien-aimés rejetons au beau milieu de la nuit !

\- Danny, gémirent les deux premières voix. C'est ton tour.

Combien de personnes au juste se trouvaient présentement dans la chambre de Stiles ? Au moins trois. Isaac, Danny et un dernier.

Depuis quand Stiles avait autant d'amis ?

\- Jackson, à ton avis, c'est qui qui est blessé, cette fois ? Chuchota Isaac.

\- Aucune idée. J'espère pour toi que c'est pas toi, cette fois. Il te lâchera plus de la nuit, sinon... et on aura pas la paix pour autant.

Le shérif souffla de soulagement. Il avait cru, un instant, que son fils leur avait tout raconté au sujet de ses rêves étranges. Pire ! Que les trois autres lycéens l'avaient écouté et cru sans problème. L'adulte en conclut que non. Ils auraient su, sinon, que le jeune Lahey ne pouvait pas être blessé là-bas car décédé quelques mois plus tôt, à la place de Peter Hale.

\- Jackson ?

\- Quoi encore ? Soupira le concerné, qui rêvait de pouvoir s'endormir une bonne fois pour toute sans être dérangé toutes les deux minutes trente.

\- Merci d'avoir accepté de venir. Je me sentais vraiment pas de lui dire non.

\- J'allais quand même pas laisser ce crétin faire une nuit blanche et paniquer tout seul chez lui, souffla Jackson. Tu imagines un peu comment il aurait été chiant, demain, sinon ?

Isaac, il ne savait pas... mais le shérif oui. Il l'imaginait sans le moindre problème.

o o o

\- Debout vous deux, sourit Danny, donnant un petit coup de pied dans le bras de son meilleur ami. Sinon Stiles va vous faire choisir entre la douche et le petit déj.

\- J'prends l'petit déj, marmonna Isaac, la joue écrasée sur le ventre de Jackson qui lui servait d'oreiller.

Stiles, sur le pas de la porte, souriait. Ça lui faisait plaisir de revoir Isaac. De vraiment le revoir. De l'avoir à ses côtés, même si ce n'était pas un loup-garou. Reparler à ce grand dadais lui avait manqué, et pas qu'un peu. Plus que tout, c'était de voir Isaac aussi serein, aussi heureux qui faisait du bien.

Pas besoin de morsure.

o o o

\- Stilinski ?

\- Stiles, corrigea machinalement Stiles.

Ils étaient amis maintenant, non ? Y avait que dans Harry Potter que c'était normal d'appeler tout le monde par son nom de famille et... bon, peut-être pas que dans Harry Potter... mais Stiles ça restait mieux.

\- _Stilinski_, répéta Jackson, tout sourire. Y s'est passé quoi, cette nuit ?

Stiles le fixa, les yeux ronds.

\- J'ai appelé Isaac et tu es venu avec Danny. Et Isaac. Ça aurait été bizarre de ne pas prendre Isaac. De pas prendre Danny aussi, hein, c'est pas ce que je veux dire, mais... mais voilà.

Le capitaine de l'équipe de Crosse fronça les sourcils. Il soupira et secoua la tête. Il n'était pas encore habitué à suivre ce que l'hyperactif racontait (et certainement pas dès le petit-déjeuner). À l'époque où il l'évitait, l'ignorait, le « détestait » presque, c'était plus simple. Tellement plus simple. Il n'avait pas à l'écouter et pouvait quand même l'envoyer bouler. Maintenant c'était plus compliqué.

\- Cette nuit, je veux dire. Quand tu dormais.

\- Quand je dormais, je dormais. Comment veux-tu que je le sache ?

Danny et Isaac se sourirent. Suivre Stiles de bon matin n'était pas tâche facile, ni amusante (pas que ça le devienne le midi ou le soir, hein). Heureusement pour eux, Jackson s'en chargeait.

\- On aurait dit que tu flippais...

\- Si je flippais pas, je me serais pas amusé à vous téléphoner à minuit passé pour vous faire venir, ronchonna Stiles. T'es un peu con, tu sais.

\- J'te remercie.

Le fils Whittemore secoua la tête. Il n'insista pas avec ses questions. À quoi bon ? Il savait qu'il regretterait de les avoir posées avant même d'avoir terminé de les poser ! Une tasse de café au lait dans les mains, il en but une gorgée et profita d'un petit déjeuner silencieux.

Silencieux pendant cinq minutes en tout.

C'était déjà ça.

\- C'est compliqué.

Non. Stiles ne répondait pas à la question avec trois trains de retard.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est compliqué ? Voulut comprendre Danny.

\- Absolument tout. Vous me prendriez pour un fou...

Jackson pouffa.

\- Et toi, ne t'avise surtout pas de dire que c'est déjà le cas.

* * *

_Donc un peu plus courts (ou pas qu'un peu) mais plus fréquents..._

_A bientôt pour le chapitre 15 (déjà rédigé dooonc)_

_J'ai une page facebook (Skayt &amp; lien sur le profil) où je mettrais quelques extraits des futurs chapitres, des OS à venir, des petits concours/jeux/tout ça etc etc eeeeeetc :D (et, le mieux, je mange personne - sauf les lardons)_


	15. Chapitre 15

_Hello, hello_

_Gros groooos merci à LiliEhlm pour sa correction :D !_

_Merci aussi à ceux qui restent et continuent de lire (et doit plus en avoir des masses xD)_

_Bonne lecture_

_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_

* * *

_Rappel : _

Le monde **A **est le monde **"réel**" tel que nous le connaissons nous. Pas de loup-garou, de kanima, de banshee. Les seuls monstres sont les hommes.

Le monde **B** est le monde de la **série** avec toutefois quelques changements (infimes)

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient toujours pas... et c'est vraiment (mais vraiment) pas plus mal

* * *

****Chapitre 15 :****

* * *

****-B****

Scott, le premier, s'arrêta pour tendre l'oreille. Il avait cru entendre quelque chose. Quelqu'un ? Il en était quasiment certain. Quasiment. Pas totalement non plus parce que, bon, c'était pas facile d'être sûr de quelque chose lorsque Peter et Stiles se chamaillaient à voix basse, main dans la main, et qu'Allison essayait de défendre Jackson auprès de Lydia.

Un instant plus tard, cependant, Derek faisait de même. Puis Peter. Puis tous les autres. Il y avait bel et bien quelqu'un.

\- Je suppose que ce n'est pas Derek qui m'a trouvé, fit remarquer un homme qui, bien que physiquement fort ressemblant au Deucalion de l'autre monde, présentait d'énormes différences qui sautèrent immédiatement aux yeux de Stiles. Ni un des adolescents qui l'accompagnent.

\- À l'entendre, on pourrait croire qu'on est stupide, marmonna l'hyperactif à l'oreille de Peter.

\- Regarde les autres et tu constateras qu'il n'a pas totalement tort.

Le plus jeune adressa un regard étonné, mais amusé, à l'ancien Alpha. Cette réponse était une agréable surprise. Si si. Pour de vrai.

\- Peter Hale, comprit Deucalion, avec un sourire en coin. Tu m'étonneras toujours, décidément.

\- Attends. Tu le connais ? Souffla l'hyperactif.

\- Longue histoire, se contenta de répondre Peter.

\- Ils devaient appartenir au même groupe de PA, se moqua Jackson. Psychopathes Anonymes.

\- Si tu dois expliquer ta blague, Jackson, c'est qu'elle n'est pas drôle, soupira Boyd.

Stiles serra brièvement les doigts de Peter. Dès que Deucalion et sa meute étaient apparus, il s'était empressé de libérer la main qu'il tenait toujours.

\- Venant de quelqu'un qui a tué pas mal d'innocents.

\- Ils n'étaient pas innocents aux yeux de Matt, marmonna Jackson.

\- Et ceux que Peter a tué n'étaient pas innocents à ses yeux.

\- Ah ouais ? Et Laura ?

Whittemore parut aussitôt regretter ses paroles... mais le mal était fait. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour les reprendre.

\- Que voulez-vous ? S'impatienta Deucalion.

L'Alpha ne souhaitait pas laisser le troupeau d'adolescents (non, il refusait de les considérer comme une meute à part entière) entamer leur débat sans intérêt.

Scott, Erica, Vernon, Lydia, Allison et Jackson se tournèrent, pareils à des automates, vers Stiles et Peter. Ces deux-là étaient, de très loin, les personnes les plus à même de donner une réponse pas trop stupide aux autres loups. Les bras croisés, un peu à l'écart du reste de la meute, Derek s'impatientait. Même s'il n'en dirait rien, le malheureux devait bien admettre que les autres n'avaient pas totalement tort. Il valait mieux laisser l'humain et son oncle inventer un mensonge à peu près cohérent et pas trop flagrant. Baratiner leur monde, ces deux-là savaient faire.

\- Les chasseurs veulent vraiment tuer un loup-garou aveugle, à ton avis ? Marmonna Stiles à l'oreille de son voisin, sans faire cas des autres. Tu sais que mon autre Deucalion est pas aveugle, lui ? Et tu sais aussi, enfin tu sauras car je suis à peu près sûr que ça, tu savais pas, mais je trouve ce Deucalion-là nettement plus flippant que l'autre.

\- Ça doit être les lunettes, assura Peter.

Les yeux ronds, Derek fixait son oncle et son comparse.

Ils étaient, certes, plus nombreux que leurs potentiels adversaires... mais il ne fallait pas oublier que les-dits potentiels adversaires étaient des Alphas. Tous. Entraînés depuis des années et non mordus depuis quelques mois. Des Alphas qui, vu leur réputation, n'auraient pas grand mal à venir à bout de quelques adolescents, même pleins de bons sentiments.

\- J'suis d'avis qu'on fasse demi-tour, murmura Stiles. _Hop_, ni vu, ni connu... sans vouloir vous offenser, hein.

Le plus jeune Hale présent leva les yeux au ciel... avant d'avaler sa salive de travers. Avait-il bien entendu ce qu'il avait cru entendre ? Entre l'hyperactif à la langue trop pendue et l'instinct de survie en vadrouille à l'autre bout du monde et son oncle, Derek était vraiment bien entouré. Ou pas. Plutôt ou pas. Ils s'étaient bien trouvés, tous les deux. Il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Peter comme Stiles semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à ne pas tenir compte de la présence de Deucalion.

\- Dis... il est vraiment aveugle ou il fait semblant pour qu'on se méfie pas de lui ? Ça peut être aveugle, un loup-garou ? Non parce que vous êtes supposés avoir des supers yeux, tout ça... mais tu me diras un chat peut être aveugle si on lui crève les yeux mais...

\- Un chat ? Releva Peter.

\- Un chat. Une poule. Un lama. Ce que tu veux.

Même les épaules de Deucalion s'affaissèrent. Il se passait quoi, là, au juste ? Pourquoi diable ne daignaient-ils pas répondre à sa question ? Elle n'avait pourtant rien de compliqué !

Et, pire encore, pourquoi tous semblaient attendre que le duo lui fournisse les explications réclamées ? Pourquoi ne le faisaient-ils pas eux-même ? Pourquoi Derek ne s'en chargeait-il pas ? Il était l'Alpha, aux dernières nouvelles.

Enfin, aux dernières nouvelles, Peter était mort donc... bon...

\- Non mais parce que, tu vois, je sais que les chasseurs sont parfois des enflures, et parfois plutôt souvent... mais de là à s'en prendre à un mec aveugle... c'est quand même franchement pas cool, je trouve.

\- Crois-moi, même aveugle, ligoté et empoisonné à l'aconit : Deucalion resterait plus difficile à tuer qu'un Derek au top de sa forme.

\- Tu crois qu'on devrait lui dire ?

\- Dire quoi à qui ? À Derek qu'il se fera tuer avant Deucalion ou...

\- Non, pas ça.

Kali, Ennis, Ethan et Aiden, les autres Alphas qui évoluaient aux côtés de Deucalion, et qui se trouvaient, accessoirement, non loin de ce dernier, se regardèrent, confus. Ni l'humain, ni Peter Hale ne semblaient se soucier que tous les loups-garous ici présents puissent les entendre. Et il y avait fort à penser que les autres humains aussi puissent y parvenir.

La meute de Derek, elle, préférait attendre. Ils étaient tristement habitués à ce genre de cinéma entre les deux complices. Il n'était pas rare qu'ils oublient être en présence d'autres personnes tout à fait à même de les entendre... et les égorger avec les dents, ou autre chose.

Deucalion, quant à lui, restait debout, planté comme un piquet. Il était celui qui avait meilleur allure. Le dos parfaitement droit, la tête haute, sa canne fichée dans la neige, entre ses pieds... le loup-garou attendait.

\- Il est peut-être déjà au courant, suggéra finalement Stiles. Il a zigouillé un chasseur, après tout. Et comment il a pu tuer un chasseur puis aller le cacher au fond d'une grotte cachée, hein ? Il a dû, je sais pas moi, se cogner partout. Enfin, il avait sa canne mais l'avoir tout en transportant un cadavre, ça doit pas être commode. Aprèèèès... il avait aussi sa meute. Ils ont très bien pu aller le cacher. C'est ça, tu crois ? Oh ! Ou alors il a genre une super vision quand il passe en mode loup-garou ! Ça serait classe, ça. Flippant mais classe. Tu crois que je peux lui demander comment il a fait ? Comment tu aurais fait, toi ?

Personne ne put savoir quelle méthode aurait décidé d'adopter Peter. Une première flèche venait de se planter dans un tronc d'arbre à un petit mètre des deux meutes. Tous les lycanthropes se regardèrent, Bêtas comme Alphas. Ils se tournèrent ensuite dans la direction d'où semblait venir l'objet.

Comme pour confirmer leurs craintes et soupçons, une seconde fut tirée et se planta, cette fois, non loin de Deucalion. Le loup n'avait pas bougé d'un iota depuis tantôt.

\- Ils savent pas tirer ou c'est moi ? Grogna Jackson, perturbé.

\- Leurs flèches atterrissent précisément à l'endroit souhaité, déclara Deucalion, impassible. La troisième sera pour Peter. À ses pieds, je dirais.

Et la troisième fut, en effet, pour Peter. À ses pieds.

Aussitôt, un point commun sauta aux yeux de Stiles et Lydia.

\- Peter a tué des gens à Beacon Hills. Jackson a tué des gens à Beacon Hills... vous avez tué des gens à...

\- Un peu partout, sourit l'aveugle, l'air de rien. Il n'est pas impossible que ce soit arrivé à Beacon Hills aussi.

Scandalisé par ces paroles, et surtout par le ton désinvolte avec lequel elles avaient été prononcées, Stiles se tourna vers Peter. Celui-ci, encore et toujours à ses côtés, mais paraissant sur le point de s'en éloigner, arborait à présent un petit sourire moqueur. L'humain se figea. Il venait de comprendre.

Le saligaud savait que Deucalion n'était pas blanc comme neige !

Des paroles, qui avaient paru anodines au moment où Peter les avait prononcées la première fois, trouvèrent un sens nouveau. Radicalement différent.

Mieux valait tuer un oméga rapidement afin qu'il n'ait pas le temps de s'enfuir. Peter était visé et Deucalion également.

\- Ils tuent _réellement_ des personnes qu'ils jugent dangereuses, murmura Stiles en s'éloignant de lui-même.

\- Stiles...

\- Tu avais compris. Je suis sûr que tu savais que seules des personnes ayant tué consciemment étaient visées... et tu l'as gardé pour toi.

\- Non, Stiles, assura Peter. Et si j'avais pensé ça, le fait qu'ils viennent de viser Jackson tendrait à prouver que j'avais tort.

L'humain souffla par le nez. Il fusillait l'aîné du regard.

\- On s'en fout de Jackson, Peter ! Comment tu as pu me cacher le fait que tu étais supposé mourir parce que tu avais tué Laura !

\- Ne pas te l'avoir dit ne signifie pas que je ne te l'ai pas dit.

Stiles haussa un sourcil.

\- Ah mais si... c'est carrément ce que ça veut dire.

\- Non.

* * *

_Donc un peu plus courts (ou pas qu'un peu) mais plus fréquents..._

_A bientôt pour le chapitre 16 (déjà rédigé lui aussi ;-))_

_J'ai une page facebook (Skayt &amp; lien sur le profil) où je mettrais quelques extraits des futurs chapitres, des OS à venir, des petits concours/jeux/tout ça etc etc eeeeeetc :D (et, le mieux, je mange personne - sauf les lardons - bon, par contre, il m'arrive de mordre m'enfin...)_


	16. Chapitre 16

_Hello, hello_

_Gros groooos merci à LiliEhlm pour sa correction :D !_

_Merci aussi à ceux qui restent et continuent de lire (et il doit rester seulement quelques irréductibles gau- gens)_

_Bonne lecture_

_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_

* * *

_Rappel : _

Le monde **A **est le monde **"réel**" tel que nous le connaissons nous. Pas de loup-garou, de kanima, de banshee. Les seuls monstres sont les hommes.

Le monde **B** est le monde de la **série** avec toutefois quelques changements (infimes)

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient toujours pas... et c'est vraiment (mais vraiment) pas plus mal

* * *

****Chapitre 16 :****

* * *

****-B****

L'ancien Alpha ne répondait pas à la question de Stiles. Aux questions de Stiles. Il ne répondrait pas. Il préférait, et de loin, garder le silence plutôt que prendre le risque de trop en dire et perdre un peu plus encore Stiles. Quelques secondes avaient suffit pour mettre à mal la confiance qui s'était installée ces dernières semaines. Peter le voyait, le sentait. Quelque chose venait de se briser. Il avait blessé le fils Stilinski de manière on ne peut plus certaine. Ses craintes se vérifiaient. Son silence aurait mieux fait de ne jamais être.

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit ? Reprocha de plus belle Stiles. Tu penses pas que c'est le genre d'infos qui... pourquoi tu l'as pas fait apparaître dans... Peter ?

«_ Ne pas te l'avoir dit ne signifie pas que je ne te l'ai pas dit. _»

Il s'arrêta. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

\- C'était dans le tableau, c'est ça ? Murmura-t-il, serrant les poings et fermant les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir et dévisager celui dont il venait de s'éloigner d'un bond. Tu l'avais mis en hypothèses... mais tu l'avais mis.

Toujours pas de réponse. Ou peut-être que si. Plus ou moins. Plus moins que plus de l'avis de Stiles. Cette fois-ci, en guise de réponse, Peter préféra privilégier les actes aux paroles. Il poussa, sans ménagement aucun, Stiles dans la neige.

Si l'humain s'était imaginé qu'il s'agissait là d'une petite vengeance pour ce qu'il avait osé faire au loup-garou un peu plus tôt; ou alors une bien étrange manière de demander s'ils faisaient la paix... il se fourvoyait complètement.

Ce n'était pas pour se venger. Ce n'était pas pour se faire pardonner, pas plus que pour dire qu'il pardonnait. Ce n'était pas pour plaisanter. C'était pour le sauver.

\- Retourne à ta voiture, le pressa, à voix basse, Peter qui s'était baissé afin d'être à sa hauteur et qui zyeutait régulièrement par-dessus son épaule pour voir ce qui se tramait dans son dos et s'assurer qu'aucun projectile ne les visait une nouvelle fois. Rentre chez toi. Restes-y. Reste pas là.

\- Mais...

\- Je passerai te voir et je te raconterai tout. Promis.

\- Mais si tu...

\- Stiles ! S'agaça le premier. Fais ce que je te dis, pour une fois. Comme Deucalion l'a dit, les flèches atterrissent précisément là où elles doivent atterrir. Celle-ci t'était destinée !

Stiles finit par hocher la tête. Il acceptait de suivre cet ordre qui, pourtant, ne lui plaisait en aucun cas. Ils étaient tous, ses amis comme les autres, sur le point de se battre contre un ennemi invisible. Carrément absent, même, histoire de bien faciliter les choses. Les loups-garous n'avaient pas la moindre chance d'en finir, encore moins de s'en sortir indemne, excepté si, par miracle, leurs adversaires tombaient à cours de flèches... ce qui ne serait probablement pas le cas.

Ç'aurait été bien trop beau !

Tout rassuré qu'il était de voir l'humain se relever puis partir, Peter ne fit pas attention à l'étrange manège du plus jeune. Il ne le vit pas rebrousser chemin afin de faire un large cercle autour des deux meutes. Le loup ne se disait pas que Stiles pouvait, pour de vrai, aller chercher leurs ennemis, se jeter dans la gueule du loup, aller les prendre à revers et la main dans le sac. Il ne le soupçonna même pas un instant... parce que Stiles ne pouvait pas être aussi bête.

Il le pouvait.

\- Je sens plus ton gosse, fit remarquer Deucalion, proche de Peter, un petit sourire amusé (moqueur ?) aux lèvres.

\- Je lui ai dit de partir et...

\- Et, bien sûr, il a obéit bien sagement, railla le premier. Ça a tout à fait l'air d'être le genre de spécimen à faire ça... obéir.

Et mince...

o o o

Stiles ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir de la neige qui, exceptionnellement, l'entourait ou si, au contraire, il devait la maudire de toutes ses forces, de tout son cœur, de toute son âme. Il neigeait pratiquement jamais à Beacon Hills et, comme par hasard, c'était cette semaine que ça devait arriver ! L'humain ignorait si avoir une telle épaisseur de neige était une bonne ou une très mauvaise chose. Il ignorait tout... et Stiles n'aimait pas ne pas savoir.

Ne pas savoir c'était dangereux. C'était quand on ne savait pas à quoi on avait affaire qu'on risquait de mourir. Si on savait ce qui pouvait nous tuer, on pouvait s'en protéger... au moins un peu.

D'un côté, la neige atténuait une partie du bruit de ses pas.

D'un autre, elle en faisait énormément de son côté avec les _scrouinch, scrountch, scroutch_ tous plus pénibles les uns les autres.

Et puis... on pouvait le suivre à la trace, maintenant. Littéralement. Pas besoin d'être chasseur, pisteur, gugusse surnaturel !

Heureusement que Stiles avait affaire à des chasseurs et non à des loups-garous. Des lycanthropes l'auraient repéré depuis longtemps. Prendre ces derniers par surprise aurait été quelque chose de bien difficile. Peut-être même une Mission Impossible. La classe ! Non. Pas la classe. Pas la classe du tout.

Son cœur s'accéléra lorsqu'il vit quelques hommes à genoux dans la neige. Ils visaient les thérianthropes en contrebas.

\- Smith, Pucey, vous me visez Peter Hale. Sheffer et Sheep, Deucalion. Celui qui me les élimine sera payé double.

Stiles chercha à identifier quel chasseur répondait à quel nom. Il avait beau être un enquêteur pas trop mauvais, ce n'était pas pour autant un jeu d'enfant. Constituer les duos fut relativement simple, compte-tenu que les deux personnes qui avaient dû s'associer se regardaient régulièrement, comme s'ils étaient capables de se comprendre sans se parler (ce qui avait intérêt à ne pas être le cas). Savoir qui ils devaient tuer était, par contre, une toute autre paire de manche.

\- Si Deucalion était aussi facile à tuer... il serait mort depuis longtemps, marmonna un rouquin, de mauvaise humeur.

\- Dis-toi que le tien, au moins, il est jamais revenu à la vie, grogna son voisin.

Hallelujah ! C'était pile-poil ce qu'avait voulu savoir Stiles, sans pour autant trouver comment s'y prendre. Avoir ces informations en sa possession ne lui disait pas comment il allait pouvoir aider et sauver les deux loups-garous qui étaient dans le collimateur des chasseurs mais ça ne saurait tarder.

Déjà, et c'était une bonne nouvelle, personne n'avait été désigné pour tuer Jackson. Un problème de moins.

\- Chef ? Si on en tue un autre... c'est grave ?

\- Pourquoi Sheep ? Tu veux faire comme la dernière fois et tuer un simple lycéen ?

Les deux hommes chargés d'éliminer, une bonne fois pour toute, Deucalion commencèrent à se disputer. Ils se faisaient discrets. Ils se chamaillaient à voix basse. Ils faisaient semblant de viser l'aveugle afin que le chef du groupe ne les remarque pas... mais Stiles voyait bien que plus une seule flèche n'était correctement tirée. Leur attention était ailleurs.

Rapidement, l'hyperactif sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche. Il l'y remit aussitôt. Pas de réseau. Forcément. Il était en plein milieu de la réserve. C'était pas l'idéal pour passer un petit coup de fil à la police.

Stiles se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil en contrebas pour voir comment s'en sortaient les loups-garous. Rien qu'à les voir, il devinait que ces derniers, Alphas comme Bêtas, commençaient à se demander pour quelle obscure raison les flèches étaient devenues aussi mauvaises.

\- C'était un loup-garou aussi, de toute façon. C'est pas bien grave.

\- C'est un gosse que t'as tué, riposta le voisin de Sheep, mais pas son coéquipier. Bien sûr que si, c'est grave.

Trois chasseurs sur quatre étaient à présent hors course, trop occupés à débattre sur la mort d'Isaac. Stiles était soulagé. Il n'avait pas eu à sortir de sa cachette.

Le quatrième, en revanche, paraissait imperturbable. Il ne quittait pas des yeux son objectif. Ses flèches restaient précises... quand bien même ses trois collègues étaient-ils occupés à s'insulter à côté.

À pas de loups, l'humain s'approcha de celui qui continuait, inlassablement, à viser Peter et tirer ensuite. Personne ne le vit arriver... ou presque.

\- Stiles ?

Le cœur lourd, les mains tremblantes, les yeux clos, Stiles commençait à se dire qu'il aurait mieux fait de regarder à quoi ressemblait le chef des quatre tireurs plutôt que de se précipiter sur le dernier pour l'arrêter. Lorsque ce dernier criait ses ordres et invectivait ses hommes de divers noms d'oiseaux, il n'avait étrangement pas la même voix qu'à cet instant.

C'était comme s'il s'agissait d'un autre homme.

Ça ne pouvait pas être un autre homme.

L'hyperactif se tourna lentement vers celui qui l'appelait. Sans surprise, il comprit qu'il avait eu raison. Raison sur toute la ligne, ou presque. Bon sang ! Qu'il aurait aimé avoir tort.

Ils connaissaient bel et bien leur adversaire.

\- Jordan ? Souffla-t-il, perdu.

* * *

_Toujours un peu plus courts (ou pas qu'un peu) que pour I have a dream mais plus fréquents (et à l'heure, waw !)_

_A mercredi pour le chapitre 17 ! Les chapitres passent maintenant à un par semaine yaaay !_

_J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil). __Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

_-_**_Je réponds aux reviews anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

_Skayt_


	17. Chapitre 17

_Hello, hello_

_Merci aux quelques irréductibles qui continuent à lire cette fic :) Désormais, ayant une avance confortable dans les chapitres (j'en suis actuellement au chapitre 32), je passe à un chapitre par semaine (sauf gros imprévu), le mercredi._

_Merciiii à LiliEhlm pour la correction de ce chapitre (et de tout, en fait)_

_Bonne lecture_

_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_

* * *

_Rappel : _

Le monde **A **est le monde **"réel**" tel que nous le connaissons nous. Pas de loup-garou, de kanima, de banshee. Les seuls monstres sont les hommes.

Le monde **B** est le monde de la **série** avec toutefois quelques changements (infimes)

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient toujours pas... et c'est vraiment (mais vraiment) pas plus mal

* * *

****Chapitre 17 :****

* * *

****-B****

\- Stiles ?

Depuis quelques temps déjà (un sacré bout de temps, même) Stiles se disait qu'il était possible, voire même fortement envisageable, qu'ils connaissent l'adversaire invisible qu'ils avaient à combattre. L'hyperactif aurait aimé ne pas avoir à ce point raison ; pouvoir se dire « Oh, par ma barbe inexistante, j'avais tort ». Il aurait aimé découvrir qu'il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne.

Il était même près à faire une concession. Il acceptait de tomber sur quelqu'un qu'il connaissait MAIS quelqu'un qu'il n'appréciait pas des masses. Même pas du tout, aussi, s'il y avait ça en rayon. Le professeur Harris, pour ne pas le citer, aurait totalement fait l'affaire.

\- Parrish, salua-t-il en fixant l'homme droit dans les yeux.

\- Je suis désolé, kiddo.

Stiles n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger (et donc encore moins celui de demander davantage d'informations à l'agent en face) quant au pourquoi de ces quatre petits mots... qu'il en avait déjà l'explication. L'adulte face à lui avait mis à mal les quelques mètres qui les séparaient toujours, sortit son arme et tenta d'assommer l'adolescent avec la crosse de celle-ci.

Le fils du shérif eut tout juste le temps de se baisser pour éviter ce qui, pourtant, semblait inévitable. Il se réceptionna mal, chancela et entama finalement un roulé-boulé dans la neige.

Ce fut ensuite le noir total.

o o o

****\- A****

Le shérif Stilinski entendit Stiles dévaler les escaliers. Il était presque aussi rapide et bruyant que d'habitude et, pourtant, le père sentait qu'il y avait un petit quelque chose qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Peut-être parce que Stiles n'avait pas fait son traditionnel tintamarre à l'étage et était directement descendu, criant un long « Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa » ? Peut-être aussi parce que le shérif ne pensait pas que son gamin se réveillerait si tôt alors qu'il n'avait pas cours ce matin.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, encore ? Soupira-t-il, fatigué alors que son fils n'avait pas encore commencé à parler.

\- C'est Parrish. Le meurtrier, c'est Parrish. C'est Parrish qui a tué l'avocat. Le libraire aussi, c'est Parrish. C'est toujours lui. C'est lui. Parrish j'veux dire hein, pas le libraire. Il est mort. Et c'est... c'est Parrish qui a tué Peter.

L'adulte garda le silence. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il entendait mais laisserait tout de même Stiles finir.

\- C-c'est Parrish. Il a aussi tué Derek. Et Scott. Et tout le monde. Il a tué Scott, papa ! Il m'a tiré dessus. Il a tiré sur tout le monde. C'est... lui qui va tuer Deucalion ! Hier, il répondait pas pour que tu commences à t'inquiéter, à te dire que même en le mettant sous surveillance policière, il peut quand même arriver un truc et... pour que tu vois qu'ils sont pas totalement parfaitement si bien que ça protégés que ça et... ouais, que tu commences à t'inquiéter, quoi... comme ça, quand Parrish aura tué Deucalion, bah tu te diras « Saperlipopette, ils n'étaient pas si bien protégés que ça ». Alors que c'est Parrish qui l'aura tué. Il les a tués, p'pa.

Le visage du plus jeune était pâle. Ses mains tremblaient et tiraient nerveusement ses cheveux. Stiles était vraiment en train de perdre la tête.

\- Il a tué Peter.

\- Il n'a pas tué Peter.

Planté au milieu de la cuisine, Stiles ne paraissait pas convaincu. Normal, il ne l'était pas, convaincu.

\- Si.

\- Non. Il était avec moi à ce moment-là, assura le shérif. De plus, tu sembles oublier la fois où tes amis et toi avez suivi Deucalion et Jordan. Vous aviez vu quelqu'un d'autre, les suivre, non ?

\- Euh... ouais, mais... peut-être que non. On s'est peut-être trompés.

\- La théorie que Derek Hale et toi aviez n'était pas si insensée, en plus, poursuivit le père.

\- Mais c'est Parrish, murmura Stiles, tout bas. C'est forcément lui.

Le shérif soupira. Il reposa sa tasse de café et le journal qu'il avait gardé en main et observa Stiles de haut en bas. Il ne savait pas pourquoi son fils tenait à ce point à ce que Parrish soit leur coupable, même s'il en avait une vague idée quand même.

Si Jordan tombait ici, alors Stiles devait penser qu'il en serait de même de l'autre côté. Chez les loups-garous. Parce que non, son fils ne démordrait pas de cette histoire, continuerait avec ces deux mondes si semblables. Stiles n'était pas du genre à oublier aussi facilement et soudainement quelque chose.

\- Si tu me disais plutôt ce qui s'est passé...

Stiles haussa un sourcil. « Ce qui s'est passé » s'était passé dans l'autre monde... dans celui qui, aux yeux de son paternel, n'existait pas.

\- On était dans la forêt pour trouver l'autre Deucalion. Mais Deucalion nous a trouvé avant. Je parlais avec Peter quand on nous a tiré dessus. Sur Deucalion d'abord. Sur Peter ensuite. Jackson. Puis sur tout le monde... y compris moi. Peter m'a poussé parce qu'on venait clairement de me viser.

Les sourcils du shérif se froncèrent. Ça faisait deux fois qu'on tirait sur Stiles, dans le monde des loups-garous, contre une fois ici, dans la réalité.

\- Pet' m'a demandé de partir pour retourner à la voiture. Comme c'était des chasseurs qui essayaient de tuer tout le monde et que, généralement, ils tuent pas des humains, je risquais pas grand-chose à y retourner tout seul... et c'était moins risqué que de rester au milieu de deux meutes de loups-garous.

\- Parce que Deucalion est un loup-garou, lui aussi ?

\- Euh. Ouais. Un Alpha un peu taré, pour le peu que j'en sais... mais c'est pas ça le problème, papa. Il m'a dit de partir et j'ai dit oui mais en fait non. Je suis parti mais pas vers la voiture.

\- Le contraire m'aurait étonné.

Stiles roula des yeux mais accorda un point à son père.

\- J'ai trouvé les chasseurs. C'était Deucalion et Peter les principaux loups-garous visés. Ils ont commencé à se chamailler, tant mieux, hein, sauf un. Il continuait à tirer sur Peter et... j'étais pas d'accord. J'étais d'accord pour personne mais encore moins Peter. Je suis donc allé le voir. Je sais. C'est stupide. Mais tu ne vas pas me punir pour ce qu'un autre moi à fait dans un autre monde.

\- Non, soupira le shérif. Non, je ne vais pas te punir pour ce qu'un autre toi a fait dans un autre monde. Mais je devrais.

\- Peut-être, ouais, peu importe, euh... je suis allé le voir mais avant d'avoir vraiment pu aller le voir je suis tombé sur Parrish. Enfin, je suis pas tombé _sur_ Parrish mais... disons qu'il est apparu. Il a dit Stiles. J'ai dit Parrish. Il a redit Stiles. J'ai redit Parrish. Il s'est excusé et a essayé de m'assommer avec son arme. J'ai su éviter ce coup foireux mais, comme je suis un gros pas doué, et qu'il y avait de la neige, c'est bizarre qu'il n'y en ait pas ici, d'ailleurs, euh... ça glissait et j'ai glissé et je suis tombé. Réellement tombé, cette fois.

L'homme de loi se demandait ce qu'il avait fait au bon Dieu pour mériter un gosse pareil. Peu importe ce que c'était, ça ne devait pas être joli.

\- Est-il idiot de penser que l'autre... _moi_ ait pu demander à Parrish de veiller sur toi, de loin, et qu'il soit donc intervenu avant que tu fasses une bêtise ?

\- Une bêtise ?

\- Aller voir un mec qui tire sur un loup-garou me semble être une sacrée bêtise.

\- Mais pourquoi vouloir m'assommer ?

\- Tu as peut-être mal identifié son geste.

Autant dire que Stiles n'était pas convaincu. Pas convaincu du tout.

o o o

****\- B****

Allongé sur la banquette arrière de sa chère et tendre Jeep, un Scott fou d'inquiétude en guise d'oreiller, Stiles ouvrit les yeux. Il leva les yeux et regarda son meilleur ami qui ne l'avait pas encore remarqué. L'humain grogna enfin, au plus grand plaisir du loup-garou, lorsqu'il essaya de bouger et se relever.

\- Derek t'a ramené ici après t'avoir trouvé assommé dans la neige, expliqua son ami. Peter était furax de voir que tu ne l'avais pas écouté.

\- Quoi ? Marmonna Stiles. Parce qu'il a vraiment cru que j'allais l'écouter ?

\- Faut croire.

* * *

_Yép, vraiment plus courts que dans la première partie, mais bon,_

_A mercredi prochain pour le chapitre 18 ! _

_J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil). __Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

_-_**_Je réponds aux reviews anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

_Skayt_


	18. Chapitre 18

_Hello, hello_

_Merci aux quelques irréductibles qui continuent à lire cette fic :) _

_Merciiii à LiliEhlm pour la correction de ce chapitre (et de tout, en fait)_

_Bonne lecture_

_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_

* * *

_Rappel : _

Le monde **A **est le monde **"réel**" tel que nous le connaissons nous. Pas de loup-garou, de kanima, de banshee. Les seuls monstres sont les hommes.

Le monde **B** est le monde de la **série** avec toutefois quelques changements (infimes)

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient toujours pas... et c'est vraiment (mais vraiment) pas plus mal

* * *

****Chapitre 18 :****

* * *

****-B****

Scott avait aidé Stiles à monter les escaliers (il y en avait beaucoup trop aux yeux de l'humain, d'ailleurs). À peine les deux compères eurent-ils posé un pied à l'intérieur de l'appartement, où la meute était retournée au lieu de tous s'entasser autour de la Jeep et d'attendre que l'hyperactif reprenne contact avec le monde des vivants et des conscients, que Peter leur sauta dessus. Littéralement, dessus. L'ancien Alpha était aussi furax que ce qu'avait laissé entendre le fils McCall un peu plus tôt.

Stiles n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se réjouir du fait que son meilleur ami ait eu raison et ne l'ait pas ménagé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond, chez toi, crétin des Alpes ?

Attendait-on une réponse de sa part ou la question était-elle purement rhétorique ?

\- Un jour tu te feras tuer et on ne pourra plus rien faire pour toi. Plus rien du tout.

Un peu normal car il sera mort. Stiles s'abstint de tout commentaire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fera si tu venais à te faire tuer ? Tu peux me dire, Stiles, ce qu'on fera si tu te fais tuer ? Non tu ne peux pas me dire ce qu'on fera si tu te fais tuer.

Scott, un bras de l'hyperactif toujours autour du cou, fronçait les sourcils. D'un coup, l'entente entre les deux spécimens faisait sens.

\- Personne ne peut dire ce qu'on fera si tu te fais tuer. Personne ne veut savoir ce qu'on fera si tu te fais tuer.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla finalement Stiles, songeant que c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait dire, en fait.

\- T'as plutôt intérêt à l'être, oui, grogna Peter en attrapant l'humain, sans prévenir, et l'amenant contre lui, serrant de toutes ses forces. Quand je te dis d'aller te mettre à l'abri, par pitié... tu vas te mettre à l'abri. Les autres obéissent, eux, quand on leur demande.

Autour d'eux, les autres en question restaient silencieux. Lorsque Derek avait retrouvé et ramené le fils du shérif Stilinski inconscient et frigorifié, ils s'étaient tous inquiétés... même si la plupart d'entre eux avaient essayé de le cacher un minimum. Un maximum. Les deux à la fois.

Maintenant ? Maintenant ils étaient rassurés. Stiles allait bien. Stiles irait bien. Tout était (presque) pour le mieux, même si l'humain était en train de se faire étouffer par un loup-garou.

\- Je serais moins attachant si j'étais obéissant, plaisanta Stiles.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a trouvé, le gamin ? Demanda finalement une voix, rapidement identifiée, afin de couper court à toutes ces effusions.

L'humain qui venait d'arriver remarqua seulement alors la présence de Deucalion et ses acolytes. Deucalion et sa meute. Et ses Bêtas-Alphas. Alphas-Bêtas. Stiles ne savait pas vraiment comment considérer des Alphas qui suivaient les ordres d'un autre Alpha. Peut-être qu'il se trompait sur toute la ligne et qu'ils étaient _juste_ des Alphas... et que c'était Deucalion qui avait un statut particulier.

Ils se pencheraient sur ces questions (primordiales, les questions) plus tard. Pour le moment, Stiles se demandait pourquoi Derek et les autres avaient accepté de les laisser venir. C'était un chouïa risqué, non ? Si si. On ne lui ferait pas croire le contraire.

Stiles fit un signe de tête à Deucalion, afin de le saluer et, un peu aussi, le remercier de l'avoir libéré de l'étreinte étouffante de Peter. Bien sûr, son geste ne servit à rien.

\- Il y avait quatre tireurs et je connais leur nom. Smith, Pucey, Sheep et Sheffer. Il y en avait un cinquième qui donnait les ordres mais j'ai pas pu voir son visage.

\- Comment tu t'es retrouvé inconscient dans la neige ? Interrogea de suite Deucalion.

\- Il y en a trois qui ont commencé à se chamailler. Les deux vôtres et un de Peter. C'est pour ça qu'ils visaient plus et... le dernier continuait à tirer sur Peter et...

\- C'est toujours pour ma pomme, grommela le loup concerné.

\- Il tirait sur Peter et, reprit Stiles, amusé par le cirque de l'aîné qui avait pris le relais et remplacé celui de Scott. J'ai, très intelligemment, j'en conviens, voulu aller l'arrêter mais Pa... Parrish m'a arrêté et... ça fait beaucoup de « et ».

Scott, Jackson, Derek, Lydia, Allison, Erica, Boyd, Peter, tous réagirent aussitôt l'adjoint du shérif fut-il mentionné. Ils le connaissaient. De nom, surtout, mais ils le connaissaient. Forcément qu'ils le connaissaient.

Parrish, l'homme que le shérif avait placé avec Deucalion pour le protéger, dans l'autre monde.

\- D'après mon père, _l'autre_, Parrish était peut-être pas dans le coup, expliqua tout de suite Stiles, conscient que tous devaient penser la même chose que lui. Qu'il était simplement présent pour me surveiller et, du coup, il m'aurait empêché de faire une sacrée connerie.

\- En t'abandonnant dans la neige, inconscient ? Drôle de concept de « protection ». J'espère qu'il est un peu plus efficace de l'autre côté.

\- J'ai pas dû rester inconscient longtemps, je pense, avoua le premier.

Alors que les trois adultes Alpha, qui n'étaient pas Derek, se contentait d'écouter sans réagir... les deux adolescents, des jumeaux en plus, qui les accompagnaient ne surent, quant à eux, rester silencieux.

\- Euh... il se passe quoi, là, en fait ? Demanda l'un d'entre eux, aussitôt approuvé par son sosie.

\- Longue histoire, marmonna Scott, leur souriant.

\- Je pense qu'on a tout notre temps, annonça l'autre, aussi validé par Deucalion.

Stiles, Peter et Derek se regardèrent. En parler ou ne pas en parler ? Puis, d'ailleurs... comment pouvait-on réellement expliquer un truc pareil à cinq Alphas qui ne les connaissaient pas plus que ça, exception faite de Deucalion et Peter qui avaient déjà dû se croiser.

\- Je vous préviens : c'est pas moi qui m'en charge, s'écria aussitôt Jackson, ayant droit aux regards désabusés de ses camarades.

\- Stiles et moi allons nous en charger, le rassura Peter. À part pour Lydia, je suis pas certain que vous-même ayez tout compris.

o o o

Une fois que Stiles et Peter, donc, eurent terminé leurs explications un poil étrange (mais juste un poil, hein, donc ça va), ils attendirent tous les deux les commentaires désobligeants ou moqueurs des Alphas face à eux. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils allaient y avoir droit. Enfin... dans leur tête, en tout cas, il n'y avait aucun doute possible ; dans la pratique, ça se passa différemment.

Pour l'humain, il était stupéfiant (vraiment TRES stupéfiant) de voir à quel point ses connaissances de ce monde-ci (où le surnaturel existait) s'adaptait et acceptait plus facilement certaines choses abracadabrantes.

Peut-être car, justement, le surnaturel existait... mais tout de même ! De là à juste hocher la tête en mode « oui oui d'accord, le petit ouistiti humain pense vivre dans deux réalités différentes, ouiiii, tout va bien, c'est même pas si bizarre que ça ».

\- Banquier et avec une petite-amie, marmonna Deucalion, bien droit (il l'était toujours) sur sa chaise. On aura tout entendu.

\- Mouais, bah... l'autre vous, il est quand même vachement plus commode.

\- Mais il est menacé de mort.

\- Vous aussi.

Alentours, tous se taisaient. Ils se contentaient d'assister à la scène que leur jouaient l'Alpha et l'hyperactif. Écoutaient ce que les deux avaient à dire. Pour une fois que Stiles ne faisait pas ce genre de cinéma avec Peter... ç'aurait peut-être été préférable.

Du peu que l'ancien Alpha leur avait raconté, on ne « tapait pas la causette » avec Deucalion.

\- Et pourquoi vous ne demandez pas à cet autre _Parrish_ de s'éloigner de moi afin que je paraisse sans défense ? S'il y a toujours un agent avec moi, ton tueur a deux solutions. Soit il change de cible, soit il attend une ouverture ; il attend que je sois seul.

Peter hocha la tête. Les autres continuèrent à ne rien faire.

\- Ça permettrait d'attraper le gars qui a quand même l'air d'avoir tué pas mal de tes amis, continua Deucalion.

\- Pourquoi vous essayez de trouver une solution pour mon autre monde ?

L'Alpha haussa les épaules. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent d'un côté.

\- Parce qu'ils m'ont l'air bien lié. Si tu trouves ton tueur dans l'autre monde, peut-être trouveras-tu le cinquième homme _ici_.

OK. C'est officiel. Plusieurs cerveaux valent définitivement mieux qu'un seul.

* * *

_A mercredi prochain pour le chapitre 19 !_

_J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil). __Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

_-_**_Je réponds aux reviews anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

_Skayt_


	19. Chapitre 19

_Hello, hello_

_Merci aux quelques irréductibles qui continuent à lire cette fic :) _

_Et surtout à LiliEhlm pour la correction de ce chapitre !_

_Bonne lecture_

_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_

* * *

_Rappel : _

Le monde **A **est le monde **"réel**" tel que nous le connaissons nous. Pas de loup-garou, de kanima, de banshee. Les seuls monstres sont les hommes.

Le monde **B** est le monde de la **série** avec toutefois quelques changements (infimes)

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient toujours pas... et c'est vraiment (mais vraiment) pas plus mal

* * *

****Chapitre 19 :****

* * *

****-A****

\- Les garçons ? Vous devriez vous lever si vous souhaitez avoir le temps de vous préparer et de manger avant d'aller au lycée, vint les avertir le shérif, aux alentours de onze heures et demi. Je pense vous avoir suffisamment laissé dormir, là.

Stiles fit comprendre à son père qu'il l'avait bien entendu en poussant un grognement des plus primaires. Ça, c'était à force de côtoyer des loups-garous dans l'autre monde. Danny bougea un peu mais ne se réveilla pas. Il en fut de même pour Isaac qui continuait à dormir à poings fermés tout en utilisant son hyperactif de fils comme oreiller.

\- T'as toujours le sommeil aussi agité, Stilinski ? Marmonna Jackson en s'enroulant dans sa couette. On a super mal dormi à cause de toi. Ça fait deux fois.

Le fils Stilinski regarda ses trois camarades. Quand Stiles leur avait dit, la veille, que son père serait de patrouille, ils avaient spontanément proposé de lui tenir compagnie. Il s'était empressé d'accepter ! Pas fou, l'animal, merci pour lui. Enfin... pas totalement fou, en tout cas.

La répartition des places s'était faite sans problème. Les trois joueurs de l'équipe de Crosse avaient tout de suite été se réinstaller au même endroit que la veille (Isaac moins assuré que les deux autres). Force était de constater que ça avait légèrement changé maintenant.

Isaac, justement, se trouvait dans le même lit que Stiles, collé contre le mur, la tête sur l'hyperactif, profondément endormi. Danny était dorénavant recroquevillé sur la chaise de bureau de Stiles. Le gardien avait adopté une étrange posture en cours de route et le regretterait bientôt. Jackson, quant à lui, s'était simplement allongé sur le tapis, enroulé dans une paire de couvertures afin d'avoir chaud.

Qui aurait cru que Jackson Whittemore puisse accepter de passer la nuit par terre ? Certainement pas Stiles. Le fils du shérif avait vraiment été étonné quand il s'était porté volontaire la veille et l'avant veille. Évidemment, Danny avait demandé comment il faisait, d'habitude, quand un ami venait dormir... avant de se rendre compte de son erreur (trop tard, bien sûr). Il avait tout de même fini par apprendre que Scott dormait soit à la place d'Isaac, dans le lit, donc, soit dans la chambre d'amis, soit sur un matelas qui était, d'ordinaire, sous le lit... mais qui avait été retiré par le shérif lorsque son fils était coincé à l'hôpital.

\- Désolé. Ce... c'est compliqué.

\- Tout est compliqué, avec toi, grogna Jackson, la joue écrasée sur le tapis au pied du lit. Pourquoi tu rends toujours tout compliqué ? Même les trucs compliqués tu les compliques.

\- La salle de bain c'est la première porte à gauche, si tu veux.

Jackson leva les yeux vers le lit. Il donna un petit coup de poing dans le pied qui pendouillait puis, l'air de rien, enroulé tel un sushi, se leva.

\- Je sais. Elle a pas dû bouger d'puis hier.

o o o

Ce fut un groupe d'adolescents aux yeux mi-clos et ayant l'air d'avoir très peu dormi la nuit passée que le shérif vit apparaître, à la file indienne, dans la cuisine. Comme il avait pu le comprendre, et le voir, un peu plus tôt, Stiles avait encore une fois ramené les trois compères pour la nuit. C'était là foutrement étonnant, d'ailleurs, considérant le fait qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps encore... Stiles passait son temps à vociférer après le capitaine de l'équipe de Crosse.

\- Bonjour monsieur.

A leur place, l'homme savait qu'il n'aurait pas apprécié de se réveiller, descendre et s'installer face à une assiette de pommes de terre mais bon... vu l'heure... il n'allait plus leur proposer un bol de céréales !

Quoi que... serait-ce vraiment si gênant que ça, pour eux ? Des ados, ça mange des céréales n'importe quand !

\- P'pa ? On pourrait pas plutôt prendre un p'tit déj ? Puis c'est pas Parrish, j'pense que t'avais raison. Des patates au réveil, c'est quand même pas top. Mais comment t'as su, hein ? Je les mangerai ce soir, les patates, si tu veux, même si j'en veux pas ce soir. En fait... j'suis sûr c'est parce que t'as mis un de tes hommes sur mon dos, ici, donc t'as supposé que tu l'avais fait aussi là-bas.

Installés aux côtés de Jackson qui était, lui, face à Isaac, Danny fronçait les sourcils et interrogeait les deux autres du regard. Stiles parlait de deux choses radicalement différentes, ça, il le comprenait bien... il n'en comprenait pas le sens véritable, en revanche. Le shérif, de son côté, avait l'air de plutôt bien comprendre son fils, tout habitué qu'il était.

Le pauvre homme...

\- Et ta garde de cette nuit ? Et la nuit passée s'est passée quoi, j't'ai pas demandé et... bah... j'aurais voulu savoir quand même un peu parce que v'là, tu... sais.

\- Problèmes de réseaux et l'électricité avait été coupée donc ça ne répondait pas sur le fixe non plus.

\- L'électricité a été coupée ? Releva Stiles. Mais c'est énorme !

Ses trois amis avaient aussi entendu ce détail. Ils n'eurent pas à se concerter pour savoir qu'ils iraient fouiller par-là après les cours. Au diable leurs hésitations passées ! Ils avaient un mystère à éclaircir.

Les trois nouveaux membres du Scooby-gang comprenaient mieux pourquoi Stiles (et, par extension, Scott) fouinait toujours dans les affaires de la police !

o o o

Danny et Jackson s'étaient installés à l'avant-dernier rang de la classe et avaient laissé les deux sièges les plus reculés aux autres. Pour le moment, ils attendaient l'arrivée de leur très cher professeur d'économie. Attendaient. Ils profitaient donc aussi de l'absence de ce dernier, et de la petite-amie de Jackson, pour se disputer à voix-basse plus ou moins discrètement.

\- Je ne vous laisserai pas mettre votre nez là-dedans, siffla Stiles. Scott et Derek sont morts à cause de ça.

\- Écrase, Stilinski. Tant que tu fouilles, on fouillera avec toi. On te laissera pas tout seul sur ce coup.

Les yeux plissés, l'hyperactif ne quittait pas le capitaine de l'équipe qui, de son côté, réagissait de la même manière.

Danny, plus en retrait, ne l'avait pas vu faire. Jackson et Stiles encore moins. Isaac, silencieux depuis le début de l'altercation, avait vu Matt entrer dans la salle de classe et chercher une place. Sans réfléchir, le fils Lahey avait fait signe au photographe de venir les rejoindre.

Après un instant d'hésitation, le garçon avait fini par accepter et était venu s'installer à ses côtés. Pas forcément sûr de son coup (même pas sûr de son coup du tout, en vrai), Matt avait ensuite lancé une petite phrase anodine en apparence... mais qui signifiait beaucoup aux yeux de Stiles.

\- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de l'ignoble Jackson Whittemore ?

\- Je l'ai remplacé par un _hubot_. Il est plus sympathique comme ça, tu trouves pas ? Sourit l'hyperactif, réussissant à en arracher un à l'autre. Puis, comme ça, il m'aide à faire des trucs illégaux comme... voler les chèvres de Harris. En plus, il est gentil comme un agneau. Hein que tu es gentil comme un agneau, Jackson ?

Jackson grogna.

\- Bon, c'est un agneau de mauvais poil mais ça reste un très gentil agneau. Et un très bon voleur de chèvres... ce qui est un peu moins classe qu'être un voleur de foudre mais bon, faut bien commencer quelque part.

Stiles, volontairement ou non, et si ça ne l'était pas ça ne l'était pas totalement non plus, venait de mettre Matt en confiance. Il agissait avec lui comme avec n'importe qui... alors qu'il semblait savoir de nombreuses choses supposées secrètes.

\- Matt, dis... tu pourrais nous filer un appareil photo ? Ça serait juste histoire de quelques jours, promis. Ou une caméra. Fin ce qui te dérange le moins.

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna le concerné.

Il commençait d'ores et déjà, et c'était bien trop tôt à ses yeux, à se demander si on ne l'avait pas attiré ici, au fond de la classe, dans le seul but de lui demander du matériel à prêter.

Enfin... Matt se demandait aussi s'il n'était pas en train d'imposer sa présence à ces quatre-là, donc bon.

\- Pour espionner quelqu'un et, éventuellement, si on a du bol, pour prendre en photo le mec qui tente de tuer ce geai bavard, répondit tout naturellement Jackson. Voyons, Matt... à ton avis, hein !

\- À mon avis ? Répéta le photographe. Mais c'est justement parce que « à mon avis » ce que tu viens de dire est possible que je prends la peine de poser la question. Pourquoi vous avez besoin d'un appareil ?

* * *

_A mercredi prochain pour le chapitre 20 !_

_J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil). __Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

_-_**_Je réponds aux reviews anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

_Skayt_


	20. Chapitre 20

_Hello, hello_

_Merci aux quelques irréductibles qui continuent à lire cette fic :) Je pensais répondre aux reviews en retard que j'avais cette semaine (encore que, maintenant je me demande si j'ai pas répondu aux reviews pour I have a nightmare y a quelques jours) mais malade vous auriez droit à des "gnu ?" de masse..._

_Et surtout à LiliEhlm pour la correction de ce chapitre !_

_Bonne lecture_

_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_

* * *

_Rappel : _

Le monde **A **est le monde **"réel**" tel que nous le connaissons nous. Pas de loup-garou, de kanima, de banshee. Les seuls monstres sont les hommes.

Le monde **B** est le monde de la **série** avec toutefois quelques changements (infimes)

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient toujours pas... et c'est vraiment (mais vraiment) pas plus mal

* * *

****Chapitre 20 :****

* * *

****-A****

Stiles se demandait dans quel monde de cinglés la réponse de Jackson pouvait réellement être considérée comme « pas si improbable que ça ». À plus forte raison encore, le fils du shérif de Beacon Hills se demandait dans quel monde étrange on pouvait avoir raison de mettre la réponse de Jackson avec les autres « pas si improbable que ça ».

Dans son monde, fallait croire.

\- Et si c'était vrai, commença Stiles, l'air de rien. Si c'était vraiment ça qu'on comptait faire... tu nous le prêterais ?

\- Non, murmura Matt. Mais je viendrais prendre les photos moi-même pour être sûr qu'elles soient de bonne qua... enfin je dis pas que je suis un excellent photog-... je saurais mieux me servir de l'appareil et... enfin un peu mieux et... ouais, je vous le prêterais.

L'hyperactif se leva d'un bond. Il quittait sa chaise légèrement à regret. Bah oui ! Pour une fois que celle-ci n'était pas encore trop, trop inconfortable... le voilà qui l'abandonnait. Il contourna Isaac qui, pour l'occasion, avait daigné prendre la peine d'avancer son siège pour permettre à Stiles de passer. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, l'autre aurait râlé ou aurait escaladé la table ou serait passé dessous ou peu importe mais la solution trouvée aurait été mauvaise.

Le fils du shérif, une fois près de Matt, posa ensuite sa main, celle qui se trouvait au bout de son bras valide, tant qu'à faire, sur l'épaule du photographe qui tressaillit à ce contact.

\- Déstresse, sourit-il. Tu fais de bonnes photos, Matt, sérieux. Et c'est carrément certain qu'on fera moins bien que toi, déjà parce qu'il nous faudra trente-cinq minutes rien que pour savoir comment allumer le bazar mais... mais il vaut sincèrement mieux que tu ne sois pas là parce que... baaaah... euh... comment l'dire...

\- Vous ne voulez pas de moi, termina Matt, tentant de garder la face, se forçant à sourire. Je vous en ramène un demain et... je vous montrerai comment il fonctionne, que vous sachiez au moins l'allumer et où appuyer et... ouais... j'vous... j'vous en ramène un.

Stiles et Isaac étaient, sans hésitation possible, les deux personnes qui s'en voulaient le plus de voir Matt réagir ainsi. D'un côté, ils savaient que s'ils entraient dans son jeu, s'ils confirmaient ses dires, même si ça lui faisait mal... le faire pourrait également lui sauver la vie. D'un autre, ils ne voulaient pas le faire inutilement souffrir. Pour une fois que Matt acceptait un peu de compagnie autre que celle de son appareil ou de ses modèles – quand il en prenait.

\- On veut de toi, Daehler de malheur, répondit simplement Jackson, coupant court aux hésitations et scrupules des autres. Mais crois-moi, il vaut mieux pour toi que...

\- Que ?

Le photographe haussait un sourcil et, pour une fois, osait faire face au capitaine de l'équipe de Crosse.

\- Je sais ce que vous tentez de faire, soupira Matt, fixant le quatuor. Je ne suis pas totalement stupide, vous savez. Vous avez une idée de comment trouver l'espèce de taré qui sévit ici et, en bons imbéciles que vous êtes, vous allez aller fouiner partout et le prendre en flag', d'où mon appareil.

\- Et seuls les imbéciles font ça, insista l'hyperactif. Matt, c'est...

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'étais pas un imbécile.

Les dés étaient jetés.

o o o

Il fut un temps où le shérif avait régulièrement le plaisir (tout relatif, comme plaisir, vraiment) de ne plus rien pouvoir entendre de ce qui venait du poste de télévision ou de son téléphone. La cause ? Deux adolescents.

Deux adolescents qui hurlaient dans l'allée de la maison ou dans le jardin ; qui se poussaient et s'esclaffaient comme des baleines. Ils entraient ensuite en courant, montant quatre à quatre les escaliers, chaussures toujours aux pieds, tout ça pour arriver le plus vite possible dans la chambre de Stiles et commencer à préparer de nouveaux plans au choix : farfelus, tarabiscotés, dangereux, stupides, voire le tout à la fois.

Ensuite, depuis peu à vrai dire, l'homme avait dû s'habituer au tintamarre, quoique involontaire, que pouvait faire quatre adolescents de dix-sept ans. Ça parlait, ça se chamaillait, ça se disputait gentiment... toujours était-il que ça faisait du bruit. Beaucoup de bruit.

Le shérif n'était, par contre, pas certain d'être capable de s'habituer au bruit et aux habitudes de cinq adolescents. Absolument pas certain. Pas du touuuut certain.

\- Papaaaaa ! Ils peuvent rester dormir à la maison, cette nuit aussi ? Au cas où t'es appelé ce soir et tout, comme ça, baaaah, ça ira. Et puis on sera hyper sages et super calmes... et je te promets que je serai gentil pendant, genre, euuh, supeer longtemps et de moins parler pendant environ... au moins deux heures. Et aussi de ne pas, euh... être gentil et pas beaucoup parler ça suffit ou pas ? Parce que ça me semble déjà plutôt énorme.

Il n'avait pas le cœur à dire non à son fils. Il ne pouvait quand même pas lui refuser ça ! Après tout ce qui avait pu se passer ces derniers mois, après tout ce que Stiles avait traversé, toutes les pertes subies, voir son gamin aussi enthousiaste et étrange faisait tellement plaisir et tellement de bien. Non, l'homme n'avait pas du tout envie que Stiles se voit refuser quelque chose d'aussi simple que de caser ses quatre amis dans sa chambre.

Bon. OK. Peut-être pas aussi simple que ça, au final.

\- Tu penses être capable de caser tout le monde dans ta chambre ?

\- Je suis plutôt bon au tetris, tu sais. Si on range Matt correctement dans l'armoire, Jackson au-dessus de l'armoire, Danny sous mon lit et Isaac sous ma couette... tout le monde est casé, tout le monde est content eeeet si tout le monde est content... toi et moi on est content aussi... vu que tout le monde est content, tu vois, et qu'on est un peu tout le monde. Pas dans le sens où... tu veux pas savoir les différents sens de « tout le monde » d'après ta tête.

Non, il ne voulait pas savoir. Honnêtement, il voulait rarement savoir tout ce qui passait par la tête de Stiles donc ce n'était pas une grande nouvelle.

\- Bon, après, plus sérieusement, on... on pourrait reprendre le... le matelas, tu vois, et ils dormiraient à trois dessus et on sera à deux dans mon lit et... trois plus deux ça fait cinq et on est cinq et du coup ça irait. Tout le monde serait content et... bla bla blaaa, tu connais la suite vu que c'était au début.

Stiles fronça la suite. Les cinq qui l'écoutaient devinaient sa réflexion.

\- La suite est au début donc c'est... c'est pas vraiment la suite, si ? Genre la suite de Star Wars ça se passe avant les premiers Star Wars et... et on est d'accord, c'est complètement bizarre, hein ?

Avec le temps, et aussi étrange cela puisse-t-il être à expliquer aux autres, le shérif avait développé une sorte de « filtre à Stiles ». Il entendait son fils parler, il savait ce qu'il disait... mais lorsque ça n'était pas à ranger parmi les choses intéressantes ou sensées alors le shérif les oubliait aussitôt. C'était précisément ce qui était en train de se passer. C'était aussi la principale raison qui faisait que Stiles avait de plus en plus de mal à correctement noyer le poisson et le berner.

\- À trois ? Sur un matelas pour une seule personne ? Tu veux qu'ils s'entre-tuent pendant la nuit, c'est ça ?

\- Baaaah... non.

L'hésitation qu'eut Stiles n'échappa pas à son paternel.

\- Euh, sinon... Isaac peut dormir avec moi, dans mon lit, et Danny et Matt dormiront sur le matelas et Jackson... Jackson dormira par terre, suggéra l'hyperactif, sentant déjà le regard scandalisé que lui lançait le concerné. Il aime bien dormir par terre... et voler des chèvres.

Bon. OK. D'accord... le filtre à Stiles n'était pas aussi infaillible qu'il devrait l'être. Il ne fonctionnait pas toujours très bien, et c'était pourtant pas faute d'essayer de le perfectionner. Malgré les années de petits bidouillages, quelques failles dans le programme subsistaient... la preuve.

Le shérif ne put rester de marbre.

\- Voler des... quoi ?

\- Des chèvres. Bêêê. Tu sais... comme la chèvre de monsieur Seguin.

* * *

_A mercredi prochain pour le chapitre 21 !_

_J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil). __Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

_-_**_Je réponds aux reviews anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

_Skayt_


	21. Chapitre 21

_Hello, hello_

_Merci aux quelques irréductibles qui continuent à lire cette fic :) _

_Et surtout à LiliEhlm pour la correction de ce chapitre !_

_Bonne lecture_

_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_

* * *

_Rappel : _

Le monde **A **est le monde **"réel**" tel que nous le connaissons nous. Pas de loup-garou, de kanima, de banshee. Les seuls monstres sont les hommes.

Le monde **B** est le monde de la **série** avec toutefois quelques changements (infimes)

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient toujours pas... et c'est vraiment (mais vraiment) pas plus mal

* * *

****Chapitre 21 :****

* * *

****-A****

D'un commun accord, et pour une fois il était réellement commun, Stiles, Jackson, Danny, Isaac et Matt avaient décidé qu'il ne serait pas totalement stupide de leur part que s'autoriser quelques heures de sommeil. Être reposé avant d'aller fouiller là où ils ne devaient absolument pas mettre les pieds était une idée plutôt logique, non ? Oui.

Comme avait pu l'annoncer Stiles, Isaac était allongé à ses côtés. Comme chaque fois qu'il était éveillé, il n'était pas parfaitement à l'aise et se demandait pourquoi l'autre tenait à ce point à ce que ce soit lui et pas un des autres abrutis. Danny et Matt, eux, se trouvaient sur le matelas ; le second essayant de prendre le moins de place possible. Jackson était par terre.

Pour une raison que ne parvenait toujours pas à s'expliquer le fils du shérif, et c'était pourtant pas faute d'y penser et de demander au concerné, Whittemore avait catégoriquement refusé que le photographe cède sa place sur le matelas. C'était soit Danny, soit lui qui resterait par terre... et puisque ça n'avait pas été Danny.

\- Stiles ? Je peux te demander un truc qui ne consiste pas à te demander si je peux te demander un truc ?

L'hyperactif sourit. C'était fou comme même des gens dont il n'était pas spécialement proche quelques semaines plus tôt arrivaient à rapidement le cerner. En un rien de temps, ils savaient quelles précisions il était parfois utile d'apporter à leurs interrogations... ou leurs réponses.

\- Bien sûr, murmura Stiles.

\- Pourquoi ?

Aller plus loin dans le « pourquoi » ne servirait à rien. Isaac n'avait pas besoin d'être plus clair qu'il ne l'était déjà. Stiles savait très bien quels pourquoi (parce qu'il n'y en avait pas qu'un, pour sûr) pouvaient tourmenter son voisin. Quels pourquoi pouvaient se cacher derrière ce pourquoi. Quels pourquoi pouvaient le mettre si mal à l'aise. Et ça mettait Stiles mal à l'aise de voir Isaac mal à l'aise en sa compagnie. Ça le mettait mal à l'aise car il se sentait coupable.

C'était un peu de sa faute si tout avait changé si vite. C'était clairement de sa faute si tout avait été chamboulé dans la vie de son ami, même si c'était supposé être mieux ainsi.

Stiles avait tout fait pour que ça change... et le changement entraînait souvent des pourquoi.

\- Tu me prendrais pour un fou, chuchota Stiles, la gorge nouée.

\- On te prend déjà tous pour un fou, grogna Jackson, qui avait simplement sa tête de posée sur le matelas des deux autres, à quelques centimètres de celle de Danny qui sourit.

\- Je le prends pas pour un fou, avoua Matt, mal à l'aise (lui aussi) à l'idée d'être ici et d'insulter son hôte. Ce qu'il dit est souvent incompréhensible mais ça n'a rien de fou... bon, à part peut-être sa fixation sur Jackson le voleur de chèvres.

Le propriétaire de la chambre ricana et se redressa légèrement sur son bras valide. Isaac grogna.

\- On tient un truc, là, n'empêche, s'amusa Stiles, pointant Matt du doigt. Percy Jackson : le voleur de foudre... et Jackson Whittemore : le voleur de chèvre ça serait sa parodie officiellement non-officielle, tu vois ? Y aurait Zeut, le dieu des dieux qui contrôle les chèvres et qui serait pas content car on lui aurait volé sa chèvre-mobile, qui est comme la batmobile sauf que c'est une chèvre. Il soupçonnerait alors Poséidurcomlapiére, son frère, le dieu qui contrôle les brebis, de l'avoir volé... mais Poséidur, c'est son surnom parce que Poséidurcomlapiére c'est vachement long, est persuadé qu'en vrai.. bah c'est leur troisième frère, fin techniquement ce serait leur deuxième frère vu qu'ils peuvent pas être leur propre frère, Hazestedecitron, le dieu des vaches, qui l'a volé. Jackson est le fils caché de Poséidur et il finirait par découvrir que c'est un des fils de Hermémoiçala, affectueusement surnommé « Aimez-moiiii » par les autres, qui l'a volé pour déclencher une guerre des dieux et...

Matt le fixait, bouche-bée.

\- Je corrige, je le prends aussi pour un fou.

\- Maiiis...

Après ça... les cinq adolescents se turent et essayèrent plutôt de s'endormir. Essayèrent. Ils passèrent davantage de temps à attendre que les heures passent en comptant les moutons. Ils avaient cependant rapidement abandonné l'idée à cause de l'histoire de Stiles, qui n'hésitait jamais à en remettre une couche.

Matt s'était quand même endormi et écrasait maintenant Danny.

Danny et Jackson essayaient de comprendre pourquoi Stiles agissait comme ça.

Isaac n'avait pas eu sa réponse.

Stiles était doué pour noyer le poisson.

o o o

****-B****

\- Pourquoi Harris aurait des chèvres ? Marmonna Jackson.

\- Ah bah voilà ! Voilààààà ! S'exclama Stiles.

Debout devant le canapé, achevant à peine le compte rendu de la dernière journée passée dans l'autre monde, Stiles ne vit pas Peter rouler des yeux derrière lui.

\- T'es le premier à réagir quant au fait que Harris ait des chèvres et non sur le fait que tu aurais volé ces fameuses chèvres. Faut quand même être sacrément taré pour voler des chèvres... bien que... mon père m'a avoué, un jour, avoir dû retrouver des moutons qui avaient été volés à l'université et, en fait, c'était des gens qui les avaient volés pour les manger. C'est fou ça, hein ?

Derek et Peter se regardèrent, fatigués.

\- T'as rien d'intéressant à nous raconter, en fait, Stilinski, soupira Erica. Parce qu'à part tes chèvres, y a que dalle...

\- Y a Matt qui nous aide.

\- Ouais. Sauf que Matt va pas pouvoir venir nous aider ici, j'te signale, siffla la louve. Son grand-père l'a noyé.

Allison fut pointée du doigt. Mal à l'aise, consciente que ça n'en demeurait pas moins vrai, la chasseuse se ratatina dans le fauteuil.

o o o

****-A****

\- Là. Là-bas, chuchota Stiles.

Installé à l'arrière, ayant laissé le volant à quelqu'un ayant deux mains valides, l'hyperactif venait de se jeter de son siège. Il écrasait, sans aucun scrupule, Danny et désignait le trottoir opposé à l'aide de son index.

\- Y a quelqu'un qui arrive, là-bas. Matt. Maaaatt. Prends-le en photo. Grouille. Grouiiille.

Stiles était excité comme une puce. C'était comme s'il ne se rendait pas compte de la situation bordélique dans laquelle il se trouvait (et les quatre autres aussi). Il n'aurait pas été plus agité si on lui avait annoncé que tout ça n'était qu'une vaste plaisanterie, qu'une blague d'un goût plus que douteux et que tout le monde était, en réalité, encore en vie et en parfaite santé. Ou si, il aurait vraiment réagit différemment.

Le fils Stilinski secouait Matt et ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte. Le jeune photographe, pourtant, attendait patiemment que l'hyperactif arrête son char pour, justement, prendre la photo qu'il réclamait tant.

\- Il approche. J'suis sûr que c'est lui. Il a une démarche trop louche pour que ce soit pas lui.

\- Les gens qui ont une démarche louche ne sont pas forcément des tueurs en série, Stiles.

\- Peut-être que si...

Entre le moment où Stiles avait annoncé avoir vu quelqu'un... et le moment où Matt avait effectivement pu prendre sa photo, l'individu en question avait largement eut le temps d'approcher. Il était à présent parfaitement identifiable, grâce à la lumière diffusée par les lampadaires allumés. Les cinq adolescent froncèrent les sourcils et se regardèrent, perdus.

\- Mais, il... il est pas en éco avec nous, lui ? Marmonna Danny.

La bouche entrouverte, les mains agrippées autour de son appareil photo qui tremblait, Matt n'en croyait pas ses yeux, lui non plus.

Dans quoi s'était-il fourré ?

Dans quoi s'étaient-ils fourrés ?

* * *

_A mercredi prochain pour le chapitre 22 !_

_J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil). __Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

_-_**_Je réponds aux reviews anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

_Skayt_


	22. Chapitre 22

_Hello, hello_

_Merci aux quelques irréductibles qui continuent à lire cette fic :) _

_Et surtout à LiliEhlm pour la correction de ce chapitre !_

_Bonne lecture_

_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_

* * *

_Rappel : _

Le monde **A **est le monde **"réel**" tel que nous le connaissons nous. Pas de loup-garou, de kanima, de banshee. Les seuls monstres sont les hommes.

Le monde **B** est le monde de la **série** avec toutefois quelques changements (infimes)

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient toujours pas... et c'est vraiment (mais vraiment) pas plus mal

* * *

****Chapitre 22 :****

* * *

****-A****

Les cinq adolescents coincés dans la voiture regardaient, sans y croire, un sixième arriver. Les uns sur les autres, ils se donnaient des coups de coude, s'appelaient, chuchotaient, s'étonnaient.

\- C'est Jake, confirma Stiles. James ? Jaimie ? Jim ? George ? Jared ? Jules ? Jasper ? Un truc comme ça.

\- T'as cité tous les prénoms commençant par J qui te venaient, marmonna Jackson.

\- George c'est pas avec un J. Enfin ça peut mais...

\- C'est Jared, souffla Matt qui ne quittait, lui, plus des yeux la photo qu'il venait de prendre.

Le photographe était, et de très loin, celui qui avait le plus de mal à croire ce qui était en train d'arriver. Il n'avait pas cru qu'ils croiseraient réellement quelqu'un, nom de dieu ! Il avait pensé qu'ils resteraient là, comme cinq glands, à grelotter dans une voiture toute la nuit sans qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit d'intéressant. Il y avait cru, bon sang ! Et, pourtant... voilà qu'un mec avec qui ils étaient en cours était immortalisé sur la carte mémoire de son appareil photo.

Matt avait eu tort.

\- Il habite peut-être près d'ici, suggéra Isaac, du bout des lèvres. Et il rentre chez lui après... avoir fait un... truc.

\- Il habite en dehors de la ville, souffla Matt, qui avait été son binôme en histoire. Il n'a théoriquement rien à faire par ici à cette heure de la nuit.

\- Nous non plus, rappela Danny.

En hâte, sans réfléchir plus longtemps aux possibles conséquences de ses actes, ignorant aussi les « Matt, non. Matt ! Tu vas te faire tuer. Matt ! » de Stiles, Matthew mit son appareil photo entre les mains de Jackson et ouvrit la portière de la voiture pour en sortir. Bien sûr. Il n'allait pas simplement aérer ! Non. C'était trop beau, ça.

Le capitaine de l'équipe de Crosse le regarda faire, perplexe. Il ne comprenait pas davantage que les trois autres. Ce fut ce qui l'empêcha d'arrêter Matt.

Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Pourquoi allait-il ainsi s'exposer ? Pourquoi annoncer sa présence à un ennemi potentiel, et certainement armé histoire de parfaire le tableau pas bien glorieux.

\- Jackson ? Tu peux aller, discrètement hein, filmer et enregistrer ce qu'ils se disent ? Ordonna finalement Stiles, reprenant les commandes. Danny, file-moi ton téléphone. Il faut que j'appelle mon père pour qu'il vienne. Isaac ? Compose ce numéro et dis-lui de ramener ses fesses illico presto.

\- On fait peut-être fausse route, suggéra, une fois encore, Isaac.

Il n'était absolument pas convaincu par ses propres dires. Son instinct lui soufflait que ça y était. Ils avaient touché le jackpot et allaient se faire tuer dans moins de dix minutes.

Sans chercher à contredire le fils du shérif et trouver des alternatives à ses demandes, Jackson, Danny et Isaac obtempérèrent quasiment tout de suite. Le fils Whittemore sortit son téléphone de la poche intérieure de sa veste et, à son tour, quitta la voiture. Il se faisait le plus discret et le plus petit possible afin d'échapper à Jasper/Jared/George. Isaac composait d'ores et déjà le numéro que venait de lui donner Stiles et attendait, tremblant, qu'on lui réponde. Danny, quant à lui, regardait, anxieux, l'hyperactif appeler son père.

\- Ouais, papa ? C'est moi (…) Moi (…) Bah Stiles. Tu sais... ton fils. (…) Non je dors pas. Dis, tu pourrais passer chez Deucalion, steuplait ? (…) Ouais, on a fait une connerie (…) Sages et calmes ? Bah... on... on a été sages et calmes. Mais être sages et calmes n'empêche pas de faire des conneries, tu sais. (…) Non. (…) Non. (…) Euh, je pense qu'on est en face du tueur, là. (…) Hmm. Trop tard. (…) Non moi j'suis encore dans la voiture mais... (…) Ouais mes potes sont pas plus malins que moi. Qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? (…) Matt est dehors. (…) Jackson filme. (…) Ouais, et bah... comme ça, au moins, on aura une... oh merde... grouille !

La porte de la Jeep venait de s'ouvrir. Comme ça. D'un coup. Un adolescent regardait ses trois camarades de classe. Ce n'était pas Matt. Ce n'était pas Jackson non plus. Ces deux-là auraient fait en sorte d'être discrets !

Jared était en train de fixer Danny, Stiles et Isaac. Il avait l'air calme malgré le fait qu'il soit en train de menacer le fils du shérif du canon de son arme. L'hyperactif avala difficilement sa salive. Après avoir murmuré son « grouille » à son père, il fit mine de mettre un terme à la conversation et de rendre le téléphone à son légitime propriétaire.

\- C'est toi que j'aurais dû tuer, Stilinski, annonça simplement Jared. Pas McCall ou l'autre gars.

\- Derek, souffla Stiles. Et... ouais. C'est clair. C'est ce que tu aurais dû faire.

Peter allait le tuer pour avoir osé dire ça. Tant pis. C'était trop tard, maintenant.

Yeux dans les yeux, les deux lycéens, les deux camarades de classe, se parlaient. L'ambiance était palpable ; tendue à l'extrême. Stiles (mais Jared également) avait beau tenter de se maîtriser, de ne pas céder à la panique, de garder son calme... les deux spectateurs silencieux qu'étaient Lahey et Mahealani sentaient qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls à être terroriser. Au contraire.

Étrangement, malgré le fait que Jared ait plusieurs meurtres à son actif et Stiles de nombreux amis décédés par sa faute... le second se contrôlait mieux que le premier.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me tuer ?

\- Il y a des témoins, expliqua simplement le garçon armé en désignant Isaac et Danny de son revolver.

\- Tu me menaces avec une arme, rappela Stiles. Tu as annoncé que tu aurais dû me tuer, moi, au lieu de Scott et Derek. Que tu me tues ou que tu ne fasses rien, ils pourront, dans tous les cas, témoigner contre toi.

Stiles haussa les épaules... et grimaça. Aoutch. Douloureux. Ne pas faire ça !

\- Tu dois tous nous tuer, conclut Stiles. T'as pas l'choix, Jasper.

\- Jared, corrigea le second.

À l'extérieur, non loin de là où se tenait Jared, Jackson continuait à tout enregistrer. Il maudissait Stiles et sa langue bien pendue. Il maudissait Stiles et son incapacité à se la fermer. Il maudissait Stiles d'être en train de jouer avec le feu, comme s'il n'y avait pas d'arme chargée à quelques centimètres de lui. Il maudissait Stiles de ne pas se rendre compte (c'était forcément ça ! Stiles ne se rendait pas compte !) qu'il était face à un tueur, un vrai.

Et Jackson se maudissait de s'inquiéter autant pour l'hyperactif alors qu'il mettait aussi son meilleur ami et Isaac en danger.

Tout aurait pu s'arrêter là. Ou presque. Mais ça ne s'arrêta pas là. Quand une situation semblait désespérée, ça ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'elle ne pouvait plus empirer. Le téléphone de Jackson sonna.

\- Purée, Lydia, siffla-t-il en voyant le nom de sa petite-amie apparaître.

* * *

_A mercredi prochain pour le chapitre 23 !_

_J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil). __Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

_-_**_Je réponds aux reviews anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

_Skayt_


	23. Chapitre 23

_Hello, hello_

_Merci aux quelques irréductibles qui continuent à lire cette fic :) _

_Et surtout à LiliEhlm pour la correction de ce chapitre !_

_Bonne lecture_

_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_

* * *

_Rappel : _

Le monde **A **est le monde **"réel**" tel que nous le connaissons nous. Pas de loup-garou, de kanima, de banshee. Les seuls monstres sont les hommes.

Le monde **B** est le monde de la **série** avec toutefois quelques changements (infimes)

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient toujours pas... et c'est vraiment (mais vraiment) pas plus mal

* * *

****Chapitre 23 :****

* * *

****-A****

Le trio, formé par Stiles, Danny et Isaac, profita du fait que Jared se soit momentanément éloigné d'eux dans l'espoir (pas si vain) de trouver le propriétaire du téléphone qui était en train de sonner (Jackson, donc, à n'en pas douter) pour se rassurer un peu. Ils s'interrogèrent rapidement, souhaitaient savoir ce qu'ils pouvaient espérer pouvoir faire, comment ils pouvaient le faire et, surtout... s'il fallait le faire.

\- T'as pu avoir Parrish ou pas ?

\- Non, murmura Isaac, la gorge serrée, les mains crispées sur ses genoux. Il a pas répondu.

\- Bon bah... j'espère pour nous que mon père arrive vite, alors, souffla Stiles, inquiet.

L'instant d'après, Jackson fut violemment jeté dans la Jeep. Danny réceptionna tant bien que mal son meilleur ami, étonné que ce dernier se soit aussi facilement laissé faire... enfin, ça, c'était avant de se rappeler que, face à une arme chargée, n'importe quel crétin saurait qu'il valait mieux faire profil bas. Jackson inclus, Stiles excepté.

\- T'as pu voir Matt ? S'enquit-il, à voix basse.

\- Non. Je sais pas où il est passé.

Après être sorti de la Jeep de Stiles pour aller à la rencontre de Jared, Matt avait rapidement été envoyé dans le décor par un crochet du droit qu'il n'avait pas du tout vu venir. Sa tête avait ensuite été claquée contre le mur et son camarade n'avait pas davantage fait cas de sa personne.

Sonné, nauséeux et chancelant, Matt s'était alors redressé. Il avait assez vite compris que retourner à la voiture était à exclure et qu'il était préférable pour lui de ne pas rappeler sa présence à Jared. Il pouvait déjà s'estimer heureux de ne pas avoir été tué, après tout.

Le photographe profita que Jared parte trouver Jackson pour se redresser et aller jusqu'à la porte du hall de l'immeuble qu'ils surveillaient. Ou étaient supposés surveiller. Ou supposés ne pas surveiller du tout. Il grimaçait à chaque pas, sa vision était floue, le monde tournait, Matt mit quelques longues secondes à lire les étiquettes sur les sonnettes.

Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, alors que les quatre autres étaient tous en train de somnoler, Matt avait trouvé un petit carnet qui traînait derrière le bureau de l'hyperactif. Certainement avait-il été dessus, à un moment, mais avait fini par tomber à force qu'on y entasse des bouquins divers et variés. Poussé par la curiosité, un peu déplacée et clairement trop présente, il avait ouvert et lu quelques pages.

Régulièrement, Matt avait froncé les sourcils. Il se demandait à quoi pouvait bien rimer tout ce qu'avait noté Stiles. Il avait cru qu'il s'essayait à l'écriture mais beaucoup trop de choses s'étaient réellement passées. Alors, oui, l'un empêchait pas l'autre... mais ça avait quand même poussé Matt à se concentrer surtout sur les notes qui concernaient le monde « normal » comme l'avait appelé l'autre. Le photographe était presque certain d'avoir lu le nom de la personne menacée.

Les idées pas très claires, tant à cause de la fatigue qu'au coup qu'il venait de recevoir, Matt hésitait. Tous les noms se ressemblaient. Toutes les lettres se mélangeaient. Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus.

Il finit par appuyer au hasard sur une première sonnette. Puis une autre. Et encore une autre. Il y aurait bien quelqu'un qui finirait par lui répondre. Si vraiment il n'y avait personne, il recommencerait.

\- Non mais vous avez vu l'heure ? Grommela une voix ensommeillée.

Bingo.

\- Je. Je. Il. S'il, commença à bafouiller Matt, incapable de trouver ses mots, de savoir par où commencer.

Bon sang ! Il y avait un tueur à quelques mètres de lui, qui menaçait les quatre crétins qu'il accompagnait ! Qu'était-il supposé dire, au juste ?

\- S'il-vous-plaît.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? S'inquiéta une autre voix, derrière la première. Restez ici, vous. Bougez pas.

Le photographe ne savait pas à qui s'adressait l'ordre. Était-ce la première voix qui ne devait pas bouger ou était-ce lui ? Il hocha la tête. Peu importait. Il ne bougerait quand même pas.

Lentement, Matt se laissa glisser le long du mur, juste sous les interphones. Les paupières lourdes, il prenait sur lui pour rester éveillé. Si l'homme descendait pour de vrai, il devait pouvoir lui expliquer ce qui se passait.

L'adolescent tremblait, s'en voulait d'être sorti de la voiture et s'en félicitait à la fois. Il ramena ses jambes contre son torse et appuya son front sur ses genoux. Il avait mal. Vraiment mal. Il se sentait encore plus mal que la fois dans la piscine des Lahey. Quand la porte près de lui claqua, il leva pourtant la tête.

Un jeune homme se trouvait juste en face de lui, accroupi, et était en train de le regarder d'un air inquiet. Tu m'étonnes. Matt pensait avoir affaire à un des hommes du shérif (il avait fini par appuyer sur la bonne sonnette, apparemment). À en juger la veste que l'autre avait sur le dos, c'était ça. Un flic. Matt n'était toutefois sûr de rien.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Murmura l'homme.

Tout en posant sa question, il tourna doucement la tête de Matt qui lui paraissait bien pâle. Il grimaça quand il vit du sang couler le long de la tempe du gamin.

\- Stiles.

Si l'autre individu était bien un homme du shérif, alors il y avait (dans la tête de Matt, du moins) de fortes chances pour que celui-ci ait déjà entendu le surnom du fils de son supérieur. Au moins une fois. L'hyperactif était toujours à mettre son nez dans les affaires de son père, après tout. Il traînait au commissariat comme si c'était son deuxième chez lui. Il interrogeait, discrètement, ou pas discrètement d'ailleurs, les agents sur leurs affaires en cours... on ne pouvait pas ne pas connaître ce fouineur.

L'agent souffla. Il avait compris. Quand le shérif lui avait annoncé qu'il y avait des chances pour que son cher fils furette dans le coin, il avait hoché la tête sans trop y croire. Erreur. Maintenant il se retrouvait avec un lycéen blessé sur les bras. L'homme passa un de ses bras derrière le dos de l'ado et l'aida, tant bien que mal, à se redresser. Il composa rapidement le code pour entrer dans l'immeuble et y installa Matt.

\- Je reviens, assura-t-il en l'aidant à s'installer sur la première marche des escaliers. Essaie de rester éveillé, d'accord ?

\- Il est armé, précisa Matt, de plus en plus nauséeux. Jared.

o o o

Jared avait obligé Stiles à passer sur la banquette arrière afin de prendre sa place derrière le volant. À quatre, ils étaient quelque peu à l'étroit. Ils ne s'en plaignirent pas. Mine de rien, ils aimeraient bien éviter de se faire tuer. C'était une bonne idée, ça, non ?

Jackson, plus silencieux que jamais, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se moquer (uniquement dans sa tête mais se moquer quand même) du cinquième adolescent qui semblait totalement perdu. Armé mais perdu. Jared n'avait pas prévu de se faire prendre aussi facilement par quatre de ses camarades de classe alors qu'il évitait, on ne sait comment, la police depuis des mois. Il commençait à perdre les pédales.

\- T'as tué quatre inconnus et un mec qui était avec toi au lycée et là... toi... tu paniques ? Fit remarquer Stiles, grimaçant. C'est quand même vachement nul comme réaction.

À cran, Danny donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Stiles, entre Isaac et lui, afin que cette grande gueule prenne conscience qu'il serait préférable pour lui, _pour eux_, qu'il se taise. Jared n'avait pas abandonné son arme et avait déjà, par le passé, montré qu'il savait s'en servir.

Paraîtrait même qu'un homme acculé hésitait moins à faire feu.

C'était bien leur veine, ça, tiens.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de Matt ? Souffla finalement Isaac.

Danny roula des yeux. Si Isaac s'y mettait aussi, à parler, ils étaient pas sortis de l'auberge.

\- Il est hors service pour un sacré bout de temps.

Stiles se demanda ce que ça voulait dire. Si ça signifiait que Matt était encore en vie ou... ou pas. Il croisait les doigts pour la première option.

\- Tu l'as t-

Au même moment, Stiles vit une ombre, baissée, faire le tour de la voiture. Un petit sourire ravi naquit sur ses lèvres. Son père arrivait.

Matt rouvrit les yeux. Il regarda partout autour de lui, perdu, tandis qu'un homme le secouait doucement mais fermement. Dans le vague, le jeune photographe se souvenait ce qui s'était passé, des derniers événements auxquels il avait été mêlé et, pourtant... pourtant il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment tout pouvait être mêlé.

\- J'ai appelé une ambulance. Reste avec moi jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours, OK, gamin ? Reste avec moi...

La vache ! Il allait se faire tuer par ses parents. Il avait dit qu'il passait la nuit chez un ami... et voilà qu'ils allaient être appelés parce que leur rejeton venait d'être admis après s'être lancé à la poursuite d'un tueur en série. Matt hocha tout de même la tête... juste avant de se sentir de nouveau partir.

* * *

_A mercredi prochain pour le chapitre 24 !_

_J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil). __Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

_-_**_Je réponds aux reviews anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

_Skayt_


	24. Chapitre 24

_Hello, hello_

_Merci aux quelques irréductibles qui continuent à lire cette fic :) _

_Et surtout à LiliEhlm pour la correction de ce chapitre !_

_Bonne lecture_

_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_

* * *

_Rappel : _

Le monde **A **est le monde **"réel**" tel que nous le connaissons nous. Pas de loup-garou, de kanima, de banshee. Les seuls monstres sont les hommes.

Le monde **B** est le monde de la **série** avec toutefois quelques changements (infimes)

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient toujours pas... et c'est vraiment (mais vraiment) pas plus mal

* * *

****Chapitre 24 :****

* * *

****-A****

Cinq adolescents dans une voiture... soit ça commençait comme une blague à la chute douteuse, soit comme le début d'un _slasher_ américain. Dans tous les cas, ça sentait mauvais. Ça devint pire encore lorsque les cinq fameux lycéens sursautèrent quand la portière du conducteur, qui les menaçait toujours, bien sûr, s'ouvrit brusquement. Un homme, armé lui aussi, apparut. Stiles reconnut aussitôt Parrish. Il fut rassuré de savoir que l'adjoint de son père avait finalement fait son apparition.

Son arme de service était directement pointée sur la tempe de Jared qui, quant à lui, visait toujours les quatre garçons serrés sur la banquette arrière. Le canon de son arme passait de l'un à l'autre, et s'attardait toujours un peu plus sur Stiles. L'adulte tentait d'avoir l'air le plus sûr de lui et de convaincre l'adolescent de sortir sans faire de vague. Jared était un adolescent. Un simple adolescent qui avait effrayé Beacon Hills des semaines durant.

Jordan Parrish s'était, dans un premier temps, demandé pourquoi il était assigné à la surveillance de Deucalion. L'homme n'avait rien de particulier ; avait une bonne renommée mais pas plus que ça. Le banquier n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, en fait. L'ex-militaire avait cependant rapidement compris par quel heureux hasard le shérif avait pu tomber sur Deucalion ; comprit pourquoi Stiles avait été pris pour cible ; pourquoi Derek Hale et Scott McCall avaient été tué.

Quelqu'un fouinait... et ce quelqu'un fouinait bien ; approchait de la vérité.

\- Baisse ton arme, Jared, ordonna Parrish. Et sors de cette voiture.

Jackson et Stiles se regardèrent, confiants et rassurés. Ils avaient compris. Si l'agent connaissait le prénom du lycéen (bien mieux qu'eux-même, d'ailleurs) c'est qu'il avait trouvé Matt ; que le photographe le lui avait dit. Leur cinquième compagnon était vivant et allait bien.

Enfin... il allait pas trop trop mal, en tout cas.

o o o

Stiles n'était pas du genre à hésiter longtemps. Sans être de ceux à ranger parmi les « andouilles qui agissaient et réfléchissaient ensuite », il n'en était pas loin. Disons qu'il aimait passer leur faire un petit coucou de temps en temps. L'adolescent profita donc du fait que son père soit en pleine discussion avec Matt, qui était en train de se faire soigner par les ambulanciers dépêchés sur place, pour se glisser dans le véhicule de fonction de son cher paternel.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'y faufilait pour parler à un suspect. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il allait, sans permission (et puis quoi encore ?) taper la discute avec une personne qu'il avait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, aidé à faire arrêter. C'était, par contre, la première fois qu'il se glissait dans la voiture de son père pour parler à une personne suspectée de meurtres, qui avait été arrêté (un peu, juste un peu) grâce à lui... et qui avait réellement tué ces personnes.

Ouais, la présomption d'innocence, Stiles s'en fichait pas mal, ce soir !

Installé sur le siège passager avant, l'hyperactif regardait Jared. Menotté sur la banquette arrière, l'adolescent lui semblait tellement pitoyable que Stiles se demandait si, tout compte fait, ils ne faisaient pas fausse route avec ce crétin. Il ne reconnaissait absolument pas le tueur. Il s'était imaginé quelqu'un d'un tout autre acabit. Il n'aurait pas davantage pu se tromper. Il avait encore de longues heures à passer devant Criminal Minds s'il souhaitait arriver au niveau de Reid, Morgan et Hotch.

Pour Stiles, le tueur aux lettres ne pouvait pas être Jared. Même si, en l'occurrence, c'était carrément lui. Le responsable devait être un homme d'une vingtaine ou d'une trentaine d'années (oui, c'était pas précis, mais il n'était pas réellement profiler donc ça passait). Propre sur lui. Calme. Capable de se maîtriser. Carrément capable de se maîtriser, oui ! Il avait attendu des jours avant de se lancer dans le plan « allons tuer du banquier ». Il devait paraître ouvert, gentil, agréable et incapable de faire du mal à une mouche (en revanche, no problemo pour tuer des humains. L'ordre des priorités, tout ça). Le dos bien droit et parfaitement coiffé. Une fois découvert, menottes aux poignets, son visage se serait durci et son regard se serait fait plus sombre. Limite, si Peter n'avait pas été assassiné ici, Stiles aurait pu le soupçonner.

Le meurtrier devait être quelqu'un d'autre... certainement pas ce lycéen terrorisé !

\- Pourquoi Peter ?

Il ne demandait pas pourquoi monsieur Rutherford, l'avocat. Il ne demandait pas pourquoi monsieur Locke, le libraire. Il ne demandait pas pourquoi Deucalion, le banquier. Seule l'intéressait la réponse à « pourquoi Peter ». Parce qu'au fond... seul Peter comptait et seul Peter avait toujours compté.

\- Parce que vous étiez ensemble.

Stiles ferma les yeux. Leur théorie était la bonne.

\- Pourquoi Scott ?

La voix du jeune Stilinski vacilla.

\- Pourquoi Derek ? Pourquoi les tuer eux et pas moi ? Pourquoi, Jared ? Pourquoi ? _Je_ fouillais ! Ils ne faisaient que me suivre.

\- Tu es le fils du shérif.

\- C'est comme ça que tu comptes justifier le fait de pas m'avoir tué ?

L'adolescent leva les yeux et observa simplement son camarade de classe. Sa plus grosse erreur, Stiles et lui étaient d'accord là-dessus, avait bien été de ne pas tuer l'hyperactif quand il en avait eu l'occasion. Éliminer ses deux acolytes ne suffisait pas ! Il n'avait fait qu'augmenter sa soif de réponse ; son envie, son besoin de savoir.

Peter Hale.

Derek Hale.

Scott Mccall.

Ses trois erreurs.

Ça faisait beaucoup.

\- Ça t'amusait ? Suggéra Stiles. Tu te sentais fort ? Tu te pensais puissant à tuer des gens, comme ça ? Si tu voulais tuer... t'avais qu'à tuer des mouches. Ou jouer au paint ball, même si tu ne tues personne. Mais... pour...

Il se passa une main sur le visage. Fatigué. Cherché le meurtrier l'avait occupé pendant des semaines, _les_ avait occupé pendant des semaines...

Et maintenant ? Que lui restait-il ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je suis désolé, bafouilla finalement Jared.

\- T'es pas désolé. T'es pas désolé d'avoir tué Peter, Scott ou Derek. Tu n'es pas désolé d'avoir tué Rutherford ou Locke. Tu n'es pas désolé d'avoir menacé Deucalion ou explosé le crâne de Matt contre un mur. T'es pas désolé pour ça, cracha le premier. T'es désolé de t'être fait prendre ! T'es désolé de ne pas m'avoir tué ! T'es désolé d'avoir tenté ton coup ce soir plutôt que demain. C'est pour ça que t'es désolé. Tu es désolé pour _toi_, pas pour les vies que tu as gâchées !

\- Je suis désolé, répéta pourtant l'autre. Quand... quand vous vous êtes rapprochés j'ai... j'ai paniqué et... comment tu as su pour D-

Le regard de Stiles se tourna brièvement vers l'ambulance. Son père était entouré de Jackson, Isaac et Danny qui tentaient de l'occuper le plus longtemps possible, le temps que le cinquième larron quitte le véhicule.

\- Tu n'as pas paniqué, le contredit, une nouvelle fois, Stiles. Tu m'as tiré dessus en plein entraînement de Crosse, au lycée, devant témoins presque ! Tu as ensuite attendu que la majorité des forces de l'ordre soient au lycée pour aller tuer Derek et Scott et...

\- Je n'ai pas tué Scott.

Les yeux ronds, Stiles était à présent incapable de quitter Jared des yeux.

Qu'avait-il dit, au juste, là ?

\- Pa-pardon ?

o o o

****-B****

Installés autour de la table (d'une des tables, corrigerait un des Hale histoire de se montrer pénible) de l'appartement de Derek, Stiles et Peter travaillaient dur. Enfin... presque. Peter travaillait sur l'ordinateur qu'il venait de s'acheter pour remplacer celui qui avait été blessé par balle (et qui avait succombé à ses blessures) tandis que l'hyperactif avait les bras tendus sur la surface de travail, la tête posée sur les-dits bras et les yeux rivés sur Peter.

\- Je peux te dire un truc, Peter ? Mais genre un truc qui est pas truc-esque mais qui reste super important ? C'est important pour moi, en tout cas ; peut-être pas pour toi. J'espère que ça l'est pour toi aussi mais c'est pas sûr... parce qu'en général, ce truc pas truc-esque important pour moi est pas le genre de truc pas truc-esque important pour les autres. Enfin si. C'est un truc pas truc-esque important pour eux-aussi mais qui me concerne pas, ou pas de la même manière, fin leur truc pas truc-esque m'est pas destiné, quoi, donc c'est un peu comme si leur truc pas truc-esque était pas important... pas que c'est pas important qu'ils aient ce truc pas truc-esque si c'est pas pour moi, hein, te méprend pas... ça reste méga important mais... pas pour moi, quoi.

Les sourcils du loup-garou s'étaient froncés au fur et à mesure que l'humain avançait et s'emberlificotait dans sa tirade. Le nez légèrement retroussé, les sourcils froncés et la bouche déformée par une petite grimace incontrôlée, il faisait son possible pour suivre les pensées de Stiles. Ce qui n'était absolument pas chose facile.

Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux.

\- Et tu as peur que ton truc pas truc-esque important pour toi ne soit pas un truc pas truc-esque important pour moi, soupira Peter en le regardant. Ça l'est, Stiles. Je t'assure que ça l'est.

\- Tu sais même pas ce que c'est comme truc, ronchonna le second.

Oh que oui. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre.

\- Oh que si. Je le sais, sourit Peter.

Il s'approcha un peu plus de son voisin. Stiles se redressa et observait le lycan avec deux grands yeux ronds, curieux.

\- Remarque, il n'est pas dit que mon truc pas truc-esque soit bien le truc pas truc-esque auquel tu penses. Et je ne vais rien te dire au cas où mon truc pas truc-esque ne soit pas ton truc pas truc-esque... parce que quand c'est pas les mêmes trucs pas truc-esques, c'est douloureux.

À présent, l'humain souriait de toutes ses dents. Au cours des dernières semaines, des derniers mois, même, il avait vu Peter se dérider. Le loup était devenu plus ouvert, plus léger, plus souriant, plus bavard et, par extension... bien moins inquiétant. Stiles avait été surpris lorsque Peter était, pour la première fois, entré dans son jeu. Il n'avait jamais cessé depuis.

Stiles approcha sa chaise de celle du lycanthrope. Ce dernier avait recommencé à taper sur le clavier de son ordinateur et enchaînait les copier/coller, sans piper mot.

\- Finalement, je pense qu'on pense bel et bien au même truc pas truc-esque, sourit-il à son oreille.

* * *

_A mercredi prochain pour le chapitre 25 !_

_J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil). __Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

_-_**_Je réponds aux reviews anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

_Skayt_


	25. Chapitre 25

_Hello, hello_

_Merci aux quelques irréductibles qui continuent à lire cette fic :) _

_Et surtout à LiliEhlm pour la correction de ce chapitre !_

_Bonne lecture_

_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_

* * *

_Rappel : _

Le monde **A **est le monde **"réel**" tel que nous le connaissons nous. Pas de loup-garou, de kanima, de banshee. Les seuls monstres sont les hommes.

Le monde **B** est le monde de la **série** avec toutefois quelques changements (infimes)

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient toujours pas... et c'est vraiment (mais vraiment) pas plus mal

* * *

****Chapitre 25 :****

* * *

****-A****

Stiles, Jackson et Danny s'étaient, sans attendre et sans davantage hésiter, dirigés vers la forêt. Isaac avait, après de longues minutes de débat acharné, accepté de rester auprès de Matt, toujours un peu dans les vapes. Les trois adolescents n'avaient, bien sûr, pas jugé utile de prévenir qui que ce soit de leur petite expédition absolument pas dangereuse... et certainement pas un adulte. Et certainement pas le shérif ou son adjoint.

Jared n'avait pas été des plus clairs, dans ses indications. On le pardonnait, un cinglé avait le droit d'être confus. L'hyperactif se déplaçait, pourtant, de manière instinctive dans la forêt, comme s'il savait précisément où il lui fallait aller. Dans la voiture, pendant que Jackson conduisait et que Danny ne cessait de répéter « tout est normal, tout est absolument normal, tout est... bordel, Stilinski, je te jure que je vais te tuer « , Stiles s'était demandé quels endroits de la réserve pourraient servir de planque à Jared-le-tueur. La réponse ne lui avait pas sauté à la figure mais avait quand même fini par arriver.

Il s'était souvenu d'une vieille cabane dont les loups-garous Hale, dans l'autre monde évidemment, lui avaient un jour parlé. Si les deux réalités étaient liées entre elles et à ce point semblable... il ne lui paraissait pas totalement absurde de s'y rendre.

Silencieux, Jackson et Danny suivaient Stiles. L'andouille avait l'air de savoir où aller donc... bon. Lorsque la cabane fut finalement en vue, ils accélérèrent tous l'allure, sans avoir à se concerter.

\- Pas si vite, Stilinski ! L'arrêta brusquement Jackson alors qu'ils se trouvaient devant la porte de bois. Et si c'était un piège ?

\- Alors je vais sauter à pieds joints dedans.

Si on avait demandé à Stiles d'expliquer par quel heureux miracle Jackson _je n'aime personne et encore moins Stilinski_ Whittemore et lui avaient pu finir par s'entendre et aussi bien se supporter... l'adolescent serait resté muet pendant un bon bout de temps à la recherche de la réponse.

\- Maintenant je sais ce qu'ont dû ressentir les Weasley lorsqu'ils ont appris que Ginny n'était pas morte et en train de se décomposer dans la chambre des secrets.

Les deux qui accompagnaient Stiles dans sa folle mission de sauvetage, et qui se trouvaient légèrement en retrait par rapport à lui, se regardèrent, déconcertés. L'un comme l'autre considéraient que ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment pour faire ce genre de commentaires.

\- Scooooott !

Le-dit « Scooooott » était installé à même le sol ; une main attachée au niveau d'un énorme baril intransportable d'apparence (et pas que d'apparence) pour le lycéen on ne peut plus humain qu'était Scott ; les deux pieds liés entre eux, à laquelle était aussi attachée la seconde main du jeune McCall... Scott avait la tête appuyée contre le fût et les yeux clos.

Il sursauta quand il entendit que quelqu'un entrait. Non. Non, pas encore.

Jared l'avait peut-être gardé en vie, mais il ne s'était pas privé de faire passer ses nerfs sur son prisonnier.

\- Scotty ? Murmura l'un des deux.

Stiles souriait nerveusement. Il passa une main sur la joue de son ami et osait à peine croire que celui-ci soit réellement face à lui. Vivant.

\- C'est fini, chuchota le fils du shérif. C'est fini, d'accord ?

Danny s'était éloigné (mais pas trop ; pas fou l'animal) pour aller chercher du réseau et appeler les secours. Ainsi que le shérif, père de Stiles. Ils allaient se faire tuer. Vraiment tuer. Le gardien de l'équipe de Crosse entendait déjà l'homme leur dire « Votre ami est à l'hôpital et vous... VOUS... vous allez dans la forêt, seuls, en pleine nuit alors qu'on vient juste d'attraper un tueur en série. Tueur qui est responsable de l'envoi de Matt à l'hôpital et... et non, Stiles, le fait d'être à trois ne rend me donne pas tort lorsque je dis que vous êtes seuls dans la forêt. »

Jackson, resté près de l'inséparable duo, ne pipait mot. Une partie de lui aimerait se moquer mais l'autre savait qu'il ne réagirait pas différemment s'il avait été à la place de Stiles et Danny à celle de Scott.

o o o

**\- ******B****

Scott, Allison, Jackson, Boyd, Erica, Stiles, Peter, Lydia, Derek, Deucalion, Ennis, Ethan et Aiden avançaient à la file indienne, le plus incognito possible... ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire ! Une douzaine de personnes qui marchent dans une forêt exceptionnellement enneigée, c'était pas vraiment LE truc le plus discret qui soit.

Peter et Deucalion, sans demander aux autres leur avis (ce n'était pas comme si le premier en avait quelque chose à faire et que le second avait une meute où ils étaient tous égaux entre eux) prenaient régulièrement un peu d'avance pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de chasseurs. Ce que Scott et Jackson trouvaient complètement absurde, Deucalion étant Deucalion.

Un peu plus loin, Stiles marmonna (au grand malheur de Derek qui évoluait à ses côtés et entendait tout) quelques insultes à l'encontre de ces « crétins de chasseurs qui ne pouvaient pas choisir un terrain plus facile pour le grand face à face final » tout en précisant, de temps en temps, que « même Voldemort avait commencé là bataille finale à un endroit moins débile... alors qu'il avait le choix entre Poudlard et une forêt méga trop flippante et tordue ».

C'est avec une aisance presque surnaturelle (ce qui tombait plutôt bien) que Deucalion finit par faire demi-tour, laissant Peter seul à la tête des deux meutes. Il se faufila entre loups et humains afin d'aller rejoindre l'hyperactif ronchonnant.

\- Toi, tu viens avec moi, ordonna-t-il d'un ton qui ne laissait nulle place à la contestation.

Perplexe, l'humain hésita. Il avait fait quelques recherches sur Deucalion le loup-garou et ce qu'il avait trouvé n'était pas le genre d'informations qui rassuraient. Il finit cependant par hocher la tête.

Il ne faisait pas (et ne ferait pas) confiance à Deucalion mais toujours était-il qu'à cet instant... l'homme était leur allié. En quelque sorte, en tout cas. Et puis, l'autre Deucalion n'était pas méchant, _lui_.

\- On va où ? Marmonna finalement Stiles en constatant que l'Alpha des Alphas le traînait vers un chemin différent de celui des autres.

\- Peter m'a demandé de m'assurer que tu ne ferais pas n'importe quoi, cette fois.

\- Bah voyons... ronchonna le premier. Il confie ma sécurité à un Alpha taré et plus psychopathe que lui.

\- On est jamais plus en sécurité qu'auprès d'un Alpha taré et psychopathe.

Le nez de Stiles se retroussa et un magnifique « gné ? » quitta ses lèvres.

* * *

_A mercredi prochain pour le chapitre 26 !_

_J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil). __Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

_-_**_Je réponds aux reviews anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

_Skayt_


	26. Chapitre 26

_Hello, hello_

_Merci aux quelques irréductibles qui continuent à lire cette fic :) _

_Et surtout à LiliEhlm pour la correction de ce chapitre !_

_Bonne lecture_

_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_

* * *

_Rappel : _

Le monde **A **est le monde **"réel**" tel que nous le connaissons nous. Pas de loup-garou, de kanima, de banshee. Les seuls monstres sont les hommes.

Le monde **B** est le monde de la **série** avec toutefois quelques changements (infimes)

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient toujours pas... et c'est vraiment (mais vraiment) pas plus mal

* * *

****Chapitre 26 :****

* * *

****-B****

Lèvres pincées et regard noir, Stiles fixait l'homme qui essayait de l'éloigner du reste de la meute ; des meutes ; et qui réussissait sans avoir à batailler, d'ailleurs. Tant pis si le loup-garou ne pouvait pas voir le visage mécontent de l'humain... Deucalion étant Deucalion (difficile d'être quelqu'un d'autre mais peut-être pas totalement impossible) il devait s'en douter.

Stiles ne voulait pas laisser le groupe seul. Ils n'étaient pas seuls, puisqu'ils étaient en groupe... mais ils étaient sans lui. Stiles ne voulaient pas qu'ils soient sans lui. S'ils étaient sans lui, il ne pourrait pas les protéger !

Ou peut-être que le vrai problème était que Stiles ne voulait pas être sans eux. C'était à voir. C'était probablement ça, tout bien réfléchi.

\- Et pourquoi Peter vous aurait-il demandé, à vous, de m'emmener plus loin ? Grogna finalement Stiles. Il aurait pu demander à n'importe qui... mais nooon... vous voulez me faire croire qu'il a choisi, comme par hasard, un des tarés qui est poursuivi par les chasseurs ?

\- Il avait l'air de penser que je serais capable, moi, de ne pas me faire avoir par tes beaux discours.

\- Et vous ne vous faites pas avoir ? Demanda le premier, sceptique.

L'Alpha aveugle sembla agacé par cette dernière remarque. Il poussa un long soupir, qui était on ne peut plus révélateur quant à son état d'esprit, puis attrapa fermement le poignet de l'adolescent afin de le tirer à sa suite. Bon gré, mal gré, n'ayant pas trop le choix, Stiles finit par faire fonctionner ses jambes et ses pieds pour suivre Deucalion sans finir affalé dans la neige.

Peter ne serait pas là pour le réchauffer.

Stiles préférait définitivement la version humain et banquière de cet homme ! Au moins, dans l'autre monde, Deucalion n'avait pas l'air d'être un taré psychopathe sur le point de faire d'un adorable Stilinski son quatre heure.

La question que commença alors à se poser le fils du shérif fut la suivante : un loup-garou, tel un loup, mangeait-il, parfois, de l'humain ? Ce n'était pas si stupide que ça, comme questionnement. Après tout... pas besoin d'être un loup, garou ou non, pour grignoter un petit bout d'humain. Les cannibales, Hannibal Lecter par exemple, existaient (en vrai ou dans la littérature, ils existaient quand même) et ce n'était pas pour rien.

Tiens, d'ailleurs, c'est fou comme le nom Hannibal peut être proche du mot cannibale. Non mais quel hasard !

\- Si vous ne me dites pas où on va, je hurle et Super-Peter va venir me sauver parce qu'il m'aime bien. Je pense. Et Scott aussi va venir mais Peter sera plus rapide parce que... et bien... c'est pas Scott puisque c'est Peter.

\- On va les prendre à revers.

\- Et comment, gros malin ?

Stiles jubilait. Vu les épaules affaissées et l'air passablement agacé du loup-garou, il sentait qu'il jouait parfaitement bien la partie ; qu'il tapait d'ores et déjà sur les nerfs de Deucalion... pas sûr, en revanche, que ceci soit réellement un bon point, mais il s'en inquiéterait plus tard. S'il continuait sur cette voie, le loup-garou allait, au choix, soit finir par lui révéler ses plans, soit le laisser partir.

\- Si tu penses qu'il suffit d'être casse-pied pour obtenir gain de cause avec moi... tu es bien naïf, se moqua Deucalion (arrachant un grognement à l'humain). Peter m'a prévenu.

\- Ah, tiens, d'ailleurs, vous le connaissez d'où, Peter ?

\- J'ai rencontré Talia Hale une paire de fois, avant que nos... opinions divergent de façon un peu... drastique, dirons-nous, expliqua, à la surprise de Stiles, le lycan. Et Peter était souvent dans les parages, à fourrer son nez partout et donner son avis sur tout.

L'hyperactif haussa un sourcil, étonné par cette réponse inespérée. Le Peter loup-garou était, certes, quelqu'un d'absolument fascinant, surprenant et différent du Peter que s'était initialement imaginé Stiles (et pour cause)... pourtant, ça... ça sonnait juste faux.

\- Il était un peu plus jeune que Derek actuellement, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

\- Vous le connaissiez bien ?

\- Non, sourit l'aveugle. Mais personne ne pouvait se vanter bien connaître Peter. Pas même sa sœur, ses nièces ou ses parents.

Les yeux ronds, l'adolescent écoutait attentivement.

Tout compte fait, peut-être qu'il n'allait plus essayer de se débarrasser de Deucalion et qu'il allait se contenter de le suivre et lui poser des questions. Tout en restant sur ses gardes, bien sûr. Au moins un peu.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Peter est un caméléon.

\- Non. C'est un loup-garou.

Et un Deucalion agacé, un.

\- Il ne laisse personne l'approcher. Le toucher. Le connaître. S'ouvrir, c'est permettre aux autres de blesser. Garder une certaine distance entre lui et les autres, c'est... une manière pour lui de rester en vie.

Stiles cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Ces mots faisaient échos à ceux de l'autre Derek, quand ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois et avaient parlé de Peter. De l'autre. L'humain.

Le loup-garou n'ajouta rien de plus. Aux questions qui suivirent, il répondit le plus succinctement possible.

o o o

****\- A****

Melissa fronça les sourcils quand elle vit Stiles arriver en courant à l'hôpital. Il était, évidemment, suivi par ses deux nouveaux compères qui fouinaient tout autant que lui et qui passaient, à première vue, le plus clair de leur temps à essayer de calmer les ardeurs de l'hyperactif.

L'infirmière ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils n'arrivaient que maintenant. Isaac, si elle avait bien retenu le prénom du grand bouclé, était présent depuis un petit moment maintenant, et attendait encore le moment où il serait finalement autorisé à aller voir le cinquième.

Stiles s'arrêta à la hauteur de la mère de son meilleur ami et lui offrit un grand et radieux sourire. Les yeux de l'adolescent étaient humides, rougies et ses joues laissaient encore voir la trace de quelques larmes qu'il avait laissées couler. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne comprenait plus.

\- Je peux vous faire un câlin ?

Plus perdue encore, Melissa prit toutefois le meilleur ami de son fils contre elle. Elle aimait Stiles de tout son cœur, et si ce dernier avait besoin d'une étreinte maternelle, alors il l'aurait. Sans hésiter.

\- Vous l'avez vu ? Chuchota-t-il.

\- Il a pris un méchant coup sur la tête mais ça va aller pour lui, murmura-t-elle. Ne t'en fait pas.

Stiles s'éloigna de Melissa, perplexe. La tête penchée sur le côté, il l'interrogeait, s'interrogeait. Scott n'avait pas paru avoir la moindre blessure à la tête... enfin, exceptée sa lèvre fendue, son coquart et sa coupure à la joue. Donc si, il en avait, mais en fait non. Il ne savait pas. Stiles ne savait plus.

Puis il comprit. Il comprit que la mère de son meilleur ami et lui n'étaient pas en train de parler et de penser à la même personne. Alors qu'il pensait, bien sûr, à Scott (désolé Matt)... l'infirmière, quant à elle, parlait plutôt de Matt. Pourquoi parlait-elle de Matt ? Et pourquoi était-elle toujours ici au lieu d'être auprès de Scott ou à faire les cents pas en attendant de pouvoir le voir ?

Elle n'était pas au courant.

\- Melissa, murmura l'hyperactif. Je pense que vous devriez aller aux urgences voir mon père.

\- Stiles ?

\- Scott, il est... Jared l'avait pas tué.

Hmm... ouais... on devait probablement pouvoir faire mieux comme annonce. Faire montre d'un peu plus de tact n'aurait pas été un crime, songea Stiles ; et les deux derrière lui partageaient cet avis.

\- Pardon ? Souffla Melissa.

\- J'ai profité que mon père ait le dos tourné, et parlait avec les ambulanciers pour savoir comment allait Matt, pour aller dans sa voiture et parler à Jared, commença Stiles.

Danny et Jackson soupirèrent. Les explications allaient être longues et difficiles à suivre.

\- Et Jared, c'est le timbré qui a tué tout le monde, a dit qu'il avait pas tué Scott et je sais pas pourquoi je l'ai cru mais je l'ai cru. Je suis allé dans la forêt, vu qu'il avait dit que Scott serait dans la forêt, et je suis allé à un endroit que... d'autres gens avaient un jour mentionné alors que j'étais à portée d'oreille et... et Scott y était. Il y était et je... l'ai détaché. Puis Danny a appelé les secours et Jackson l'a couvert et je l'ai serré contre moi et il a pleuré, et j'ai pleuré aussi, et tout le monde a pleuré... mais en fait non, que lui et moi.

Bouche-bée, Melissa se concentrait pour suivre et essayait d'enregistrer le flot d'information donné. Sans succès. « Scott n'est pas mort » était la seule chose qu'elle comprenait.

\- Scott a été amené ici, bien sûr qu'il a été amené ici et... je comprends pas pourquoi personne vous l'a dit parce que, bon sang, c'est Scotty et vous êtes sa mère et vous êtes géniale, ça a rien à voir mais je tenais à le dire... et je vous retiens pas plus longtemps.

\- Merci Stiles, chuchota Melissa, reprenant le jeune Stilinski dans ses bras. Merci.

* * *

_A mercredi prochain pour le chapitre 27 !_

_J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil). __Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

_-_**_Je réponds aux reviews anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

_Skayt_


	27. Chapitre 27

_Hello, hello_

_Merci aux quelques irréductibles qui continuent à lire cette fic :) _

_Et surtout à LiliEhlm pour la correction de ce chapitre !_

_Bonne lecture_

_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_

* * *

_Rappel : _

Le monde **A **est le monde **"réel**" tel que nous le connaissons nous. Pas de loup-garou, de kanima, de banshee. Les seuls monstres sont les hommes.

Le monde **B** est le monde de la **série** avec toutefois quelques changements (infimes)

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient toujours pas... et c'est vraiment (mais vraiment) pas plus mal

* * *

****Chapitre 27 :****

* * *

****-B****

Cachés. Ils étaient cachés. Ce n'était pas tant l'idée de l'humain que celle du loup-garou. Dissimulés par quelques troncs d'arbres empilés par terre, Stiles décrivait, à voix basse, la scène à Deucalion. Il ignorait si sa démarche était utile ou non mais, dans le doute, il préférait le faire. D'autant plus que l'Alpha ne lui avait pas encore demandé de la fermer donc... c'est bien que ça devait l'être, utile, non ? Au moins un minimum !

\- Jumeau Grognon vient de se prendre un méchant coup dans les côtes. Jumeau Gentil vient de foncer vers lui pour le protéger. Jumeau Gentil vient, à son tour, de se faire blesser par une flèche. Jumeau Grognon grogne.

\- Oui, j'ai entendu, grogna lui aussi Deucalion.

\- Jumeau Grognon met jumeau Gentil derrière son dos, pour le protéger et... mais il est bête, en fait, jumeau Grognon ! Il vient de se prendre une flèche à son tour alors que c'était pour jumeau Gentil, encore.

\- Aiden protégera toujours Ethan, assura l'Alpha.

\- Aiden c'est jumeau Grognon ?

Une nouvelle fois, les deux meutes se battaient contre un ennemi à peine visible. Pas visible du tout, même, mais c'était là un petit détail auquel mieux valait ne pas penser. Et oui, d'accord, ils évitaient de se faire tuer plus qu'ils se battaient.

Que ce soit la meute de Deucalion ou celle de Derek, les loups-garous ne pouvaient qu'essayer de deviner d'où venaient les projectiles. Il leur était malheureusement impossible de se rendre là-bas pour faire cesser tout ça. Ils ne pouvaient pas diminuer leur vigilance. Ils devaient rester concentrés aussi longtemps que possible s'ils ne voulaient pas finir en passoire-garou.

\- Grand flippant vient de se faire la malle et semble vouloir aller vers les tireurs. Longs-ongles vient prêter main fort à Grognon et Gentil.

\- Tu as quatre prénoms à retenir et tu ne les retiens même pas ? S'agaça Deucalion. Ennis et Kali ça devrait être facile, pourtant. Autant Aiden et Ethan sont jumeaux et... et encore, une fois que tu différencies Grognon et Gentil, c'est simple.

Stiles souffla. Ouais, peut-être, et alors ?

\- J'aime bien donner des noms de code.

\- Des noms de... je déteste les humains.

\- Évitez de dire ça quand vous êtes à côté d'un humain, conseilla Stiles, l'air de rien. Il pourrait se vexer.

Les épaules du lycanthrope s'affaissèrent. Quel genre d'abruti Peter lui avait-il encore mis dans les pattes ?

\- Bon, on fait quoi, nous ? C'est pas tout ça mais je commence à m'ennuyer, moi. Et, accessoirement, à me geler les genoux. Pour une fois qu'il neige à Beacon Hills, j'peux même pas en profiter.

\- Patiente encore un peu, claqua Deucalion. Dis-moi dès qu'un membre de ta meute est blessé... et d'ici là, tais-toi.

o o o

****\- A****

\- Pourquoi tu es sorti de la voiture comme ça ? Reprocha Stiles, sans hausser la voix, debout près du lit de Matt. C'était stupide et dangereux.

Derrière lui, Jackson faisait remarquer que l'hyperactif était très bien placé pour dire quand une action était stupide et dangereuse.

\- T'aurais pu te faire tuer.

\- Hmm, marmonna Matt, la tête enfoncée dans un oreiller.

\- Tu aurais pu mourir.

\- C'est assez fréquent quand on manque se faire tuer, soupira Isaac en reculant Stiles du lit. Et je pense qu'il a compris.

Le jeune photographe était un peu plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Bon, d'accord, il était beaucoup plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Matt avait une petite mine fatiguée, les yeux mi-clos, et un bandage autour du crâne. Il somnolait à moitié dans son lit d'hôpital et luttait pour rester éveillé et profiter encore un peu de la présence des quatre autres.

\- Scott est en vie, rappela Matt, un peu amer. Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre et redevenir comme av-

Stiles souffla. Comment l'andouille blessée pouvait-elle penser ça ?

\- Non, assura-t-il, souriant légèrement. On ne va pas te laisser. On ne va pas laisser Isaac. On ne va pas recommencer une gue-guerre Jackson et moi.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Grincha Whittemore. J'aime bien me battre avec toi, moi.

\- L'écoute pas, il est idiot. Mais ça va pas redevenir comme avant, Matt. Je te promets que non.

o o o

****\- B****

\- Erica amie vient d'être mise hors combat, murmura Stiles. On fait quoi, maintenant, du coup ?

Sans un mot, Deucalion se redressa. Il fit comprendre à l'agaçant adolescent à ses côtés, et en quelques gestes seulement, qu'il souhaitait (ou exigeait, c'était assez confus) qu'il en fasse de même. Sans tarder, sans chercher à poser des questions où il savait qu'il pouvait toujours courir nu devant le commissariat avant d'avoir la réponse... il se leva à son tour et suivit le loup-garou.

\- J'aimerais quand même _vraiment_ savoir ce que vous comptez faire, maintenant, avoua l'humain. Parce que l'air de rien, ça pourrait être franchement pas mal d'être mis au parfum, j'trouve.

Le loup-garou Alpha maudit intérieurement Peter pour ne pas l'avoir davantage mis en garde. Ça aurait pourtant été la moindre des choses ! Même s'il avait déjà pu avoir un bref aperçu de l'énergumène qu'était l'humain... c'était une question de principe. Franchement, si Stiles continuait comme ça, c'était pas un chasseur qui allait tuer l'hyperactif. Vraiment.

C'est principalement pour ça que Deucalion ne répondit pas immédiatement aux attentes de Stiles. Il se contentait d'avancer, d'éviter les racines et les arbres qui venaient se mettre sur son chemin et ne se souciait pas de savoir si l'adolescent le suivait encore.

Bien sûr qu'il le suivait ! Si tel n'était plus le cas, ce serait beaucoup trop beau.

\- Réfléchis deux secondes au lieu de poser des questions idiotes.

\- Grmpf.

Et, encore une fois, Stiles souffla. Même quand il ne disait rien il arrivait à être bruyant, ça frôlait l'incroyable !

\- Je réfléchis mais... je me dis que vous n'avez quand même pas dû oser dire à Peter que vous alliez aller mettre mes fesses, et tout le reste, j'y tiens au reste, en sécurité... alors qu'en fait vous comptiez aller les mettre, mes fesses et toujours tout le reste, en danger. Si ?

\- En danger ?

\- Ouais, en danger. En fonçant tête baissée, enfin c'est juste une façon de parler, vers le... danger. Ça tombe bien. On reste cohérent. Mais vous avez quand même pas osé faire ça. Si ? Vous êtes aussi cool que ça ?

Dire que Deucalion tombait des nues était un sacré euphémisme.

\- Es-tu dépourvu de tout instinct de survie, gamin ?

\- Dis comme ça on dirait le patron dans SLG et... oubliez. Mais non, je ne suis pas dépourvu de... peut-être que si. J'avoue que j'en sais rien.

* * *

_A mercredi prochain pour le chapitre 28 !_

_J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil). __Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

_-_**_Je réponds aux reviews anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

_Skayt_


	28. Chapitre 28

_Hello, hello_

_Merci aux quelques irréductibles qui continuent à lire cette fic :) _

_Et surtout à LiliEhlm pour la correction de ce chapitre !_

_Bonne lecture_

_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_

* * *

_Rappel : _

Le monde **A **est le monde **"réel**" tel que nous le connaissons nous. Pas de loup-garou, de kanima, de banshee. Les seuls monstres sont les hommes.

Le monde **B** est le monde de la **série** avec toutefois quelques changements (infimes)

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient toujours pas... et c'est vraiment (mais vraiment) pas plus mal

* * *

****Chapitre 28 :****

* * *

****-A****

Stiles était sur le point d'entrer dans la chambre où avait été installé son meilleur ami. Son meilleur ami mort. Son meilleur ami plus mort. La main droite sur la poignée, il était à deux doigts de foncer (une fois encore) sur son Scotty personnel, le serrer fort contre lui et ne jamais plus avoir à le lâcher. Pour de vrai ! Il avait commencé à chercher sur le net comment se greffer à quelqu'un. Il voulait tout... sauf lâcher Scott. Il ne ferait plus rien sans Scott. Rien du tout.

Enfin, pas qu'il fasse déjà quoi que ce soit sans son camarade, en fait.

\- Hép hép...

Les épaules de l'adolescent s'affaissèrent. Il ferma les yeux une seconde, poussa un long, très long (il s'était entraîné un moment avant d'y arriver) soupir, puis se tourna. Stiles savait qui venait de l'interpeller aussi simplement mais fermement. Reconnaître la voix n'avait rien de bien sorcier. Il la connaissait depuis toujours. Il était donc on ne peut plus capable de la reconnaître... malheureusement pour lui.

\- Papa ! Quel bon vent t'amène ici ? Bien que je ne sois pas certain que ce soit un_ bon_ vent qui t'amène, maugréa le lycéen entre ses dents. Tu es venu pour me râler dessus encore une fois ? Pour me dire que je n'aurais pas dû aller fouiner avec Jackson, Matt, Isaac et Danny ? Que ça aurait pu très mal se terminer et que je peux m'estimer heureux que Matt s'en sorte avec juste une commotion ? Que j'ai pas le droit d'entrer dans ta voiture de fonction et surtout pas pour aller parler à un taré meurtrier qui menaçait de me tuer cinq minutes plus tôt et m'a tiré dessus au bahut ?

Le shérif haussa les sourcils. Ouais. Clairement. C'est pour ça qu'il était là.

\- Tu as oublié « que je n'ai pas non plus le droit d'aller vadrouiller en pleine nuit dans la forêt sans rien dire à personne pour, peut-être, sauter à pieds joints dans un piège ».

\- J'aurais plutôt appelé ça « vadrouiller dans la forêt pour aller sauver mon meilleur ami », avoua Stiles. Mais le tien est bien aussi.

S'il se fiait au regard noir que lui jetait son très cher père, c'était une mauvaise réponse. La logique aurait voulu que l'adolescent se taise. Éviter de la ramener pour moins se faire tuer ensuite, c'était une bonne idée, non ? Idée que Stiles s'empressa de ne pas mettre à exécution.

\- T'as qu'à oublier le fait que je sois _encore_ allé mettre mon nez partout. Oublier que je suis allé dans ta voiture parler à un taré. Oublier tout... tout ça. Dis-toi plutôt que je...

Il s'arrêta pour réfléchir. Son père, les bras croisés, le mettait au défi de poursuivre son laïus.

Challenge Accepted !

\- Que je vadrouillais innocemment dans la forêt. En pleine nuit. Ce qui, là, j'avoue, était une sacrée bêtise. Et là j'ai vu une cabane louche et j'ai voulu aller y jeter un œil parce que je...

Encore une fois... Stiles s'interrompit.

\- Parce que, clairement, j'ai un instinct de survie qui craint.

Merci Peter le loup-garou pour lui avoir maints et maints fois répété ça.

\- Et là, OH, surprise ! Il y avait mon meilleur ami mort vivant dedans. C'est pas un meilleur ami mort-vivant tout collé hein. C'est pas un zombie ou un truc du genre. Faudrait être dérangé pour avoir un zombie pour meilleur ami mais... ne me punis pas, s'il-te-plaît. Je veux juste aller voir Scott et le manger. Non. Pas le manger. On mange pas Scott.

\- Me voilà rassuré, soupira le shérif.

\- Je veux juste. J'_aimerais_ juste pouvoir rester avec lui... parce que je l'aiiiime, Scott. Beaucoup beaucoup. Enfin je l'aime pas mais en fait si. Je l'aime mais... comme... un... Scott. Je le Scottme. Scaime. Aimecott. Qu'est-ce qui sonne le mieux ?

\- Rien du tout.

L'adulte secoua la tête, atterré.

\- Va voir Scott. On en rediscutera à la maison.

\- Ah. Ouais. Euh... t'es pas au courant mais... je comptais me greffer à Scott donc il se pourrait que j'aille habiter chez lui.

\- Tu m'en diras tant...

o o o

Scott fronça les sourcils quand il vit quatre personnes entrer dans sa chambre. Sa surprise se transforma en grimace quand il parvint à les identifier. Bon, il n'avait rien contre Danny. Danny était un gentil, après tout, et tout le monde aime Danny. Stiles avait, depuis un moment déjà, eu à l'esprit de faire d'Isaac un ami donc... pourquoi pas. Matt ? Il ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Il savait juste qu'il aimait la photo (ce qui n'était pas si mal). C'est la présence du dernier, surtout, qui le fit grimacer.

\- Cache ta joie, princesse, s'amusa Jackson en levant les yeux au ciel. Ton prince s'est endormi ou il a simplement perdu sa langue ?

\- Pars d'ici, Jackson, grommela Scott en le foudroyant du regard. Ne m'oblige pas à venir te botter les fesses.

\- J'aimerais bien voir ça.

La tête enfoncée dans les couvertures du lit de son meilleur ami, Stiles avait peu fière allure. Sa main droite serrait fermement celle de Scott, comme s'il souhaitait lui broyer les os, tandis que son bras gauche était toujours immobilisé... et risquait de le lancer à son réveil. L'avisant, Jackson s'approcha de l'hyperactif (au grand dam de l'occupant de la chambre) afin d'aller libérer la main de la-dite « princesse » et d'installer plus confortablement le fameux prince.

\- Depuis quand tu n'es plus un gros con ?

\- Dis-toi que j'étais un dragon et que je me suis longtemps battu avec le prince mais qu'à la mort de la princesse on a fait la paix et, maintenant, le prince et le dragon sont amis et ont retrouvé la princesse.

\- Sérieuse ? Un dragon ? Grimaça Danny. Tu te donnes le rôle du dragon ?

\- Quoi ? Vous préférez la version : Mario sans Luigi a sympathisé avec Bowser ? Ou Tic sans Tac est devenu pote avec Pluto ? Ou Harry Potter est devenu ami avec Malefoy au lieu de Weasley ?

Scott, les yeux ronds, regarda tour à tour les trois malheureux qui, eux, étaient toujours près de la porte. Danny haussa les épaules, amusé. Isaac secoua la tête et souriait discrètement. Matt resta impassible. Ou presque.

\- Tu ne devrais pas t'asseoir ? Demanda Scott.

\- Ça va aller, souffla le photographe.

Le jeune Lahey obligea cependant son voisin à obéir. Il l'attrapa par le bras et alla lui faire prendre place dans le fauteuil installé dans un coin de la chambre. Stiles ayant préféré la chaise inconfortable qui se trouvait déjà près du lit.

o o o

****-B****

Stiles arriva, lent et silencieux au possible, derrière un premier chasseur. Discret, pour une fois, il ramassa l'arme que l'homme avait posé au niveau de ses jambes et dont il ne se servait de toute évidence pas. L'adolescent essayait de se concentrer autant que possible et de ne pas laisser sa concentration vadrouiller au quatre coins du globe.

Le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, au moins, Stiles donna un coup entre les omoplates de l'adulte qui s'écroula par terre, tête en avant. Le chasseur se retourna ensuite en vitesse pour voir son agresseur.

Stiles identifia facilement le chasseur qu'il voyait enfin de fasse. Il était un de ceux qui avaient tiré sur Peter et Deucalion quelques jours plus tôt. Celui qui avait reproché à son camarade d'avoir tué Isaac, d'ailleurs, s'il ne se trompait pas.

\- Je vous donne le choix, sourit l'adolescent, l'air de rien, comme s'il n'était pas debout près d'un chasseur. Vous me filez votre arme et tout le tralala...

L'adulte haussa un sourcil. Amusé, Stiles comprit instantanément le pourquoi de cette réaction et ce qui pouvait se cacher derrière. Stiles expert ès haussement de sourcils depuis... quelques mois (c'était déjà pas mal).

Quel en était le sens ? Rien de plus simple voyons ! Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un bon et traditionnel « et sinon quoi, gamin ? » qu'on était en train de lui adresser. Fantastique.

\- Ou, sinon, je lance un loup-garou en colère contre vous, termina Stiles dans un sourire qui montait maintenant jusqu'à ses oreilles. Et je déconne pas, si c'est pas cool, ça.

Quelques secondes plus tard... un long cri de douleur arriva jusqu'aux oreilles de Derek et des autres.

\- Je vais les tuer, souffla Peter, juste avant de se jeter, plus ou moins, sur Scott. Et _ils_ vont te tuer, si tu continues.

\- C'est Stiles, chuchota McCall. C'est Stiles !

* * *

_A mercredi prochain pour le chapitre 29 !_

_J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil). __Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

_-_**_Je réponds aux reviews anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

_Skayt_


	29. Chapitre 29

_Hello, hello_

_Merci aux quelques irréductibles qui continuent à lire cette fic :) _

_Et surtout à LiliEhlm pour la correction de ce chapitre !_

_Bonne lecture_

_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_

* * *

_Rappel : _

Le monde **A **est le monde **"réel**" tel que nous le connaissons nous. Pas de loup-garou, de kanima, de banshee. Les seuls monstres sont les hommes.

Le monde **B** est le monde de la **série** avec toutefois quelques changements (infimes)

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient toujours pas... et c'est vraiment (mais vraiment) pas plus mal

* * *

****Chapitre 29 :****

* * *

****-B****

Alors oui, d'accord, Peter aida Scott à se remettre sur pieds mais non il ne daigna pas faire preuve de beaucoup de douceur, bien au contraire même. Et puis quoi encore ? C'était de Scott dont il était question ! La délicatesse était réservée pour Stiles... et encore... quand il était sage (donc pas souvent). Bon et aussi quand il était pas très sage.

Stiles aurait beau faire les pires mauvais coups qui soient, sortir les plus grosses âneries qu'un être humain puisse dire... il aurait toujours droit à un traitement de faveur de la part de l'ancien Alpha. Ce n'était pas juste mais, honnêtement, Peter s'en fichait.

\- Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas Stiles, siffla Peter. Cet imbécile est en train de faire l'idiot avec Deucalion et m'a encore une fois désobéi... mais ce n'est pas lui qui vient de beugler comme un putois. Il est en train de nous sauver, plutôt.

Le jeune McCall fronça les sourcils. Il se demandait comment l'autre loup pouvait aussi bien savoir ce qui se passait... puis il comprit. Il comprit que Peter avait, une fois de plus, tenté de mettre Stiles en sécurité. Parce que c'était bien pour ça qu'il avait empêché l'humain de rester en leur compagnie, hein ? Il comprit aussi que son meilleur ami en avait, encore une fois « une fois de plus », décidé de n'en faire qu'à sa tête.

Oui, le fait que ce soit ce que Peter venait de lui dire aidait dans sa compréhension de la situation.

Scott commençait même à se demander si Peter n'avait pas justement voulu éloigner Stiles dans l'espoir que celui-ci désobéisse. Ça expliquerait qu'il ait demandé à Deucalion de veiller sur l'hyperactif (et que le loup-garou ait accepté). L'ancien Alpha devait compter parmi ceux qui s'inquiétaient le plus pour Stiles mais aussi celui qui lui faisait le plus confiance (même si Scott avait une confiance aveugle en son ami, ne lui faites pas dire ce qu'il n'avait pas dit). À force de devoir supporter le fils du shérif et ses innombrables lubies, Peter n'avait pas pu réellement espérer que le lycéen lui obéisse aussi facilement.

Si ?

\- Espèce d'enfoiré, chuchota Scott, les yeux écarquillés. Il va pas apprécier le fait que tu l'ais manipulé comme ça !

\- A d'autres, ricana Peter. Tu sais très bien qu'il va adorer s'être fait avoir comme ça.

\- Y a bien que Stiles pour apprécier ça, grimaça le premier.

o o o

A plusieurs reprises, Stiles avait eu le plaisir de menacer un chasseur en mode « la bourse ou la vie » sans que ce soit tout à fait ça. Il n'était pas un bandit de grands chemins, merci pour lui. Pas encore, en tout cas. Qui sait de quoi demain sera fait, après tout ?

Systématiquement, et c'était presque rageant, les chasseurs avaient choisi d'avoir affaire à Deucalion plutôt qu'à un gamin... ils avaient toujours dû amèrement le regretter. Ils l'auraient regretté s'ils avaient encore été en vie, en tout cas, Stiles en était quasiment certain.

\- Jared ! Héla l'adolescent à l'attention d'un autre.

Le deuxième lycéen se retourna d'un bond afin de regarder qui venait de l'interpeller et, à plus forte raison encore, qui diable pouvait le reconnaître alors qu'il était de dos. Ses sourcils se froncèrent quand il reconnut Stiles et l'homme qui l'accompagnait. Et le _loup-garou_ qui l'accompagnait. Légèrement derrière le fils Stilinski se tenait, droit comme un piquet, un Deucalion visiblement aux anges. Sa canne plantée dans la neige, Jared aurait pu affirmer que le lycan le fixait s'il ne l'avait pas su aveugle.

\- Stilinski, salua Jared, tentant un sourire en coin. Quel bon vent t'amène ?

Stiles foudroya son vis-à-vis du regard. Il allait lui faire bouffer ses dents, à cet enfoiré !

\- Je ne suis pas venu ici pour faire semblant de comprendre ce que tu fais. Ni pour te dire que je te pardonnerai et que je te permettrai de prendre la fuite, tout ça, si tu me promets en retour de ne pas recommencer.

Le chasseur haussa les sourcils. Mais encore ?

\- J'ai piqué un paquet d'armes à tes hommes, poursuivit Stiles, l'air de rien. D'ailleurs, il faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu peux te faire obéir d'eux mais on verra ça plus tard. Pour en revenir aux armes... je n'hésiterai pas à m'en servir contre toi si tu n'ordonnes pas _immédiatement_ aux quelques crétins qu'on a pas encore été saluer de cesser de tirer. Immédiatement, j'ai dit.

\- Pourquoi ferais-je ça ?

\- Parce que je te le demande, sourit le premier. Et je te menace avec... hmm... avec un sacré flingue, en fait. Je ne suis même pas sûr que ce soit légal d'en avoir un pareil, même chez nous.

o o o

****-A ****

Scott observait avec attention ses cinq camarades encore et toujours présents dans sa chambre. Il essayait tant bien que mal (mais surtout mal) de comprendre tout ce qui avait pu se passer durant son absence.

Son meilleur ami était réveillé depuis déjà un petit moment. Il avait rapidement proposé à Isaac de venir prendre sa place sur la chaise tandis qu'il irait prendre place sur le lit près de Scott. Matt était en train de somnoler dans le fauteuil, les jambes ramenées à lui, et l'air d'être sur le point de se casser en deux. Jackson, installé à même le sol auprès de Danny, venait de demander à son meilleur ami s'ils ne feraient pas mieux de ramener le photographe dans sa chambre.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce foutu bordel, murmura McCall en fixant Stiles. Depuis quand c'est comme ça ?

L'hyperactif soupira. Ça allait être sympa à expliquer, tout ça... ou pas.

Plutôt ou pas, d'ailleurs.

\- Jackson et Danny sont venus me voir à l'hôpital et ont embarqué Isaac qui hésitait. Puis Jackson est devenu un gentil dragon, non je ne dormais pas, et il a été super gentil. Si si, c'est vrai, c'est possible.

Scott en doutait. Enfin, il aurait aimé vraiment en douter mais les dernières heures tendaient à aller dans le sens de Stiles.

\- Puis il a commencé à mettre son nez partout, avec Danny et Isaac. Parce que ouais, il héberge Isaac et son père lui fout la paix eeeeet... c'est grâce à Matt, ça. Et Matt on l'a adopté lui aussi parce qu'il est gentil et tout et que, grâce à sa bêtise de sortir de la voiture pour taper causette avec Jared, même s'il s'est pris un mur, littéralement, et bah on a pu avoir Parrish et... et du coup ça nous a évité de nous faire tuer et tout va bien et c'est bisounours Matt qu'il faut remercier.

OK. OK. OK. Tout allait bien. Scott n'avait pas l'impression que le monde avait cessé de tourner rond et que tout ce en quoi il avait toujours cru était en train de voler en éclat.

\- J'adore voir ta tête quand je parle beaucoup comme ça, ça vaut vraiment de l'or. Oh ! Et tu savais qu'avec les quatre idiots on va écrire un bouquin à plein de mains ? Ça va être une parodie de _Percy Jackson : le voleur de foudre_ mais ça sera Jackson : le voleur de chèvre. C'est Harris qui nous a inspiré.

\- Harris ?

\- Ouais, Harris, cherche pas, conseilla Jackson.

Stiles grimaça à Whittemore qui haussa les épaules.

\- Tu pourrais nous aider, proposa Stiles. Ça nous ferait tout plein de mains en plus. Enfin deux mains vu que t'en as que deux mais c'est déjà pas mal non ? Tu voudrais plus que deux mains ? Genre, demain t'as plus deux mains mais trois mains, tu fais quoi ? Tu coupes la troisième ou tu t'en accommodes ? Parce que, tu vois, la troisième main... c'est celle qui manque à l'espèce humaine. L'homme à trois mains est l'homme du futur, vois-tu. Parce que quand tu as un truc dans chaque main bah tu peux plus rien prendre vu que tu as les mains pleines... mais genre tu me diras qu'avec trois mains si t'as un truc dans les trois mains bah il te manquera une quatrième main mais imagine : tu as un plateau dans les mains, tu le portes à deux mains et tu dois ouvrir une porte. Sois tu prends le risque de tout faire tomber en portant le plateau plein et super lourd à une main pour utiliser l'autre pour ouvrir la porte... sois tu poses le plateau par terre pour pas te risquer à le porter à une main mais admettons que tu poses le plateau trop près de la porte bah tu pourras pas l'ouvrir puis tu peux mettre ton grand pied dedans. C'est là que la troisième main entrerait en jeu, tu vois ?

\- On s'en fout ! S'exclama Jackson. Stilinski ! Sérieux ! Tout le monde s'en tape de ta troisième main !

Les pieds posés sur le coussin du fauteuil dans lequel il était enfoncé, les jambes ramenées contre son torse, un bras les encerclant tandis que l'autre était posé sur le dossier, Matt essayait de suivre mais n'y parvenait pas. N'y parvenait plus. Déjà parce que suivre Stiles était chose particulièrement ardue en temps normal mais là... il regrettait vraiment d'être sorti de la voiture.

\- Je le ramène dans sa chambre, souffla Danny en se redressant. Viens, Matt.

Le photographe qui, jusqu'alors, avait toujours protesté quand les autres lui conseillaient d'aller se reposer (il se reposait, là, que diable ! Il était installé dans un fauteuil, on avait fait plus fatigant, non?) . Pas cette fois. Cette fois, il daigna bouger, quitter sa position si difficilement trouvée et quitter la chambre.

\- Je ne sais pas si le plus étrange est de voir Matt en compagnie de vrais gens, réels, qui bougent et qui parlent... ou le fait que Jackson ne soit pas forcément une grosse enflure.

\- Méchant dragon, bougonna le-dit Jackson. La politesse n'est pas une option, princesse.

\- Il y a des princesses qui bottent les fesses des dragons, grogna Scott. Vigilance constante.

\- Et y a des ânes qui finissent par sortir avec une dragonne, méfie-toi, Scotty.

Pour une fois, Scott et Jackson furent d'accord : Stiles devrait se taire.

* * *

_A mercredi prochain pour le chapitre 30 !_

_J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil). __Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

_-_**_Je réponds aux reviews anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

_Skayt_


	30. Chapitre 30

_Hello, hello_

_Merci aux quelques irréductibles qui continuent à lire cette fic :)_

_En fait, c'est bête, mais toute l'avance que j'avais pu prendre ces derniers mois... bah je suis en train de la perdre. Je suis en service civique et le soir (mais le matin et le midi aussi, faut pas croire) je préfère aller lire des fics Daredevil (ou pas que mais ces derniers jours c'est surtout Matt qui m'attire, fin bref) donc j'espère ne pas recommencer à ralentir la cadence (surtout que là, je suis vraiment pas loin de la fin)_

_Et surtout à LiliEhlm pour la correction de ce chapitre !_

_Bonne lecture_

_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_

* * *

_Rappel : _

Le monde **A **est le monde **"réel**" tel que nous le connaissons nous. Pas de loup-garou, de kanima, de banshee. Les seuls monstres sont les hommes.

Le monde **B** est le monde de la **série** avec toutefois quelques changements (infimes)

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient toujours pas... et c'est vraiment (mais vraiment) pas plus mal

* * *

****Chapitre 30 :****

* * *

****-B****

Du coin de l'œil, Derek surveillait chaque loup qu'il avait lui-même mordu... ou pas mordu dans le cas de son oncle et de Scott. En fait, il ne surveillait réellement que trois loups. C'était déjà trop... surtout lorsqu'on savait qui étaient les-dits spécimens. Jackson, Erica et Boyd, merci pour lui. Peter et Scott craignaient moins et semblaient, étrangement, se protéger mutuellement. Le monde ne tournait vraiment plus rond depuis quelques mois.

Derek avait grimacé quand Erica avait été blessée ; avait grogné lorsqu'il avait vu son oncle se jeter sur l'ado qu'il avait mordu, mais avait été rassuré en voyant qu'ils allaient on ne peut mieux ; avait soupiré en voyant Jackson faire écran devant un des jumeaux (Gentil, comme l'avait surnommé Stiles). Derek ne comprenait pas pourquoi Jackson avait agi ainsi... jusqu'à ce que Grognon protège à son tour Whittemore.

Cet abruti, qui n'en était peut-être pas un, avait compris que protéger l'autre meute pouvait aussi être une bonne idée. Pour une fois qu'il n'était pas totalement idiot, Derek aurait préféré que rien ne change. Aussi pénible puisse être Jackson, l'Alpha tenait à le garder en vie.

\- Derek ! Cria, tout à coup, Scott. On a besoin d'aide !

Pour une raison qu'ils ignoraient tous, les flèches s'étaient soudainement faites plus nombreuses et plus dangereux. Pas un loup ne comprenait pourquoi, d'un coup, tout empirait. Personne ne savait mais tous l'avaient remarqué. Ça s'était calmé à un moment, ce qui était bien placé dans la liste des bonnes nouvelles, pour reprendre plus férocement qu'auparavant.

Une flèche se ficha dans le bras de Scott qui en grogna de douleur. Sans un mot, Peter plaqua l'adolescent contre l'arbre le plus proche, l'immobilisa en plaçant un bras sous sa gorge puis retira l'objet d'un coup sec, sans prévenir.

\- Putain, siffla McCall qui failli tomber mais qui fut, de justesse, rattrapé par Peter.

\- Ça va guérir en quelques minutes, se contenta de dire l'aîné, s'éloignant déjà.

o o o

Deucalion restait légèrement en retrait. Debout derrière Stiles, sourire aux coins des lèvres, il comptait laisser l'adolescent parlementer et menacer leur adversaire aussi longtemps que possible. Il n'interviendrait que si, vraiment, cela s'avérait nécessaire. Il restait donc perpétuellement aux aguets, l'oreille tendue... et profitait du spectacle.

Les humains étaient fascinants. Parfois. C'était rare mais bon.

\- Tu sais combien d'hommes j'ai sous la main, Stiles ? Osa demander Jared, un petit sourire goguenard sur le visage.

\- J'ai un loup-garou psychopathe sous la main, rétorqua aussitôt l'hyperactif, sans tenir compte du grognement réprobateur du loup-garou psychopathe en question. Et il est un peu plus proche que tes tarés personnels. À la moindre entourloupe, au moindre geste suspect de ta part... il te saute à la gorge et te l'arrache avec les dents.

Deucalion grogna encore une fois. Cette menace était typique des Hale, y avait pas à dire. Talia, en son temps, en était friande.

\- Et, tu vois, j'ai l'impression que ça ne sera pas propre, qu'il y aura du sang partout, tout ça... fin que ça sera bieeeen dégueulasse, tu vois ? Grimaça Stiles. Et j'ai pas envie d'être plein de sang. Et certainement pas du tien.

\- Tu ferais ça ? Se moqua le premier. Toi ? Tu me lâcherais un loup-garou dessus ?

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. À son tour, ses lèvres s'étirèrent.

\- Oh mais je n'ai pas besoin de le lâcher. Il n'est pas attaché. Il pourrait tout aussi bien t'attaquer maintenant.

Jared fusillait le Stilinski du regard. Il détestait ce mec.

o o o

Peter regardait, régulièrement, un peu trop pour que ça ne soit pas louche, en direction de l'origine des flèches. Il voulait voir quand les salves s'arrêteraient. Ils avaient tous besoin de souffler un peu. Se battre contre un ennemi invisible n'avait rien de plaisant. Les quelques hommes face à eux étaient déjà presque tous hors d'état de nuire. Heureusement.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que Stiles et Deucalion réussissent, de leur côté, à arrêter le chef de l'équipe et les tireurs.

L'ancien Alpha se jeta, sans crier gare, et sans rien crier du tout, sur son neveu afin de le plaquer dans la neige. Le loup aux yeux rouges s'apprêtait à protester, à expliquer sa façon de penser à son andouille d'oncle, quand il comprit. On venait de lui sauver la vie. Peter venait de lui sauver la vie.

\- Allons. Der'. Je t'ai mieux entraîné que ça, se moqua l'aîné à son oreille. Vigilance constante, garçon.

Le-dit « Der » grogna puis envoya voir son oncle voir ailleurs s'il y était. Ce n'était pas parce que Peter l'avait sauvé qu'il n'avait pas le droit de le faire. Couvert de neige, le plus jeune Hale remercia tout de même son aîné d'un signe de tête avant de retourner casser du chasseur.

o o o

\- Tu ne me feras rien, assura Jared.

Le visage grave, bien loin de l'adolescent malicieux qu'il était d'ordinaire, Stiles fixait son camarade de classe. Jared. Il n'avait jamais fait attention à lui. Personne n'avait jamais fait attention à lui. Même les Stiles et Scott invisibles et snobés par les plus populaires (non, personne ne pensait à Lydia et Jackson) ne l'avaient pas remarqué.

\- Ne m'y oblige pas.

Jared eut encore, et ça commençait à faire trop, l'audace de sourire. Moqueur, railleur, il était clairement en train de dire « je le savais ». Voire de le chantonner ! Deucalion laissait les deux gamins parler, comme prévu. Ou presque comme prévu. Il avait promis à Hale de surveiller l'humain et accepté de faire confiance au plus jeune. Peut-être allait-il le regretter.

En plus d'être (parfois) fascinant... les humains avaient cette remarquable capacité à décevoir ceux qui croyaient en eux.

Stiles leva l'arme qu'il avait en main. Quand il l'avait prise à un précédent chasseur, l'idée lui avait semblé bonne... mais peut-être ne l'était-elle pas. Il hésitait, malgré lui. Il aimerait que cela cesse, une bonne fois pour toute... mais quel prix était-il prêt à mettre ?

\- Ordonne l'arrêt, Jared. Tu vas tuer des innocents. Tu as déjà tué Isaac.

\- Pourquoi j'arrêterais ? Et Isaac n'était pas visé, initialement. C'était un loup-garou. Et il le savait.

\- Ouais. C'est le genre de truc qu'il est difficile de pas savoir.

Le chasseur soupira. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Le comportement de son vis-à-vis l'agaçait. Il était en position de force, actuellement. Stiles n'était pas supposé dire quoi que ce soit. Pas alors qu'il avait littéralement la vie de ses amis entre les mains.

\- Je ne parlais pas de ça.

\- Quoi ?

Stiles ne comprenait plus.

\- J'avais rien contre Lahey, continua Jared. Bien sûr, c'était un loup donc je ne vais pas pleurer sur son sort mais... mon seul objectif, au départ, c'était Peter Hale.

\- Bien sûr que c'était Peter, grogna Stiles entre ses dents. C'est toujours Peter.

L'hyperactif avait beau le savoir depuis un bout de temps (c'était _vraiment_ toujours Peter) en avoir confirmation n'était pas bien placé dans la liste des « choses plaisantes et réjouissantes dont on est tardivement mis au courant ».

Les victimes étaient toujours les mêmes. Dans les deux mondes. Ou presque toujours. Derek et Peter étaient morts dans l'autre monde ; Isaac l'était ici... il fallait espérer qu'ils ne décèdent pas avec quelques semaines de retard.

* * *

_A mercredi prochain pour le chapitre 31 !_

_J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil). __Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

_-_**_Je réponds aux reviews anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

_Skayt_


	31. Chapitre 31

_Hello, hello_

_Merci aux quelques irréductibles qui continuent à lire cette fic :)_

_En fait, c'est bête, mais toute l'avance que j'avais pu prendre ces derniers mois... bah je suis en train de la perdre. Je suis en service civique et le soir (mais le matin et le midi aussi, faut pas croire) je préfère aller lire des fics Daredevil (ou pas que mais ces derniers jours c'est surtout Matt qui m'attire, fin bref) donc j'espère ne pas recommencer à ralentir la cadence (surtout que là, je suis vraiment pas loin de la fin)_

_Et surtout à LiliEhlm pour la correction de ce chapitre !_

_Bonne lecture_

_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_

* * *

_Rappel : _

Le monde **A **est le monde **"réel**" tel que nous le connaissons nous. Pas de loup-garou, de kanima, de banshee. Les seuls monstres sont les hommes.

Le monde **B** est le monde de la **série** avec toutefois quelques changements (infimes)

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient toujours pas... et c'est vraiment (mais vraiment) pas plus mal

* * *

****Chapitre 31 :****

* * *

****-B****

\- Peter !

Scott, qui venait, non sans mal, de réussir à mettre hors service un chasseur nouvellement arrivé, n'avait pu s'empêcher de jeter un œil dans la direction de l'homme responsable de sa condition. Acculé contre un arbre, il était en bien fâcheuse posture. L'ennemi avait profité que Peter soit aux prises avec l'un d'eux pour le prendre à revers.

Derek avait entendu le jeune McCall. Il voulut, et on ne pouvait l'en blâmer, connaître le pourquoi de cet appel. Un coup d'œil suffit pour qu'il comprenne. L'Alpha eut toutefois quelques difficultés à élaborer un plan d'action rapide et efficace pour aller l'aider. Peter, Stiles et Lydia étaient bien meilleurs que lui à ce petit jeu.

Le premier était, justement, le futur bénéficiaire du plan. Le second était Dieu seul savait où (et encore, c'était pas sûr). La troisième était en sécurité à la demande du reste de la meute. Lydia n'était pas encore suffisamment entraînée pour prendre part à tout ce foutoir.

Son oncle était vraiment dans de beaux draps, pour changer. Plus les secondes passaient et plus sa situation empirait. À quatre pattes dans la neige, rouge par endroit, Peter avait besoin d'aide... et vite, si possible. Ça ne l'était pas. Derek ne pouvait rien faire pour lui prêter mains forte. Pas sans amener une paire de nouveaux chasseurs à sa suite, ce qui n'était pas le but.

À sa grande surprise, deux personnes vinrent à la rescousse. L'un des jumeaux, Grognon si ses souvenirs étaient bons (et Stiles était meilleur que lui pour les distinguer) et Allison. Le loup-garou se hâta d'amener Peter à couvert, le temps de guérir, tandis que la chasseuse s'occupait des chasseurs.

Beacon Hills, la ville où tout est possible !

\- On s'occupe de lui, assura l'autre jumeau (Gentil !). Enfin, Aiden s'en occupe.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Deucalion le veut vivant.

Comme si cette explication allait convenir.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Dette. Je pense. J'en sais rien.

Derek soupira. Comment Peter s'y était pris pour que Deucalion « Je suis l'Alpha des Alphas, rien que ça » ait une dette envers lui, lui échappait totalement. Peut-être même n'était-il pas du tout question de dette et que quelque chose d'autre se tramait. Il n'en saurait rien.

o o o

Deucalion décrocha son téléphone et laissa momentanément les deux gosses seuls et sans surveillance (seuls, donc). Stiles était loin d'être idiot. C'était un gamin intelligent qui se plaisait à jouer l'idiot, de temps en temps. Il comprendrait donc forcément qu'il était tout dans son intérêt d'attendre de récupérer l'avantage numérique.

\- Il est blessé.

\- Reste avec lui, Aiden. Peter doit rester vivant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec lui ?

L'aveugle raccrocha au nez de l'adolescent. Les choses semblaient s'accélérer du côté de Stiles et de ce Jared. Il devait y retourner.

\- Mes hommes me disent qu'ils l'ont bien amoché, ricana le chasseur.

Chasseur qui semblait dépourvu d'instinct de survie.

\- Tout sera bientôt fini, Stiles. Ne t'en fais pas.

Deucalion pourra le jurer : le coup de feu qui suivit... il ne le vit pas venir.

o o o

Derek profita d'une brève accalmie, donc d'avoir assommé ses deux chasseurs, pour aller vérifier l'état de Peter. Celui-ci était en train de menacer Aiden de mille et une morts toutes plus imagées les unes que les autres pour avoir téléphoné à Deucalion.

L'Alpha jugea bon de ne pas poser de question pour le moment. Ce serait pour plus tard. Quand tout ça sera (enfin) terminé.

\- Je devais le prévenir, Hale.

\- Et une fois mort je devais rester mort, Grognon.

Aiden fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien, marmonna Peter.

\- Grognon ? C'est quoi encore ce...

\- C'est comme ça qu'on vous appelle, expliqua Derek, un brin amusé.

\- Ah ouais ? Et c'est quoi les noms des autres ?

\- Gentil pour ton frère. Et... j'avoue ne pas avoir tout suivi pour les autres.

\- Vous m'en direz tant, soupira Aiden.

Cette meute avait vraiment un grain. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Deucalion tenait à les aider. Et qu'on ne vienne pas essayer de lui faire croire que c'était parce qu'il était, lui aussi, visé par la bande de bras cassés qui leur balançait des flèches depuis une éternité... il ne le croirait pas !

Les deux Alphas et le Bêta sursautèrent quand ils entendirent un coup de feu.

\- Bordel. C'était quoi ça ? Siffla Aiden.

\- T'as besoin d'un dessin, Einstein ? Grinça Peter. Soit on est tous sauvés, soit on est tous morts.

\- Je le déteste, marmonna Grognon.

De nouveau debout, une main tendue vers son oncle, Derek regarda leur allié d'un jour :

\- On est tous dans ce cas-là.

o o o

A terre, Jared regardait Stiles deux grands yeux ronds. Pas une seconde, il avait réellement envisagé que le fils hyperactif du shérif lui tirerait dessus. C'était pourtant bien ce qui venait de se passer. Sans sembler hésiter plus que de raison, son camarade avait appuyé sur la détente et tiré dans son pied.

Il ne paraissait même pas navré, l'enfoiré !

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond, chez toi ? Glapit Jared.

\- Rappelle tes minions, sinon c'est pas dans le pied que je tire, la prochaine fois.

\- Stiles. Je t'assure qu'on a de bonnes raisons de faire tout ça.

\- Tu m'en diras tant, grinça l'autre. Vous avez tué Isaac ; blessé Derek ; failli me tuer au fast-food. Voulu me tuer au fast-food.

\- On voulait simplement vous faire peur. À Lydia et toi. Que vous cessiez de traîner avec eux. C'était pour... vous protéger.

\- _Eux _nous ont protégés ! Peter a été blessé en se mettant devant moi. Jackson protégeait Lydia. Et vous, vous nous protégez en nous tirant dessus ? Grimaça Stiles. Bah merci mais non merci, mon gars, hein.

\- Si tu avais été touché, en serais-tu mort ?

Le bras toujours tendu, l'arme toujours en main, Jared toujours en ligne de mire, Stiles réfléchit. Non. Il n'en serait pas mort. On lui avait tiré dessus, dans l'autre monde, après tout.

Face à ce silence, Jared crut avoir fait mouche avec ses arguments. Il n'aurait pu davantage faire erreur. À pas lents, l'hyperactif s'approcha de son camarade et se baissa pour être à sa hauteur.

\- Je ne sais pas qui propose les plans dans ton clan de bons à rien... mais virez-le. Il est naze. Ou alors c'est un génie et vous faites ce qu'il veut que vous fassiez tout en vous laissant croire que vous faites ce que vous voulez faire.

Deucalion ricana. Il aimait bien ce petit. Pas étonnant que Peter veuille le garder en vie.

\- Appelle tes hommes et dis leur de tout stopper et de rentrer.

\- Je dois aller à l'hôpital.

\- Tu iras à l'hôpital quand je saurais qu'ils sont tous en vie. Et en bonne santé.

Jared avala difficilement sa salive. Stiles paraissait tellement sérieux qu'il ne pouvait que s'inquiéter.

Comment était-ce possible ? Comment avait-il à ce point pu se fourvoyer au sujet de son camarade ? Il s'était méfié des loups-garous ; méfié de la chasseuse Argent qui connaissait les ficelles ; méfié également de Lydia et son intelligence... mais Stiles ? Stiles n'était que Stiles. Intelligent mais pas trop. Certainement pas un danger !

\- Et si ce n'est pas le cas ?

\- Prie pour ne pas le découvrir, sourit Stiles en se redressant et faisant mine d'examiner l'arme. Quelque chose me dit que c'est la même qui a tué Isaac. Je me trompe ?

Le chasseur se tut. Il ne fit pas non plus le moindre geste pour rappeler les siens et, ainsi, donner à Stiles ce qu'il réclamait depuis le début.

\- N'importe quelle balle peut tuer un humain. Il en faut des particulières pour les loups. Si on trouve deux corps et deux balles présentant les même spécificités étranges... on en conclura quoi, à ton avis ?

\- Tu me tuerais ? Vraiment ?

Les lèvres de Stiles s'étirèrent d'un côté.

\- Tu veux prendre le risque ? Vraiment ?

A regret, Jared finit par prendre son talkie-walkie et ordonna/ordonner aux hommes de se retirer. Deucalion félicita d'un signe de tête l'humain qui, de son côté, voulait juste s'assurer que les siens allaient bien. L'Alpha, une nouvelle fois, s'éloigna pour joindre Aiden.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça pour eux ?

\- Ils sont mes amis. Je tiens à eux. Je les aime. Et j'aime pas aimer des gens morts. C'est pas pratique.

* * *

_A mercredi prochain pour le chapitre 32 !_

_J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil). __Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

_-_**_Je réponds aux reviews anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

_Skayt_


	32. Chapitre 32

_Hello, hello_

_Merci aux quelques irréductibles qui continuent à lire cette fic :)_

_En fait, c'est bête, mais toute l'avance que j'avais pu prendre ces derniers mois... bah je suis en train de la perdre. Je suis en service civique et le soir (mais le matin et le midi aussi, faut pas croire) je préfère aller lire des fics Daredevil (ou pas que mais ces derniers jours c'est surtout Matt qui m'attire, fin bref) donc j'espère ne pas recommencer à ralentir la cadence (surtout que là, je suis vraiment pas loin de la fin)_

_Et surtout à LiliEhlm pour la correction de ce chapitre !_

_Bonne lecture_

_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_

* * *

_Rappel : _

Le monde **A **est le monde **"réel**" tel que nous le connaissons nous. Pas de loup-garou, de kanima, de banshee. Les seuls monstres sont les hommes.

Le monde **B** est le monde de la **série** avec toutefois quelques changements (infimes)

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient toujours pas... et c'est vraiment (mais vraiment) pas plus mal

* * *

****Chapitre 32 :****

* * *

****-B****

\- Ils sont mes amis. Je tiens à eux. Je les aime. Et j'aime pas aimer des gens morts. C'est pas pratique.

Beaucoup auraient pu se demander, à raison, pourquoi Stiles et Jared parlaient au lieu d'agir. Ils pourraient se jeter l'un sur l'autre, se battre, se tirer dessus. Peu importait, au fond, tant qu'ils prenaient avantage sur l'autre. Beaucoup auraient aussi pu s'interroger sur la raison qui poussait Deucalion à rester en retrait.

Les pieds bien ancrés dans la neige, on eut pu le croire davantage intéressé par les sons de la réserve en plein hiver (et un hiver neigeux, pour une fois) que par les deux gamins qui parlaient plus loin. Que nenni. L'oreille aux aguets, le loup-garou surveillait ce qui se disait. S'assurait que Jared ne tente pas un coup fourré propre aux chasseurs.

D'autant plus que Stiles avait tiré sur Jared. C'était plutôt une bonne raison pour que l'autre adolescent en fasse une affaire personnelle et décide de se venger de l'hyperactif.

\- Peter Hale est un...

Stiles grogna. Deucalion pourrait le jurer, mettre son nez à couper ainsi que ses deux mains et ses pieds, le gosse venait de grogner. Un vrai grognement. Comme un loup-garou. Y avait pas à dire, ce môme était un peu trop entouré de bêbêtes à crocs. Rectification : il était beaucoup trop entouré de bêbêtes à crocs. Les Hale comptant double.

\- Je lui dois la vie.

Jared secouait la tête, navré. Tant de bêtise dans un seul être. Dire que nombre de professeur vantaient l'intelligence de Stiles (en plus de déplorer son comportement, s'entend).

\- Et t'as pas la moindre idée d'à quel point ils comptent. Tous.

\- Même Hale ?

Le jeune chasseur cherchait à comprendre. Comment un humain pouvait-il autant s'accrocher à ces monstres. S'il avait grandi entouré d'une meute de loups-garous, il aurait pu le comprendre. Difficilement, d'accord, mais il aurait pu. Stiles n'avait pas grandi au milieu de ces créatures. Il avait un père humain, sa mère avait été humaine, son meilleur ami, jusqu'à très récemment, l'avait été aussi.

\- Il est celui qui compte le plus.

o o o

C'était fini. Du moins, ils avaient l'impression que c'était fini.

Petit à petit, les flèches s'étaient faites plus rares ; les quelques unes qui restaient étaient maladroitement tirées. On ne les visait plus vraiment. Ou alors, ceux qui le faisaient avaient encore de sérieux progrès à faire avant d'être utiles sur le terrain.

De la même façon, leurs assaillants au corps à corps avaient disparu. Quelques corps traînaient ça et là mais il n'y avait plus le moindre humain armé et décidé à tous les tuer, jusqu'au dernier, qui traînait dans leurs pattes. Dieu soit loué !

\- Tout le monde va bien ? S'enquit Derek, regardant tour à tour les Bêtas, son oncle inclus.

Peter avait amplement eu le temps de commencer à guérir. Ses blessures avaient presque totalement disparu (et il n'allait pas s'en plaindre). Les deux meutes suivaient maintenant Grognon. Aiden avait l'air de savoir avec précision où se trouvait Deucalion ; et Stiles, par extension, mais Peter se garderait bien d'en faire mention aux autres. L'ancien Alpha, légèrement boitillant (_presque_ entièrement disparues), remercia conjointement (il ne fallait pas abuser des bonnes choses) Scott, Aiden et Allison pour leur précieuse aide.

o o o

Stiles se précipita vers le groupe qui était en train d'arriver. Sans hésiter, il laissa Jared aux bons soins de Deucalion. L'adolescent blessé ne faisait plus le malin. Être seul face à l'un des loups-garous les plus chassés de Californie, aussi aveugle soit-il, n'était pas sa tasse de thé. Loin de là, même.

\- T'es blessé ? S'inquiéta Scott.

\- Nope. Pas moi.

Lui aussi rassuré par la réponse donnée par Stiles, Peter s'était faufilé derrière l'hyperactif pour aller rejoindre Deucalion. Une fois près de l'Alpha, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce à l'approche de sa meute ni de celle du frère de Talia, Peter le remercia de s'être occupé de « l'andouille humaine qui gesticule à deux mètres et qui parle tout le temps ». Pas une fois il ne s'intéressa à Jared, au sol.

\- Et merci aussi pour les jumeaux. Ils m'ont sauvé la vie. Tu y es pour quelque chose, avoue.

\- Je t'en devais une, se contenta Deucalion.

\- Peter !

Le fils Stilinski venait littéralement de sauter sur le dos de l'ancien Alpha qui grogna de mécontentement. Il y avait plus sympathique et plus agréable, comme entrée, y avait pas à dire. Stiles resta un court moment sur son dos avant de daigner remettre pieds à terre. Une fois fait, il inspecta le lycanthrope sous toutes les coutures. Il était le dernier de la meute à avoir droit à ce traitement... et était certainement celui pour lequel Stiles s'appliqua le plus.

Personne n'avait été épargné, sauf peut-être Allison qui n'était pas personnellement visée. Tous avaient été blessés comme en témoignaient les trous dans leurs vêtements ou le sang sur ces derniers. Stiles sentait pourtant, et ce n'était pas grâce à des super-sens surnaturels, que Peter avait été à deux doigts de vraiment y passer. Encore une fois.

\- C'est lui Jared ? Demanda Peter.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse. Stiles étant encore en pleine vérification.

\- Pourquoi il est blessé ?

\- Hmm... se pourrait que je lui ai malencontreusement tiré d'ssus. Rien de grave.

o o o

-A

Scott souriait lorsqu'un Stiles sauvage, avec un seul bras valide, lui sauta dessus. Il venait à peine d'être autorisé à quitter l'hôpital et était heureux que son meilleur ami soit là pour le lui faire regretter. D'un signe de tête, il salua ensuite Danny, Jackson, Isaac et Matt qui, sans surprise, étaient là eux-aussi.

Il faudrait sérieusement que son Stilinski favori (bien que John soit aussi très bien placé et Claudia aussi) lui explique tout de A à Z. Scott doutait avoir tout compris la première fois, malheureusement pour lui.

Comment Stiles avait-il pu se rapprocher de Jackson ? Il suffisait qu'il meurt quelques semaines pour que Stiles parte en cacahuète !

Comment Stiles avait-il fait s'entendre Jackson _je pète plus haut que mon cul et il est déjà très haut car je me pense plus haut que tout le monde_ Whittemore avait-il pu s'entendre avec Isaac et Matt ? Ces deux-là étaient... pas faits pour rester près de Jackson, point.

\- Tu vas briser la princesse, si tu fais pas plus attention, se moqua gentiment Jackson (ce qui, Scott était formel, n'avait rien de bien logique)

Le meilleur ami de celui-ci, Danny, donc, au moins une chose qui n'avait pas changé, donna un petit coup à l'arrière du crâne du fils des avocats Whittemore. Le jeune McCall, par ce geste si simple et Ô combien anodin d'apparence, commença pourtant, un peu plus qu'auparavant, à comprendre...

\- Et à propos de ton petit problème, chuchota le ressuscité. C'est réglé ?

\- Non. Mais ça le sera bientôt.

\- Et ? Voulut savoir Scott. Oh. _Oh_. Tu prendrais l'autre.

\- Peter y est, expliqua Stiles, comme si ça justifiait tout.

Et, étrangement... bah ça justifiait tout.

o o o

**-******B****

Les yeux ronds, Peter regardait son cadet, stupéfait. Il ne l'aurait jamais cru capable de le faire. Ça non. Menacer, assurément. Tirer mais en visant délibérément à côté, pourquoi pas. Tirer et toucher sa cible ? Non.

\- Je... lui ai tiré dessus, répéta Stiles, sourcils froncés. Je... merde... j'ai... j'ai tiré.

Jared, étonné, regardait Hale, cible principale de ses diverses attaques (qui, à part quand Lahey était mort, avaient toutes été un lamentable échec) prendre Stiles dans ses bras pour le calmer. Ça semblait être naturel, pour lui, d'agir de la sorte. Tous les autres membres de la meute, qui n'étaient pas loin et avaient dû laisser traîner quelques oreilles, semblaient aussi considérer ça comme étant normal. Stiles passa d'ailleurs ses bras autour de son dos et se réfugia contre Peter.

\- J'ai tiré, marmonna-t-il, la voix étouffée par la veste du loup.

\- Tu n'as rien ?

L'hyperactif secoua la tête négativement. Il allait bien. Ils allaient tous bien.

\- Je pense que c'est bientôt fini, baragouina Stiles, sans s'éloigner.

\- Et tu choisis quoi ? Demanda Peter, sans se détacher lui-non plus.

\- Ici. T'es encore là, ici, au moins.

Les deux mondes avaient eu leur scène finale et auraient leur « heureux pour toujours ».

Même si son « heureux pour toujours » risquait de tourner court dans ce monde-ci.

* * *

_A mercredi prochain pour le chapitre 33 !_

_J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil). __Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

_-_**_Je réponds aux reviews anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

_Skayt_


	33. Chapitre 33

_Hello, hello_

_Merci aux quelques irréductibles qui continuent à lire cette fic :)_

_En fait, c'est bête, mais toute l'avance que j'avais pu prendre ces derniers mois... bah je suis en train de la perdre. Je suis en service civique et le soir (mais le matin et le midi aussi, faut pas croire) je préfère aller lire des fics Daredevil (ou pas que mais ces derniers jours c'est surtout Matt qui m'attire, fin bref) donc j'espère ne pas recommencer à ralentir la cadence (surtout que là, je suis vraiment pas loin de la fin)_

_Et surtout à LiliEhlm pour la correction de ce chapitre !_

_Bonne lecture_

_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_

* * *

_Rappel : _

Le monde **A **est le monde **"réel**" tel que nous le connaissons nous. Pas de loup-garou, de kanima, de banshee. Les seuls monstres sont les hommes.

Le monde **B** est le monde de la **série** avec toutefois quelques changements (infimes)

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient toujours pas... et c'est vraiment (mais vraiment) pas plus mal

* * *

****Chapitre 33 :****

* * *

****-B****

Si on venait demander à Stiles pourquoi il avait, spontanément qui plus est, pensé à appeler l'adjoint Jordan Parrish plutôt que son paternel (_son paternel à lui, son sien, son rien qu'à lui, le shérif Stilinski, tout ça_) ou Christopher Argent... donc si on venait demander ça à Stiles, l'hyperactif serait bien incapable de répondre. Heureusement, personne ne lui posait la question. Peut-être qu'ils y pensaient tous mais, pour une fois, la meute avait décidé d'être gentille et de lui fiche la paix. Merci.

Bon, Stiles se disait aussi qu'il y avait de fortes (très fortes, d'ailleurs) chances pour que le chasseur arrive incessamment sous peu malgré tout. Christopher Argent n'était, après tout, pas homme à ignorer quoi que ce soit. Certainement pas un bazar pareil !

\- Et... hmm... et tu as tiré, répéta Parrish pour la énième fois.

Stiles hocha la tête et grimaça. Elle n'était même pas calculée, sa grimace. Elle était réelle. Plus on lui rappelait qu'il avait un peu (un peu beaucoup) tiré sur Jared et plus il comprenait qu'il avait tiré sur Jared. Ouaip. Mieux valait tard que jamais, non ?

\- Tu as tiré parce qu'il... il menaçait de tuer Peter.

Ils furent deux à confirmer, cette fois. Stiles et Deucalion. Parrish décida de faire comme s'il n'avait pas vu le loup-garou. Un loup-garou ? Où ça ?

\- Comment tu veux que je cache ça à ton père, Stiles ? Finit par demander l'adjoint. Les blessures par balles doivent être signalées au bureau. _Toutes_ les blessures par balles.

\- « Allô ? Shérif ? Votre fils a tiré sur quelqu'un. Oh, non, pas de soucis, ils vont bien tous les deux... même si, étrangement, Stiles vise plutôt bien. Si si, vous en faites pas, il avait une bonne raison de faire ça. Il voulait sauver la vie de ceux à qui il tient. Oui, bien sûr, je l'arrête et je vous l'amène pour que vous puissiez le tuer. Ah. Au fait. Faut que vous sachiez que ses amis loups-garous risquent de pas être très contents... sauf peut-être Derek. Et Jackson on sait pas trop ».

Derek et Jackson grognèrent. Le pire étant qu'ils savaient que leur réaction était précisément celle que Stiles avait voulut obtenir. C'était plus fort qu'eux. Stiles leur donnait envie de grogner et de l'égorger (avec les dents ou autre chose, pourquoi se limiter).

\- Ton père ne te tuera pas, Stiles, soupira Parrish, amusé malgré lui par tout ce cinéma. Enfin... j'espère.

\- Vous êtes du genre vachement rassurant, comme mec, constata le fils Stilinski. C'est bien. C'est pratique.

Scott, en bon meilleur ami qu'il était (encore que... pas tous les jours) plaignait vraiment le malheureux qui avait à écouter et comprendre Stiles. Parrish n'avait jamais rien demandé à personne, n'avait pas demandé la morsure après avoir fouillé dans les affaires des autres pas plus qu'il n'avait embarqué son meilleur ami dans la forêt en pleine nuit... et le voilà mêlé à tout ce merdier surnaturel. Le shérif lui-même n'était pas encore au courant !

\- Pourquoi moi ?

Ah ça... tout le monde se demandait « pourquoi lui ».

\- Baaaaaaaaaaah.

Réponse intelligente au possible.

\- Euuuuuh... la dernière fois, quand vous avez essayé de m'assommer avec votre arme, j'ai un peu cru... et par « un peu » je veux clairement dire carrément... j'ai cru que vous étiez peut-être le meurtrier.

Les yeux ronds, le jeune adjoint était étonné par cet aveu. Il l'était presque plus qu'après avoir entendu « vous voyez tous les gens autour de moi ? Bah c'est des loups-garous. Sauf le tocard qui gémit là-bas, dans la neige, la rouquine et l'autre avec son arc et ses flèches, eux ce sont des humains. Juste des humains. Comme moi. Comme vous. Enfin je suppose que c'est comme vous ».

\- Après ça j'ai supposé que vous étiez peut-être au courant.

\- T'assommer ?

Capacité extraordinaire que celle consistant à pouvoir faire abstraction de 90% des âneries proférées par Stiles. Scott l'enviait. Un peu. Bon, non, il plaisantait... il l'enviait beaucoup !

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal, Stiles.

À quelques mètres, Peter grinça des dents. On lui en dirait tant. Même lui, qui n'était pas un modèle de droiture et avait parfois du mal à discerner la frontière entre le bien et le mal... même lui trouvait limite le fait d'abandonner un gamin inconscient dans la neige.

\- Mon père vous avait pas donné carte blanche pour me surveiller pour que je me fasse pas tuer ? S'étonna Stiles.

\- Ton père n'y est pour rien.

Prudemment, Stiles se recula d'un pas.

Encore que, si Parrish avait été un dangereux psychopathe ayant pour but de le tuer (ce qui, somme toute, était tout à fait envisageable) il était maintenant un petit peu trop tard pour s'échapper.

o o o

****-A****

Danny fronça les sourcils. Il trouvait étrange (et pas qu'un peu) de voir son meilleur ami se comporter de façon aussi... aussi... aussi peu _Jacksonesque_. Toutes les deux minutes trente, même pas, le blond se désintéressait du film que Stiles et Scott avaient choisi de mettre pour, plutôt, regarder vers Matt, qui somnolait sur l'épaule d'Isaac.

Bien sûr, Danny n'était pas tout à fait certain de ce qu'il était en train de penser. Faute de montre ou d'horloge sous le nez, il ne pouvait être tout à fait sûr que deux minutes trente s'écoulaient bien à chaque fois. Ça pouvait tout aussi bien être une minute !

\- On devrait peut-être monter, avança le capitaine. On pourra finir le film sur ton ordi, Stilinski.

\- Hein ?

Fallait pas trop en demander à Stiles quand il était en train de gagatiser devant Spiderman.

\- Je disais qu'on pourrait peut-être finir le film dans ta chambre, s'agaça Jackson (il voulait bien être gentil mais fallait pas le pousser dans les orties non plus, oh. Mémé pas de soucis, mais pas lui, merci). Que Matt puisse dormir.

\- Pas besoin. Je dors pas, marmonna Matt.

Ce qui n'était pas faux. Le photographe se contentait de somnoler, après tout.

Le bras tendu sur le dossier du canapé, ce qui fit grimacer Stiles chez qui ce geste était directement associé à Peter, Isaac ne semblait pas dérangé par la tête de Matt. Bien que les cheveux noirs de la dernière personne venue rejoindre ce nouveau groupe (Scott ne comptait pas. Scott était greffé à Stiles), ce n'était rien.

\- Mais tu vas dormir, argua Jackson.

\- Toi aussi.

Jackson grogna.

\- Mais je suis pas sur le point de dormir.

Tandis que Danny soupirait, Scott grimaçait. Rien à faire, ça ne pouvait pas être Jackson. Ce Jackson n'était pas Jackson mais un faux Jackson, c'était... c'était obligé ! Ce serait beaucoup trop flippant si tel n'était pas le cas.

\- Moi non plus.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Bien sûr que si. Tu vas t'endormir et on devra te réveiller après. Et personne voudra te réveiller.

o o o

****-B****

Au soulagement de la meute de Derek, celle de Deucalion tendait à s'en moquer comme de l'an 40, Jordan avait fini par accepter de leur donner un coup de main. Il avait assuré que ça ne se reproduirait pas, avant de se corriger et d'ajouter « pas trop souvent ».

Bien sûr qu'il serait encore amené à devoir les aider. Parrish n'en doutait pas une seule seconde. Tout ça avait beau être tout nouveau pour lui, il avait déjà suffisamment bien cerné le problème pour pouvoir être convaincu qu'on l'appellerait souvent à la rescousse.

\- Mer-

Stiles fut coupé par le bruit d'une détonation.

Un coup de feu.

Encore.

Ça commençait à faire trop, là. Il allait finit par perdre la boule si sa vie continuait à être un tel merdier.

L'humain se figea net, bouche entrouverte, quand il vit un corps s'effondrer dans la neige.

* * *

_A mercredi prochain pour le chapitre 34 !_

_J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil). __Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

_-_**_Je réponds aux reviews anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

_Skayt_


	34. Chapitre 34

_Hello, hello_

_Merci aux quelques irréductibles qui continuent à lire cette fic :)_

_En fait, c'est bête, mais toute l'avance que j'avais pu prendre ces derniers mois... bah je suis en train de la perdre. Je suis en service civique et le soir (mais le matin et le midi aussi, faut pas croire) je préfère aller lire des fics Daredevil (ou pas que mais ces derniers jours c'est surtout Matt qui m'attire, fin bref) donc j'espère ne pas recommencer à ralentir la cadence (surtout que là, je suis vraiment pas loin de la fin)_

_Et surtout à LiliEhlm pour la correction de ce chapitre !_

_Bonne lecture_

_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur skaytpapionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_

* * *

_Rappel : _

Le monde **A **est le monde **"réel**" tel que nous le connaissons nous. Pas de loup-garou, de kanima, de banshee. Les seuls monstres sont les hommes.

Le monde **B** est le monde de la **série** avec toutefois quelques changements (infimes)

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient toujours pas... et c'est vraiment (mais vraiment) pas plus mal

* * *

****Chapitre 34 :****

* * *

****-B****

Jackson retenait Stiles au niveau des coudes. Il avait été le seul à avoir eu la présence d'esprit de retenir l'humain, qui faisait tout son possible (et plus encore sauf que ce n'était pas possible) pour se défaire de cette emprise. De fréquents petits « non » quittaient les lèvres du fils du shérif, mais ils se faisaient de plus en plus faibles, de plus en plus espacés. Plus Stiles comprenait ce qui venait de se passer, plus ses paroles se faisaient rares. Les autres personnes présentes, moins expressives que Stiles, étaient pourtant dans une détresse semblable.

Aucun d'entre eux, qu'ils soient loups ou humains, n'avaient entendu ou deviné qu'un dernier chasseur se trouvait là, embusqué quelque part. Ils ne s'étaient pas doutés que quelqu'un, tapis dans l'ombre, attendait le meilleur moment pour presser la détente et gâcher la pseudo victoire des deux meutes alliées.

Ni Deucalion, alors qu'il avait accompagné l'adolescent depuis le début.

Ni Derek et Scott en arrivant.

Ni Grognon et Malia qui suivaient.

Ni Parrish, venu les rejoindre sur le tard.

Personne n'avait rien su... et quelqu'un venait d'en faire les frais.

\- Calme-toi, Stilinski ! Ordonna Jackson (comme s'il suffisait de ça pour qu'il se calme). Calme-toi.

Les « non » venaient de reprendre de plus belle ! L'horreur était là, bien visible dans le regard de l'adolescent. Il trouvait cette scène beaucoup trop... connue, familière. Il avait déjà donné, merci pour lui. Il avait déjà dû voir Peter se vider de son sang, à même le sol. Il avait déjà vu son ami le regarder, la panique parfaitement visible dans ses yeux. Parce qu'il avait peur, Peter. Parce qu'il était terrifié, même... mais ce n'était pas tant pour lui qu'il s'inquiétait (la mort et lui se connaissaient plutôt bien et avaient été assez intimes par le passé) que pour l'humain un peu trop énergique debout pas loin.

\- Putain, Stiles !

Whittemore continuait à être le seul à essayer de gérer Stiles.

Le loup-garou, ancien Alpha qui avait terrorisé tant de monde pendant quelques semaines, ne quittait pas des yeux la silhouette gigotante qui souhaitait le rejoindre. Son attention était toute fixée sur lui. Seuls l'adjoint du shérif et Deucalion s'étaient approchés.

Peter sentit une main s'emparer de ses doigts engourdis et, de suite, ferma les yeux de bien-être. Un peu moins de douleur, d'un coup, ça faisait un bien fou. Le loup-garou aveugle l'en dépossédait, sans même qu'on ait eu à le lui demander et sans rien pouvoir espérer en retour. À part peut-être la gratitude d'une meute un peu étrange, mais c'était pas ça qui allait améliorer sa qualité de vie, franchement ! Une autre main l'attrapa. Scott. Le seul loup qu'il avait lui-même mordu et qui avait survécu – mais surtout le seul qu'il avait mordu.

\- Il faut l'emmener voir Deaton, murmura finalement Lydia. C'est sa seule chance et...

Et... et, en fait, personne ne réagit. Personne à l'exception de Derek... qui avait, tout de même, laissé un petit temps de flottement, le temps de bien comprendre les mots de la Banshee. Sait-on jamais, c'était peut-être plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraissait au premier abord (mais non, finalement non). Jackson, encore et toujours, restait auprès de Stiles. Il tentait de détourner son attention de l'homme à terre et lui faire dire autre chose que ces petits « non » horrifiés et inquiets. L'Alpha de cette meute hétéroclite amorça (enfin!) un geste pour aller chercher son oncle et suivre les conseils avisés de Lydia. Les jumeaux le devancèrent. Prudents, ils soulevèrent le loup que Deucalion semblait apprécier (et c'était tellement étonnant qu'ils ne pouvaient que le vouloir en vie). Peter, aussitôt, gémit de douleur

De son côté, Jordan se demandait dans quel foutu merdier il venait de mettre les pieds. N'était-il pas au courant de tout ça depuis vingt minutes qu'un loup-garou était à terre, mortellement blessé. Un peu hésitant, il alla quand même rejoindre le fils de son supérieur et l'incita à se relever et se calmer. Parrish réussit sans rencontrer trop de difficultés.

Les deux adolescents près desquels il se trouvaient paraissaient être les plus affectés. Il n'était pas franchement étonné pour Stiles. Il n'avait pas pu manquer remarquer la complicité qu'il y avait entre ces deux-là, malgré leurs différences flagrantes. La proximité entre eux, quand il était venu les rejoindre ; les sourires, les moqueries, les regards inquiets que tous deux se lançaient sitôt voyaient-ils l'autre... nope... ils n'étaient pas vraiment discrets.

\- Au moins une bonne chose de faite, sourit Jared.

Parrish ne sut retenir le jeune Stilinski. C'est qu'il était rapide, l'asticot, quand il s'y mettait ! Stiles se jeta, littéralement d'ailleurs, sur le chasseur sur lequel il avait personnellement tiré un peu plus tôt. Geste qu'il regrettait de moins en moins.

Allongé dans la neige, écrasé par un hyperactif au nez rouge et dont la colère suintait par tous les pores, Jared n'avait plus vraiment de quoi vouloir faire le malin et ramener sa fraise. Moins encore lorsque le poing de Stiles percuta sa mâchoire... et son nez dans l'instant qui suivit. Le blessé n'avait aucun moyen à sa disposition pour se défendre. Même éloigner Stiles était proscrit. Tant pis pour lui. C'était son problème, ça, pas celui de Stiles. Absoooolument pas celui de Stiles.

Derek fut celui qui vint stopper cette bagarre, dont l'issue était on ne peut plus certaine. Jared ne pouvait pas se défendre, donc prendre le dessus ? Nope. L'Alpha agrippa le fils du shérif et, sans difficulté aucune, l'éloigna de son vis-à-vis.

\- C'est sa faute ! C'est lui qui a monté tout ça ! Il savait qu'il y avait encore quelqu'un ! Il le savait ! Il a peut-être pas appuyé sur la détente, tout ça, mais c'est tout comme !

Le loup ne broncha pas.

\- Derek ! L'autre toi aurait pas... il aurait... il...

\- L'autre moi aurait attrapé l'arme de Jordan et l'aurait abattu ?

\- Oui. Non. Non, probablement pas... je...

\- L'autre moi n'aurait pas fait ça, assura Derek. Je ne vais pas faire ça. Et tu ne feras jamais ça.

Stiles jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Peter. Il le regretta amèrement. Seule la présence de Gentil et Grognon, de part et d'autre, lui permettait de rester debout. Deucalion et Scott, l'air de rien, maintenaient eux-aussi le contact et, à tour de rôle, aidaient l'ancien Alpha.

\- Je devrais. Il le mérite.

\- Je ne dirai pas le contraire. Mais toi, tu ne mérites pas de vivre avec ça sur la conscience.

\- T'as lu ça dans un livre ?

o o o

Pour le trajet, Deucalion et Scott cédèrent leur place à Ethan et Aiden qui, en plus d'avoir traîné (il n'y avait pas d'autre mot) Peter jusqu'aux voitures, s'étaient étrangement rapidement proposés. Jordan, au volant, n'avait pas mis longtemps, lui non plus, à se décider à utiliser les sirènes. Il s'agissait bien d'une urgence, après tout, non ? Avoir un loup-garou mourant sur sa banquette arrière en était forcément une ! D'autant plus qu'il entendait de moins en moins les geignements de douleur.

\- Tu peux pas aller plus vite ? Le pressa Stiles, qui se détournait pour la première fois de Peter pour regarder le chauffeur. Sinon je descends pendant que tu roules et je file à l'hosto tuer l'autre fils de...

\- On ne tue personne, Stiles, souffla Peter.

Et, de nouveau, l'hyperactif se désintéressa totalement de Parrish pour, à la place, se concentrer sur le loup-garou blessé. En sueur, le visage crispé sous la douleur, les dents et les griffes parfaitement visibles à l'œil nu, Peter perdait le contrôle. Il n'arrivait plus à gérer. C'était pire que jamais. Les frangins, Ethan et Aiden (mais rien à faire, Stiles préférait vraiment Gentil et Grognon) raffermirent leur prise, juste au cas où. On était jamais trop prudent, après tout.

* * *

_A mercredi prochain pour le chapitre 35 !_

_J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil). __Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

_-_**_Je réponds aux reviews anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

_Skayt_


	35. Chapitre 35

_Hello, hello_

_Merci aux quelques irréductibles qui continuent à lire cette fic :)_

_En fait, c'est bête, mais toute l'avance que j'avais pu prendre ces derniers mois... bah je suis en train de la perdre. Je suis en service civique et le soir (mais le matin et le midi aussi, faut pas croire) je préfère aller lire des fics Daredevil (ou pas que mais ces derniers jours c'est surtout Matt qui m'attire, fin bref) donc j'espère ne pas recommencer à ralentir la cadence (surtout que là, je suis vraiment pas loin de la fin)_

_Et surtout à LiliEhlm pour la correction de ce chapitre !_

_Bonne lecture_

_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur skaytpapionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_

* * *

_Rappel : _

Le monde **A **est le monde **"réel**" tel que nous le connaissons nous. Pas de loup-garou, de kanima, de banshee. Les seuls monstres sont les hommes.

Le monde **B** est le monde de la **série** avec toutefois quelques changements (infimes)

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient toujours pas... et c'est vraiment (mais vraiment) pas plus mal

* * *

****Chapitre 35 :****

* * *

****-B****

Heureusement pour les deux humains à l'avant de la voiture, les loups-garous qui s'occupaient de Peter étaient deux Alphas. En cas de besoin, ils sauraient gérer. Mieux valait espérer qu'il n'y ait pas besoin qu'ils gèrent mais, au cas où, c'était toujours mieux s'ils avaient une chance de réussir à contrôler le Bêta.

\- Peter ?

\- Hmm...

\- Tu m'abandonnes pas, hein ? J'ai fait mon choix et, si tu meurs, je sais vraiment pas ce que je ferai.

\- Facile... tu feras quand même un choix.

Dit comme ça, ouais, c'était même plus que facile, y avait pas à dire. Les lèvres étirées d'un côté, Stiles secoua la tête.

\- Mais ça ne dépendra plus de toi.

\- Ça n'aurait jamais dû dépendre de moi. Loup-garou ou humain, ça doit simplement être ton choix, crétin.

Les deux Alphas n'étaient pas certains que parler soit une bonne idée mais laissèrent le Bêta faire. Quiconque s'entendait avec et savait se faire apprécier de Deucalion était une personne à ne pas contrarier, même si elle était sur le point de mourir. Jordan, lui aussi, les laissait parler. Il ne comprenait pas grand-chose mais les laissait parler.

Des loups-garous ? Des chasseurs de loups-garous ? OK. Ouais. Pourquoi pas. Aussi bizarre cela puisse paraître, il pouvait gérer. Il pensait pouvoir gérer. Oh et puis zut, il gérait, point ! La partie « ce sont nos choix qui définissent ce que nous sommes » était, quant à elle, un poil plus obscure. Étonnant.

\- L'autre toi...

\- Avait tort. Il ne faut jamais écouter un abruti qui fait le cochon-pendu sur une échelle.

Stiles rit. Nerveusement, certes, mais il rit tout de même. Plus Peter parlait, plus il aurait dû être rassuré. Le loup était conscient, suffisamment « bien » pour taper la discute... sauf que la voix du Bêta était de plus en plus basse et de moins en moins certaine, qu'il butait sur des mots et grimaçait toutes les deux secondes et demie.

\- Là. On y est. Stiles, tu files prévenir votre... euh... votre commissaire. On arrive.

\- Émissaire, corrigea machinalement le jeune Stilinski.

Peu importait ! Peu importait qu'Alan Deaton soit commissaire, émissaire ou simple vétérinaire... ce qui importait vraiment, c'était sa capacité à aider Peter. À sauver Peter, si possible, même. C'était même souhaité.

\- Stiles ?

\- Peter. Place. Soigner.

L'humain ne disait pas grand-chose mais, les quelques mots qu'il parvenait à articuler en disaient bien assez. Nul besoin d'un long discours pour se faire comprendre. Pour une fois que Stiles n'était pas disposé à _trop _parler, qui plus était. Alan hocha la tête et se hâta d'ouvrir la barrière.

Dans un timing parfait, Grognon arriva. Il portait Peter à bout de bras. Jordan Parrish et Gentil suivaient le mouvement. L'adjoint agissait plus par automatisme qu'autre chose et n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il fallait faire. Ce n'était pas sa place, ici ! La curiosité le poussait à rester. Tout ça était tellement nouveau, pour lui. Il voulait savoir comment ça se passerait !

\- Il respire à peine.

Stiles se figea. En plein dans le passage, ce qui n'était certainement pas l'endroit idéal pour ça, les loups le contournèrent sans mal. L'humain ne pouvait pas faire mieux que rester immobile et les laisser faire.

Grognon (Aiden mais, clairement, Stiles préférait Grognon) ne le rassurait pas.

\- Stiles ? Tu peux sortir, s'il-te-plaît ?

\- Quoi ? Non. Non !

L'émissaire se vit forcer d'insister. Bon, pas forcé-forcé, il n'avait pas de couteau sous la gorge ni rien mais... mieux valait insister malgré tout. Il se souvenait très bien la dernière fois et préférait éviter que ça se reproduise.

\- Non. Non, non, non, non, non.

Au cas où une fois seulement c'était pas clair. Pour avoir supporté une paire de Peter (littéralement qui plus est), Stiles avait parfait cette habitude. Être clair dans ce qu'il disait, dans ce qu'il demandait, dans ce qu'il voulait, être clair dans tout.

\- Non, la... la dernière fois que j'ai laissé Peter après qu'on luit a tiré dessus, il est mort !

Parrish fronça les sourcils mais ne commenta pas. Ouais. Non. Valait mieux pas. Observer, essayer de comprendre en premier ; intervenir ensuite.

Comme le collègue de son père, l'hyperactif se tut.

\- Enfin, pas la dernière dernière fois, non, mais... je... je le laisse pas. Nope. Hors de question.

La clochette au-dessus de la porte du cabinet tinta à plusieurs reprises. Le reste de la meute, le reste _des _meutes, venait d'arriver. Suite au départ précipité des cinq autres, ils avaient dû déposer Jared à l'hôpital (à regret, d'ailleurs, pour nombre d'entre eux) avant de venir les rejoindre.

Sans un mot, aussi Derek que d'habitude, l'Alpha s'approcha derrière Stiles. Une main sur l'épaule du plus jeune, il l'obligea à s'éloigner pour, ensuite, avec de la chance, réussir à lui faire quitter la salle de soin.

\- Derek ? Murmura Stiles.

À sa manière de regarder l'Alpha, on aurait dit que le loup-garou l'avait trahi.

\- Ça ne dépend plus de toi, Stiles.

\- Ça doit dépendre de moi.

\- Ça ne dépend pas de toi, répéta Derek, plus ferme. On sort. On laisse Deaton faire.

L'émissaire, qui avait distraitement suivi l'échange entre les deux, grimaça.

\- J'aurais besoin que tu restes, Derek.

Contrairement à Stiles, et c'était vraiment dommage, l'Alpha ne tenait pas à rester. Voir son oncle dans cet état, aussi horripilant puisse être Peter quand il s'y mettait (mais quand il ne s'y mettait pas aussi). Aiden et Ethan se proposèrent, eux aussi, de rester. L'humain s'étonna, encore une fois, il ne faisait plus que ça, de voir les jumeaux aussi dévoués.

\- Calme ta joie, se moqua gentiment Derek, recommençant à éloigner Stiles. C'est Deucalion qui vient de leur demander.

Les sourcils froncés, l'humain dévisagea les deux Alphas debout près de Peter. Les jumeaux sourirent, Aiden allant jusqu'à hausser les épaules comme si ce n'était rien.

\- Faudra qu'il m'explique comment un loup-garou psychopathe peut autant l'apprécier, marmonna Stiles.

\- Deucalion aimerait te dire qu'il... commença Ethan avant de s'arrêter et regarder son frère. Quoi ? Il veut vraiment qu'on lui dise ça ?

* * *

_A mercredi prochain pour le chapitre 36 !_

_J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil). __Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

_-_**_Je réponds aux reviews anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

_Skayt_


	36. Chapitre 36

_Hello, hello_

_Merci aux quelques irréductibles qui continuent à lire cette fic :)_

_En fait, c'est bête, mais toute l'avance que j'avais pu prendre ces derniers mois... bah je suis en train de la perdre. Je suis en service civique et le soir (mais le matin et le midi aussi, faut pas croire) je préfère aller lire des fics Daredevil (ou pas que mais ces derniers jours c'est surtout Matt qui m'attire, fin bref) donc j'espère ne pas recommencer à ralentir la cadence (surtout que là, je suis vraiment pas loin de la fin)_

_Et surtout à LiliEhlm pour la correction de ce chapitre !_

_Bonne lecture_

_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur skaytpapionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_

* * *

_Rappel : _

Le monde **A **est le monde **"réel**" tel que nous le connaissons nous. Pas de loup-garou, de kanima, de banshee. Les seuls monstres sont les hommes.

Le monde **B** est le monde de la **série** avec toutefois quelques changements (infimes)

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient toujours pas... et c'est vraiment (mais vraiment) pas plus mal

* * *

****Chapitre 36 :****

* * *

****-A****

Tout était calme, dans la chambre. Tout était même beaucoup trop calme, dans la chambre, sachant le nombre d'adolescents qui s'y trouvaient. Isaac. Matt. Danny. Jackson. Scott. Stiles. Le père du dernier avait préféré se garder de toute réflexion quand il avait vu le groupe arriver.

Ils étaient dispersés dans la chambre. Danny, comme souvent, était installé au bureau. L'hyperactif avait écarquillé les yeux quand il avait compris que le gardien de l'équipe surfait, l'air de rien, sur internet, après avoir avoir fait il ne savait trop quoi pour passer au-dessus le mot de passe. Nope. Il ne voulait pas savoir comment Danny s'y prenait (ou un petit peu quand même).

Jackson était installé dans le pouf près de l'étagère de Stiles et lisait, ou faisait semblant de lire, Percy Jackson. Le propriétaire du livre sourit. Le Derek loup-garou de l'autre monde avait agi de la même manière, à peu de chose près. Le pire ? Danny était aussi dans la chambre, à ce moment, et sur son ordinateur. Le fils du shérif fronça les sourcils. La coïncidence était presque trop grosse, en fait.

Matt et Isaac étaient, quant à eux, sur le matelas installé au milieu de la chambre et qui, depuis quelques semaines, n'en bougeait pas. Pas même simplement pour repasser sous le lit, là où était sa place quand il n'y avait pas le moindre squatteur chez les Stilinski. Le premier dormait à poings fermés et écrasait à moitié le second qui laissait faire, sans rien dire.

Quant aux deux autres... Scott tenait Stiles contre lui. Un Stiles tremblant, inquiet. Terrifié, presque. La situation lui paraissait familière. Trop familière. _Beaucoup_ trop familière, même.

Peter.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Chuchota-t-il.

\- Deucalion et moi on a arrêté Jared. Je lui ai tiré dessus. Un de ses hommes a abattu Peter.

Le jeune McCall écarquilla les yeux (faute de pouvoir écarquiller autre chose). Ça pour une surprise... c'en était une sacrée ! Il ne savait pas quelle partie de l'annonce l'étonnait le plus.

\- Tu as tiré sur Jared ? Répéta-t-il.

\- Euh... ouaip.

\- Tout le monde veut tirer sur Jared. Même Matt, qui ferait pas de mal à une mouche, aurait envie de lui tirer dessus, ricana Jackson, baissant son livre pour s'incruster dans la conversation. Ce mec est un tel... raaah.

Stiles enfouit son visage dans le cou de Scott et grogna. Matt ? Ne pas faire de mal à une mouche ? Peut-être pas ici, ouais, mais... tous les Matt n'étaient pas comme ça.

Et de nouveau cette question. La même. Toujours la même. Stiles tournait en rond depuis des semaines à se demander la même stupide chose. Pouvait-il choisir un monde où Matt avait tant souffert avant de se faire tuer de la pire manière qui soit, pour lui ? Rien à faire. Il avait des scrupules... malgré le fait que son choix ait paru bien arrêté il n'y avait pas si longtemps.

\- Mais comment ça t'as tiré sur Jared ?

Encore endormis, Matt et Isaac ronflaient comme des braves. Jackson, après avoir quitté son pouf, remonta les couvertures sur eux avant de s'approcher des deux compères.

\- Laisse tomber, marmonna Stiles.

\- Stilinski... ?

\- C'est compliqué, je t'assure.

Concentré qu'il était sur... peu importait ce qu'il faisait, Danny semblait quand même écouter d'une oreille ce qui se disait derrière.

\- Je peux débrancher ton téléphone et brancher le mien, à la place ? Demanda Jackson, pour changer de sujet et soulager son hôte.

La gorge nouée, l'estomac pas dans un meilleur état, Stiles se contenta de hocher la tête, muet. Il restait près de Scott, collé à Scott même. Il ne s'en éloignait pas. Il ne s'en éloignerait plus. Plus jamais. Scotty était là, bon sang !

\- Je veux pas le perdre.

\- Tu ne le perdras pas, murmura Scott tout en lui frottant le dos.

Le fils de Melissa aurait aimé ajouter quelque chose. Enfin, il n'aurait pas aimé _aimé_ ajouter le-dit quelque chose mais ça lui semblait important de préciser le fond de sa pensée. Il s'en abstint. Son petit doigt, et tout le reste, lui disait que dire à Stiles qu'il ne pouvait pas perdre Peter car il l'avait déjà perdu était une idée aussi bonne que... faire du saut en parachute sans parachute. Et tout le monde sait que le saut en parachute sans parachute, c'était pas top comme activité.

\- Perdre qui ?

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire « omelette au fromage », Jackson avait abandonné le bord du matelas où étaient Stiles et Scott pour, plutôt, migrer sur celui des deux endormis. Le jeune Whittemore était à moitié allongé sur Isaac afin d'essayer (il essayait seulement) d'attraper son chargeur.

Pauvre Isaac, entre Matt qui lui dormait dessus et Jackson qui préférait l'écraser plutôt que le contourner... il avait de la chance d'avoir le sommeil lourd.

\- Peter, murmura l'hyperactif.

\- Peter ? C'était... c'était ton mec, nàn ?

\- Non. Mon collègue.

Les lèvres de Scott s'étaient étirées à la question de son camarade honnis. Ah ah ! Il était pas le seul à le penser, alors.

\- Ouais... mais il est mort, non ? Donc comment tu pourrais le perdre ?

\- C'est compliqué, grommela Stiles.

Jackson tourna la tête vers les deux et haussa un sourcil.

\- T'es mort ou t'es pas mort. C'est pas _si_ compliqué.

\- Jared l'a tué ici. Mais il est encore vivant dans l'autre... réalité.

\- L'autre réalité, répéta Jackson, lentement. C'est quoi encore ce truc ?

Sur le matelas par terre, Isaac serrait d'un bras son oreiller pendant que l'autre était enroulé autour des épaules de Matt. Le bouclé et le photographe étaient à moitié découverts. Ils n'arrêtaient pas, et Stiles ne voyait pas comment ils s'y prenaient vu qu'ils ne bougeaient pratiquement pas, de virer les couvertures que Jackson passait son temps à remonter.

\- Tu connais la série _Awake _? Bah c'est ce qui m'arrive.

Le blond cligna des yeux et regarda le fils du shérif, la bouche entrouverte. Un peu plus loin, Danny ricanait tout seul devant son écran. Était-ce à cause de ce qu'il était en train de lire ou de ce qu'il écoutait ? Difficile à dire.

\- Non, je ne connais pas la série _Awake_, Stiles. Personne ne connaît la série _Awake_, je crois.

\- Peter la connaissait, lui.

\- Parce qu'il était aussi timbré que toi !

Scott ricana. Si ça n'avait pas été Jackson, il lui aurait volontiers fait un high-five !

o o o

****-B****

\- Cesse de bouger, s'agaça Kali, à bout de nerfs. Ou je te jure que je t'arrache les jambes.

\- Kali, claqua Deucalion. Rien ne t'oblige à rester ici. Tu peux rentrer ou retourner t'occuper des chasseurs, si tu veux.

D'une petite voix, Stiles remercia l'Alpha des Alphas pour son intervention. Jackson était à ses côtés. Le loup-garou était chargé de s'assurer que le fils du shérif restait dans la salle d'attente et n'essayait pas d'envahir la pièce voisine. Derek faisait les cents pas devant le cabinet tandis que Boyd et Erica essayaient de maintenir calme leur cher Alpha. Essayaient. Leur méthode n'était pas encore au point.

\- Calme-le, grogna l'aveugle à Jackson. Il va nous claquer entre les mains si vous le laissez s'angoisser comme ça.

\- Je suis pas magicien. Je peux pas le calme d'un coup de baguette magique, vous êtes drôle, vous.

\- Y a que Peter qui pourrait, marmonna Scott, légèrement boudeur.

Depuis quand n'était-il plus celui en mesure d'apaiser Stiles ?

La tête contre le mur, son humain de meilleur ami souffla. Stressé comme un pou, il n'en pouvait plus.

\- Est-ce qu'un Alpha peut venir ? Demanda Jordan, qui était resté avec l'émissaire, Peter et les jumeaux.

\- Kali, envoya aussitôt Deucalion, sans bouger d'un pouce.

La louve grogna. Elle obtempéra quand même. Au moins s'éloignerait-elle de l'agaçant petit humain qui puait l'inquiétude. Son départ fut aussi le moment que choisit Ennis pour refaire son apparition. Pull et veste tâchés de sang, quelques traces du liquide rouge dans le cou et sur le visage, le nouvel arrivant était le plus serein du groupe.

\- C'est réglé ?

\- C'est réglé, confirma Ennis. Il ne fera plus rien. Ils ne feront plus rien.

La meute de Derek, ou, tout du moins, la partie restée à l'intérieur et qui se trouvait à portée d'oreille, leva les yeux d'un coup. Tous en même temps ! Totale synchronisation. Auraient-ils voulu le faire exprès qu'ils n'auraient pas réussi.

\- Vous les avez tués ? Demanda Jackson, une grimace sur le visage. Tous ?

\- Ouais.

C'était tellement... rassurant.

\- Même Jared ?

\- Le gosse sur lequel tu as tiré ? C'est en cours, confirma Ennis.

\- Comment ?

\- Je m'en occupe.

\- Tu ne veux pas en savoir plus, Stiles, intervint Deucalion. Crois-moi.

Stiles l'écouta et n'insista pas davantage. Cette bande d'Alphas était presque rassurante. Presque. Ils parlaient quand même de tuer des gens (des chasseurs mais des gens quand même) comme s'ils parlaient d'aller acheter du pain. Mais ouais, c'était quand même presque rassurant. Ils faisaient ce qu'eux refusaient de faire : éliminer les menaces de façon radicale.

Au pas de course, et rien que ça était inquiétant, Grognon réapparut à leurs côtés. Il se dirigea vers Deucalion, snobant magistralement tous les autres, et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Jackson pâlit. Scott commença à fuir le regard de son meilleur ami. Stiles, le seul à ne pas avoir pu entendre, les interrogea.

\- Quoi ? Il se passe quoi ? Jackson !

\- Il... Il va peut-être pas s'en sortir.

Quoi ?

* * *

_A mercredi prochain pour le chapitre 37 !_

_J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil). __Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

_-_**_Je réponds aux reviews anonymes sur skaytpapionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

_Skayt_


	37. Chapitre 37

_Hello, hello_

_Merci aux quelques irréductibles qui continuent à lire cette fic :)_

_Et surtout à LiliEhlm pour la correction de ce chapitre !_

_Bonne lecture_

_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur skaytpapionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_

* * *

_Rappel : _

Le monde **A **est le monde **"réel**" tel que nous le connaissons nous. Pas de loup-garou, de kanima, de banshee. Les seuls monstres sont les hommes.

Le monde **B** est le monde de la **série** avec toutefois quelques changements (infimes)

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient toujours pas... et c'est vraiment (mais vraiment) pas plus mal

* * *

****Chapitre 37 :****

* * *

****-****B****

\- Stiles ? Appela Jordan, tendu. Tu peux venir un moment, s'il-te-plaît ?

Étonné, et pas qu'un peu, le plus jeune Stilinski s'éloigna de Jackson, Scott et Deucalion pour plutôt aller rejoindre l'adjoint. Inquiet, une boule au ventre, il entra dans la salle de soin. Celle-là même dont il avait été chassé quelques minutes plus tôt.

L'hyperactif n'était pas particulièrement surpris, ou alors il le cacha bien (mais il n'était surtout pas surpris, en fait) de trouver les trois Alphas auprès de Peter.

\- Stiles, j'aurais besoin que tu demandes à Allison de t'accompagner pour aller convaincre Christopher de venir avec...

\- Son attirail de chasseur pour voir quelle est l'espèce d'aconit qui va le tuer, termina Stiles.

Ethan s'étonna (silencieusement mais il s'étonnait quand même, non mais). Aiden grogna (ce n'était pas Grognon pour rien, après tout, son surnom devait bien venir de quelque part). Kali, elle, préféra tuer du regard cet humain qui jouait avec les loups et qui sympathisait avec des chasseurs. Des Argent qui plus était. La pire espèce qui soit. Ou presque la pire. Enfin... des Argent quoi.

\- Vous allez pas lui demander de sauver Peter encore une fois, quand même... vous croyez vraiment qu'il va encore accepter de...

\- On a pas le choix, trancha Deaton. Vous devez y aller et vous devez réussir à le convaincre. J'ai les espèces les plus courantes mais... je ne peux rien faire pour lui.

La main de la louve, Kali pour ne pas la citer (oups, trop tard), serrait le coude de Peter qui ne bougeait pas, toujours inconscient. De mauvaise humeur, les lèvres pincées, elle était celle que ça dérangeait le plus d'aider la meute Hale. Étonnant. Elle était encore plus ronchonne, grincheuse et désagréable que Ennis et Grognon réunis, c'était pas rien ! Tout à ses réflexions idiotes, Stiles gesticulait quand même pour voir l'ancien Alpha et grimaça une fois qu'il eut réussi.

\- J'y vais, souffla-t-il. J'y vais.

\- Je peux les accompagner, se proposa Parrish. J'irai plus vite. J'ai la voiture de patrouille.

D'un signe de tête, Stiles remercia Jordan. Il ne fallait pas se leurrer, l'ancien militaire s'était proposé surtout pour pouvoir quitter cet endroit rempli de loups-garous plus ou moins vivants... mais son offre restait appréciable.

Le cabinet vétérinaire d'Alan était rempli et, pourtant, il n'y avait pas le moindre client. Les deux humains quittèrent la salle de soins pour aller rejoindre les autres, toujours dans la salle d'attente, et embarquer Allison avec eux.

\- On va voir ton père.

La chasseuse se mit tout de suite en marche. Pas de « quoi » perplexe, pas de « pourquoi » étonné, pas de « maintenant » qui ne ferait pas avancer les choses, bien au contraire. Elle comprenait que le temps pressait, que c'était urgent. Bien qu'il soit question de la survie de Peter, elle ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. Au moins pour Stiles. Et pour Derek, dans une moindre mesure.

Ou l'inverse.

Lequel des deux serait le plus affecté si Peter venait à mourir (encore une fois) ? Elle n'était franchement pas sûre que ce soit le lycanthrope.

o o o

****-A****

\- J'ai dû louper un truc, marmonna Matt. Ou plusieurs trucs, en fait, parce que je capte que dalle...

Stiles, Scott, Jackson, Danny, Matt et Isaac étaient tous installés dans la chambre du premier. S'ils continuaient à ce rythme, si le groupe continuait à s'agrandir, ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge pour caser tout ce petit monde... m'enfin... ils trouveraient bien.

Installé au bout du lit, dans le coin, appuyé contre le mur, une couverture sur les épaules, le photographe avait, tant bien que mal, essayé de suivre ce qui se disait autour de lui. L'histoire de l'hyperactif était un peu (juste un mini peu) tirée par les cheveux.

Isaac, lui, continuait à dormir tel un bienheureux. La bouche entrouverte, Jackson et Danny (évidemment que c'était eux) s'amusaient de temps en temps à lancer des céréales dans la bouche de leur ami. Ils étaient meilleurs au Crosse qu'au « lancé de céréales dans la bouche d'Isaac », y avait pas à dire.

\- Comment tu peux hésiter ? Demanda un Danny particulièrement perplexe devant toute cette histoire (peut-être bien que Jackson avait eu raison, toutes ces années, de dire au Stilinski qu'il était timbré). Comment tu peux te dire que c'est... hésiter de 'où' est la réalité ?

Stiles baissa la tête et préféra regarder ses doigts que son interlocuteur. Être jugé par Danny était plus difficile que par Jackson. Jackson qui, lui, se taisait.

\- Si vraiment tu as le choix... prends l'autre monde, soupira enfin le capitaine de l'équipe.

\- Quoi ?

\- Celui qui compte c'est Peter. C'est pas Isaac ou Matt. Tu te cherches des excuses, là, c'est tout.

Le regard que Scott était en train d'adresser à son meilleur ami ? Un magnifique « je te l'avais bien dit, mon pote. Écoute Jackson. Et tue-moi pour avoir osé dire ça. _Pensé_ ça, je l'ai pas réellement dit ».

\- J'ai... tu penses que j'aurais pu... que j'aurais pu utiliser quelqu'un pour me venger de... chuchota-t-on.

\- Matt...

\- Et on m'a... le photographe hésita. Noyé ?

Pâle, Matt avait du mal à digérer les explications du fils du shérif.

\- Euh... ouais... désolé...

\- Chhhht, grommela Isaac, le visage enfoncé dans son oreiller. Y en a qui dorment.

o o o

****-B****

Christopher Argent grogna, leva les yeux au ciel puis soupira au moment où il vit qui se trouvait sur le pas de sa porte. On lui souriait, l'air vaguement gêné de venir le déranger. Allison. Stiles. Un adjoint. Le chasseur grimaça. Quelque chose s'était passé (encore) et un loup avait été blessé (encore encore) et on avait besoin de lui pour (peut-être) réussir à le sauver (toujours encore). Parfait. Il ne manquait plus que ça pour embellir sa journée.

À quel moment précisément était-il passé de chasseur de loups-garous respecté par ses pairs à guérisseur de loups-garous ?

\- Qui ? Soupira-t-il en guise de salutations.

\- Peter.

\- C'est pas vrai... encore ?

\- Ouais. Croyez-moi qu'on s'en serait tous passés, hein.

Les épaules du père d'Allison s'affaissèrent et il hocha la tête. Certes. Vu comme ça...

Sans un mot, il tourna les talons, plantant les trois autres sur le seuil, afin d'aller chercher quelques doses d'aconit de plusieurs espèces différentes qui permettraient (encore et toujours : peut-être) de sauver la vie du loup qui avait tué sa sœur.

o o o

Il avait souvent couru, dans sa vie. En cours de sport ; avec ses amis ; après les ennuis ; derrière la voiture alors que Kate et son père semblaient ne pas avoir remarqué qu'il ne se trouvait pas à leurs côtés ; après un loup-garou pour le tuer ; avant un loup-garou qui voulait le tuer... le chasseur était pourtant presque sûr que courir pour sauver un loup-garou était une première pour lui. Pour n'importe quel Argent, même.

Allison et Stiles étaient tous deux à l'arrière de la voiture de patrouille. Chris, lui, était juste à côté de l'adjoint Parrish et écoutait l'homme poser des questions sur le surnaturel. Il soupirait régulièrement en sentant les coups de pieds que Stiles donnait toutes les deux secondes et demie dans son siège. Le gamin était insupportable quand il était inquiet.

Sitôt Jordan s'arrêta-t-il devant le cabinet... que Stiles se précipitait hors du véhicule. Avec lui ? Une partie du matériel de Chris, le reste se trouvant avec leur possesseur. L'humain dérapa mais se rattrapa in extremis et reprit sa course.

\- Stiles, l'accueillit Deucalion.

Dans la voiture, Chris alla tâter son arme rangée dans sa ceinture. Allison l'arrêta. L'Alpha était avec eux, de leur côté... pour l'instant.

\- Tu m'auras tout fait... se désola le père.

Sa fille lui sourit, vaguement désolée.

\- Un problè-, commença Stiles avant de se figer. Deucalion ?

Le visage du lycanthrope était fermé. Appuyé contre le mur, l'Alpha des Alphas donnait, comme toujours, l'impression de regarder la personne qui s'adressait à lui.

\- Stiles.

\- Vous faites quoi dehors ?

\- Peter n'a pas tenu jusqu'à votre retour.

* * *

Le chapitre 38 ne sera pas pour la semaine prochaine mais pour dans quinze jours, plutôt... donc à dans quinze jours :D

_J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil). __Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

_-_**_Je réponds aux reviews anonymes sur skaytpapionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

_Skayt_


	38. Chapitre 38

_Hello, hello_

_Merci aux quelques irréductibles qui continuent à lire cette fic :)_

_Et surtout à LiliEhlm pour la correction de ce chapitre !_

_Bonne lecture_

_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur skaytpapionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_

* * *

_Rappel : _

Le monde **A **est le monde **"réel**" tel que nous le connaissons nous. Pas de loup-garou, de kanima, de banshee. Les seuls monstres sont les hommes.

Le monde **B** est le monde de la **série** avec toutefois quelques changements (infimes)

* * *

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient toujours pas... et c'est vraiment (mais vraiment) pas plus mal

* * *

****Chapitre 38 :****

* * *

**-A**

Il avait les yeux grands ouverts, les bras le long du corps. Allongé entre un Scott qui ronflait (comme d'habitude) et un Jackson à la narine sifflante (à ce qu'il avait remarqué, c'était comme d'habitude là aussi... ce qui cassait totalement le mythe), Stiles fixait le plafond. Dans le noir. Il ne voyait donc pas le plafond à proprement parler, avec ses yeux, tout ça... mais il savait que le plafond était là (pas qu'un plafond ait beaucoup d'endroits où plafonner, après tout, leurs possibilités de carrière étaient assez limitées). Son cœur battait la chamade. L'adolescent le soupçonnait même vouloir se faire la malle hors de son corps. Encore. Le traître.

Serait-ce grave ? Probablement. S'en souciait-il vraiment ? Nupe. Plus maintenant. Pas pour l'instant. Demain peut-être ; maintenant non. Et s'il s'en fichait maintenant et que son cœur le prenait aux mots et foutait le camp... alors un demain... bah y en aurait pas. Ce qui résolvait d'emblée le présent problème.

Tant bien que mal, Stiles se dépêtra des draps. Il s'était tellement emberlificoté dans sa couverture qu'il n'y parvenait pas (surtout coincé entre Ronfleur et Siffleur). Au passage, il donna quelques malencontreux coups de poings et de pieds aux deux crétins (mais chut, fallait pas le dire, juste le penser si fort qu'ils l'entendaient quand même) qui l'entouraient.

Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à atteindre son dessein (il avait l'impression d'avoir plus morflé que Frodon à balancer son alliance dans un volcan – pas du tout Drama Queen, le petit hobbit, hein. Il pouvait pas la jeter dans le lavabo comme tout le monde), Stiles se hâta de sortir de sa chambre. Il y avait beaucoup trop de monde, ici. Il étouffait. Mieux valait aller trouver refuge chez la fourmi sa voisine... Non... La cuisine son amie... Elle était plus accueillante, en plus.

\- Stiles ?

\- Matt ? Sursauta-t-il. Tu dors plus ?

Ouais. OK. Question idiote. Tant pis. Il avait le droit d'en poser, vu la situation.

\- Je t'ai entendu te lever et tu... euh... t'avais pas l'air... t'avais pas l'air bien.

Le photographe était aussi à l'aise qu'à son habitude. Pas des masses, donc. Le tout était d'autant plus accentué par son teint toujours blafard, ses cernes et le bandage qui n'avait pas encore été retirés.

\- J'aurais pas dû descendre. Tu dois vouloir être seul et... fin... désolé. Et même si tu voulais pas tu serais mieux avec Scott ou... peu importe... n'importe qui... tout le monde.

\- Peter est mort.

Matt s'arrêta. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit, se referma, se rouvrit.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il s'en est pas tiré, chuchota Stiles, le regard dans le vide, le poing serré sur la table de la cuisine. Il...

\- Je suis désolé, murmura Matt.

Il se sentait particulièrement maladroit. Un peu idiot, aussi, au passage. Fallait dire qu'il n'était déjà pas socialement très doué au naturel mais alors quand il s'agissait de trouver les mots quand un mec (un ami ?) annonçait avoir perdu quelqu'un (un petit-ami ?) dans une autre réalité qu'il est seul à connaître... il séchait totalement.

Mais c'était un peu normal. N'est-ce pas ?

o o o

**-B**

Deucalion et Parrish étaient près de Stiles, chacun d'un côté. L'adolescent n'en pouvait plus ; ne tenait plus. Il s'accrochait à la veste de Jordan et répétait encore et encore les mêmes choses, les mêmes mots, les mêmes suppliques à quelques variantes près. Le loup-garou, sans surprise, ne savait pas quoi faire.

S'encombrer de l'humain ? Certainement pas. Tourner les talons sans un regard en arrière... pas plus envisageable. Pas que ça le touche réellement mais... il connaissait Peter depuis qu'il était gosse. L'agaçant cadet de Talia Hale, pour sûr qu'il le connaissait.

\- Stiles ! Appela Derek, montrant à son tour le bout de son nez. Stiles.

\- On aurait pu... si on avait conduit plus vite, on serait peut-être pas...

\- Stiles, coupa l'Alpha.

\- On pouvait pas faire plus vite, Stiles, assura Parrish.

\- Si on avait appelé Chris en route, il aurait tout préparé pendant qu'on venait. On aurait gagné un temps fou. On aurait aussi pu lui dire de venir plutôt que de le... On... on s'est plantés.

\- Chris, Alan et Lydia ont su faire repartir son... il est faible et... mais... il n'est pas mort.

Le premier à réagir à l'annonce ne fut pas l'humain (qui avait besoin de se répéter une ou deux fois les mots du loup-garou grognon sans jumeau – important de préciser par les temps qui courent – pour bien les assimiler) mais l'aveugle. Sans attendre, Deucalion retourna à l'intérieur du cabinet.

\- Poussez-vous, ordonna-t-il simplement, comme si cet ordre suffisait pour que tout le monde s'éloigne (c'était le cas mais passons). Seules les personnes dont la présence est primordiale restent. Argent, Deaton, ici. Aiden, Ethan, la Banshee ? Dehors. Toi aussi, Kali. Ennis ? Merci. Dehors.

Ça avait le mérite d'être clair.

\- On a besoin de loups pour sa douleur, intervint Chris, sec.

Il faudrait vraiment qu'il ait une petite discussion avec Allison, au sujet de ses fréquentations. Qu'elle sorte avec un loup-garou. Passe encore. Qu'elle intègre un meute ? Ma foi, pourquoi pas. Que la-dite meute soit la meute Hale ? Il en sourirait presque tant ça lui paraissait absurde. Qu'elle côtoie de manière régulière Peter Hale, l'homme qui avait tué sa tante ? C'était plutôt la suite logique des choses. Qu'on le transforme régulièrement en guérisseur de loup-garou (ou de Peter Hale, pour être précis) ? Il était franchement plus à ça près, vu tout le reste... Mais là... qu'elle lui fasse faire équipe avec Deucalion (LE Deucalion)... ouais... nàn... fallait pas pousser.

\- Je suis un loup, se contenta l'Alpha des Alphas tandis qu'une de ses mains allait se poser sur une cheville du Hale inerte.

o o o

****-A****

Quand le shérif Stilinski, de bon matin, descendit tant bien que mal et pas franchement motivé les escaliers pour aller bosser, il cilla à peine lorsqu'il trouva deux ados sur le canapé. Y en avait dans tous les coins, ces derniers temps, donc bon. Stiles et Matt, pendant la nuit, avaient dû descendre. La belle affaire. Il fronça tout de même les sourcils. Ce n'était pas le duo le plus évident qui soit mais bon, pourquoi pas. Qui était-il pour juger ? Il n'y avait pas que Scott et Stiles ; Jackson et Danny ; Isaac et Matt (encore qu'il avait quelques réserves, sur Isaac et Matt). Ces deux-là n'étaient pas spécialement proches l'un de l'autre... le photographe encore moins que le jeune Lahey.

\- Les garçons ? Chuchota le shérif.

Dans son sommeil, comme souvent, mais ça non plus fallait pas le dire, Matt avait bougé. Appuyé contre Stiles, la joue aplatie contre l'épaule de l'autre endormi (et qui ronflait à peine moins que le McCall à l'étage mais bavait davantage), la bouche entrouverte, il avait fière allure, y avait pas à dire.

\- Debout.

\- Hmm. Gnon, marmonna Stiles en plaquant une main sur le nez de son paternel et le poussant au loin. L'est pas mort.

\- Non mon grand. Scott n'est pas mort.

\- Parle de Peter, corrigea Stiles en ouvrant courageusement un œil (qu'il referma aussitôt, trop de lumière bon sang de petit pois). Toujours avoir une bande de psycho de son côté. Les psycho ça sait dé-tuer les gens.

Le shérif ne défronça pas les sourcils. Son fils était parfois (souvent mais il préférait rester sur « souvent » ça le déprimait moins) difficile à suivre. C'était pire encore (ouaip, incroyable) depuis son histoire à la schtroumpf de double monde.

\- Quoi ? Murmura l'adulte. Me dis rien. Je pense que c'est préférable.

La seule chose dont était sûr l'homme, c'était que Peter comptait pour Stiles. Peu importe où il se trouvait.

(Bon, OK, y avait peut-être deux choses, qu'il savait avec certitude. Celle plus haut et le fait que le fameux Peter semblait avoir le chic pour mourir).

* * *

Le chapitre 39 ne sera pas pour la semaine prochaine mais pour dans quinze jours, plutôt... donc à dans quinze jours :D

_J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil). __Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

_-_**_Je réponds aux reviews anonymes sur skaytpapionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

_Skayt_


End file.
